


Together For a Lifetime

by CuriousDinosaur



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 109,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDinosaur/pseuds/CuriousDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link, a knight of the Kingdom of Hyrule, is left to die in the harsh desert of the Gerudo Valley, by order of the cruel Princess Zelda. King Ganondorf finds Link and helps him recover. Their similarities and differences may or may not lead them to understand one another as they learn of their destiny.</p><p>Link is age 18 and Ganondorf is 28</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light and Shadow

“Take him somewhere he won’t survive.” He heard Zelda’s cold words in his ears. Link was being forced to kneel before the princess. He glared at her and gritted his teeth.

“I tire of your disobedience Link. As a soldier you are never to question my motives. I. Rule. Hyrule. And you are only a slave to my army. Or…were.” Zelda hissed, her voice full of contempt. 

Rough hands of two Hylian soldiers grabbed him. Link twisted his body furiously as he was dragged out of the throne room, Zelda’s icy stare following him until the heavy doors shut her face away. He continued to struggle, feeling useless without any armor or a sword. He was a skilled fighter, better than the rest, so it had been cheating when he had been ambushed in his small room, asleep. 

Link managed to kick one of the guards, hard. And as the man swore, another soldier shouted at Link, and with the hilt of his sword, he struck Link’s skull. Everything went black and he could remember no more.

* * *

 Link awoke, immediately feeling pain, and seeing nothing. His hands were tightly tied behind is back, to a wooden pole. The rope was biting at his wrists. His head was throbbing, the pain growing worse as he became more aware of where he was. Or, where he felt he was. He was blindfolded, but could see sunlight through the cloth in front of his eyes. He felt his knees sinking into something soft…sand.

A hot wind blew around him, sand whipping at his face. Try as he might, he couldn’t break or loosen the ropes. His head hurt badly where they had hit him. Link was still, and he sat in the sand uncomfortably, feeling the sun beating down on him. He heard nothing around him but the wind and the sand being blown about. How cowardly the Hylian soldiers were to tie him up and leave him to die in a desert. The pain in his head was too much, and Link closed his eyes behind the blindfold. His head slumped forward on his shoulders, and Link soon succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Night had fallen across the Gerudo Desert. It was bitterly cold at night, and quiet. The full moon made the sand glitter.

A black horse galloped strongly through the dunes. If it had passed anyone standing, they would have thought it was a dark shadow and spirit. On the horse rode a man with dark skin and red hair like fire. He was a large man, strong and fit. His body was covered in black armor and a black cloak.

Ganondorf, the Gerudo King.

He rode swiftly through the dark desert. He knew every inch of it, and was not afraid.

Ganon had been restless that evening. He had eaten his meal alone in his chambers, bidding all of his servants and attendants an early good night. He had laid in bed, fully clothed, unsure of what he was feeling that night. Ganon sat on the floor, he would meditate.

“Breathe. In…Out.” Ganon whispered to himself. 

Closing his eyes and resting his hands on his knees, he cleared his mind. For a few minutes nothing came to him.

Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes flashed in front of his eyes. They were frightened. Ganon felt their fear and he couldn’t help but shiver. And then, white light shone, and he saw a golden triangle before him.

Ganon opened his eyes. His bedroom was dark as the candles had gone out. He heard the wind howling outside the walls of castle. It was cold tonight. He wasn’t sure, but Ganon had a feeling he must go out into the desert.

He had no idea what he would meet. Ganon dressed himself in his armor quickly, and put on a warm black cloak, drawing the hood over his head. Exiting his room, he was swift and silent to go down the many steps and lit passageways. His guards saw him but they did not stop or question him. They knew when their king was not to be bothered. He took a secret passageway out of the castle and headed toward the royal stable, his horse Onyx was awake, knowing his master’s footsteps. Ganon petted Onyx and put a saddle on him quickly. Soon enough, Ganondorf was riding into the desert night, unsure of what he was looking for, or what he may find.

Ganon rode fast through the night, never stopping. His keen eyes looked for anything unusual. Once or twice an annoying Poe would appear, cackling and waving its ghostly lantern. Ganon, faster than the spirits, would draw his bow and arrow, smiting the ghosts, their squeals of pain loud in the night. Narrowing his eyes, Ganon urged Onyx to keep going. Ganon felt something in his chest, and his right hand was trembling, as if it wanted to leave his body. He followed this feeling, navigating through the dunes, the moon his only light.

Ganon saw something a yard ahead. As he and his steed drew closer, he saw it was only a wooden pole. He was about to pass it, when he saw something else, something was at the bottom. Turning towards the pole, he stopped Onyx, patting the stallion in thanks.

Ganon got down from his steed, his feet heavy in the sand. He drew his sword and stepped closer to the pole. Something, no, someone was tied to it! With a gasp, Ganon got even closer, and he could now see a young man in a torn and bloodied green tunic, tights, and brown boots. He had pale skin and blonde hair. The lad had blood on his head, and from what Ganon could tell, it looked like he had been struck there. With an angry huff, Ganon put his sword away, and instead took out a small dagger. He cut the ropes, careful to not cut the lad’s hands or wrists. He saw that the ropes had bit into his skin and it looked painful. Ganon put the dagger away. The young man was now lying in the sand, his arms still behind his back, his body looking thin and broken.

Ganon had not noticed the blindfold over his eyes, and when he did he was hesitant to remove it. He was, in fact, frightening to most. He didn’t want to scare the poor lad before he could get him somewhere safe. Keeping the blindfold on, Ganon laid a large hand gently on the lad’s chest. He found a heartbeat, relieved. But he was cold, too cold. Ganon could not know how long the young man must have been out in the desert day or night. He only felt terrible that he had not found him sooner.

Ganon stood, and with gentle movements he lifted the limp body into his arms. Onyx had kneeled down enough for Ganon to mount him, with the lad in front of him. Ganon’s right arm wrapped around the thin figure, the wounded head was pressing against his chest. Onyx rose and after a moment, they were riding back to the Gerudo castle, a shadow against the large moon.

* * *

Ganon arrived back at his castle soon enough. It was still late at night. Dismounting from Onyx, he carried the injured lad in his arms. The boy hadn't moved or said anything, but Ganon had heard a few quiet moans coming from him.

Ganon rushed up the stairs, avoiding his guards with ease. If there was one thing he hated, it was a commotion, and he did not want the whole castle to wake up if they saw him carrying an injured person. He was finally back in his chambers. Closing the door and locking it quietly, he went over to his large bed and gently laid the young man down. Ganon cast a quick spell, lighting a single candle, but it was strong enough to fill the room with a soft light. Ganon removed his cloak, armor, weapons, and finally his boots, so that he was in a thin shirt and black pants. He was suddenly very tired, but he needed to examine the  injuries.

Ganon approached the bed, bringing with him a bowl of water, a washcloth, and some bandages he had retrieved from various parts of his room. He sat on his bed, close to where the young man was sleeping. He was nervous, but Ganon decided it would be best to remove the blindfold. He undid the knot easily, and removed the cloth, tossing it aside. He examined the injuries, gently cleaning the blood from his hair and face. The young man, with his face clean,  was rather attractive, Ganon noticed. As, he brushed the lad's blonde hair from his face, he noticed the lad's ears were longer and more pointed, unlike his own. A Hylian. Shaking his head, he applied a salve to the lad's wrists, the harsh red marks lightening, and Ganon wrapped them in clean bandages. 

Ganon felt his hand throb, his eyes widened when he saw a gold triangle with three parts appear on the back of his hand, and one of the parts was glowing bright in his eyes. He gasped, rising from the bed quickly. Tearing his eyes away, he almost shouted when he saw that the young man on his bed had the same thing happening to him, except a different part of the triangle was glowing. But as soon as it had happened, it stopped. The marking disappeared from Ganon’s hand and from the Hylian's as well. Ganon stood, shaking, and wondered what was going on. Then he heard a quiet groan, and he looked to see the lad moving slightly, and then he slowly opened his eyes. Ganon saw the blue eyes find his gold ones. The young man was staring at Ganon, not saying a word.

 Ganon stared back, wondering what he could be thinking. He saw the lad lick his lips, wincing.

“May I give you some water?” Ganon asked quietly.

The Hylian didn't move or say anything. After a moment, he nodded. Ganon filled a cup with water for him, and sitting on the bed again, he lifted the lad’s head very carefully, and let him drink. He drank two whole cups before he was out of breath, and Ganon laid his head back down onto a pillow. Ganon also covered him with a warm blanket, remembering how cold he was.

They were both quiet. Ganon knew his guest was too tired to answer many questions, and soon he would let him get back to sleep, but he had to ask-

“Please… What is your name?” Ganon asked.

Blue eyes met his again, and after a few shaky breaths a small voice said,

“Link…its Link.”


	2. A Morning Misunderstanding

Link was comfortable and warm. His eyes opened slowly, and the orange light of an early dawn filled his vision. His head was no longer hurting, and he wondered if it had been just a dream. The last thing he remembered was being alone in the desert, and a dangerous looking man with gold eyes.

With his eyes fully open, Link realized he was not in his small room in Hyrule Castle. His head lay on soft pillows of black silk, and he was covered in a soft black blanket. The bed seemed to go on and on, his feet couldn't reach the edge. Link saw fine furniture within the room, as well as a fireplace that was burning low. It was a beautiful room.

Link sat up slowly. He raised his hands to touch his head, but stopped when he saw that his wrists had been bandaged neatly. Touching his head gently, he also noticed he had bandages there as well. Link was startled to see that his clothes were gone. Instead he was dressed in light white pants and a white shirt. They were comfortable and soft, but he was unnerved all the same.

Link then realized he wasn't alone, to his left he saw that someone was also in the bed. A dark skinned man with short bright red hair was asleep. He only wore a pair of blank pants, his chest bare. The man was relaxed asleep, one muscled arm above his head, the other across his chiseled stomach. He had a handsome face, with a strong nose and chin. Even asleep, this man looked powerful.

At the moment though, Link was scared. Who was this man? What did he do to him last night? Links was shaking, and try as he might, could not stop a few tears from escaping his eyes. He was angry- at Princess Zelda, at Hyrule, and this man! Link was quick to cross the bed, an angry flash, and his hands were quickly around the dark man’s throat. Link squeezed hard, his teeth gritted. In a second the man opened his eyes. The gold eyes held confusion, and then mirth. He smirked at Link, to Link’s amazement. Link didn't seem to be choking this man at all. His hands hurt, so he let go but leapt off of the bed, backing into a corner. He was dizzy, and he stumbled, but he didn't lose eye contact with the man as he rose, stretching, and gave Link an amused look.

“That was a good attempt at trying to throttle me, little one.” The man laughed, his voice deep and soft. 

Link stayed where he was, but his eyes searched for a door, and saw it was on the other side of the room.

“Do you wish to leave? You are welcome to, of course. I may be able to find time this evening to rescue you from being tied up in the desert, again.” The man mused.

He rose from the bed and without looking at Link, went over to a black dresser and pulled open a drawer, finding a dark red shirt. He slipped it over his head, and covered himself.

“I wouldn't though. I’m starting to think you are not wanted alive. Do you always attempt to kill those who give you aid?” He asked.

Link shook his head slowly. “What did you do to me?” he asked angrily.

The man shrugged, and washed his face with water from a basin.

“The only thing I did to you was bandage your wounds and give you a place to sleep, _Link_.” He said.

“How do you know my name?” Link demanded.

“You told me last night. You were much friendlier then.” The man said coolly.

“But why were you in bed with me?!” Link cried.

“Because it is _my_ bed. I found you rather late last night, took care of your injuries, and fell asleep. I did nothing else.” He answered.

He stepped towards Link, and being much taller, looked down, his gold eyes glinting at Link. 

“You would know if I had done anything of that regard to your body, Link.” The man murmured, his voice velvety.

Link felt a shiver travel through his body. The man smirked and then turned away. Sitting down in a chair, he put of a pair of black leather boots.

 “Who are you?” Link asked. He had not moved from his spot, but he felt tired again, his legs shaking.

The man stood up, offering Link with a silent gesture the chair to sit. Link crossed the room slowly, his eyes on the man, and finally sat down, his legs feeling relief. The large man sat across from him on the edge of the bed, his chin in his hand.

“My name is Ganondorf. Or, Ganon if you prefer. I am…leader of the Gerudo people. King, actually.” Ganon said, rolling his eyes.

“You are King Ganondorf?” Link gasped.

“Yes, the very powerful and evil King Ganondorf.” Ganon said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Link was quiet. Was he to believe this man? Link had never seen the Gerudo King before, but had heard plenty of rumors and talk about him. Other soldiers had said he was an ugly and cruel man, who wished to rule Hyrule as his own. They said he had sacrificed women from his tribe to monsters. Link felt that most of the things he had heard were untrue, but he couldn't disagree with the possibility of war between Hyrule and the Gerudo people. The Hylians spoke of the Gerudo with contempt and disgust. 

But this man was not ugly and cruel, as Link could see. But Link would not let his guard down because of that.

A knock at the door made Link jump, but Ganon seemed to not notice.  Another knock, and Ganon looked up. 

"Come in!" he called. 

The door opened, and Link saw a cart laden with covered dishes, plates,silverware, glasses, and cloth napkins-being pushed by a beautiful and fierce looking Gerudo woman in white pants and top. 

"Good Morning your Majesty!" She sang cheerfully. Her amber eyes caught sight of Link, and her eyebrows lifted. 

"Oh-" she started.

"This is Link. He's had a rough night out in the desert." Ganon said, walking over to the cart. 

"Link, this is Baroo, my lovely maid." He said, lifting a covered dish and carrying it over to the table where Link sat. 

Baroo gave a short bow to Link and then sighed, "Your Majesty, please let me do that. It's my job." 

Ganon shrugged, sitting down. He lifted the lid from the dish, revealing a large selection of bread and rolls. The smell made Link's mouth water. The king picked a roll and took a bite, looking at Baroo innocently.

"I'm just hungry." He said, swallowing. 

 Baroo shook her head and continued setting the table. Link watched as the Gerudo maid uncovered the many dishes revealing brightly colored fruits, lots of cheese and nuts, and even some dried meats. She set a plate and silver neatly in front of Link and with a flick of her wrist, (making Link jump), she placed a bright red napkin into his lap. The table looked wonderful, and before Baroo left the room she gave King Ganondorf a small scroll of parchment.

"There are your messages. Is there anything else I can get for you, your Majesty?" Baroo asked politely.

Ganon, who had been glancing at the scroll, looked at her.

"Ah, yes! Tell the healers that I shall be stopping by this morning. That is all, thank you." Ganon said with a greatful smile.

With another short bow, Baroo wheeled the breakfast cart out of the room, quietly shutting the door.

Link was in awe. He had never witnessed such a polite exchange of words from royalty to a servant before. Princess Zelda was demanding and her father the King was impatient. He tore his eyes away from the door, and turned in his seat to face Ganon who was stirring his tea. It was almost comical to Link, watching the powerful dark King Ganondorf stir tea with a small spoon. Ganon took a small sip, sighing. 

"Are you going to stare at me little one, or would you like some breakfast?" He asked smirking. 

Link's stomach ached for food, but he quickly shook his head, glaring at the King. 

"I don't feel like being poisoned, thank you." Link snapped at him.

Ganon rolled his eyes and picked up a roll of bread. 

"It must have been exhausting living in fear as a slave of Zelda's, hmm?" Ganon asked.

Link's eyes widened, " I-" he started, but Ganon held a hand up.

"It was a lucky guess. I won't tell you _not_ to fear me, because for one thing I can tell you're stubborn, which, I like." Ganon said, his lips curling into a smile. 

"And secondly, I actually am a dangerous man. I could poison you. I know spells that could kill you instantly. I could fight you with swords, while you are weak and hurt, but I am no coward." Ganon said seriously. 

"I do not wish to kill you. I need you alive. I need answers..." Ganon said in a low voice.

Link was confused. He remained silent, continuing to glare at Ganondorf. The king sighed, tearing the roll in half. 

"I also need you to eat. You are injured and malnourished, Link." he said. The king took one of the halves of the roll and took a small bite. He offered the rest to Link.

"No poison. See?" Ganon said smiling. 

 Link's stomach gave him away, growling loudly. He hated himself, but with a shaking hand he took the bread from Ganon. Ganon picked up his tea cup and took a sip, looking back at the parchment he had been given. Link took a quick bite of the bread. He held it in his mouth, waiting for a strange taste or pain to hit him. After a moment he swallowed, his stomach easing in pain. He finished the bread but touched nothing else.  

"Are you dead yet?" Ganon asked behind his tea cup.

Link frowned, not amused. 

"My apologies." Ganon said, not trying to hide his laughter. 

 _"Is he really supposed to be a king?_  " Link wondered.

But Link stopped glaring and sat quietly. He couldn't believe that just yesterday he was being assaulted by the other soldiers of Hyrule, and now he was being teased by the king of the Gerudos. He couldn't stop a small smile from forming, and he looked up to see Ganon grinning back at him. 

He really did have a handsome face. 

* * *

 

Ganondorf had finished eating and he stood, walking through a door on the other side of the room. After a few minutes, Ganon came back. 

"If you need to use the bathroom, there's one through there." Ganon said. 

“Now Link, I have some very important kingly duties I must attend to this morning. Your clothes are being cleaned and mended so, here.” Ganon said as he tossed a small pile of folded clothes onto the bed softly.

 Link glanced at them briefly before looking back at the king.

“Thank you.” Link said quietly.

He saw Ganondorf nod slightly and the king picked up a piece of parchment from the small bedside table, his eyes scanning it quickly.

“Hmmph, I supposed to be a great and powerful king, but I have trouble remembering my daily tasks. Ah well.” He sighed.“That is why I make lists.” He said, a smirk on his lips.

Before he could stop himself, Link snorted in laughter, hiding his mouth behind his hand.His eyes widened, fearing Ganon would be angry, but he was relieved to see the king grinning at him, the golden eyes glinting.

Link swallowed, feeling a loss of breath.

“The morning is nearly over, so lunch shall be served soon after I leave. I'd prefer that you stay in this room, for now. My people are not aware of your presence and might find it alarming for a Hylian male to be here. Please take the time to rest. I will be back later this afternoon and I want to check your injuries.” Ganon said to Link, his voice gentle but serious.

Link nodded. And with that, Ganon strode over to the door, waving his hand over the key hole, the door unlocking. He looked back at Link with an odd expression before exiting the room, the door shutting behind him with a soft click.


	3. The Council

Ganondorf had a rather busy morning.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a bright blue, the sun shining over Ganon's kingdom. Ganon was on his way to the infirmary to visit the castle's healers. He passed by several different rooms and areas of the castle. The kitchen doors were wide open and as usual were emitting a strong heat, and he heard the usual yelling of the cooks inside. In the courtyard some of his subjects were harvesting fruit from the many trees. They saw Ganon and waved, their baskets leaning heavily on their hips. He smiled and kept walking, breathing in the scent of citrus as he went.

He located the infirmary, it's large wooden doors were shut. Ganon turned the knob, opening the door and quietly slipping in. The infirmary was a spacious room, filled with small beds for the sick and wounded. He walked past the beds quietly, even though only one was occupied by a young girl who blinked at him with large eyes.

He reached his destination, a back room where he found the castle's three healers busy with tending to large cauldrons emitting different colored steam and smoke. They were emersed in their work and did not notice Ganon until he cleared his throat politely.

The youngest of the three healers looked up from her task of chopping up a large purple root.

"Ah, Your Majesty. Good Evening." she said, sounding tired. Her bright red hair was tied back and covered with a cloth, but wisps fell into her dark eyes.

"It is morning, Nari. I told you not to let these two work you to death." Ganon said, narrowing his eyes at the other two women.

"Pffah, a healer never rests." Cackled the eldest healer, and even beneath the hood of her cloak, Ganon could see her wrinkled mouth cracking into a grin. She was stirring one of the cauldrons which was emitting a red steam, her thin arm a blur with her large wooden spoon.

"A healer should rest, as not to accidently hurt themselves or their patients, Haru." Ganon sighed.

The old woman waved her free hand dismissively.

"What can we do for you today Your Majesty?" Asked the the third healer who had not yet spoken. Her voice was almost a whisper, and her eyes gleamed through the smoke of the cauldrons. She was clad in black, her lips colored a dark red. A red jewel adorned to her forehead gleamed in the light of the fire.

"Ora, I am in need of red potion. Several bottles of it, in fact." Ganon said, peering into the cauldron that Haru was stirring.

"Are you ill, my king?" Ora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not. It is not for myself." Ganon said, his tone gentle but serious enough to not have any more questions asked.

"Very well. One moment please." Ora said, and disappeared behind a large cloud of blue smoke.

The room was quiet, except for the quiet bubbling and hissing of the cauldrons and the soft chopping noise of Nari's knife.

"Here we are."

Ora had come back with a medium sized leather pouch in one hand, and a few small bottles of the red potion in the other. She carefully filled the pouch with the bottles and pulled the strings of the pouch to close it. Her thin arm reached to hold it out to Ganon, and he took it from her.

"Thank you." Ganon told her.

"That is enough for 3 days, twice a day. For your patient, Your Majesty." Ora said, and she turned and went through another door without another word.

Ganon bid the other two healers a good day, (reminding Nari to get some sleep), and exited the infirmary, his pouch of potions tied carefully to his belt.He hoped they would help Link heal and build up his strength again.

* * *

Ganon made his way to the council room. Today was Tuesday, which meant a meeting had been scheduled with his advisors.

Ganon hated Tuesdays.

Not that he didn't care about about what was going on in his kingdom, or the concerns of his people. These meetings were always the same.

He took a seat at the head of the large table at the center of the room. Sunlight poured in from the many windows, making the white marble table shine brilliantly. Ganon sat, bored, watching the large white clouds drift across the blue sky. He heard his council shuffling in and taking their seats, their voices no louder than a quiet murmur as they spoke to one another.

Ganon held the pouch of medicine in his hands. Carefully, he took one of the tiny bottles from it, holding the red potion near his lap so the others would not see.

He knew the healers wondered why he had needed it. Ganon was not naive to think he could keep Link a secret, nor did he wish to. But he needed time with the Hylian alone, for Link to recover, and for Ganon to find answers. He was still confused and curious as to why he had been lead to the boy through a vision. Even more so, what had been the glowing triangle on the backs of their hands? What did it mean? He had hoped that it would appear again this morning, but nothing of the sort had happened.

In his mind Ganon went over the information he knew about Link. He was Hylian, obviously by the pointed ears. He had enemies, obvious to the way Ganon had found him. The boy's clothes had intrigued Ganon greatly. He had never seen a Hylian wear such a rich green color, all over. The boy was also quite strong. Ganon felt the corner of his mouth twitch, remembering how Link had tried to attack him. Link had not hurt him, but even as weak as he is, his hands had wrapped tightly around Ganon's throat. He could not blame him for being frightened.

He knew he should have either slept elsewhere, or had moved Link to another room. The boy had told Ganon his name and had fallen back asleep, looking more peaceful. Ganon had stayed very still, wondering what had just happened, but he too was in need of sleep. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but now, he felt a slight heat in his face as he remembered he had removed the boy's clothing from his body. He had not gotten the boy completely naked, but he had seen most of Link's thin and toned body. Faded scars and dark bruises were scattered across pale skin, and Ganon had stared at the dark marks, wondering how such colors could appear on skin so white.

He had dressed Link again in simple sleeping clothes he had in his dresser, and Link had not woken up or stirred at all. He had taken the green tunic, and despite the blood on it, he folded it and realized something had fallen out of it, a sort of green cloth. Ganon had picked it up from the floor, to find that it was an odd green cap. Link must have had it tucked into his tunic for some reason. He placed the cap on top of the tunic, and glanced at the clock next to his bed. The time was five in the morning. Ganon had opened his door quietly, and saw his maid exiting her quarters to fetch herself some breakfast before beginning her day. 

"Baroo." he had called softly. 

The young woman had jumped, surprised. 

"Your Majesty! Is everything-"

Ganon interupted her by putting a finger to his lips. She quieted and stood with her hands behind her back. Ganon held the green outfit in his left hand out to her. 

"I need you to clean and mend this as soon as possible without anyone seeing it. Do so in your room if you must." Ganon whispered to her. 

Baroo gave a short bow, and took the clothing from him. Ganon saw the confusion in her eyes, and she opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. 

"No questions now, please. Come by at 10 o'clock with breakfast. Be on your way." Ganon said, trying his best not to sound rude, even if he was tired.

The maid nodded and went back into her room briefly, returning with a dark cloth from inside her room, she wrapped the mysterious clothing, concealing the bright green. Soon she was on her way and Ganon went back into his room. 

The candle had burned low, and they room was growing darker and darker. Ganon had stood by his bed, watching Link's chest rise and fall slowly. The boy was sleeping soundly, one of his hands rested on his chest. He wondered if the triangle markings would appear again, but after a few minutes of nothing happening, Ganon had shaken his head. He would find out more tomorrow. 

Ganon was exhausted. He knew he shouldn't have, but he found himself removing his shirt and climbing into bed, slowly and carefully.  Ganon had tried not to enjoy having another person in his bed too much, but he felt Link breathing beside him and couldn't stop a smile from reaching his lips as he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

"So, I heard you have a prisoner in your bedroom."

The voice in his ear was full of mirth and Ganon did not have to look to know who it was.

"Word travels fast. I'm going to kill Baroo." he growled. 

The woman who the voice belonged to took her seat to the right of Ganon. She was his right hand, gorgeous and fierce, but loyal. Her bright red hair fell over her shoulder and her golden eyes met his. She crossed her legs, in their white harem pants. She crossed her arms behind her head, and gave Ganon a sly grin. 

"You will not, Gan, and don't worry. I won't speak of your hostage lover-"

"Give it a rest, I have done nothing to him." Ganon muttered fiercely. 

"A he?! Ooh, I didn't know your preference was for men!" Nabooru whispered back with glee. 

They paused and stared at one another.

Then they covered their mouths discreetly with their hands, their chests shaking in silent laughter.

Of course she knew. 

Ganon straightened in his chair, as he saw that the room had filled, and the council were looking at him and Nabooru carrying on like they had as children. Nabooru looked serious at once. Ganon stood, and the rest of the Garudo women did as well, as was the custom of these meetings. 

"Good afternoon. You may sit." Ganon said, loud for the room to hear. 

The light noise of chairs scuffing the floor echoed throughout the room and then it was quiet. 

 Ganon took his seat, and his eyes swept the room. 

"Reports on crops, please." 

* * *

It had been forty-five minutes into the meeting. The news and updates that Ganon had heard from several of the Gerudo women was mostly good with a few small issues. His people were productive and happy, and that's what he liked to hear. But he knew that the last part of the council was always the worst. 

The captain of the guard, Valu, stood up when it was her turn to speak. Her black clothes hid most of her bronze skin, even her hands and feet were covered. She looked weary to Ganon, but she spoke loud and clear to the room.

"My lord, our spies have returned from Hyrule. We were careful, but our women were nearly caught by some of the more dangerous Hyrule warriors. But the things we have learned in the shadows of Hyrule are alarming. Zelda is boastful to her advisers and army. They have already taken the domain of the Zora people, and are soon going to infiltrate Goron city. Their leader Darunia has at least given Zelda trouble by throwing enormous rocks upon those who approach." 

Laughter rang around the room, but Valu continued to look serious. 

"Zelda is searching for something from these tribes Your Majesty. Treasure, perhaps. I can't think why she would bother with small tribes such as these unless they had something valuable." 

"Indeed." Ganon sighed, resting his chin upon his fist. 

One of Valu's women jumped upon the table, unsheathing her sword. The members of the council leaned back, as to avoid the blade she brandished. 

"Your Majesty! Why do we not attack the soldiers within the Hyrule?! Instead of sneaking around like rats we could take Hyrule down-" the girl exclaimed before Valu grabbed her by her long ponytail and yanked her off the table in a fluid motion. 

"That's enough, Ela." Valu said quietly. She let go of the girl's hair and Ela slunk into a corner of the room with a dark look.

Ganon smirked and stood up. 

"As always, I admire our warriors bravery and spirit. If this were any other kingdom, I would have you slicing their throats within a minute to end the nuisance. But as it is, there are dark things happening within the walls of Hyrule Castle that may involve more than the Zoras and the Gorons. Zelda surrounds herself in the company of warriors and assassins, and those who perform dark magic. And why? I do not know, but I intend to find out." Ganon announced.

"Valu. I believe "less is more" shall benefit for you. You and only a few other of your girls shall return to Hyrule. Report back to me within two weeks time, unless there is danger for you then come back. Take the time to rest and prepare yourselves, and be on your way first thing tomorrow." Ganon said.

The captain bowed and made her way towards the large doors, her spies clad in back following in an orderly line behind her. 

 "That is all for today, you may go." Ganon told the rest of the women. 

They all stood and bowed to Ganon before exiting the room. Ganon watched them all go, whispering to one another before the doors were shut. Nabooru remained sitting beside Ganon, still looking at ease. 

"Zelda is becoming quite a problem, isn't she?" She remarked. 

"Yes. She has many secrets. Perhaps that is why she rid herself of my prisoner." The king murmured. 

"I thought he wasn't your prisoner." Nabooru said, raising an eyebrow.

Ganon shook his head. There was a lot happening and he was irritated and confused. Even though he had his spies lurking through Hyrule Kingdom, and he thought Zelda to be rash and stupid, he felt as if he were in the dark to something bigger than he had ever dealt with before. 

It was foolish to think that Link didn't have a part in what was to come either. Link was not his prisoner, but Ganon somehow knew that this boy's cooperation would determine the future.  


	4. Difficult Dreams

_He was surrounded by darkness, he felt it brush against his body like cold smoke._

_This was not the first time he had dreamed this._

_Link knew what happened next, and it was as slow and painful as ever._

_He felt small, and even though it was always a bad dream, he would have a brief moment of comfort. Familiar arms held him tightly, and he felt a heart beating, fast and loud like a drum._

_Mother._

_She was running, running as hard as she could. It seemed as if she had been desperate to escape hell itself, a field was burning, the flames high and painfully hot. He heard her gasp in pain, and despite the flames that licked at her limbs, it was not what hurt her. Link felt another warmth, the warmth of blood. It soaked through her thin and torn dress. She was wounded, and he could do nothing._

_Link began to cry, large tears spilled from his eyes, and he wailed in sadness._

_His mother still running and stumbling, lifted Link's face to her own, their cheeks touching._

_"Shhh... my love! We're almost there. Almost..."_

_They had escaped the fire, but she kept running. Link felt her shivering, and  she was gasping._

_And then they were in a large forest, dark and cool and quiet. His mother's steps slowed, and she gave small cries of pain. She was brave, but the wound was beyond healing._

_Link felt her fall slowly to the ground, and he saw her face pale and beautiful. She held him weakly in her arms, her breathing shallow._

_And then she was gone, her body had disappeared and Link was looking up into the face of an old tree._

_"Link...Hero of Time...you have much to learn. Return to the forest..."_

* * *

Link's eyes shot open in the dim bedroom. He had finally escaped the dream, his chest was rising and falling rapidly as if he had been running for miles. But his relief ended quickly when a surge of pain rushed through his body. The dull throbbing in his head became a constant pounding and he remembered that he had been struck there quite hard. He was freezing, shivers whipped through his body despite being under blankets. But what frightened him the most was the heaviness in his limbs, just turning his head took all his strength. Link wanted to call out to someone, but who?

He was breaking. His whole being, which had been as solid as steel, was now cracked liked a clay pot. He felt anger, deep buried anger and anguish push through the cracks and strike his heart. Link sat up in bed suddenly despite his whole body protesting, and held his aching head in his hands. Link felt pain in his chest, his left hand clutched at his heart and he felt it beating hard, too hard. 

He went to stand, he legs shaking when his feet hit the wooden floor. Link was frightened, this was not something he could ignore or fight off with a sword. He lifted his left arm in front of him...why was the door so far away. His lips worked to move and he was able to call softly,

"Ganon..."

A bright gold light filled Link's blurred vision. He saw that it came from his left hand and he gasped and fell to the floor on his knees. His hand continued to glow, and Link saw that there was a symbol there.

The Triforce.

  _You will fail, Hero of Time... the world shall fall to Demise._

* * *

The Triforce had disappeared from his hand, but Link was still on the floor, shaken. His felt like he had fought off an entire army.

He had heard the voice in his head, and he knew that whatever it was, was evil. Hero of Time? He was supposed to be a hero... 

How could he be a hero after being defeated and broken again. He knew he was a fierce warrior, skilled with a sword and bow. But now there was darkness in his heart that was becoming harder and harder to fight off. The Deku Tree, the large tree in his dreams, was calling for him to return to the Kokiri Forest. At the same time, a dark monster was taunting him. He was afraid. How could he return to the Kokiri Forest, when there was darkness inside of him. The only thing that could protect him was the Triforce, he realized. 

But...maybe...maybe he was here for a reason. The Gerudo King was powerful... perhaps Link could get his help. 

Link had not heard the door open. But then warm and strong hands held his arms. Link wanted to scream and run but couldn't do either of those things. He heard someone calling his name, but the voice sounded far away. 

Ganondorf knelt in front of him.

"Link...what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Ganon asked.

Link's hands dropped from his face and he lifted his aching head slowly. His vision was blurred, from dizziness and his tears, but soon Ganon's face was there, etched in worry, the gold eyes staring at him. 

He felt a wave of nausea go through him. He clapped a hand to his mouth, already feeling his throat tightening. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, feeling embarrassed that he would vomit in front of the king, but when he opened them, Ganon was holding a large bowl in front of him. 

Link grabbed it without a second thought and shut his eyes. He heard himself retch, what little contents of his stomach leaving him. He flinched when he felt a hand, Ganon's hand, touch his back. The king had come to sit next to him and was now rubbing his back gently. 

Link was not used to being touched like that. But it felt good. 

When he had finished, he carefully set the bowl on the floor and pushed it away. Ganon's hand left his back, and he heard the clinking of glass, followed by the "pop" of a cork. Ganon held a small bottle of red liquid before him. 

"Drink this. It will help." He urged gently. 

Link took the bottle from Ganon. He eyed it for a second, before bringing it to his lips and drinking. The potion was of course bitter, but Link drank as quickly as he could to empty the bottle. He put the bottle down, slightly coughing and rubbing his throat. He felt the pain in his head and the queasiness in his stomach lessening. Ganon held a cup of water out to him, and he took it with a nod of thanks. He drank in small sips, breathing deeply. 

"I know it's not the best tasting, but it will help you heal." Ganon told Link. 

Link shook his head slowly and looked down. 

"It's fine...thank you." Link replied quietly.

A hand came under his chin, gently lifting it. Ganondorf held his face carefully, and Link saw the gold eyes scan him. He felt the king stroke his cheek softly with his thumb.

Link's eyes fell closed for a brief moment. He felt like he couldn't breathe. When he opened them, Ganon's face was closer to his. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. You shouldn't push yourself while injured you know..." Ganon murmured, his lips slowly forming a smirk. 

Link felt annoyance bubble up inside him. 

"I'm not weak..." Link whispered.

"What?" The king asked, leaning closer.

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Link shouted, roughly pushing Ganon's chest to little avail.

Ganon sighed and narrowed his eyes.

"Good, because we have some things to figure out." The king said, standing. 

Link yelped as he was suddenly lifted from the floor and placed back onto the bed. Ganon grabbed a chair from the small dining table and brought it over to the side of the bed. The king sat down and crossed his legs easily. Link couldn't help but notice how tall and lean the man was. Ganon crossed his muscled arms over his chest. He had a serious expression, and Link felt uneasy. He knew that sooner or later he would be questioned by the king, but at least he could sit on a comfortable bed, instead of being chained up in a dungeon.

There was a minute or two of complete silence.

"Did you murder someone?" Ganon asked. 

"...No." Link answered. 

"Did you steal?"

"No."

"Owe anybody a large amount of rupees?"

"No!"

 "Then why did I find you tied up to a pole, left to die in the middle of the desert?" Ganon demanded. 

Link could have sworn that he saw a flash of red in Ganon's gold eyes.

"Who hurt you, Link?" The king murmured.

Link looked down. 

"Hylian soldiers..." he muttered angrily. 

Ganon was silent and Link knew he was waiting for Link to continue. 

"I...There is something bad happening within Hyrule. I felt it... I felt the darkness growing stronger and stronger." Link tried to explain. 

Link unconsciously held his left hand. 

"I thought... I knew I was in danger. Something was telling me that I was... I was a Hylian soldier. Not exactly by choice, but I was the strongest warrior." 

"Not by choice?" Ganon inquired. 

Link shook his head.

"I can't explain that right now." He said.

Ganon didn't persist and only nodded his head.

"I was going to run away. I... was a coward. I didn't want to face whatever was happening in the kingdom. I was planning to leave late that night, but I should have known that I was being watched."

Ganon snorted and shook his head. 

"So they beat you and left you to die... Why didn't Zelda just kill you?"

"I don't know. I don't think she actually thinks about what she does anymore. I'm surprised the soldiers didn't slit my throat while I was unconscious." Link admitted truthfully.

He saw Ganon smirk. The king was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

"I think... Zelda is going to be wanting you back soon enough." Ganon said, his gold eyes glinting. 

Link looked at him, confused. 

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

Ganon didn't say anything, but he suddenly stood up and crossed the short distance from his chair to the bed and sat down next to Link. The king was so close that their knees touched. Ganon turned his body towards Link, who was sitting completely still. 

"Show me your left hand, Link." He told him.

Link's eyes widened, but he lifted his left hand from his lap and held it in front of him. He watched as Ganon lifted his own large left hand and meet his, their palms pressing against each other. Ganon's hand was larger, Link mused. It was warm and slightly calloused. 

Link gasped softly when Ganon entwined their fingers together. 

"It's alright..." Ganon whispered.

His eyes were closed, his face empty of expression. Link closed his eyes too. Their hands were warm, and were growing hot. Link knew what was happening, but was amazed that it was happening like this with Ganondorf. 

Link opened his eyes, and they widened with shock. Both of their hands glowed brightly with the Triforce on both of their hands, except that the top triangle of the Triforce glowed the brightest on Ganon's hand. Ganon opened his eyes, and the gold glow from their hands reflected in them.

"I think our lives are about to become more interesting." 

 

 

 


	5. The Witches

Lightning struck in the dark sky above the Kingdom of Hyrule. It had been raining for days. The inhabitants of the town stayed indoors whenever they could. No torches could stay lit in such heavy rain, so the streets remained dark and empty. Those who had no homes huddled cold and wet in any empty alley they could find. 

Beyond the town, up the hilled path lay the magnificent Hyrule Castle. Despite the rain, Hylian guards remained at their posts, feeling quite miserable as the rain fell heavily upon them. They shivered, their breath visible in the air.

Hyrule had become a cold and dark place. 

* * *

  In a high tower, overlooking her Kingdom stood Princess Zelda. She peered through one of the windows, a sneer on her face. Her hand came to her neck. There, hanging from a gold chain was a small vial. The vial seemed to be empty, but when the Princess touched the glass, the vial lit up, a soft yellow glow emitted from it. Zelda smirked, tucking the vial into her dress. Turning away, she climbed up the many stairs, scowling coldly at any and every guard, who flinched as she passed. 

 The stairs seemed to go on and on as she made her way to the tallest tower of her castle. Finally, she reached a large oak door guarded by a frightened soldier. The man shook, his armor rattling loudly and as Zelda approached, her eyes glowing in the shadows. The man whimpered and tried to stand still, his hands grasping the spear he held tightly. 

 "Y-your H-h-highness!" He stammered, bowing to the Princess.

"Have you moved from your post?" Zelda hissed, eyeing the guard coldly. 

"N-no, P-princess. I-I have b-been f-f-frozen here." He said, his teeth chattering. 

Zelda's eyes flicked down. The guards lower legs were frozen solid within a large chunk of ice.

"Hm. So you have." Zelda said, smirking. 

With a flick of her wrist, the ice cracked and shattered. The poor guard yelped and stumbled. He fell to his knees in front of Zelda, bowing his head.

"Thank y-you, Y-your H-h-highness!" The guard gasped.

Zelda said nothing and the guard looked up, his eyes wide.

"Get out of my sight or I shall have them set you on fire next time." She whispered, her voice full of venom.

 The guard bowed low quickly before rising and rushing down the stairs. 

* * *

 Zelda opened the large door, entering the dark room. There was no light, except for the flash of lightning outside one small window. 

"Show yourselves." Zelda commanded to the empty room. 

 Thunder clapped angrily outside of the tower, shaking the walls. On one side of the room, a small flame of fire seemed to spring from the stone floor. The fire began to spread, the flames licking higher. On the other side of the room the very opposite was happening. It was if the floor had frozen, the stone was covered by a sheet of ice. 

From the fire and ice sprang two gruesome witches. They cackled loudly as the swept around the room on their brooms, flame and frost trailing behind them. Zelda watched them as they came down to float before her, black robes billowing, their large eyes fixed upon the Princess. 

"Well, well, well! Look Koume, the Princess has graced us with her presence!" Kotake the ice witch cackled to her sister. 

"I wonder what our pretty Princess needs from us today." Koume the fire witch snickered. 

They circled slowly around Zelda on their brooms, glaring menacingly down their large noses at the Princess. Zelda remained still, her face showing no emotion. After a moment the witches stopped circling and went back to floating in front of her, aggravated that they could not get a rise from her. 

"My army has proven useless in bringing me the Spiritual Stones I seek. They fear entering the Forest and the leader of the Goron tribe. They were able to infiltrate the domain of the pitiful fish people, but their Princess has mysteriously disappeared with the Zora Sapphire. I have wasted time punishing these pathetic excuse for soldiers." Zelda explained with heavy disdain. 

"Ehehehe! Let me freeze them, Princess!" Kotake cackled.

"No! Let me _burn_ them!" Koume suggested evilly. 

"Silence!" Zelda snapped.

Zelda walked towards the middle of the room, turning to face the witches. 

"I have had visions of what must be done. I am not the one who shall find the Spiritual Stones. No, someone else shall acquire them for me. I try to see the face of this person, but it is always clouded within my mind. You will show me who they are and where I can find them." Zelda ordered, narrowing her eyes at the two hags. 

"Very well, Princess!" The witches shrilled in unison. 

Kotake began to twirl her hands slowly, blowing her frosty breath into the space between her palms. She did this as Koume rubbed her wrinkled hands together furiously, until a blue fire burst from them into the Fire Witch's palms. Kotake worked quickly to create a sphere of clear ice, and when she had finished, Koume threw the blue flames onto the ice, causing the sphere to glow brightly. Zelda watched with a bored look as the sphere, floating between the witches, began to spin. It glowed blue and red, the noise it made was piercing, before it became still. The witches floated close to it, their eyes reflecting the white glow of the orb. 

 "Another shall seek the spiritual stones, and he shall meet many friends and foes..." Koume whispered.

" A courageous man, clad in green, is the Hero of the ancient prophecy!" Kotake hissed. 

Zelda stepped closer to the orb, and brought her face close. 

"The Hero..." She murmured, peering into the fire and ice.

"Of Time!!" The witches shrieked. 

Zelda watched as the orb showed her a warrior in battle, fighting fiercely against monsters that surrounded him. The weapon she saw in his hand made the Princess's eyes narrow. 

"He wields the master sword!" Zelda hissed angrily. 

It was as if the warrior could hear her, for he spun around, the Master Sword pointed in her direction. The blade flashed in her eyes, and she saw who the Hero of Time was.

"Link!" 

Thunder clapped loudly outside the tower. Zelda bared her teeth as she glared at the vision of the warrior. The witches seemed not to notice as their eyes were still fixed on the orb. He?! He was the Hero of Time?!

"That is not possible! He was disposed of only a few days ago!"

"He lives..." The witches whispered. 

"Where. Is. He." Zelda bit out. 

The scene within the orb changed. Zelda saw the sun, high in a blue sky. Nothing but sand and red earth stretched for miles before a fortress appeared.

"Hehehe! How interesting Kotake! It seems the Hero made his way to our old home." Koume cackled.

"And he's befriended our little brat!" Kotake cried, pointing a wrinkled finger towards the orb. 

Before Zelda could order them to tell her what they meant, a new face appeared within the ice. Zelda gasped, her hand shot up and she struck the orb with a blast of magic. 

The sphere of ice shattered as it hit the stone floor, shards of ice spread across the floor. The blue fire hissed before disappearing in the air. 

Koume and Kotake spun around the room on their brooms cackling evilly, delighted by Zelda's distress, until with a screech they too were struck by a blast of magic. 

 They fell to the floor, groaning. Kotake let out a cry, for Zelda was advancing upon them, with a sharp knife held in her hand.

"The Hero of Time, the one who wields the Triforce of Courage, is with King GANONDORF" Zelda screamed, slashing the air near the witches, who shrank against the wall.

"The Gerudo King has the Triforce of Power!! If they work together, they could ruin _everything!_ " 

Zelda brought the point of the blade close to Kotake's face. 

"Go to the Gerudo Valley and _destroy_ them both!" Zelda ordered through her teeth. 

The witches stood up slowly, each holding their brooms in one hand. 

"We cannot do this request. As we told you when we first came here, our _beloved_ son banished us 5 years ago." Koume spat, small flames bursting from her mouth. 

"He used powerful magic to make sure we could _never_ return to the kingdom." Kotake hissed coldly. 

Zelda glared at them before sheathing her knife back in its scabbard at her waist. 

"They cannot reach the stones. I must have them for myself!" Zelda said.

"Ah, Princess! You should see this as an opportunity. If your armies are too pathetic to retrieve them, why not have The Hero and the King simply bring the stones to you?" Koume asked, a smirk on her wrinkled face. 

Zelda stood still, her face an expression of thought.

"Explain this idea to me further." Zelda commanded.

"Ehehehe! What my sister is trying to say, is that the Hero and the King will soon learn of the Triforce. If they choose to go on a quest to find them and bring them to the temple, we need only wait until they walk into Hyrule to snatch the stones from them!" Kotake exclaimed.

Zelda paced back and forth. Perhaps it could work. But it was risky. Link had been the strongest warrior in Hyrule, and King Ganondorf's power surpassed her own at the moment. Zelda's mind worked quickly. 

"Very well. Let them seek the spiritual stones, if they dare. But I will not make their journey easy." Zelda murmured, turning to look at the two hags.

"Go now to the forest, the mountain, and the lake. Curse them, poison them, do whatever you see fit to destroy these lands and their people. Let the Hero and the King die trying to save them." 

 


	6. The Reveal

King Ganondorf stood on his balcony, his eyes cast towards the evening sky. He gazed without blinking until the stars looked as if they were streaking across the heavens. Sighing, he sat down on the wooden chair close by, leaning back against it. It was a cold night. His breath was visible as he breathed out and he folded his arms across his chest, feeling the chill of the air. 

With his right hand he slowly stroked the top of his left. It had been three days since he had revealed his hand to Link. 

* * *

"I-I don't understand." Link stammered, staring at Ganon with wide eyes. 

The symbols had faded away from the backs of their hands, and Ganon had been silent, watching Link. 

"I don't understand either... Do you know what that symbol is? I feel as if I have seen it before." Ganon said mused, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"...Yes, I know what it is." Link whispered, looking down at their hands.

"You do?" Ganon asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Link seemed hesistant to speak. Ganon waited as patiently as possible for Link to speak.

"It is the Triforce..." Link whispered. 

Ganon stood up from the bed, his heart racing. He began to pace back and forth in his bedroom. 

The Triforce. _  
_

Memories of his childhood arose in his mind. Days spent cooped up inside of the Gerudo library, studying maps of the land of Hyrule. Ganondorf never enjoyed learning about anything outside of his Kingdom or of his culture. His tutors chastised him, telling Ganondorf again and again that a King must know his lands and the lands of his enemies. In time Ganon matured, and on his own he delved into learning more about Hyrule. When he was the age of sixteen, Ganon traveled with a small company to the Kingdom of Hyrule, under heavy guise.

Ganon knew that he had seen that symbol, the Triforce, somewhere before.

"I remember..." Ganon whispered to himself.

He turned to face Link who was still sitting upon the bed, a confused expression upon his pale face. Ganon sat beside the boy again, sighing.

"I remember now... from my travels to Hyrule... I have seen that symbol before." He told Link.

"You... You have been to Hyrule?" Link asked, shifting his body upon the bed. Ganon noticed that Link looked quite tired.

"Yes. Please, lay down... I know that you are not feeling well." Ganon suggested, moving off of the bed to give Link room. 

The Hylian looked like he was about the protest, but after a moment he nodded, slowly laying down so his head rested upon the silk pillow. Ganon took a seat on the chair close to the bed, his arms resting on his knees, hands clasped together. Link watched him.

"...Yes. I have been to Hyrule Castle. But that was a very long time ago, when I was almost as old as you. It was a brief excursion, but I saw as much as I could of the Kingdom. It is not safe for a Gerudo to be there, and it was especially not safe for the young King of the Gerudos to be there. The Triforce... I saw that symbol upon some buildings. I remember a temple..."

"The Temple of Time." Link whispered and Ganon nodded.

There was a pause as the two men stared at each other. Ganon was aware how strange this moment was, how odd their situation seemed. They were different. Link is a Hylian and Ganondorf is the King of the Gerudos. And yet, without any conflict at all, they were talking peacefully about their cultures. 

Ganon rose from the chair to pour cool water into a cup. He held it out to Link, who sat up enough to drink from the cup before laying down again. 

"Thank you." Link murmured.

"...What can you tell me about the Triforce?" Ganon asked.

"...I do not know much about it. I... It is the symbol of Hyrule... and the three goddesses." Link explained slowly. 

"The three goddesses..." Ganon repeated. 

He waited for Link to continue, but the boy was quiet for a minute. 

"I'm sorry I'm so ignorant... I don't know anything else." Link muttered, sounding irritated. 

"No, no. It is alright." Ganon assured him.

Ganon saw that Link truly seemed upset. The boy avoided his eyes, the hand the had been resting on the blanket curled into a fist. 

"Link, I apologize if I offended you-"

"You, you don't understand! I'm so confused. I feel stupid and alone. And I-I know that when you look at me, you see another Hylian... but I'm not like them. I... I never wanted to be Hylian!" Link cried, his fist hitting the pillow angrily. 

Ganon felt lost. There was more to this boy, more to his story than Ganon could even guess. He looked at the boy laying upon his bed closely. Link was injured and sick, but looking closer, Ganon felt his spirit was almost broken. 

Ganon moved his chair close to the bed, his forearms rested upon the blankets as he leaned close to Link. Ganon wondered if Link would shy away from him, but the boy stayed still.The King felt his heart beat fast as he looked into Link's blue eyes. 

"We can discuss more about the Triforce another time... For now, I must ask... Who are you, Link?" Ganon whispered. 

He waited, silently, patiently, for Link to speak. The boy was shaking, a frightened look upon his face. 

"No one has ever asked me that before..." Link whispered, his blue eyes brimming with tears. He took a breath before speaking again.

"I am... a Hylian. There is no denying. But... I am a Kokiri first and foremost. Do you know of the Kokiri Forest? It... it was my home. I was a child of the Forest, before I was a slave to Hyrule." Link said bitterly.

"I have heard legend of the Kokiri Forest. If it was your home... how did you end up in Hyrule?" Ganon asked carefully.

Link was silent, tears streaking his cheeks. The boy bit his lip, shutting his eyes tightly. 

"...I was taken away from my home." Link whispered. 

"Link..." Ganon breathed.

"P-Please, I-I can't tell you that story right now." Link gasped, covering his face with his hand.

Ganon looked away, feeling unsure of what to do or say. 

Outside thunder rumbled. The sky had turned gray and Ganondorf could hear the faint sound of rain beginning to fall. 

Ganon, by ways of magic, could feel what Link was feeling. The boy was lonely, indescribably lonely, afraid, exhausted, hungry. Ganon could feel Link's sadness, shame, guilt, and his anger. Ganondorf did not know what drew him to this Hylian boy. He had only ever worried or cared about his own people, had avoided the problems and people of Hyrule, and he had warded off Zelda and her soldiers the best that he could with his magic and warriors. Link was a Hylian, and yet...

Ganon wanted to help him. 

"Link, I don't know all that you have been through... but I hope that in time you will feel safe and comfortable enough to tell me one day. I... I need us to have some sort of trust, because we share this... the Triforce, for some reason. I want you to know that you are not alone, Link." Ganon told him.

Link stared at him.

"We can figure this out together, if you trust me." Ganon said, holding his hand out to Link. 

They were silent. Link's eyes flickered from Ganon's face, to his hand, and back. Ganon was still, patient. He felt his heart leap when the boy lifted a trembling hand and slowly brought it to grasp Ganon's much larger one.

"I trust you." Link whispered.

Ganon had smiled softly, squeezing Link's hand gently in his own. After a moment he let the boy's hand go, noticing that Link looked ready to fall asleep at any moment. He had pulled the blankets up to Link's chest.

He watched Link for a few moments. The boy's eyes had closed, his lashes dark against his pale skin. Ganon had stayed sitting beside the boy until he saw Link's chest rise and fall slowly, and he had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ganon sighed, rubbing the back of his hand. 

Without warning, he now shared a destiny, a journey with Link. Ganondorf had not thought much of his destiny. 

He went back into his room quietly, shutting the door to the balcony against the cold wind. 

It was late, and Ganondorf crept quietly towards his bed. With quick and silent movements he removed his shirt and laid down upon the bed. 

Beside him fast asleep lay Link. Ganondorf felt his heart beat fast as he turned his head to gaze at Link. The boy had recovered quickly from his injuries with the help of the red potion, food, and rest.

Link slept a lot, Ganon had noticed. It was as if he had never known a good nights rest. Sometimes he heard the Hylian mumbling softly in his sleep, his brow sometimes furrowing. Ganon wondered what he was dreaming about.

The past three days Ganondorf had stayed close to Link, only leaving to meet with Nabooru or to speak to his advisors. Nabooru and Baroo were the only ones who knew that Link was in in his Kingdom. He knew Nabooru wanted to see Link, to speak with him. She was worried he would hurt Ganon. But Ganon had only shaken his head and told her that it was not the right time. 

Their time spent together were mostly quiet. Ganon did not expect Link to bear his soul to him instantly. Instead, he let the boy rest and heal. Ganon would sit in a chair and read while Link slept. Sometimes when the boy was awake, he would watch Ganon write or study maps of Hyrule. He would be immersed in his work, a cup of tea in hand when Link's soft voice would come from the bed occasionally. He would ask the King simple questions with a nervous look upon his face. Ganon would not ask, but he could only guess that Link was not permitted to speak very often in Hyrule Castle. The thought brought anger slithering into his body, but he would calm himself to answer Link's questions. 

They ate most of their meals at the small dining table in Ganon's room. Ganon could not help but notice the hungry look on Link's face when Baroo would set the table with prepared food for them. Link was strong, but quite thin. He needed to eat more, and Ganon found himself gently urging the boy to have seconds. Link ate slowly, taking small bites. Ganon had to force himself to not stare. 

He was fascinated of Link. He had never been so close to a Hylian before, and Link was not like any he had ever seen. The boy was quiet, thoughtful. When Ganon asked him a question, Link would ponder a moment before answering. When Ganon spoke he always had the boy's attention. Ganon paid attention to Link's expressions, what drew positive and negative reactions. Ganon would feel a brief swell of pride whenever he was able to make the boy smile or let out a soft laugh. 

In three days Ganon learned this:

Link was intrigued by maps. Ganon was surprised to find Link out of bed, peering over his shoulder at a map of the Gerudo valley. Ganon pulled a chair close to him and had Link sit. He enjoyed seeing Link's interest in his land, chuckling at the boy's wide eyes when he saw the area marked _Haunted Wasteland_  on the map.

Link always ate bread and honey during their meals. Link would drizzle the gold liquid onto the bread and would take careful bites of it, a blissful look on his face. Ganon had Baroo bring it at every meal.

The boy was endearingly clumsy, but made up for it with quick reflexes. Ganon was impressed and nervous when had Link nearly dove to the floor to catch a cup he had accidentally knocked off of the table. 

"Please don't hurt yourself over a cup." He had chuckled, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

But he felt breathless as Link set the cup gently on the table, before grinning at Ganondorf, the blue eyes shining and cheeks tinged pink.

Link had a wonderful smile. 

And there were many other small things that Ganon saw that helped him get to know the boy better. Link in return, was curious about Ganon and the Gerudos. After many tentative questions from the boy and Ganondorf assuring him that it was alright to ask, Link began to ask many questions about his Kingdom, his people, his culture. They boy would sit up in his bed, gazing at Ganon intensely as he listened to the King tell him of the Gerudos. 

He made sure Link stayed in bed, but sometimes the boy would slide out from the covers to walk carefully around the room. Ganon tried not to watch him as he did so, but was intrigued when the boy walked over to Ganon's large bookshelf. The King sipped his tea as he observed Link choose a random book and carefully open it. Link was still, his eyes moving quickly across the first page when his brow furrowed, a look of confusion on his face. 

"This language?..." Link murmured softly, glancing at Ganondorf.

"Gerudo." Ganon told him, smirking at the boy's surprise.

"The Gerudos have a language?" Link asked, looking at the book closely.

"Indeed. All Gerudos are able to read and write it. Unfortunately, we have lost the ability to speak it. Many kings ago the Gerudo people had a powerful king that was quite fierce and strong. However, he was not wise as to who he crossed and often left the Gerudos to fend for themselves. Eventually, the King was killed and the Gerudos were not trained to defend themselves. The women were defenseless as terrible men forced their way into the ungaurded Kingdom. Men from Hyrule... they raped and enslaved all of the Gerudos they could get their disgusting hands on. Many years passed, and these men forced the Gerudos to speak Hylian... or to not speak at all. The pain and sorrow the women felt as their spirits broke contributed to the loss of our spoken language, which was said to be one of the most beautiful languages ever heard... We had the voice of the Goddess." Ganon explained slowly, his voice getting lower as he felt anger burn in his belly.

Link stared at Ganon. The boy carried the book over to the table where Ganon sat and took a seat beside the King. Link sat quietly, waiting for Ganon to continue.

"A few of the Gerudo women escaped. They were not trained as warriors, but they did know some magic. They hid in the Haunted Wasteland and trained themselves to fight with what little weapons they had. They taught themselves to be invisible, fast, and show no mercy to those who harmed their own people. Soon they went back to their Kingdom and in the dead of night they showed their fury. None of the men survived as they moved like vengeful phantoms, slitting throats and plunging their spears into the their wicked hearts. They took back their home and freed their mothers, sisters, and daughters. From that day onward, the Gerudo taught themselves to fight, to be able to defend themselves. The Gerudo may have a King, but they know that they will be strong with or without one." 

Ganon had been staring at the candle burning low on the table, it's light a soft glow in his room. He looked up to see Link staring at him, the light reflecting in his eyes. He couldn't tell how Link was feeling at this moment. 

"Link... People will hurt you. They will try to silence you, and take your ability to speak for yourself. From this story, I hope that you take this wisdom... You must always fight to be free."

* * *

 Ganon sighed quietly. He couldn't fall asleep and laid there awake, thinking of the past few days.

He had never met someone like Link before and wanted to spend all of his time with the boy. He wouldn't push Link to talk about himself, but he wanted to know more, to be closer to this person he shared the Triforce with. 

His body wanted to be closer as well. 

They shared his bed, and each night Ganon found it more and more difficult to fall asleep. He would try, but how could he? 

Link was so handsome, so attractive. Ganon stayed awake to watch him sleep. He loved the way the soft blond hair framed his lovely face. His delicate pink lips were slightly parted as he breathed slowly. 

Sometimes Link would moan softly in his sleep and Ganon's heart would beat fast at the sound.

Tonight Link seemed to be sleeping peacefully and a small smile was present. 

Ganon smiled, feeling himself becoming drowsy. 

Without thinking he reached a hand towards Link, gently brushing a lock of hair behind his pointed ear. 

Link's eyes fluttered open and he inhaled, slightly stretching his neck against the pillow. His bright blue eyes were now looking at Ganon. Ganon cursed himself inwardly.

  "I apologize for waking you." Ganon murmured, giving Link a small smile. 

Link shook his head slowly, yawning behind his hand.

"...I was dreaming of the Forest again." Link said, a frown upon his face. 

Ganon watched the boy closely. Link suddenly seemed nervous.

"I need to ask you something, Your Majesty... But I am afraid." 

"Please don't be." Ganon said gently. 

"I-I wish to return to the Kokiri Forest. I have had dreams of it... Dreams of The Great Deku Tree. He is the guardian of the Forest. I was wondering if you would... travel with me?" Link asked quietly.

Ganon sat up in his bed, turning to look at Link closely. 

Yes, Link was serious. 

Link's eyes fell and he look away.

"I-I apologize, I shouldn't-" The boy started, before Ganon shook his head.

"No, it's alright, I just..."

 _"You are afraid."_ A voice in his head whispered. 

Ganon's brow furrowed. No, he was not afraid. Was he? Ganon had his own ambitions for his people, to live and thrive in peace and safety. He had not left his land in many years, though like any man he thought of the freedom of adventure. Often times when he rode Onyx through the Valley, he would go so far to the very edge of it. He would think of what it would be like, to not be King. To ride away, to see the world outside of his Kingdom. 

But he loved his home and his people. For as long as he would live, he would be their King, their protector. 

Ganon looked at Link, who now had his freedom from Hyrule. How far would the boy go? How long would Ganon be with him? 

"... Is there a reason you would require my company?" Ganon asked Link tentatively. 

"I believe that... I think the Great Deku Tree could help me. He could help... us." Link said nervously.

"Really?" Ganon asked, wondering what this mysterious tree was.

"Y-yes! He is very wise. I think he could tell us more about the Triforce." Link said, looking at Ganon again. He could see the hopefulness in the boy's blue eyes. 

"I suppose that would be the best option to find answers... It would save us time and avoid the hassle of going to Hyrule Castle..." Ganon mused.

"I can't go back there." Link muttered, and Ganon nodded.

"I choose to accompany you on your journey, Link... However, I must inform my council and warriors. Well, basically all of the Gerudo should know..." Ganon said truthfully. 

"I cannot leave without them knowing... And if I didn't give them a reason, even I am afraid to see what would happen. They would probably track me down and drag me back." Ganon chuckled darkly, before smiling at Link.

Link let out a breath of laughter. The boy had laid down once more, his head resting on the pillow once more. It was hard for Ganon to not stare. The loose shirt Link wore exposed the boy's pale neck and shoulders. His blond hair framed his slender face perfectly. Ganon's eyes fell on the boy's face.

 _"It is quite lovely."_ The voice in his head purred, and Ganon had to agree. 

Link looked as if he was going to fall asleep, when the boy blinked his blue eyes quickly, looking into Ganon's. The King felt his heart beat faster. 

This boy had power of him. 

"You should know that I must reveal you to my subjects." Ganon said without thinking. It was the truth, but Ganon cursed himself for being so blunt. 

 Link sat up slowly, his hands resting on his knees. Link took a deep breath before looking at Ganon.

"I will meet your subjects. I must admit, I am quite nervous to do so." Link said, running a hand through his blond hair.

"... I wish I could say that you shouldn't be, but I honestly don't know how they will react, Link." Ganon told him gently. 

"But I will not allow them to attack or speak ill of you in my presence. Please just understand, that aside from you, we have never had a Hylian welcome in my Kingdom." Ganon explained.

"I understand." Link nodded. 

"When... When do you think you would be ready to face them?" Ganon asked. 

"Tomorrow..." Link whispered. 

"Are you sure, Link?" Ganon asked.

"Yes. I am sure." Link said.

"...Very well. I must meet with my advisors and warriors tomorrow morning as per usual. You may accompany me." Ganon murmured, suddenly feeling tired. 

Link's eyes had grown heavy once more and Ganon could see that Link was falling asleep. 

Their hands rested close together on the bed as Ganon smiled, drifting off to sleep with Link beside him. 

* * *

Tuesday morning came, bright with sunlight and a rich blue sky. Link had not slept much, but he did not feel tired when Ganon stroked his back gently to wake him. Link, who had never considered himself to be lazy, wished that he could stay in bed with Ganon and let the King continue his soft touching. 

Link pressed his face against the pillow, wishing he didn't have these thoughts.

He sighed, slowly turning over. Link's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Ganon. The King must have just woken up, his gold eyes were half-lidded and a languid smile was upon his lips. The hand that had been stroking his back now laid close to Link's hand on the bed. Link tried to control himself, but his eyes traveled up and down Ganon's toned body, his bronze skin smooth. Link felt the heat of a blush hit his cheeks and ears and he swallowed, trying to control his breathing, willing his heart to calm itself. 

"Good morning." Ganon greeted him, his deep voice slightly rough from sleep. 

It just wasn't fair. 

"...Good morning." Link whispered.

Link watched as Ganon sat up slowly, stretching his arms above his head and groaning. 

Link sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. He avoided looking at Ganon (and the King's body) as the man rose from the bed, moving towards the lavatory. Ganon shut the door quietly behind him and Link let out a sigh. 

Link lifted the black blanket off of his body, but it fell from his fingers. He could now see and feel how his body had reacted to Ganon. He was hard, his erection tenting the white pants he wore. Link covered his face with his hands, feeling embarrassed. He pleaded silently for his body to calm itself, and quick. 

Thankfully, his body listened, his erection went away moments before Ganondorf exited the lavatory. Link jumped up from bed, blushing madly as he stood before Ganon. The King looked at him curiously.

"Are you well, Link?" Ganon asked, stretching once more.

Link did his best to keep his eyes on Ganon's face. He nodded quickly.

"Yes, I... I just feel... much better than I have in a while." Link said, running a hand through his hair.

"Although I should bathe soon." Link grimaced.

Ganon let out a bark of laughter, his hands on his hips. Link smiled shyly, realizing that he was actually conversing with someone in a friendly manner. It was not something he had been able to do for many years. Link watched as the King's grin disappeared from his face and he suddenly looked thoughtful. 

"Well... In that case, if you wouldn't mind... I have my own private bath in the castle. You could accompany me." Ganon suggested, his gold eyes glinting. 

Link felt his face heat up, but nodded quickly. Ganon moved towards his large dresser, pulling one of the drawers open he reached in and retrieved something familiar to Link.

"My clothes!" Link gasped.

It was all there, clean and mended was his Kokiri tunic and cap , white shirt, his trousers, leather gloves, and...

Link looked up to see Ganon holding his brown leather boots in his hand. Link smiled, taking them from the King carefully. 

"Thank you!" Link exclaimed, holding his clothing close to his body. He was glad that they hadn't been completely destroyed.

"You'll have to thank Baroo. I had her mend your clothes for you. If you are ready, we can be on our way." Ganon told him.

Link held his clothes and boots tightly in his arms as Ganon opened the door. They exited the room, and Link tried his hardest not to think about how he was going to be bathing with the King.

* * *

 It was a short walk down to the King's bath. They reached a finely carved door where Ganon grabbed the handle, holding the door open for Link who quickly stepped inside. 

Link's eyes widened and he clutched his clothing tightly in his arms. It was a fine bath, the floor was made of light colored stone, the walls were adorned with beautifully painted tile, as was the bath in the center of the room. There were shelves with red towels, soap, and candles. Against the wall was a large stone bench. Link, already feeling himself blushing, walked over to the bench and placed his clothes and boots down carefully. 

He turned around to see Ganon reaching down near the large bath. He couldn't quite see what Ganon was doing, but suddenly he heard the gush of water as it quickly began filling the bath with clean water. Ganon remained kneeling until the bath was quite full. The King stopped the water and stood up. 

"Where does it come from?" Link asked curiously. 

"The water comes from Lake Hylia. We manipulated the flow of it into certain parts of the Kingdom. If you wait a moment, I shall heat the water..." Ganon said, raising his hand.

Link stared as Ganon's brow furrowed. The king's hand began to glow red and it was a few moments before Link saw the water in the bath begin to steam. Link's mouth opened in awe. Ganon had just heated the bath with magic! 

Ganon smirked, satisfyed with his work, and turned to look at Link. Link blushed all the way to his pointed ears, knowing that there was nothing else to do but...

The King looked away and walked over to another stone bench on the other side of the room, turning his back to Link. Link continued to stare until he heard Ganon undo the strings of his black pants, and saw the King begin to push them off of his hips. Link spun around quickly, facing the wall. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he tried to calm himself. 

 _"You bathed with other men in Hyrule! Don't be such a cucco!"_ Link told himself, biting his lip. 

_"But none of them looked as good as Ganon does."_

Finding his nerve, Link reached up with shaking hands to remove the loose white shirt. He shivered, the cool air hitting his upper body, clashing with the embarrassed heat that was already there. His ears picked up the sound of a soft splash of water and knew that Ganon had stepped into the bath. His hands stilled on the strings of his pants, suddenly frozen. He heard Ganon sigh contentedly. 

"The water is quite nice, whenever you would like to get in." 

Link blinked and gritted his teeth. His fingers moved quickly to undo the tight knot of the pants strings. He slipped the pants off of his body, feeling his face burn as he quickly threw the clothes onto the bench. He was completely naked, exposed. 

Link glanced over his shoulder nervously. Ganon was relaxed in the water, his head tilted back, eyes closed, muscled arms resting on the rim of the bath. Link took this moment to walk quickly to the bath and stepped carefully into the water. There was plenty of room, but Link squeezed himself into a corner. Despite his bashfulness, Link did have to admit that the warm water felt deliriously wonderful against his skin. 

Ganon opened his eyes slowly, tilting his head down to look at Link. 

"Well hello. Is the water to your liking?" Ganon asked, his lip curling. 

"Y-yes, it is. Thank you." Link said, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

"It is good to bathe after being injured or ill. You are welcome to come here on your own as you wish." Ganon said, smiling. 

Link nodded his thanks. The water felt amazing, and soon he forgot about being shy as he relaxed his body, sighing deeply. Link felt his body becoming clean, his muscles relaxing, his thoughts drifting away. It was serene to just sit in a warm bath and not think of anything. The back of Link's head rested against the smooth tile and his eyes closed slowly. Link felt that he could probably fall asleep in the warm water. 

"I could stay in here forever." Link sighed happily. 

He heard a rumble of laughter from Ganon and felt the water move. Link opened his eyes to see Ganon had moved to the middle of the bath, closer to Link. There was still plenty of room between them, but Link could see Ganon's body much closer now. Water droplets slid down his toned chest and abdomen. Link's eyes betrayed him as they traveled lower, admiring the King's toned stomach, which had small wisps of red hair near his navel. 

Link's eyes snapped up to Ganon's, staring into the golden irises. Link felt himself blush, realizing that Ganon had been looking at his own body. 

_"But why? I'm pale and thin... and the scars..."_

But Ganon was gazing at Link with his warm eyes and it made his heart pound in his chest. After a minute Ganon finally looked away from Link and reached over the rim of bath, grabbing a bar of white soap and a cloth. Ganon began lathering the cloth with the soap. Link could smell it, like flowers, milk, and honey. The King held the now soapy cloth out to Link, who took it with a quiet murmur of thanks. 

 He avoided Ganon's eyes as he began washing his body carefully. The soapy cloth felt good against his skin as he scrubbed it. As he washed behind his ears Link glanced up to see Ganon turned away, washing his own body. The soap was so white against his bronze skin. Link swallowed, wishing he would stop staring. He now had a perfect view of Ganon's backside. All of Ganon's body was perfectly sculpted and toned. 

Link bit his lip and resumed washing his body, praying that he would not become aroused in the bath with Ganon. 

There was no way he could hide it if he did.

Link washed his hair quickly, dipping his head into the water to rinse it. He was completely clean and felt much better than he had in a long time. Ganon had washed his own hair, and the Gerudo man was running his hand through it, pushing the red locks away from his eyes. Link realized how odd this was, to be bathing alone with the King of the Gerudos, and couldn't help it as a breath of laughter escaped him. He covered his mouth as Ganon glanced over at him. Ganon's mouth broke into a grin.

"What is amusing?" Ganon asked, his eyes glinting. 

Link blushed and shook his head quickly. Ganon shrugged, and Link's eyes widened as Ganon suddenly lifted himself up to sit on the edge of the bath. 

Link could see all of the King. 

Ganon stood up, water dripping from his body as he walked over to grab a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and picked up another and began drying his hair. 

Link felt frozen in the water. 

Ganon brought a dry towel over to Link, holding it out for the Hylian to take. 

"Thank you." Link murmured, taking it from the King. 

Ganon walked back towards the stone bench where his clothes lay neatly folded. As soon as Ganon was occupied with getting dressed, Link quickly climbed out of the now cold bath. 

Link dried off quickly, rubbing his body dry with the warm towel. He glanced over to see a now dressed Ganon pulling on his black boots. Ganon was dressed nicely in black pants and a white shirt. The jewel on Ganon's forehead seemed to shine brighter, and his red hair looked clean and soft, smoothed back from his face. Link could see that Ganon's ears were pierced in several places, the gold and silver jewelry glinting against his bronze skin. The King seemed deep in thought as he tugged the boot onto his foot.

Link looked away and began to dress himself quickly. He liked the clothes that Ganon had lent him the past few days, but he missed his own clothes. His hand ran over the familiar green fabric of his tunic, the last reminder he had of the Kokiri Forest. 

Link could not believe that Ganon had agreed to go with him on his journey. He had felt relieved when Ganon said he would travel with him. If he had said no, Link wasn't sure if he would still go. 

Of course he wanted to, desperately. But it had been so long, and he was not a Kokiri like he had thought he was. 

But now Link knew that he must return. His dreams had been the same the past few nights. And he and Ganondorf shared the Triforce on their hands...

Link tightened his brown belt around his waist, buckling it carefully. At last he picked up his green cap, holding it in his hands. He brought it up and pulled it on carefully, fitting it snugly on his head. 

Link sighed softly. It felt good to wear his own clothes once more.

He walked over to the bath, gazing down at his reflection in the water. 

Who was he? 

He didn't want to be a Hylian. And he wasn't really a Kokiri. And now, he was a stranger among the Gerudo. 

Ganondorf appeared beside him, peering into the water. 

Their reflections stood together, so different in many ways. Ganon's reflection did not show who he really was either. He was not cruel and evil. 

Link turned to look at the Gerudo man standing beside him. Ganon smiled softly. 

"Your outfit suits you." Ganon said, eyeing Link's clothes. 

"Thank you." Link said, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes.

 "Are you ready?" Ganon asked Link.

Link wanted to say yes, he was ready. But he was nervous. 

"What will happen when your people see me?" Link asked quietly. 

"Nothing, as I shall command that no harm come to you. But know that I cannot force them to trust you." Ganon said. 

Link nodded, still feeling uneasy. 

"Come. We should get this over with." Ganon sighed, opening the door.

Link still hadn't moved from where he was standing. He wasn't exactly afraid of the Gerudos. He believed that if their King was so kind, that they should not be so bad. Link was more afraid that they would demand he leave, that Ganon force him out.

Link felt a blush come to his face. Why was he suddenly so worried about leaving Ganondorf? It was not as if he belonged here. He didn't belong anywhere...

Link gasped softly when he felt a gentle hand come to his chin, lifting it so that Ganon's gold eyes met his blue.

"I am with you." The king murmured gently.

Link blinked at him, feeling his heart beat fast. He nodded, and Ganon let go of his chin.

They walked quickly, passing by several large rooms that Link was not able to look into. Link had not been able to see Ganondorf's Kingdom until now. It was much different from Hyrule. Link looked around quickly. 

Where were all of the Gerudo?

After a few minutes, they finally reached a building with a small staircase and stone pillars. Ganon walked up the steps quickly and Link followed as they reach the massive oak door adorned with the Gerudo symbol made of metal, glinting in the sunlight. Ganon put reached for the handle, pausing to glance at Link. Link nodded, giving the King a small smile. 

Ganon smiled back and with that he grasped the metal handle, opening the door to face his council.

* * *

 Quiet whispers turned into silence as King Ganondorf walked into the council room. 

Behind Ganon, walking carefully was Link. Ganon could feel Link's nervous energy, but as he took his seat at the head of the table, he saw that Link had a calm face. He motioned for the boy to stand beside him and Link obeyed, standing straight and still as a soldier. 

The Gerudo women stared, some stretching their necks to look at Link. No one spoke, but the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Ganon was silent, anticipating that there would be a burst of shouting and questions, but when nothing happened, Ganon sighed.

"Thank you for coming this morning. Today I wish to forgo the usual topics of discussion and address what is obviously on all of your minds..." 

"This," Ganon said as he gestured towards the Hylian, "is Link. I found him wounded in the desert some nights ago. He is my guest."

Ganon's eyes swept around the room, observing the women's reactions. They continued to stare at Link. The boy shifted nervously but remained at Ganon's side.

Ganon was not sure how to say what he needed to say to his council. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I have made plans to accompany him in his travels. I cannot tell you why and I must go with him alone."

There was a heavy silence.

And then an eruption of angry shouting, worried voices, and deadly glares shooting towards Link filled the room. 

Link took a small step closer to Ganon. The king had covered his face with his hand, exasperated. 

The shouting continued another minute before Ganon had enough, his fist slamming down onto the marble table. 

" _SILENCE_." Ganondorf boomed, his voice rising over his council.

The Gerudo women fell silent, their eyes wide at Ganon's outburst. They never saw Ganon upset.

It was a moment before someone spoke. It was one of the older advisors, Rane. She stood up and glared at Link before speaking, trying to maintain a low tone. 

"Your Majesty, we cannot let you go with this, this Hylian! How do you know you can trust him? What if this has been an elaborate plan to have you alone for Zelda to capture?"

"I didn't realize I'd become such a defenseless weakling. I had forgotten that I could not protect myself." Ganondorf growled. 

"Please, I do not say these words to insult you, my king. We just want whomever is to accompany you to be someone that the Gerudo can trust." Rane explained quickly, as the other members of the council nodded.

"Why don't we have Link become a Gerudo then."

Ganon, Link, and the council turned their heads to stare at Nabooru, who leaned against a wall in the shadows. 

"What?" Ganon whispered.

"If we cannot convince the King to have one of us join him, and we do not trust this boy, Link should prove himself to our king and his people.... by completing the Gerudo training grounds." Nabooru said with gold eyes glinting. 

Ganondorf stood up abruptly in his chair, his mouth opening to yell Nabooru for suggesting such a thing, when he felt a hand grab his arm. Ganon's head whipped to the side to see Link staring at Nabooru.

"I accept your challenge." 

Ganon's eyes widened, hearing Link speak those words. He cursed inwardly. Link had accepted the challenge and now had to complete the trials or leave his kingdom. 

He could not take back his words.

Ganon stared at Link, not knowing what to say. However, the boy did not look nervous or scared, or if he was he did not show it. Link looked serious and determined as he faced the Gerudos who were now looking at him with interest. Nabooru was grinning. Did she know something that Ganondorf did not? Or did she, like Ganon did, have faith in Link? 

"How courageous! And when would you be willing to attempt the Gerudo training grounds?" Nabooru asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Tomorrow." Link stated, clenching his fists.

Ganon sighed. Link had no idea what he was getting himself into. The training ground was difficult enough for Ganon's trainee warriors. Most made several attempts before they are able to complete it. Link had been a Hylian soldier, and apparently one of the best. But the boy had absolutely no idea what it took to become a Gerudo. 

 "This boy wastes no time. If the council agrees, this boy may attempt to complete to Gerudo training ground and become one of us and be trusted to be the King's traveling companion. If he fails, he must leave immediately... Does this please the council?" Nabooru asked.

"Yes." A chorus of voices agreed. 

"Does this please the King?" Nabooru practically whispered to Ganon, who glared at her.

"...Yes." Ganon muttered through clenched teeth. 

"Excellent. Now, if Link wishes, Valu shall take him to choose his weapons and to train for tomorrow. He will want to prepare to fight for his right to be here... and his life." Nabooru said with a cheerful voice.

All of the council stared at Link and Ganondorf. Link kept a calm expression as he turned to face Ganon. Ganon opened his mouth to speak when Link suddenly bowed to him gracefully. 

"I will honor your people, Your Majesty. I shall earn my right to stay... and your trust." Link murmured.

Ganon was silent as Link straightened. Without another look or word the Hylian walked over to Valu. The captain of the guard glared at Link before spinning around on her heel, marching towards the door. Link followed her silently, with Gerudo warriors trailed behind the Hylian. Ganon heart was racing as he watched Link disappear outside, the heavy oak door closing behind the warriors.

The council was silent, stunned at what had just happened. They had watched Link and the others leave the building and now turned their heads to stare at their King, their eyes wide. Ganon crossed his arms slowly, avoiding their eyes.

" _Leave_." The Gerudo King hissed.

There was a loud noise as chairs were quickly pushed out and then in as the council members took their leave, exiting the building quickly. Ganon remained in his seat, his elbow on the arm rest and his hand over his forehead. The only other person in the room was Nabooru. She had stayed as he knew she would. The woman was now standing close to Ganon, leaning to sit on the edge of the marble table. 

"Gan... I know that you're mad at me-"

"I AM FURIOUS!" Ganon bellowed, leaping up from his seat.

The chair he sat in fell to the floor with a crash. Ganondorf was filled with red hot anger. He found himself before Nabooru, their noses almost touching as he stood their seething , his teeth bared and eyes red as he glared at her. 

"WHY?! _Why_ did you have to say such things?! That boy has been through enough in his life and now, without any training whatsoever, he must complete the training ground!" Ganon shouted, his voice shaking the walls violently.

Nabooru only blinked at him.

"Do you not want to have faith in him?" She asked quietly. "Don't you want to know if he can be trusted? If he is brave?" 

"I trust him!" 

"But the Gerudos do not! They love their King, and to expect them to trust a former knight of Hyrule with your life, without a single warrior beside you... you know that is impossible with the boy proving himself to our people."

She pressed her hands on Ganon's chest, pushing him away gently. 

"You are my best friend. I know that you are beguiled by this Hylian-"

"I am _not_ beguiled." Ganon hissed, hating how he sounded. 

 "You are. And I do not blame you. I see what you see. Link is different... He is a Hylian, but he seems like so much more. And, he is quite handsome." Nabooru said, smiling softly. 

Ganon looked away, feeling an embarrassed flush of heat across his face. 

"But you knew that the council would never allow Link to stay, or for you to travel with him alone. This is the only chance, Ganon. I don't know why you and Link must be together, but I just need to know that you will be safe with him. I care about you... you know this." Nabooru whispered, placing her hands on Ganon's shoulders.

Ganon sighed, looking down. He knew that she was right. 

"I know you do. I apologize, Nabooru... You must understand, it is very important that Link and I take this journey together. There... there are things happening in Hyrule, dark things. I fear that if I do not do my part, the darkness shall find a way into my Kingdom."

"And the boy?"

"... I believe he plays a bigger role in all of this." Ganon whispered.

Nabooru nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry Ganon. I want to believe in Link as much as you do. Tomorrow he'll show us all what kind of warrior he is." 

                                                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful art was commissioned by CuriousDinosaur and created by the incredibly talented Naomi Skye. Check out her other work here: http://lightsintheskye.tumblr.com/


	7. Strength and Spirit

Link was taken to a large sandstone building, away from the rest of the kingdom. On their way, Link finally saw the Gerudo people. 

They came out of many different buildings and gathered in a crowd to watch him pass by. All of the Gerudo had bronze skin, gold eyes, and bright red hair. Their jewelry glittered in the sunlight. There were women and young girls. Link did not see a single man or boy. 

Ganondorf was indeed the only male.

The captain and her warriors had brought him to a large weaponry. They pushed Link inside and shut the door behind him. Link looked around the room and saw that there were many different weapons he could choose from to practice with hung on the walls. He inspected each weapon, and although they were all well made and quite deadly looking, Link saw something familiar on the far end of the wall and plucked it from where it hung. When he held the weapon in his hand, he knew it was the one he would use. 

* * *

  Several hours passed as Link trained. He was hot and sweating as he ran and leapt around the room, imagining enemies attacking him from all directions. In reality, he was merely striking at wood carvings shaped like faceless humans that were positioned around the room. The sword that he had chosen proved to be strong and well made as Link struck each of the wooden figures in the area of the neck and heart. Link smirked each time it was a clean slice, spinning around to do the same to the figure behind him. 

Link put all of his anger and frustration into his training. He yelled with every strike, feeling power course through his body as he sliced a wooden figure in half. Link couldn't help but grin as the wood collapsed into pieces on the floor.

 "I have seen you before."

Link, panting and clutching the hilt of the sword, turned around slowly. It was the captain of Ganon's guard, Valu. She was looking at Link with interest, her arms crossed. Link stood there, breathing hard. He wasn't sure what to say.

"My warriors and I make frequent secret excursions to Hyrule. I have watched many times, the training tactics of the Hyrule soldiers."

She began to walk slowly, circling Link like a wisp of smoke. 

"Most are quite inferior in combat... Some are decent in dueling... but you-"

Link's sword rose quickly to deflect the three small razors that the woman flicked towards him, her entire body remaining completely still except for her skilled hand. Valu smirked, seeming pleased. 

"You are an exceptional warrior. I have no qualms in saying this... Any other man would have fallen at my feet, dead. Zelda was foolish to rid herself of her most excellent knight" 

Link grimaced, lowering the blade slowly. In truth, he was slower than he had been before. He needed more time, but he had only this day. He cursed himself inwardly for giving himself such little time to train.

Valu seemed to know what he was thinking. 

"Train hard and as much as you can... The Gerudo training grounds are nothing a Hylian soldier has seen before. It is quite difficult." Valu said.

Link nodded, glancing away. When his eyes flicked back to look at the Captain, he saw that she was holding her hand out. Link held the sword point down as he gave it to her, avoiding touching her hand. She took it, letting the blade rest in the palm of her other hand as she inspected it. 

"Our blacksmiths forged this sword to try and mimic that of the Hylian weapons. They made it well, but most of my warriors do not care to use it... Is this the blade you wish to equip yourself with tomorrow?"

Link thought carefully before nodding. Valu handed the sword back to him. 

"Very well... I know that you are skilled with the sword, but be aware that it is not just the weapon that makes the warrior. I cannot tell you what to expect, but it will be important for you to use this-", the woman pointed towards Link head, "and this." she lowered her finger towards Link's chest, where his heart was beating fast.

 Link was silent and still. He wondered if he would get through the training ground alive. 

Valu crossed her arms and with a flick of her neck, tossed her long braid of hair over her shoulder. The Captain turned, her back facing Link and began walking towards the door.

"Keep at it. Someone will be by with food and drink for you. When you think you've trained enough, simply exit this building and we shall give you a place to sleep." She announced in an even tone.

At the doorway she turned, hands on her slender hips. 

"The King shall see you tomorrow..." She added quietly, before disappearing into the light outside.

* * *

Link trained harder than he ever had, considering he was alone. He practiced his attack swings and thrusts with his sword, his sword striking the wooden figures until they were just chunks of wood upon the floor. Each time he struck, he raised his shield as if to block an attack from an enemy. Link felt stronger, faster, and much better than he had before in Hyrule where his training time had been limited each day. 

Each strike of his sword drew a strengthening cry from his lips, and he put all of his power into his attacks. He still did not think himself a hero, but at least he could be a warrior.

After a few hours Link threw the sword down onto a wooden table and moved on to practicing his archery. There was a leather quiver against the wall, filled with sharp arrows. The bow hung beside it, and Link took a  moment to admire the delicate carvings on it, recognizing some Gerudo letters and symbols that he had come to learn. 

Link was excellent at archery, but he felt a bit rusty as he practiced with the bow and arrows, shooting at the three targets that hung upon the far wall. He was fast, releasing arrows at an incredible speed. The arrows struck the wooden targets with a _thwit._ Link grimaced when he inspected his shots, dissatisfied when he saw that the arrows had landed right outside the edge of the middle circle. He kept at it- firing the arrows, inspecting the targets, and collecting the arrows, again and again, until he was able to shoot the whole quiver and have every single arrow hit the center of the target. 

As he pulled the last arrow from the worn wood, he heard the door open. Link turned quickly to see that a woman was standing in the doorway with a tray of food in her hands. 

It was Nabooru.

"I brought you dinner. I'm sure that you are hungry." She said kindly and walked to the table.

She set the tray down and began to lay everything she had brought out. She set out a steaming covered dish, a red napkin, cutlery, a silver pitcher, and a cup. She hummed quietly as she did so, and Link watched her carefully. 

"There! Now, why don't you take a break and eat. I don't think Ganon fed you enough, you're so skinny." Nabooru teased, her hands on her slender hips. 

Link did not move. He held the arrow tightly in his hand. He didn't know what to think of this woman. She was supposed to be a friend of  Ganon's, but he had seen how angry the king had been when Nabooru had brought up the training ground. 

Nabooru saw him tense and she blinked her gold eyes at him and heard her sigh softly. She reached over to the pitcher and poured Link a glass of cold water. Link was thirsty, but he remained where he stood.

"I know you must think I have something against you... And that would be true, for any other Hylian. But Ganon speaks very highly of you..."

Link felt his heart begin to beat fast and he felt the heat of a blush come to his cheeks and ears. He hadn't realized that Ganon had told anyone about him, or that Ganon would speak of him in such a way. 

"I just don't want him to forget us, the Gerudo women. Our people have suffered at the hands of the Hylian's for ages and to expect a single Gerudo to trust you, let alone all of us with the life of our King, is impossible without proving yourself to us." She explained carefully.

She walked over to Link, holding the cup of water in her hand carefully. She stood before him and Link was still as she searched his face for something. Up close, he now saw how beautiful she was. Link swallowed nervously, wondering what she was looking for. 

"I don't know why... But something tells me that you are different. Ganon sees it, and I do to. I probably should not say this to you... but I am confident you will succeed in completing the training ground. Valu was trying very hard earlier to hide her excitement over your swordsmanship." Valu smirked, holding the cup out to him.

Link eyed it before reaching his hand out slowly to take it from her. It was extremely cold against his fingertips and Link raised an eyebrow. He checked the water before taking a careful sip. Link's eyes fluttered closed as he suddenly took large gulps of the water. It was so cold and refreshing and soon the cup was empty and he lowered it from his lips, taking a deep breath. 

"Yes, I thought you would enjoy that." Nabooru said with a smile.

"How is it so cold?" Link asked quietly.

"Magic. Frost magic, to be exact. Most Gerudos know some magic and fire and frost is our specialty." Nabooru explained, grinning at Link's surprised expression.

"Oh. I guess I should have realized when Ganon heated the ba-" Link silenced himself before he spoke of the bath he had shared with Ganon, an embarrassed heat striking his face mercilessly.

"Hmm. Perhaps, if you make it through tomorrow and become a Gerudo, you could learn some magic from us... or the King." She said with a glint in her eye. 

Link avoided her eyes. He walked slowly over to the table where the dish of food was still steaming, suddenly feeling hungry. He glanced over to where Nabooru was still standing, inspecting the nails on her right hand. Link sat down heavily in one of the wooden chairs beside the table, letting out a sigh. Link leaned back and saw through the window that night had fallen, the moon a bright orb in the dark sky. He hadn't realized he had been training all day.

He turned towards the dish of food, lifting the clay lid carefully. It was beef in the spicy sauce that Link had come to like, with vegetables and fluffy white rice. Beside the clay dish was a small basket with something wrapped in a red cloth. Link set the the lid down and went to untie the knot of the red cloth. Inside the basket he found, with a flutter in his heart, that there was bread and a small glass jar of golden honey. The delicious smell of the warm food wafted up to his nose and Link smiled sadly. He had become used to having his meals in the company of Ganondorf. 

Link stood up nervously, stepping over to the other wooden chair at the head of the table, and pulled it out. Nabooru glanced at him with a curious expression. 

"Thank you for bringing me supper... Would you like to sit with me?" Link asked softly, his hands on the back of the chair.

Nabooru grinned, showing bright white teeth, and nodded.

"My, what a gentleman! And yes, I shall." She said happily. 

* * *

 Link leaned back against the chair with his hand clutching his stomach, his whole body shaking with laughter. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he was laughing so hard he was no longer making a noise. Nabooru was lightly banging the table with her fist, doubled over in her own chair. 

"And- and then Ganon and I thought we wouldn't get caught, but I was such a dumb kid and as we were running with the basket of fruit, h-he realized that I was dropping all of the fruit on the g-ground! I left a trail of stolen fruit that led right to my r-r-room!!" Nabooru shrieked with laughter.

Tears were now running down Link's face, and he gasped for air. 

"We were in so much trouble! And that was back when Ganon _could_ still get in trouble with the elders, so we had to pick up all the fruit we dropped, clean them, and then for the next three weeks we were made to harvest the rest of the trees _by ourselves_." She chuckled, her jewelry jingling as her body shook with laughter. 

Link grinned, taking a sip of cold water. His face was hot and his mouth was sore from smiling, but he hadn't felt that in a very long time. 

"Oh, he'll be so mad at me for telling you that. But it is a memory dear to me." Nabooru said as she wiped her eyes, still smiling. 

Link smiled, his breathing back to normal. Nabooru had relaxed him with her jokes and funny stories about herself and Ganon. Link tried to picture Ganondorf as a boy. In his mind he saw mischievous gold eyes and a big grin, a shorter version of Ganon now. 

The smile fell from his face. He couldn't get Ganon out of his head. He tried not to think about tomorrow, but he was worried. If he should fail, Ganon could not travel with him... and he could no longer stay in the Gerudo Valley. He knew that he would journey alone if that were to happen, but what of the Triforce? Ganon would still have that mark upon him, and it was clearly important. 

Nabooru saw that Link was deep in thought and she patted his hand gently with her own. She opened her mouth to speak, and Link waited, but after a moment she shook her head and smiled at him. Nabooru stood and began to clean up the dishes and place them back onto the wooden tray that she had brought them in on. Link yawned, sleepy from the good meal and conversation. He wondered if he should continue to train, but as he stood up from his chair with a groan, his muscles protesting, he knew that what he needed was a good nights rest.

"Is there someplace that I could sleep?" He asked Nabooru as she walked towards the door. 

"Ah, yes. I won't lie, it is where we keep prisoners when we have them, but it is clean and I will personally fetch you a cushion and a warm blanket." She told him cheerfully. 

He opened the door for her and they walked out into the cool night air together. Link didn't realize that there were guards on either side of the door and jumped when two sharp spears were pointed towards his body. Nabooru merely waved her hand at them, an annoyed look on her face. 

"Stop that, I'm just taking him to his bed. He has no weapons." She told them, watching as they lowered their spears slowly. 

Nabooru turned on her heel, carrying the tray of dirty dishes, and beckoned for Link to follow her. He walked with her, keeping an appropriate distance between them. It was dark, but the kingdom was beautifully lit with different colored glass lanterns. They walked through the courtyard and Link could smell flowers and fruit in the air. They passed by beautiful Gerudo women who were lounging on stone benches, talking quietly amongst themselves. When he passed them they stared at Link. He wondered if they all knew what was happening tomorrow, but as he passed more and more Gerudos who stopped whatever they were doing to look at him, Link had to assume that they did know. 

Nabooru stopped by the large kitchen along the way to give the dirty dishes to a young girl wearing a dirty apron. The girl stared at Link as she took the tray from Nabooru before hurrying back into the warm kitchen, shutting the door quickly behind her. Link frowned as they continued on their way, walking towards a huge gate. Link could see torches lit near it, and several guards were at the bottom and top. 

"What is on the other side of the gate?" Link asked quietly. 

"Beyond that wall is the Haunted Wasteland. It sounds intimidating to most, but a trained Gerudo can navigate through it unharmed by spirits and can avoid the sinking sand." She explained.

"But why would anyone go out into the Wasteland?" Link asked.

"It keeps the Spirit Temple safe. Has Ganon told you of it?" Nabooru asked, her eyebrows rising when he shook his head. 

"The Spirit Temple is where we once worshiped the Goddess of Sand. It was a place for Gerudo's to heal their spirits. It has been there since we were created. I... remember going there as a girl. The Haunted Wasteland kept it safe, or it used to..." Nabooru sighed. 

"The Gerudo do not go to the temple anymore?" Link asked.

"No... Not since..." Nabooru stopped speaking and shook her head.

"Never mind. We are here." She said as they reached what looked like a guard house. An animal skull adorned with feathers was hung above the door. Nabooru knocked thrice rapidly and Link watched as a bit of wood slid open across the door. He saw gold eyes peer at them suspiciously. 

"What?" 

"The Hylian is done training and wishes to rest. I told him he would sleep in a prisoner cell." Nabooru said, leaning against the door. 

The gold eyes blinked and then they were gone as the opening slid closed. Seconds later the door was opened by the guard, who was dressed in dark purple, a veil covering her mouth. She stepped aside as Link and Nabooru walked in, and shut and locked the door behind them. 

Link was taken to a cell with a heavy wooden door that had a large cross of chains and a lock on the front, which the guard unlocked and opened with her key. Inside the cell there were high sandstone walls, and at the very top of the ceiling was a window where Link peered up at, seeing the stars and night sky. In a corner against the wall was a small cot, much like the one he had in Hyrule. Link stood beside it as the guard patted his body down quickly, until she was satisfied that he had no weapons or tools upon him. Meanwhile, Nabooru chatted about the room, pointing in different directions. 

"Yep, there's no way to escape! So you've got your bed, and I'm going to get you a blanket and a pillow, because its a bit cold tonight. Oh, you can use the bucket in the corner for, well, you know..." 

The guard, now finished, pushed him down to sit on the cot. Link obeyed and she went towards the door with Nabooru following behind her. The guard opened the door and Nabooru winked at him.

"I'll be right back!" She told him cheerfully, before disappearing behind the closed door. 

Link heard the guard's keys jingle as she locked the door. Link sat in the dark room quietly, and couldn't help but shiver as a cold wind blew through the cell. He was still amazed how the desert could be so hot during the day and so cold at night. 

In a few minutes Nabooru came back as she had said she would, carrying a folded blanket and a small pillow in her arms. She gave them to Link with a smile, and he thanked her. They stared at each other in silence before Nabooru smiled gently at him, reaching out to pat him on the head. Link was surprised that he had not flinched, and found her touch somewhat comforting. 

"Sleep well. You will be woken at dawn." Nabooru murmured. 

She left the cell, taking one more glance back at Link, who smiled at her, before closing the door behind her. Link heard the guard lock the cell door once more and it was dark and quiet. 

Link stretched, suddenly feeling exhausted. He quickly removed his boots and gloves, his cap, and his belt and set them in a neat pile on the stone floor beside the cot. Link layed down carefully, hearing the cot creak quietly as he did so. The cot wasn't terrible, and the pillow was soft and the blanket was warm. Link thought he would fall asleep almost instantly, but he did not. He let different memories of the day drift through his mind, his eyes closed. Link wondered how Ganon's day had been. He wished that he had not had to leave the king so angry, and wondered if Ganon was upset with him for choosing to go through the training ground. 

Link's eyes to blink slowly at the dark room. He kept thinking of Ganondorf. Link wondered what the King was doing at this moment. He was probably asleep in his bed, warm under the black sheets despite the fact he didn't wear a shirt to bed...

Link squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a blush come to his cheeks. 

He had been spoiled by the King, and Link could not stop himself from wishing that he was with Ganon. He thought of the warmth that came from the King's body, how handsome he was even when he was asleep. As he lay there in the cot, Link wished he could feel Ganon beside him, the King's breathing had become a soothing sound to Link. As he imagined it, Link felt his eyes grown heavy. 

He imagined a strong and warm arm wrapping around his body, holding him close and keeping him safe and soon Link fell asleep. 

* * *

Ganondorf's black cloak billowed around his body as the wind blew in from the howling Wasteland . He hardly noticed the chill of the night air as he stood at the top of the high gate, staring out into the dark dunes of sand, deep in thought. He saw the faint lights of spirits in the swirling sand and wind and narrowed his eyes. 

Ganon heard the soft creak of wood as someone climbed the many steps up to the top where he stood. He figured it would be a guard. He told them to warm themselves in the guard house for a bit. He just wanted to clear his head. He had hardly done anything productive that day, and had not eaten. He knew that it did not help to be worried, but he was. 

Everyone had left him alone, sensing his foul mood earlier. He had been annoyed and impatient all day, and he hated himself for it, remembering his bad days as a child. Valu had been the only one to come see him, as there were reports she needed to speak with him about. She had told him that they had seen Zelda spend much of her time inside the castle, not speaking with any of her advisors. The Princess was becoming quite a recluse. Valu had said that on the night before they made their return to his Kingdom, they had seen her enter the tallest tower of Hyrule, and they had seen odd bursts of light come from it in the dark of the night. Zelda was tampering with dark magic.

 Ganondorf would not tell anyone this, not even Nabooru, but even if Link could not complete the training ground tomorrow, he would go with Link. He did not want to hurt his people and make them worried, but he knew that he must go with Link. He would go with the boy to the Kokiri Forest and learn more about the boy, the Triforce, and possibly his own fate. He would leave only to make sure there would be a future for his people. If Zelda suddenly became powerful, he knew that the Gerudo were her first target. 

"Gan?"

He turned to see Nabooru climbing the last step. She walked over to him and he turned back to look out into the Wasteland, sighing quietly.

"Is... Is he well?" Ganon asked quietly, not looking at her.

"Yes. He trained hard and I brought him some dinner. He needs to eat more! And I gave him a pillow and blanket and he should be sleeping by now." Nabooru told him, and Ganon could not help but smile as he listened to her fuss over Link.

She stopped speaking and peered out into the Wastelands, listening to the wind howl in the night. Nabooru shivered and wrapped part of Ganon's cloak around her body like she would when they were children. 

"He is a good boy, Gan. I wish I hadn't mentioned the training grounds..." She murmured. 

"It's done. Link will do his best tomorrow." Ganon told her gently. 

He looked at Nabooru and saw that she was staring in the direction of the Wastelands.

He knew that look. 

"Nabooru, you know I'm not one to command much of my people, least of all my best friend... But I forbid you to go out there." Ganon said in a serious tone.

"Gan-" She started, but her mouth fell shut as Ganon put a large hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't safe anymore. The spirits who once led us to the Temple have grown angry. The Temple itself is filled with monsters and curses conjured by K-"

"Do not speak their names!" Nabooru hissed, shivering not from the cold.

"But it is true! I have done all I can for now to restore the Temple's purity, but I cannot. The remnants of their black magic remains and I can't destroy it. You cannot, and _will not_ go there anymore." Ganon told her firmly, letting go of her shoulder. 

Nabooru crossed her arms tightly over her chest, turning away with a defeated look.

"My friend... I know you have your reasons why you wish to go there. It is a terrible loss to our people, but I can't lose you. Treasure hunting is not as important as keeping our people safe." Ganon said gently.

"Why am I supposed to keep everyone safe?" Nabooru asked, spinning around with a raised eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

"If I am to accompany Link, I need someone to look after and lead the Gerudos. I know you like to pretend you are not like Valu and are not a warrior, but I have seen you fight." Ganon said with a smirk.

Nabooru merely shrugged, flipping her long red ponytail over her shoulder. Ganon knew that she was pleased with his words, and that she would do as he asked. Mostly, anyway.

Nabooru shivered again and Ganon shook his head, feeling tired after a long day. 

"Come. We need to rest." Ganon said, gesturing towards the ladder. 

Nabooru looked at him, her gold eyes and jewelry shining in the moonlight. She smirked at him and he looked at her confused.

"I'm so tired! Carry me Gan? Please?" Nabooru simpered, leaning against the wall dramatically.

"Ha! I will not." Ganon laughed, shaking his head. 

"Fine... old man." Nabooru whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I know it's probably difficult to hear at your age-" 

Nabooru yelped as Ganondorf grabbed her and threw her light body onto his back, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laughing as he quickly climbed down the ladder. 

"I'll show you "old man"..." He grumbled as he descended the steps, Nabooru giggling in his ear.

* * *

Soon they were on the ground once more, both of them chuckling quietly as they walked towards their rooms. Ganon bid Nabooru a good night and went into his rooms, shutting the door quietly behind him. A single candle was lit, its soft glow of light flickering against the walls. Ganon sighed, remembering that he was alone once more, that Link was not sleeping in his bed. He felt pathetic as he realized how much he missed the boy.

He removed his cloak and threw it over a chair, and began to dress himself for bed. He slipped under the covers, trying not think about the absence of Link's warmth. His hand rested on his bare chest as he stared up at the ceiling. He hoped that Link was alright, that he was sleeping well. Ganon closed his eyes, picturing Link laying beside him. He remembered the soft pale skin, his slender neck that was exposed when his shirt slid down his shoulders. He remembered how the boy's lips slightly parted as he breathed while he slept, his lashes dark against his cheek. He remembered Link's soft blue eyes that would gaze at him when he would wake up in the morning.

Ganon felt his heart beat fast in his chest under his hand, and he felt himself grow hard, his cock tenting his pants. 

Ganon bit his lip, feeling conflicted. He knew that there were many times that he had grown aroused while in bed while Link was there. He would never touch himself while Link was there, but now he was alone tonight, and he had so many thoughts about Link that made him aroused. His hand would not obey his mind as it slid slowly down his heated body, already breathing hard. He tugged down the waist of his pants, freeing his erect cock from them. He was so hard, and Ganon gasped softly as he wrapped his hand around his shaft, his cock hot in his hand. 

He  thought of Link, imagined kissing him softly until the boy moaned and then he imagined kissing him harder, tasting the boy against his tongue. He wanted Link the wrap his arms around his neck and in his mind the boy did, his body against Ganon's as they kissed. Ganon stroked himself hard, soft moans spilling from his lips. He ran his fingers over the head, thumbing the slit that was leaking. 

And, Goddess, he remembered their bath that morning. Link had looked so good with his body wet, and he loved the blush that came to Link's face. Ganon imagined lifting the boy to sit on the ledge, gasping as Ganon would kiss slowly down his perfect body until he reached Link's own hard cock. Ganon wanted Link to feel good, he wanted to make Link feel good, and he would gladly open his mouth to take Link's cock, swallowing it to the end. His own cock twitched at the thought of Link moaning loudly, the boy's hands clutching Ganon's head as he pleasured him. 

Ganon was so close, his cock aching in his hand. His heart was pounding and one filthy thought after another flitted through his mind as he imagined Link moaning and gasping his name, the boy clutching the bed sheets as he his body would finally tense and he would-

Ganon grunted as with one final stroke his cock spurted hot come onto his toned stomach and chest, his chest rising and falling fast as he gasped through the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body. Ganon shivered, licking his lips. His head fell back against the pillow and he groaned. He tried to tell himself that he didn't want to do that, but every left over spark of pleasure that danced across his body told him _"you're lying."_

He rose from the bed and went to the restroom to clean himself off with a clean cloth, shaking his head as he did so. He washed the cloth in water before tossing into a basket of dirty clothes. 

The king slid back into his bed, now feeling quite tired. He laid on his back for a few moments, before turning onto his side towards where he had grown used to seeing Link sleeping. 

Ganon pulled the black covers over his shoulder, his eyes drifting closed as his hand slid against the soft sheets to the empty space of his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to include the training ground, but I thought this would make a good chapter on its own. The next chapter will have Link facing the Gerudo Training Ground.


	8. A True Gerudo

Link slept soundly, not one dream entered his mind as the hours passed. Sometimes he would shiver, wrapping the blanket around his body tighter. Outside of the cell he slept in, the Kingdom was quiet as the Gerudos all slept, except for the night guards. 

Hours passed as the sky faded into a soft early morning blue. 

Link felt the familiar touch of a warm hand rub his shoulder gently. Link groaned softly, nuzzling the pillow. He was now partly awake, his eyes still closed when he heard a rumble of laughter behind him. 

"You're adorable when you sleep, but it is time to get up now, Link." 

Link's eyes blinked open, and he turned quickly to see Ganondorf leaning over the cot, a gentle smile on his face. Ganon was dressed in black pants, his boots, and a dark blue shirt. 

"Ganon!" Link whispered his surprise, gazing up at the King. 

Ganon kneeled down closer to Link, and Link blushed as the King's face came close to his own. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday, but I cannot change what happened. You must be brave today, like I know you can be. Use your head and your strength, and I know you can do it." Ganon murmured, taking Link's hand and squeezing it gently.

Link felt the heat on his face at the King's touch but he gave Ganon a small smile and nodded. Ganon remained kneeling there, staring at Link with a look of concern. Link was just happy to be near him, for however short a time he could, and looked into Ganon's gold eyes. The morning sun was rising and light began to fill his cell. 

"I'm glad to see you. I missed... I missed having dinner with you." Link said, unable to stop the words from falling from his lips.

But it was true. And as he spoke, he felt a flutter in his heart because he was sure that he could see the softest twinge of pink come to Ganon's face, even against his dark skin. The man held Link's hand in his own still, his thumb stroking Link's hand gently and Link thought it felt wonderful. Ganon stared at him and it was a minute before the king spoke, his voice only a whisper.

"I missed it as well."

Link smiled, positive his ears were pink by now, and moved to rise from the cot. Ganon moved so that Link could sit on the edge of it, stretching with a soft groan. 

"If you dress quickly, we can go to the kitchens and get you something to eat before it is time to go to the training ground." Ganon said, crossing his arms. 

Link nodded, his stomach already rumbling as he quickly pulled on his boots and gloves, tightened his belt around his tunic, and placed his green Kokiri cap upon his blond hair. Ganon opened the door and they exited the cell. 

The Kingdom was quickly warming as the sun rose, and Link could see the dew upon the grass and leaves as they walked towards the kitchens. Not many Gerudos had risen yet, which was fine with Link. He didn't want to be stared at right now. They reached the large door of the Kitchen, already open and Link's stomach practically snarled as he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. They stepped inside and Link peered around. 

Large pots were already lit on fires, and ovens were warm. Link could smell bread baking and bacon sizzling and his mouth watered. He had never smelled food this delicious, not even in Hyrule market. 

A woman in a light blue shirt and black pants and slippers walked up to them, her clothes covered in powder. Link realized it was flour. 

"Your Majesty! What can I get for you this morning?" The woman asked with a cheerful tone but glanced at Link with a confused expression.

"Yari, this is Link. He will be going through the training ground today and needs to eat. I would suggest something light." Ganon said, a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I see. Well, I had made porridge and eggs and bacon, but I think some bread and fruit would be better for this young man." Yari said.

She walked away and they stood there quietly. Link inhaled the delicious smells, feeling more awake now. Some of the other cooks bustled around them, only slowing down slightly to peer curiously at their king and the Hylian. 

Yari came back with a tray of food for Link, and Ganon looked at it closely.

"Yari, could we perhaps have some honey for his bread?" Ganon asked politely, taking the tray from her.

Link felt an embarrassed smile come to his face. Ganon had remembered his fondness for honey with his bread.  

"Oh, yes of course!" Yari said, going behind a counter to quickly retrieve a small glass jar of honey for Ganon.

"Thank you very much. Come, Link. We'll go somewhere quiet for you to eat." Ganon said, holding the tray in his hands. 

* * *

They sat upon some stone steps as Link ate slowly. They did not look at each other or speak, and Link was unsure of what to say. He had only taken a couple of bites of bread and a sip of water before he set the clay plate down and sighed. He was slightly trembling and couldn't stomach anymore food. 

Ganon had been gazing out into the courtyard garden when he heard Link sigh, glancing over to look at the Hylian. 

Their eyes met and still they said nothing. Link looked out to gaze upon Ganondorf's Kingdom. The sun was shining upon it, and Link saw the beautiful and happy Gerudo begin their day with happy greetings to each other, smiling and light laughter as they walked together. He saw young girls chase each other, weaving between groups of older women, giggling as they ran. 

Ganon's Kingdom glittered with beauty like the jewels that adorned the Gerudo. Link could see himself being very happy here... He could be happy here with Ganondorf. 

He was going to fight hard today to earn his place in the Gerudo Kingdom. 

Link suddenly stood up from the steps, his body filled with determination. Ganondorf looked up at him with a surprised expression before standing gracefully. He saw Link's face and smirked, a glint in his eye. 

"I'm ready." Link said quietly, his hands curling into fists at his sides. 

* * *

A crowd had gathered outside of the stone building of the training ground. 

Ganon watched as one of his warriors equipped Link quickly with the weapons the boy had chosen. Link had a sword, a shield, a full quiver of arrows, a bow, a small dagger, a flask of water, and a small leather pouch that was clipped to the boy's belt. Link was completely still as the Gerudo equipped him, the boy's eyes were locked on the metal fence that covered the entrance to the training ground. 

Ganondorf was confident in Link, but still felt nervous. He knew what was in the training ground, for he had gone through it himself and had even designed some of the obstacles. 

Link now stood alone, facing unknown danger. Everyone was silent, staring at the Hylian in his odd green clothes. 

It was a moment before Link turned around slowly to face Ganon and the Gerudos. Ganon felt his heart beat quicken. Link looked strong and determined and brave. 

Ganondorf knew it was time. He walked towards Link slowly, and as he approached, he saw in the boy's blue eyes a bit of anxiousness. Link had so much courage and Ganon was already proud of him. 

Ganon knew that the Gerudos were watching his every move, and were listening to every word he would speak. Although he wished he could speak to Link as if they were alone, wished that he could give the boy gentle encouragement, he knew he could not. Instead, he stood before Link, looking down at him with a calm expression. Link blinked up at him, his lips together in a firm line. He felt the tension of the crowd, and knew that they were out of time. 

"Go in as a Hylian... and come out a Gerudo." Ganondorf told Link, his voice a soft command. 

Link nodded and with one last look at each other, they turned away. Ganon walked away from Link towards the edge of the crowd and stood there as he watched Link face the training ground once more. Nabooru stood beside him, a small smile on her face as they watched the fence open slowly, the shadows within the training ground seeming to swallow Link's pale figure as he stood on the outside of it. 

Link stepped into the shadows and the fence closed behind him. Ganon's heart was pounding and everyone was silent. 

It was so quiet that Ganon could hear Link take a deep breath before he disappeared into the darkness. 

* * *

 Link could only hear his quiet breathing as he ascended the steps, his eyes sweeping the area. Torches burned, lighting the room. To the front, his left, and his right Link saw doors adorned with large stone carvings of beasts above them. Their faces loomed at him as he turned his head each way, daring him to choose one. After a moment, Link could only surmise that each one would have something unpleasant within them, so he might as well just get started.

He chose the left door first, walking up to it he unsheathed the sword he had been given. He stepped closer, his heart jumping when he suddenly heard a voice fill his ears.

_If you can overcome the trials in the chambers ahead, then and only then will you be qualified to be a true Gerudo!_

The words echoed in his mind. Link gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, his brow furrowing. 

He could do this.

He came right in front of the door, bracing himself as it slid up and he went in, sword raised. Nothing jumped out at him, but he heard an odd sound, like a blade being sharpened slowly. On the floor close to Link's feet was an odd and dangerous looking contraption, sliding quickly left to right. Link saw the glint of blades and took a step back. He eyes followed its movements and after a moment, Link decided that he could jump over it, which he did so quickly. He landed in soft sand, his boots sinking slightly. There were different sizes of rocks within the sand, and Link wondered what they were for. He moved forward to inspect them when he heard a grunt.

Link yelped and jumped back, his sword raised and his shield in front of him. Slowly rising from the sand were two deadly looking skeletons, stalfos.They were large with thick bones and armor. They too had swords and shields, but Link saw that the blades were blunt and their shields were small. The stalfos groaned, now above the sand they moved quickly, parting towards the left and right of Link. 

With a yell, Link ran at the first monster, ducking when the skeleton swiped at him with its sword. Link tumbled and got behind the creature. For a second it seemed confused, and Link took that second to strike at its head. Link heard the bones crack, and with a groan the stalfos fell, it's body disintegrating. Link felt himself grin, but was soon jumping away from the other skeleton, who was quite angry. Link dodged the sword, but he was shoved hard in the chest with the shield. It hurt, but Link recovered quick enough to roll out of the way before the sword sunk into the sand, mere inches away from his head.

He scrambled behind a rock, breathing hard. The stalfos wasn't very smart, and followed Link in the same direction. Link ran around the rock to the other side, his sword a flash of light as he struck the second monster like he had the first. Both monsters were dead. Link let out a shaky breath. 

_Impressive..._

Link's head snapped up and he looked to where he heard the voice. Instead of a person, there was a small wooden chest. Link had no idea if it was there when he had walked in, but that did not matter. He walked over to it, and with his boot he kicked at the latch, the lid lifting up. Inside the chest was a small silver key. Link grabbed it and pocketed it. Behind the chest was another door, but it did not have a lock on it. 

The door slid open and he stepped through, hearing it slam behind him. 

_Gather the jewels of white, while avoiding traps and danger._

"Oh, wonderful." Link muttered.

It was somewhat dark, but there was enough light to see the walls around him. It looked like a small maze. Link's ears picked up the sound of rumbling. He ran, unsure of what was even in there, but he knew he had to keep moving. Link went forward and ducked to the left. He flung his back against the wall, his heart pounding. He had almost been crushed by a large stone boulder. He watched as the boulder rolled past, up ahead he saw a glint of white. There's one. Before he could move, Link heard rumbling again, and he braced himself as the boulder came rolling down once more. As soon as it passed Link's spot, the Hylian sprinted behind it, his eyes on the jewel. His arm was already out, his fingers were barely on it and he was running back, clutching the rupee in his hand. The boulder was a foot in front of him when he dived back into the opening on his right. He leaned against the wall, his heart pounding and breathing hard. 

With a shaking hand he put the jewel into his pouch at his waist. He stood up, and as the boulder rolled past again he look to the right. Up ahead was another white rupee. Link saw that there were two more crevices he could go into on the way up, providing that there was not anything waiting to attack. Gritting his teeth, the boulder passed by and he ran up, daring to pass by the first opening and throwing himself into the next one. Two minutes later, Link had the next rupee in his pouch. 

Feeling more confident, Link worked quickly to retrieve all of the rupees within the chamber. Most were simple enough to obtain, but he almost fell down a deep hole when he backed up quickly, his heart pounding. Link peered over the edge, letting out a breath of relief. 

He quickly made his way to the next door. There was no handle on it, and he stood close, waiting for it to lift up. It was a moment before he realized there was a box on the wall next to the door, with a crude carving in the shape of a rupee on it. Link suddenly understood, and quickly lifted the lid and deposited the silver rupees he had collected. As soon as his pouch was empty, the door suddenly slid up and Link was quick to run through it before it slammed down once more. 

* * *

 The next room was much more spacious, and Link's eyes swept the room from the floor to the ceiling. There was a doorway on the other side of the room, with a large block covering the opening, but what lied invisible between it and Link? Link listened carefully for the mysterious voice to give him instruction, but none came. It was a minute before look to a cautious step, and then another. He quickened his pace, gripping his sword in his hand. 

He had almost reached the door when sand suddenly swirled up at his feet and Link leapt back. He stared in shock as an angry and snarling wolf appeared out of the air, baring its teeth like knives and its yellow eyes narrowed and locked upon Link. 

Link kept his eyes on the snarling beast as they circled each other. Link gritted his teeth, his blue eyes staring into the yellow of the wolf's, thinking quickly as to how he should attack. The wolf's teeth gleamed and Link knew he had to make a move before it lunged. Link held the Gerudo shield in front of his body as he made a deft kick against the ground with his boot, sending dust and dirt into the wolf's eyes. The wolf let out a pained howl and ran blindly across the room, trying to swipe at its eyes with a paw. It was now angry and even though it could not see it lunged in Link's direction. Link was quick and with a cry he leapt out of the way of its jaws and sunk his blade into the beast's neck. The wolf made a pitiful noise as it collapsed, and like the stalfos it disintegrated into smoke and ash. Link had barely taken a deep breath when another wolf sprang up from the ground, swiping its claws viciously at Link. Link was fast on his feet as he flipped back away from the beast, his shield raising in time to block, the claws scraping across the steel with a piercing noise. Link held tight, gritting his teeth as the wolf kept swinging, harder and harder, it's loud howling sending fear into Link's heart. His arm was growing tired from the assault. Link's eyes were locked on the wolf and he counted to three in his mind before the wolf brought its paws down and as quick as he could draw breath, Link brought his shield away and stabbed into the wolf's chest. The wolf yelped and flailed as the blade sunk into its fur and flesh and then it was gone in a wisp of dark smoke. 

Link rose on shaking knees, wiping his sweaty brow with his arm. His eyes widened- for there rising in a whirl of dust rose two large white wolves, their howls filling the room and Link felt a shiver of fear go through his body. He held His shield and sword up and out, backing away slowly as the wolves advanced, looking murderous as they stalked towards Link. Link thought quickly, realizing that there was no exact way to go about this. These wolves wanted to fight, tooth and claw, and he needed to do the same. 

Link narrowed his eyes and growled, feeling his blood pound in his veins as he began stepping toward the wolves. Link imitated them, snarling and baring his teeth, brandishing his sharp sword as the wolves suddenly began backing up, looking quite confused. They growled at Link weakly as he came closer. Link snarled again and brought his sword back with a cry-

**_"HAH!"_ **

The sword swiped from one wolf to the next as Link swung, the glint of steel reflecting in the blood red eyes as it flashed near their faces, not close enough. The beasts snarled and one leapt at Link, jaws open with sharp teeth aiming for Link's throat when Link dropped to the ground and aimed the point of the blade upward. The wolf had no time to realize what had happened as it landed chest first onto the blade and with a cry of pain it was destroyed. Link tried to jump quickly but the other wolf was faster and was now on top of Link, who barely had time to cover his body with the shield as teeth started snapping above his face. 

"Agh!..." Link cried, the wolf heavy on his body. His arm would surely be crushed if he didn't do something quick. The Hylian gritted his teeth and summoned all of his strength and yelled as he pushed the beast off of his body. Link staggered to his feet, gasping for breath when the wolf lunged at him again. Link jumped to the side, but the wolf swiped at his body and Link felt pain as the sharp claws tore across his left arm, tearing the sleeve of his shirt and his skin. Link felt the stinging pain but did not look at his wound as he felt anger course through his body and he had had enough. Link waited for the wolf to leap towards him again, howling and eyes gleaming, when he swung his sword with all of his might, slicing the wolf's head clean off of its neck. 

Link's heart was pounding as his eyes swept across the room, his body turning left and right, waiting for another wolf to appear. It was a couple of minutes before Link guessed that he had defeated all of the monstrous wolves. He breathed heavily, feeling his body covered in sweat and dirt. Link raised his aching left arm slowly to sheath his sword, wincing in pain as he did so. Link looked over to see his arm bleeding where the wolf had clawed him, grimacing. He inspected the wound, pouring a little of the water he carried over it to clean it. It was not a deep wound, and it looked like he would stop bleeding soon. Link did not have anything to bandage his arm with, so he let it be.

He needed to keep moving. 

* * *

Link hadn't noticed it before, but he now saw that another small chest had appeared on one side of the room. He quickly walked over to it and kicked it open. Inside was another silver key. Link was confused as to why he needed another, but he didn't waste time to pocket it. There were no other doors in the room. Link approached the large blocked doorway, running his hand over the stone square that had the Gerudo symbol carved upon it. Link didn't know what else to do so he began to push.

His injured arm stung and Link swore as he pushed with all of his might, his boots digging into the floor. He felt the block give and begin to move back and that gave Link strength. He kept pushing, the block scraping the ground as it slowly moved back and he kept at it until the block suddenly dropped heavily into the ground. Link yelped and jumped back, watching as the block he had been pushing fit snugly into a square in the floor. Link was breathing hard, but he grinned. There, across from the block in the ground was a door. Link moved quickly towards it, but paused as he came close. Link took a deep breath, flexing his fingers nervously he touch the steel of the door and it opened up. Link had no time to peer inside and he ran through, hearing and feeling the door shut back down again. 

Link blinked in the dim light of the room, his eyes widening. His back pressed against the door as he raised a shaking arm to grab his sword. There in the small room were three gelatinous creatures, oozing and pulsing in three separate holes in the ground. Link gagged from the smell they omitted and stayed completely still and watched them. 

_Like Likes. Watch your items._

Link heard the voice and grimaced. The creatures, the "like likes", remained still as Link slowly unfroze and moved away from the door. His eyes flicked past the like likes to see that there was a chest upon a ledge in the back of the room. That's what he needed to get to. 

As far as Link could see, the like likes did not have eyes. If he was quiet, perhaps he could just creep past them and quickly open the chest. He took a silent deep breath and began to quietly sneak past the first creature. He felt nervous as he heard the disgusting noises it made, and wrinkled his nose at the more disgusting smell, but he kept going, holding his breath as he passed the second like like. His heart was pounding and he shuffled sideways across the floor, eyeing the third like like as he reached the ledge-

"Ah!-" 

The third like like had bent its gelatinous body towards Link and had seized him by his left leg. Link struggled, trying to pull his leg from the creature's mouth, but it was too strong and Link was scrambling to hold onto the ledge, but it was no use. The like like was pulling him into its mouth!

Link fell to the dirt and yelled as his other leg was swallowed. His legs and feet were covered, but he could feel the creature squeezing and pulsing around his legs, and it hurt. Link reached behind him and struggled to keep the rest of his body out of the like like and tried to grab the sword from his back. He was frightened, and desperately grabbed at the hilt of his sword until at last he felt it slide from the scabbard and Link wasted no time to slice at the like like, hacking at its body over and over. 

The creature let out a squelch of pain and Link felt the pressure come off of his legs as the like like released his body. The like like's body melted into a puddle on the ground, dead. 

Link jumped up quickly on numb legs, but the feeling was coming back to them. Link did not want to go through that again, and instead of opening the chest, he let out a yell as he attacked the other like likes, stabbing and slicing until both of remaining creatures were dead like the first. It was only then that Link went to the wooden chest and opened it, once again finding another silver key. There was nothing else to be found in this room, and Link inspected it for any items or a door or opening but when he found none, he supposed the only option was to go back the way he came. 

* * *

He was back in the room where he had fought the wolves, and was relieved when more did not appear. However, Link now saw that a ladder had appeared on one side of the room. Link approached it and tugged at the wooden ladder gently. It felt sturdy enough, so Link climbed up it quickly to find an opening at the top and another door for him to go through. Link braced himself for whatever could be inside and went through. 

Immediately, Link felt a strong heat hit his body. The new room was hot and Link could feel sweat begin to bead on his forehead. He was standing on a stone ledge. Link peered over the edge to see the bottom level of the large room. Link could see a strange statue below, surrounded by bubbling lava and a large ring of stone, and if Link wasn't mistaken... the ring of stone around the lava seemed to be slowly spinning around. Link looked to the right and saw that not far from where he stood on the ledge, there was a door with steel bars in front of it. Link could not go in it.

He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Link took a moment to think and drank some water, the heat of the room had made him thirsty. Link felt tired, and his arm hurt. The Gerudos hadn't been lying when they said that the training ground was difficult. Link was frustrated.

He tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath. He needed to be calm and think clearly. He couldn't help but think of that morning, how Ganon had told him that he believed in Link. Link smiled at the memory and felt his confidence rise. 

He could get through this. 

Link's hands curled into fists as he peered over the edge again. There was nothing he could do up here and knew that he needed to get down there. 

Link had jumped from much higher places before, but even as he looked down and assessed the possible distance he felt nervous. He took a deep breath leapt carefully.

Link landed on his feet onto the stone floor, his legs wobbling from the impact, but he was alright. The floor he stood upon was indeed spinning slowly around the room, and Link now faced a strange looking statue. The statue was carved to depict four faces with a single large eye on each one. Link stared at it, wondering why it was there. 

_Blind the eyes of the statue!_

Link raised his eyebrows, realizing what he was meant to do. For the first time since he had entered the training ground, Link reached back and pulled out the bow he had equipped himself with, and a sharp arrow from the leather quiver. Link aimed at the statue, realizing that this would be a bit tricky with the floor spinning. He needed to be patient as he spun past the first eye. He waited, and as he came upon another eye he released the first arrow, where it sped towards the statue and struck the stone statue directly in its eye. The statue seemed to let out a groan, and the eye turned red. Link braced himself for something to attack him, but nothing came. Link let out a breath of relief and repeated the process again, aiming and waiting, and the firing when he had a clear shot. Another eye turned red, and Link smiled to himself. 

Two more arrows later, Link was glad to see that he had blinded all of the eyes on the statue. He heard the door at the top of the ledge he had been on open. Another chest suddenly appeared on the stone where the statues stood and Link groaned. He knew that it was another key, and that he need to retrieve it. He would need to jump across the hot lava. Link put his bow away and back up as far as he could. He took a deep breath and counted to three before he sprinted across the stone, and on the last step he launched his body up and over the lava. Link landed on the stone surrounding the statue, his heart pounding, and he let out a relieved laugh. He was quick to kick open the small chest, and sure enough, another silver key was inside. He pocketed it and turned towards where he had just jumped from, frowning. 

It would be difficult, but Link had to jump back. He took a few deep breaths and ran fast, leaping over the lava. His heart pounded as he realized he was not going to reach the ledge this time! His body hit against the hot stone just above the lava and Link dug his hands and boots into the uneven surface, holding on. He hadn't landed the way he wanted, but at least it was not in the lava. Link realized that if he was careful, he could climb up and onto the ledge. Link used all the strength he could to hold on and start climbing up. It took a few minutes, but as soon as Link felt the flat surface, he hoisted himself to safety on the spinning stone, breathing hard. That had been close. 

Now what?

Link turned this way and that, and saw that there was also a door on the bottom level where he stood. But which should he go through?

Now that he was not preoccupied with the statue, Link realized that there were a few stone steps scattered up towards the top level. Link decided to go back up, and walked as quickly as he could (with the floor still spinning) to the first stone step and climbed on. He was glad to not be spinning around for the moment. He looked up at the next step and gritted his teeth as he jumped up, heaving himself onto the next step. He did this three more times until he was back on the top level of the room. Link went through the now unbarred door, pulling out his sword in anticipation of something attacking him. But once he went through, all that could be found were a small set of steps, and another small wooden chest sitting upon a thin crossed bars. Link carefully walked across to the chest where he opened the chest, pocketing another small silver key. Link wondered why he would need so many keys.

As he crossed back over the metal bars, Link cautiously peered down through them and saw that he was above another room, although it was hard to see what was beneath him. Link wondered how long and how far he had to go to get through the training ground. 

* * *

He exited the room and was once more in the room with the statue. Link was quick to jump down from one stone step to the next until he was on the spinning platform again, and ran in the direction of the door. There was a small gap between the platform and the stone floor near the door, but Link leapt over it easily, seeing the red glow of lava beneath his feet. 

As soon as Link was through the door he saw tall flames and unsheathed his sword, his shield in his right hand as he moved into the room. His eyes swept around quickly assessing what was in the room that could harm him. On the ground were two slugs that seemed to be made of lava and fire oozing about the ground. Above him, flapping angrily and to Link's surprise were on fire were keese, their eyes already set upon Link. Link hated keese, for they were often in the part of Hyrule castle he had been kept in and they were quite bothersome and attacked anyone who came near them. 

Link decided to take care of them first and put away his sword and shield and pulled out his bow and arrows. The keese flew from where they hung upside down on the wall and screeched as they flapped towards Link, but he was quick. Two arrows whizzed through the air and struck the keese down with pitiful screeches. Link took care of the slugs next, stabbing quickly with his sword. Their bodies melted into the ground and Link looked around and found that there were no other enemies in this room. But now, Link saw that in the center of the room was a tall ring of fire. Link walked close to it, and could see through the orange flames that another chest was in the center of it. Link needed to get to it and wondered if he could be quick enough to get through the fire and grab the key. As Link inspected the flames he shook his head. No, it would be foolish to try that. 

Instead he began to look around the room. It didn't contain much except for a bunch of different sized statues that leered at him with stony grins. Link examined each one. When he could find nothing, he decided to touch one and see what would happen. Link reached a hand out and placed it on the side of one of the statues, giving it a push. The statue was not as heavy as he had expected, and as Link pushed harder, the statue toppled over onto its side. There was nothing beneath it, but Link now suspected that one of the remaining statues had to have _something_ that could help him. 

Link wasted no time and moved around the room, kicking and pushing the statues over until finally, beneath one of the statues Link found a metal switch. Link stepped on it and turned to see the fire go out, leaving the chest free for him to open! Link ran over to it, throwing it open, grabbed the key inside, and ran away from the chest before the fire suddenly sprang up again. Link was breathing hard and grinning as he put the key into his pouch with the others. Another task was complete.

Link went through the next door on the right side of the room, gasping at what he saw. 

* * *

 Link's eyes were wide as he saw what was in the next room. 

_Cross the sea of fire!_

The voice made Link jump. He stepped cautiously towards the edge of the platform he stood on, peering down. There were small platforms spread among the lava that covered the floor. On each platform Link saw a single silver rupee. Link remembered the room with the boulders and groaned inwardly. He needed to collect them to continue through the training ground. Link looked to his left to see that there was a silver rupee at the base of a torch, Link picked it up and placed it into the pouch with the keys. 

 _"Well, that's one."_ Link thought. 

Link took a deep breath. He ran and jumped, aiming his body as he landed upon the first platform. His legs shook, but he let out a breath of relief that he had landed safely. He picked up the second silver rupee and pocketed it with trembling fingers. He stood up carefully, feeling the sweltering heat of lava, and looked around. To his right he could see another platform with a ring of fire rising from it. Link could see through the flames that a silver rupee was trapped in the middle of it. 

 _"There must be another switch, like before..."_ Link thought. 

 In front of him were three other platforms, two of which had a silver rupee upon them. Link chose to tackle those first, leaping with all of his might to the next platform. He landed on the next platform and let out a gasp as he tilted back slightly, but Link steadied himself. He let out a breath of relief as he picked up the third silver rupee. 

The fourth rupee did not take long to retrieve as Link repeated the process of jumping over to the platform. He placed the jewel in his pouch and could now see from where he stood that a switch was on a platform to his right. Link counted to three and jumped to it. Link yelled as he realized it was farther than he had thought, and landed on the edge. His arms and hands scrambled to hold onto the metal switch and he grabbed it before he slipped, gritting his teeth as he heaved his body upwards. Link gasped as he sat upon the platform, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. The heat of the lava in the room was making him dizzy. 

Link took a big gulp of water from his flask. He needed to get out of this room. 

There was one rupee left. Link stood up and nervously stepped onto the switch with his boot. The switch pressed down and Link heard a slow ticking begin, and heard the roaring ring of fire die. Link remained on the platform he stood on and counted the seconds, waiting. Link counted sixty seconds and then the switch sprang up again, and the fire returned. 

Link swore under his breath. He had one minute to jump four times. He needed to be fast and careful. 

"You can do this. You _can_ do this." Link whispered. 

Link readied himself, standing in front of the switch, Link brought his leg back. He waited a few seconds before slamming his boot down. 

Link _ran_. He leapt to one platform, his boots barely touching the dirt before he leapt to the next. Link took a deep breath and launched himself to the third platform. Link's heart beat hard in his chest, he could see the last rupee! He picked up speed and without stopping, jumped to the platform, his boots slamming down onto the dirt. Link grabbed the silver jewel, hearing the clicking of the switch speeding up, he could see the flames begin to rise-

Link clutched the rupee tightly in his hand and leapt back onto the other platform, just as he heart the switch snap back up, the flames licking angrily at his heels as the fire rose high once more. Link landed hard on his side, gasping, his heart pounding. 

Link grinned, slipping the rupee into his pouch. He had succeeded in retrieving them all. Link stood up on shaking legs. He could now see that a door had opened across the room. Link knew what to do and took his time to cross over to the door. Beside the door another wooden box was nailed to the wall. Link deposited all of his rupees into the box, emptying the pouch. Another wooden chest suddenly fell from the ceiling and landed beside the lit torch and Link opened it, pocketing yet another key. 

* * *

Link entered the next room with caution. When nothing leapt out at him, Link let out a sigh of relief. This room was much cooler than the last and he was glad to be away from lava. Link walked slowly into the room, noticing something strange about the stone floor. 

A square in the floor was filled with dark water. Link felt his heart drop into his stomach, dreading the worst.

_Collect the underwater gems!_

Link closed his eyes slowly, his hands curling into fists. He was afraid that was going to be the task.  

He _had_ to be close to the end. 

Link opened his eyes and stared at the water. How deep did it go? Link was good at swimming, but he didn't know how he would be able to swim so far down. 

Link bit his lip, suddenly noticing a strange looking item beside the pool of water. It looked like a leather belt with several square pouches. Link bent down and picked it up, surprised when he felt a very heavy weight to it. Link's eyes flicked back and forth between the belt and the water, horrible realization of what he had to do dawning on him. 

Link just wanted to get it over with. He removed his shield from his body, setting it down on the cold stone floor, along with his bow and quiver of arrows, flask, and Kokiri cap. Link tried to stay calm as he attached the heavy belt to his waist over his other one. He felt the strain in his muscles as he remained standing above the water, taking several deep breaths. Finally, there was nothing else to do but jump. 

Or fall awkwardly, as Link did when he stepped into the water. Link held his breath and did his best to keep his eyes open as his body plummeted into the pool of water, the belt of weights dragging him down. Small blue fish flitted around Link as he sunk. Link suddenly saw an underwater room and in various parts there were silver rupees waiting to be collected. Link had almost hit the bottom when he realized something was on the stone floor!

Large mollusks with sharp spikes were piled on the floor in one corner of the room. In the very center, a large blade moved in a fast circle around a silver rupee. Link could feel a slight pressure on his lungs already and knew he did not have long to be down there. Link needed to lose some of the weight on his belt. He opened one of the pouches and his fingers fumbled as he pulled out one of the heavy square stones from the belt, letting it sink to the floor. Link was now floating slightly above the floor. 

He was quick to collect the three rupees that were wedged into different parts of the wall, placing them carefully into his pouch. Link swam downwards and grabbed the fourth silver rupee from where the blade was circling it. Link turned left and right. There was always a fifth rupee... where was it?

Link's chest began to hurt. He needed to breathe soon. Link eyed the mollusks and saw a tiny shine of silver among their dirty shells. Of course. Link swam quickly over to the corner. He could not get all the way down, because of the weight he had released. Link thought quickly, suddenly unsheathing his sword from its scabbard. Link brought the sword down and began nudging the mollusks away from the corner. 

The mollusks immediately started snapping at Link, their shells spinning around, aiming their spikes at his legs. Link kicked them away the best that he could and grabbed the fifth rupee. Link swam away from the mollusks, but he was weighed down by the belt. Link needed to breathe, _now_. Bubbles flew from his mouth as he could no longer hold his breath. Link scrambled to undo the belt from his body, struggling to not bring in water, his lungs burning in pain.

Finally, Link felt the belt unbuckle and the weight fell off of him. Link swam with all of his strength, his body shooting upwards through the water, he was close and could see the light of the room above-

Link burst from the water, gasping painfully as he breached the surface. Link was so glad to be above the water, he almost felt like crying. He was shivering and shaking as he lifting himself from the water onto the stone floor. He held the fifth silver rupee in his hand.

He had done it. 

Link stood up slowly, his clothes dripping wet. He saw that another chest had appeared that wasn't there before. Link opened it up, collecting his seventh key. 

Link had taken a few moments to collect his shield and weapons, equipping them once more to his body. Link placed his green Kokiri cap back into his wet hair. He was cold and he was wet, but Link was alive, and that cheered him as he looked around the room. Upon the wall was another wooden rupee box. Link approached it and emptied the pouch of silver gems into it, hearing the rupees clatter as the fell inside. Link turned around, waiting for something to happen.

And something did. Behind him, part of the wall suddenly shook and began to slide down into the ground, revealing a hidden door. Link stepped back, staring at it.

Something told Link that this would be the last trial of the training ground.  

 Link was exhausted, his body ached, the wound on his arm stung...

But he was close to the end. 

* * *

 Link narrowed his eyes. He unsheathed his sword, the blade glinting in the light and Link went to the door and reached out with his right hand to touch the cold metal. The door slid up and Link ran through, hearing it slam down and lock behind him.

Link was determined to destroy whatever was in the next room, but was not prepared for what he found. 

_Destroy the dinalfos!_

Link clutched the hilt of his sword tightly in his left hand, his right arm shield his body with the Gerudo shield. In the center of the room, staring at him with murderous red eyes were two large, armored reptiles. Both of the beasts wielded sharp pointed swords. They stood on bent scaly legs on a mound of dirt in the center of the room, looking ready to attack Link at any second. They hissed angrily at Link, crouching down, ready to lunge. 

"I'm not afraid of you!" Link cried, running at the monsters.

Link poured all of his anger, his frustration, and his pain into his swings. The dinalfos scrambled back, their mouths opening to screech at Link, razor sharp teeth gleaming. Link yelled, striking one of the beasts in the armor. Its armor was weak and fell from its scaly body. The dinalfo screamed and lunged at Link with its pointed sword. Link ducked back, feeling the point of the blade made a shallow cut across his cheek. Link growled and clutched the hilt of his sword tighter. He and the dinalfos circled each other around the room. Suddenly, the dinalfo that had lost his armor sprinted towards Link, brandishing his sword and screeching. 

Link was not afraid. His boots pounded as he ran towards the beast, glaring into the its blood red eyes. Link felt his blood pounding in his veins as he leapt into the air, his sword aiming to strike.

_**"HEYA!"** _

Link struck the dinalfo down, his sword stabbing into the beast's head. Purple blood oozed from the wound as the dinalfo let out a weak noise, its body twitching violently. Link pulled the sword from its head and the creature collapsed into the sand, dead. Link heard a very angry screech come from the other dinalfo as it charged at him. He ducked and flipped back quickly, avoiding the multiple stabs of the dinalfo sword. The beast hissed at Link and he snarled back. The dinalfo charged at Link, its sword swinging wildly. 

With one slice, Link severed the dinalfo's claw. The dinalfo screamed, its blood dripping from the stump where its claw used to be. Now filled with rage, the beast snapped its jaws at Link. Link's heart pounded in his chest. He was backed into a corner somehow, and the dinalfo was too close. Link held onto his shield, and clutched the hilt of his sword. 

Link had seen that the dinalfo were not skilled in fighting, and only became worse when they were angry. Link had an idea and began to bang on his shield with his sword. The dinalfo hissed at the sound and shrieked at Link.

"What's the matter?! Did you lose your hand, you stupid creature?" Link taunted it.

The dinalfo let out a terrible scream and charged at Link who was still stuck in his corner. In the brief seconds he had, Link could see the unprotected belly of the dinalfo, and that's where he aimed with his sword. The dinalfo was almost upon him, its eyes filled with hate, jaws open, its razor sharp teeth aimed for Link's neck!

 _ **"Hai!"**  _Link cried, plunging the sword into the dinalfos stomach. 

The dinalfo screeched, and Link sunk the blade in further, pushing himself out of the corner. The dinalfo fell onto its back and Link pinned it there as it made weak noises, struggling to get up. Link gritted his teeth, sweat dripping from his brow as he held on. The creature stopped struggling and turned its ugly face to look at Link. 

Link's eyes widened as he suddenly heard the dinalfo let out a hissing laugh, its read eyes blinking slowly up at him. Link felt a shiver go through him as the beast suddenly spoke in a low voice, gasping for breath.

 _"Foolissssh Hero... Thisss is only the beginning..."_ The dinalfo hissed, blood dripping from its scaly mouth.

"What?" Link whispered, his hands shaking as they clutched the hilt.

_"Demissse will come..."_

Link opened his mouth to speak, but the dinalfo let out a choking laugh before it became still.

The beast was dead and Link could only watch as its corpse turned into sand around Link's sword, and then it was gone.  

* * *

Link jumped as a chest suddenly fell before his feet where the monster's body had been. Link put his sword away with trembling hands, trying to understand what the dinalfo had told him. 

Demise... He had heard that before, in a dream. 

Link pushed thoughts of Demise and the dinalfo out of his mind for now, remembering his was still in the training ground. 

He kicked open the chest, and of course another key was there. Link now had eight keys, and was still confused as to why he needed so many. The door he had come in was still barred. Link saw that there was another door for him to go through. Link took a deep breath, approaching the door. He gently touched it and it slid up and he went through.

Link was surprised and elated to see that he had returned to the beginning of the training ground. The door behind him shut and locked. Link surmised that he was done with everything behind him and moved into the room, looking around. He had started out from the left door, and had come out of the right... So all that was left was the center door. Link walked slowly to it, staring up at the carved beast above it, feeling nervous. What terrible thing could possibly be in the next room? 

Link unsheathed his sword once more, still stained with the dinalfos blood, and clutched it in his hand. Link had been through enough today. What was one more enemy?

Link tapped the metal door with his boot and it slid open. Link stepped in quickly, his eyes sweeping the room, and lowered his sword in confusion. 

This room was certainly the strangest he had ever been it, but nothing threatening had jumped out at him yet. As far as Link could see, this room was a maze of walls of crossed bars and doors with locks. Link suddenly realized what all of the keys had been for and let out a breath of laughter. But now he was worried. Had he collected all of the keys?

On the floor beside Link was another small chest. Link kicked it open and found his ninth key. Link stared at the silver key in his hand.

He must have all of them. 

 The door in front of Link had a silver lock with chains upon it. Link took a deep breath and carefully placed the key into the lock, turning it to the right with a "click".

The lock sprang open and the chains fell from the door at Link's feet. The door slid open and Link went through, finding another door with the same lock. He pulled out another silver key, put it into the keyhole, and unlocked the second door. 

Link understood now. He felt a grin upon his face. He was tired, hungry, and wounded, but he felt excited as he quickly unlocked the next six doors.

At last, Link was at the final door. Link held the last key with his trembling fingertips, hoping that whatever was on the other side would not hurt him. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest as he placed the key into the lock, and carefully turned it to the right. The lock sprang open, the chains fell, and the door was free. 

Link touched the door with his palm and it slowly slid open, and Link's heart leapt when he could see light, sunlight, pouring in from under the door. Link let out a gasp, his body shaking with happiness.

Suddenly a shadow appeared where the light had been and Link's eyes narrowed and he reached back and pulled out the sword, ready to fight.

The door continued sliding up until Link saw what, no, _who_ it was.

Ganondorf stood with his hands on his hips, a large grin upon his face. His gold eyes gazed warmly at Link and the Hylian felt a warmth of relief and happiness spread through his body at the sight of the King. 

 Link had never felt so proud of himself. 

* * *

"Well done! You are quite the skilled warrior!" Ganon exclaimed, walking up to Link.

Link saw Ganon smile at him, and he felt pleased.

"Thank you." Link said, giving the king a small smile in return.

"Now, for the final test!" the king said, placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

Link raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Ganon led him to the door on the right and they exited the training grounds. Link breathed deeply, the fresh air and sunlight felt wonderful. A crowd of Gerudos had gathered and most of them cheered when they saw Link and Ganon emerge. Link knew that he had one more test, but he allowed himself to feel proud for a moment. He had never had anyone cheer for him before, and he guessed that they were impressed he had come this far. 

Link watched as the Gerudos formed a large circle around him and Ganondorf. Link tensed, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. He heard some of the women laugh. Would he have to fight all of them? He suddenly heard Ganon chuckling, and he turned to see the king grinning at him with a glint in his gold eyes. 

"Don't worry, I would not be so evil to have all of these ladies attack you." He said, earning more laughter from the women. 

Ganon suddenly snapped his fingers, causing Link to flinch. From the crowd leapt four Gerudo women clad in purple. They landed in a neat row in front of Link, their bodies in fighting stances. Their mouths were hidden, but Link could see the mirth in their eyes.

"You may challenge any of the Gerudos standing before you to a duel. Whomever you choose shall have their choice of weapon, and you yours. You will fight until first blood. Choose your opponent." Ganon explained to Link.

Link eyed the warriors before him. Everyone was quiet. Link walked to the left... and then to the right, sizing up the Gerudos. Their eyes followed him, narrowed as if to dare him to choose one of them.  As far as Link could tell, they were all equally dangerous. Link turned to face Ganon, who was watching him with interest, his arms crossed over his muscled chest.

"You said that I may choose any of the Gerudos standing before me?" Link asked, his voice raised so everyone could hear.

"Indeed I did." Ganon said, nodding his head. 

Link walked over to Ganon and stood close to him. The king looked down at him with a calm expression. 

"I have chosen." Link announced. 

With a quick movement, Link had unsheathed his sword, raising it up to point at Ganon's neck. Link saw the reflection of the blade in Ganon's gold eyes. He heard the gasp of the crowd around him, but he did not lower his weapon. 

"I have chosen King Ganondorf as my opponent!" Link shouted for everyone to hear. 

 There was a stunned silence, and then-

"Can he do that?!"

"The King should not have to fight!"

"I'll bet 10 rupees he destroys the Hylian."

"Enough!" Shouted Nabooru, but she grinned at Link.

Link still had not lowered his sword, his blue eyes locked onto Ganon's gold. Ganon looked mildly surprised, but then he smirked. A deep laugh came from the King as he raised an arm up to slowly push the blade down from his neck. 

"I accept your challenge." Ganon said softly, as if he and Link were alone.

 Link nodded, sheathing his sword he took a few steps back. He heard the Gerudos whispering around him, but he ignored it. He knew that dueling Ganondorf was risky, he had never even seen the king fight, but he wanted to try. 

Some part of him wanted to impress Ganon. 

* * *

Ganon had chosen his sword as his weapon. The blade was large, but it suited the king. Link and Ganon faced each other in the circle. Torches had been lit around the ring. The sun had fallen lower in the sky. It would be night soon enough. Link felt the cool evening breeze and he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He wondered what Ganon was thinking. They had to fight until first blood. How badly could he hurt the king? How badly would the king hurt  _him?_

 They were ready. Ganon held his sword up, pointing it at Link with a smirk on his face. 

"This Hylian wishes to be one of us! He must prove his desire and show his skill and determination!" Ganon proclaimed.

The crowd of Gerudos howled and screamed, ready for the fight to begin. Link saw the fire in Ganon's eyes, the jewel adorned to his forehead seemed to glow. Link felt a surge of energy go through him, and he gritted his teeth, unsheathing his sword. His heart was beating fast, and he was surprised to find himself excited. After being injured by cowardly soldiers, he needed to fight, to strike, to prove to himself he was still a warrior.  

The Gerudos were hushed, their eyes moving from their king to the Hylian. Both looked menacing as they stood facing each other. There was silence, and then-

Link ran and leapt, a flash of green in the air. He landed close to Ganon and swung his sword with a cry. His blade met Ganon's with a clang, the king and the Hylian pushed against each other. With a grunt, Ganon pushed Link back. Link jumped back, his feet quick to move. But Ganon was after him, with a yell he lunged at Link, who dodged and rolled on the ground. He was up and dodging left and right. Ganon's sword was like lightning, the flash of steel bright in Link's eyes. 

Link's blood pounded in his veins. He parried constantly, feeling his muscles aching each time their blades met. Ganon's swing was powerful, but Link was quicker than the king. Link leapt backwards, giving himself some space between him and Ganondorf. Ganon looked frightening. His gold eyes had become red, his teeth were bared. They circled each other, breathing hard. The crowd around them was cheering and jeering, but Link didn't hear what they were saying. 

Ganon lunged again, and once more Link had to duck and roll. He jumped back up, his sword raised quick enough to block Ganon's. Link's knees were bent, and his arms shook as he pushed up and against Ganon's blade. He felt the sweat on his palms and he gripped the hilt tighter, his teeth gritted. Link looked up into Ganon's eyes. They seemed glazed over, Ganon looked vicious and Link was afraid. He now regretted choosing Ganon as an opponent. Not because Ganon was so powerful, but because the King was another person while fighting. Link saw no warmth in the gold eyes, it was if Ganon did not recognize him. 

Why did that matter, Link wondered. This was a fight after all. 

But Link did not want to lose or strike the king. What could he do?

Link fell to the ground, rolling over as Ganon stabbed into dirt. The Hylian jumped up with a cry and before Ganon could turn, Link's boot struck Ganondorf's back. The king stumbled briefly, before he whipped around, his large sword slicing at Link, barely missing Link's leg. 

Link tripped as he landed, stumbling backwards into the crowd. He felt numerous hands against his back as they pushed him back into the ring. The crowd was in awe. They were in disbelief at how long the fight had lasted, at how agile the Hylian was. 

Link knew he needed to end this. He didn't want to fight Ganon anymore. Link realized he was going about this all wrong. He didn't need to fight like he was trying to kill Ganon.  As he ran, leapt, and dodged Ganon's advances, Link's mind worked desperately. This would end badly if he didn't do something, and fast. 

He got away from Ganon, giving himself as much distance as possible. What he was about to do was crazy and dangerous, but he had to try. He wanted Ganon to be himself again. 

Ganon was only a few feet in front of him. The king had stopped lunging at Link, and he was breathing hard, but Link knew he would be after Link in mere seconds. It was now or never. 

"Don't keep me waiting! Show me what you got!" Ganon barked at Link, his sword pointed straight at the Hylian. 

Link threw his sword down onto the ground. He heard the crowd gasp. Ganon stilled, his sword lowering slightly. Link took a deep breath and as fast as he could, ran straight at Ganondorf. His boots barely hit the ground and he felt like he was flying, his heart pounding on his chest as he launched his body towards Ganon. The king's mouth opened in surprise. Link arm swept out and up, knocking Ganon's heavy arm up and the king's sword out of the way.

Time seemed to slow as Link threw his body against Ganon's. Link's arms came to wrap around Ganon's neck, and he saw the look of shock on the king's face briefly before he was so close he could only see the gold of Ganon's eyes. Link's lips slammed onto Ganon's. He heard the other man quick intake of breath, and the sound of Ganon's sword falling to the ground. Link caught Ganon's lower lip in his teeth and bit hard, his cuspids breaking into the soft skin. He felt Ganon's body flinch and he broke out of the king's arms, stumbling backwards. Link tasted something in his mouth. Blood.

Link touched a hand to his mouth and then brought down to look. There, gleaming in the firelight was Ganon's blood on his fingertips. 

Ganon stood as still as a statue, and Link saw his lip bleeding, the blood running slowly down his chin. The king's face was void of expression, but did Link see sadness in Ganon's eyes? Link felt pain in his heart for some reason. Maybe he should have just let Ganon cut him. 

The king had not moved and there was no noise from the Gerudos around them. Everyone seemed to have frozen. Was anyone breathing? Link turned his body left and right, feeling nervous. Were they all going to kill him?

Link could only hear the sound of the flames flickering within the torches and his own breathing. He blushed and looked down at the ground, now realizing what it was he had done, how insane it was. He had kissed Ganon to win the duel. 

Link heard a soft chuckle. His head snapped up to see Ganon grinning and shaking his head. Link stood still as the Gerudo King came forward to stand before him. Link was relieved to see that the warmth had come back into Ganondorf's eyes. The king looked at him with admiration. 

Ganon brought his hand to his lips, his fingers touching the blood there. 

"Would you please kneel?" Ganon asked Link softly.

Link did so, slowly bringing his knees to the ground. He looked up at Ganon, who was watching him. He stayed completely still as Ganon's hand came to his forehead. Link felt the warmth of blood against his skin. Ganon was marking him, his fingers drew the Gerudo symbol carefully. Link felt his heart beating fast. He had done it. 

He was-

"Stand Link." Ganon commanded.

 He stood and felt the king's hand on his shoulder, turning him to face the Gerudo women. Their gold eyes were all on him and they were silent. 

"Strong. Brave. Fierce. Cunning. Resourceful." Ganon spoke to the Gerudos.

"This is what makes a true Gerudo!" Ganon announced, and he grabbed Link's arm and raised it up.

"From this day forth, Link is a Gerudo and shall always be welcomed here as one of my people!" 

 The cheer that came from the Gerudos was deafening. They were screaming Link's name, and Link was suddenly swarmed by the Gerudo women. They were hugging him, patting his back and his head hard, and giving him words of praise. Link's head spun and he felt disoriented. Nevertheless he felt amazing, he had won!  He looked around to find Ganon, and the king was outside of the large mass of Gerudos. He had his arms crossed and he was grinning. Link saw Nabooru saunter up to him and place a hand on his shoulder and she too grinned at Link.

"Thank you, thank you ladies." Link said breathlessly, patting the last woman awkwardly on the back as she was hugging him tightly. 

 Nabooru came up to him and her arm slung around his shoulder.

"Let us celebrate our new brother! A feast has been prepared in the courtyard!" She announced.

All of the women cheered. They were suddenly running about in different directions, talking excitedly to one another. Link's eyes flicked back to where Ganon had been standing, but the king was no longer there. 

Nabooru turned to Link, her gold eyes gleaming. 

"I'm quite impressed, Link. You are an excellent warrior. You have definitely won us over." She told him.

Link blushed, running a hand through his hair. 

"And you have definitely gained Ganon's favor too." She whispered.

* * *

Ganon watched his blood swirl in the basin of water. He had left the crowd to go to his rooms. He had cleaned his lip, and was now applying a salve to it, feeling it sting slightly. It would heal right away. 

He shook his head slightly, still in disbelief at what had just happened. It was not that Link had won the duel, no, Ganon was glad and impressed that the boy had won. 

But the way that Link had done it...

Had Link kissed him before he bit Ganon's lip? It had all happened so quickly he wasn't sure. He was sure that he had gone into shock when Link had done it. Ganon couldn't help but grin as he thought about it. 

Clever boy. 

Ganon stared into the mirror. His lip was already healing. Ganon brushed his hair back, grimacing when he noticed blood had gotten onto his shirt. He removed it and placed it in the basket of dirty laundry and went to his dresser to find another shirt. He picked out a white one and put it on, still thinking about Link.

He wondered what the boy was doing at this moment. 

* * *

Link had been dragged by several women towards the King's bath. There, they pushed him through the door where he found a clean, hot bath had been made for him. Soap and towels had been placed neatly on the side of the bath. Link turned around to speak to the Gerudos but the door was closed and they had disappeared, not a Gerudo in sight. Link let out a sigh of relief. He needed a minute alone. 

He saw steam rising from the water and it looked wonderful. He went over to the stone bench like before, quickly removing his boots and leather gauntlets, and then his Kokiri tunic and cap, and then finally his trousers and shorts. All of his clothes were dirty and needed mending. Link shook his head as he inspected the tears in his tunic. Now that he was completely naked, he walked over to the bath slowly, suddenly feeling quite tired and an ache in his muscles. 

He sat down on the edge of the bath, his feet and legs sinking into the wonderfully warm water and without wasting another second, Link sunk the rest of his body up to his neck into the water, a groan and sigh escaping his lips as he did so. The bath felt heavenly. He spent a few quiet minutes relaxing in the water, trying to clear his mind. Link couldn't stop smiling, feeling proud that he had survived and completed the Gerudo training ground. He was now welcome in Ganon's Kingdom, or at least he would not be ordered to leave. Link knew it was naive to assume the Gerudos completely trusted him. 

Link thought about the different monsters and obstacles he had encountered, shuddering slightly. The Gerudo had not lied when they said that the training ground was difficult. But he had done it. 

And Link kept thinking of how Ganon looked at him with pride when he had emerged from the building. It brought an even wider smile to his face. But then a burning heat of embarrassment bloomed across his face and ears and Link rubbed water onto his skin. He had practically _kissed_ Ganon to win the duel. Link shivered as he remembered how close their bodies had been, and their lips _had_ touched... but it had not been a kiss. Link would not consider it a kiss. He didn't know why he had defeated Ganon that way, or why Ganon seemed so defenseless when he had done it. Ganon could have easily pushed Link away before he had bit the King. 

Link shook his head and grabbed a clean cloth and bar of soap. He washed his body quickly. Nabooru had said that a feast would be in the courtyard. Link's stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of food and he hurried to rinse himself off. Once his hair and body were clean, Link lifted himself out of the bath slowly, groaning as he used his muscles. 

Link wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the bench where his clothes-

His clothes were gone. Instead, Link found a pair of clean undershorts and loose white Gerudo pants. Red shoes sat beside the pants. Link looked around nervously. Where were his clothes?

He heard giggles behind him and Link spun around.

A few Gerudo women dressed in different colors stood together and waved at Link with wide smiles on their faces. Nabooru was among them, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. 

"Ah! What-" Link gasped, holding the towel around his waist tighter. 

"The girls and I wanted to help you dress for the evening, Link." Nabooru said nonchalantly. 

Link could now see that one of the Gerudo, a young woman dressed in pink, held his clothes in her arms. Another woman had his boots. Link swallowed nervously, for he was naked and didn't know what to do.

"Your clothes shall be taken to be cleaned and mended. Now, we'll give you a minute of privacy for you to dress in the clothes we gave you, and then you'll come with is, won't you?" Nabooru asked sweetly.

Link glanced from her face to the other Gerudo who looked at him with eager expressions. Link sighed and nodded. The women let out small squeals of excitement and clapped their hands and then ran off. Nabooru turned around slowly but stayed where she stood. Link took the hint and quickly dried off and dressed himself. He wanted his clothes, but he had to admit that these were much cleaner, and the material was soft against his skin. Link carefully slipped his feet into the red shoes. He had never worn shoes like these before, but he found them quite comfortable. 

 "I'm, uh, dressed." Link said.

Nabooru turned around and smiled at him. 

"Very nice. Now come with me, we'll make you look the part!"

* * *

 Nabooru led him out of the bath. They walked for five minutes until they came to a large sandstone building. Gerudos were everywhere, talking and laughing, applying cosmetics to each others faces, putting on jewelry. Link blushed as several women walked past him, completely naked, without even noticing Link. 

"What is this place?" Link asked Nabooru.

"This is where most of the Gerudo live in the Kingdom. We each get a room of our own, some are bigger for those who have children. It's a tight community of family and friends, so we usually keep our doors open to each other." She explained cheerfully. 

They reached a room that Link assumed was Nabooru's. It had a small bed that was unmade. Piles of clothes were scattered around the room. A dresser had jewelry and small clay pots strewn upon it. In the room waiting for them were the Gerudo women from before. 

"Hello!" They greeted Link.

"Hi..." Link said with a small smile, blushing as they giggled.

"Girls. Link needs to get ready for his party!" Nabooru said seriously, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"I... what?" Link stammered. "Whoa!"

Nabooru had pushed Link to the center of the room and he was now surrounded by the women. Link was facing a mirror and he saw himself, nervous and confused. 

 "Whenever a Gerudo becomes a warrior, we paint their bodies with words that describes their character." Nabooru said. "Now, please hold still."

Link did as he was told and watched as the woman dressed in pink, Mora, uncorked one of the small clay jars that she grabbed from Nabooru's dresser. She held a small paint brush in one hand and the jar in her other and dipped the brush inside. The soft bristles of the brush were now coated in gold paint. 

Link stayed perfectly still, even when he felt the paint brush touch his chest and stomach. It tickled, and felt odd, but Link didn't mind too much. While that was happening, Nabooru had begun to brush his hair gently. 

"Such a pretty color, don't you think so girls?" She said kindly, and Link blushed when they all agreed cheerfully. 

"You poor thing! You've got a cut on your arm!" A woman in blue gasped, inspecting Link's arm.

"And on his cheek." Nabooru said, getting close to Link's face.

"I-It's alright-"Link stammered, but they were already busy fussing over him. 

In the end, Link's cuts were given a salve and his arm had been bandaged. The stinging was lessening and Link was grateful. Mora had finished painting his body and they held up a large mirror for Link to see himself. Link gasped. The Gerudo words had been painted beautifully on his skin in gold. Link's heart beat fast as he read them.

"Brave... Strong... Fierce." Link whispered. 

The women gasped and laughed, some clapping their hands.

"You can read Gerudo?!" They asked.

"Um, a little... Ganondorf taught me the alphabet." Link muttered.

 "Ooh!" The women squealed, giggling madly. 

"You look so handsome!"

"Wait till Ganon sees you!"

Link blushed all the way to his ears at their compliments. But as he stared at himself in the mirror, he did wonder what Ganon would think when he saw Link.

The Gerudos set the mirror down and Nabooru stood in front of him. She smiled at him, and Link could not help but smile back. 

"I think you're ready." 

* * *

Link felt nervous as they walked towards the courtyard. He could hear music and laughter as they got closer, and Link saw that a large bonfire had been made. Large cushion and rugs had been placed on  the ground, and there were many chairs. Large tables filled with hot food and cold drink were set. All of the Gerudo were present, deep in conversation and were eating and drinking merrily. 

Link saw that Ganondorf was already there, seated in a large chair. The King looked relaxed as he spoke to a Gerudo woman dressed in white. He held a silver cup in his hand and took a sip of whatever was in it, his eyes filled with laughter. The woman walked away and Ganon looked back to the roaring fire. 

Link and Nabooru and the others were now in the courtyard. Nabooru clapped her hands and immediately all talking, laughter, and music ceased. 

All gold eyes were on Link and he felt quite shy. 

Link looked to where Ganon was sitting, feeling his heart beat fast. Ganon had his eyes upon Link, and he could feel them as they trailed up and down his body. The King seemed to be inspecting his clothes and the paint. Link was still, growing warm from Ganon's gaze.

At last, Ganon smiled warmly and stood from his seat. Link felt his heart leap as Ganon walked over to him. He remained still as Ganondorf circled around him slowly. Ganon's gold eyes caught Link's blue as he the King stood before him. 

"You fought bravely today. You have proved your strength and have earned your place among the Gerudo." Ganon said in a gentle voice. 

"Thank you." Link said softly, forgetting that there was anyone else there besides him and Ganondorf.

"We have a gift for you." Ganon said. 

The king raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Nabooru came to Ganon's side and placed something in the King's palm. 

It was a necklace. It was a thin gold chain, and on the end hung a  small gold medallion. The Gerudo symbol was delicately carved upon it. Link gasped softly. 

He was still as Ganon brought his hands above Link's head. Link felt the chain upon his neck. Ganon's hands came away and Link looked up into his gold eyes. Ganon smiled and placed a gentle hand upon Link's shoulder, turning him to face the Gerudo. 

"A true Gerudo!" Ganon announced.

"A TRUE GERUDO!" The women cheered. 

* * *

That evening was one of the best that Link had ever had in his life. Nabooru and some of her friends insisted that he sit with them, and he did. Link probably met every Gerudo that night, as they drifted over to greet him and give him praise. Small Gerudo girls walked up to him shyly, and when Link would smile and say hello, they would run away, shrieking and giggling. Link couldn't stop smiling and laughing. They brought him many dishes of delicious food and made him stay seated. Link ate slowly, enjoying the food as he listened to the Gerudo talk. 

Several trainee and seasoned Gerudo warriors asked him about the training ground, including Valu. They seemed impressed when he told them truthfully how he handled each challenge. 

"Yeah the lava room is a pain in the ass-" One warrior said.

"The water is worse!" Another interjected. 

"Shut up, or I'll make you go through it again." Valu said, but she had a small smile on her face. 

Link laughed, taking a sip of his water. 

A couple of hours passed. Occasionally Link would glance over at Ganon, who sat in his chair with his long legs crossed. Most of the time Ganon stared into the fire, deep in thought as he drank from his cup. Sometimes he would look up and he would catch Link's eyes, the fire reflected in the King's eyes. Ganon would smile and Link would smile back before turning to speak to whoever asked him a question. 

After a while the feast began to grow quieter. Link was about to get up to go talk to Ganon when someone spoke above all the other voices.

"I have an idea! Let's tell our new brother a story!" 

 "Which one?"

" _Our_ story, stupid."

"Who wants to tell it?"

"I shall." An older Gerudo woman said in a soft but commanding voice. She was dressed all in black, a hood over her head. 

"Yes, Ora always tells it the best!" Several of the Gerudo whispered. 

Link glanced over at Ganondorf, who was watching Ora with interest. Link watched as the woman, Ora, rose gracefully from her seat. She seemed to glide over to the fire like a dark shadow. A pale hand reached out, and the mysterious woman threw a colored powder down into the fire. Link opened his mouth in awe as he watched colored smoke rise from the fire. Ora raised her hands up to the sky and began to shape the smoke as she told the story. 

"Long ago a man walked through the desert. He had no friends or family, nor any memories of any ever in his life. All he had was the worn clothes upon his back and a broken sword. He walked and walked, lost in the vast dunes of sand. It was not long before he was starving and terribly thirsty. He pushed himself to keep walking, not knowing if he would ever find food or water, wondering how many steps he had left to live."

"But one night he finally came upon something. It was a large statue of the Goddess of Sand. She stood quiet and still and the man ran up to the statue, forgetting his hunger and thirst. He stared up at her stone face in awe of her beauty. For the first time in his lonely life, the man felt his heart beat with love..."

"As the moon rose into the sky, the statue came to life, and the Goddess looked upon the lonely man with a gentle smile. She knew he was lost and alone, knew that he was hungry and thirsty. With her powers she made a deep pool of water appear, as well as food. The man thanked the beautiful Goddess profusely and began to drink and eat. When he was done, he sat upon the sand, gazing up at her beautiful face."

"The man finally had the courage to speak, "Beautiful Goddess, I have fallen in love with you when I thought there was nothing in my heart. Please, stay here with me.", the man begged, but the Goddess would not. "I have saved your life, and I must ask a favor of you now." She said. "My children, the daughters of sand, live in this desert. They are kind and beautiful, but they cannot defend themselves from monsters and cruel men. You must go to them, protect them for me, and I shall return your love." The Goddess told the man."

"The man agreed, and when the night was over, and the Goddess turned back to stone, the man set off to find her daughters. Three days and three nights passed as he wandered through the desert, before he came upon them. They lived in a valley, and were indeed beautiful. They saw him approach their houses and grew afraid. The man did not go any closer, seeing that they were frightened. Instead he turned and stood guard for them. The women watched him closely for many days. When he did not try to touch or hurt them, they began to trust the mysterious man. They brought him food, and water. But still he remained at his post. The women, who before now lived in fear of monsters and men, now felt protected and safe."

"When dangerous monsters came to steal away women, the man fought them, and killed every single one. He was wounded, but the women healed him. When he woke, they told him that they were forever indebted to him, and made him their King. The man named his people the Gerudo, the Goddess Children."

"Years passed, and his Kingdom grew. They built a castle in the valley, and they were safe and happy and thriving. One day the King took his black stallion out into the desert, remembering his favor to the Goddess of Sand. When he approached her statue, the moon had risen once more, and she came to life. "You have done as I have asked and protected my daughters. They are now happy and thriving because of your bravery and strength. If there is something you wish for, please tell me so that I may grant it to you." She said."

"The man was silent. After a few minutes he looked up at her beautiful face and spoke. "Before I would ask for your love, beautiful Goddess. But I have grown wiser, and now know that I already have it." The man said. The Goddess smiled and nodded. "Their love is my love. The Gerudo shall always love their King. But what is your true wish now?" She asked him."

"..."The only wish I have... Is for you to give me a name." The King told the Goddess, kneeling before her. The Goddess smiled and reached a hand out to touch the King's forehead. A bright light surrounded the King and suddenly a beautiful yellow jewel adorned his forehead where the Goddess had touched him. Finally, she gave the King a name that suited the man for his courage, wisdom, and power."

" I shall name you Ganondorf, the Greatest of Kings." 

Ora stopped speaking. The colored smoke had disappeared. Link blinked his eyes, realizing that all of the Gerudo were looking at him.

"The Gerudo love their King." Ora said softly, staring into Link's eyes.

It was a moment before her gaze left him and she turned with a swirl of her robe, walking gracefully away from the fire. 

There was a heavy silence. Link stared into the fire, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Alright, good story! Where's the music?" Nabooru said loudly, earning a bit of laughter. 

The music started again and conversation resumed. Link suddenly felt very tired, and he had a lot on his mind. Link stood up carefully and began walking away from the feast. He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. 

"Link? Are you alright?" Nabooru asked. 

Link didn't speak right away and glanced over to where Ganon sat. Ganon had been speaking to an older woman when the King's gold eyes flicked over to Link's. Link looked away and smiled at Nabooru softly. 

"I... I just need a minute alone." Link told her. 

"Okay..." Nabooru nodded, letting go of his arm. 

Link watched her walk away. He began walking away from the courtyard. 

He needed a place to think. 

* * *

Ganon remained in his seat, staring into the fire. Link had not returned to the party, and he was worried. The boy had seemed upset when he had gotten up.

He stood up and some of the Gerudo looked at him.

"Gan?" Nabooru whispered.

"It has been a long day. Please enjoy yourselves and make sure to clean up before you turn in this evening." Ganon said quietly, and the Gerudo nodded. 

"Goodnight Your Majesty." They told him happily, going back to their conversations and drinks. 

Ganondorf walked away from them and Nabooru did not follow. He was glad, as he wanted to find Link and make sure that he was alright. 

Ganon knew every inch of his Kingdom, but he did not know where Link could be. He decided to go in the direction towards his rooms. He passed by several Gerudo who wished him goodnight, but he did not stop to speak to them. Ganon walked for five more minutes before he stopped in his tracks. In the shadows he saw Link sitting upon a step on a small stone staircase. The boy had his arms around his knees and was looking down into his lap. Ganon saw the necklace he had been given hanging from the gold chain on Link's slender neck. 

"Link..." Ganon murmured, approaching the boy slowly. 

Link looked up slowly and Ganon felt his heart beat faster. The moonlight shone on Link's pale skin. The blue eyes stared up into Ganon's, filled with sadness. Ganon blinked and his eyes softened. 

Ganon took a seat beside Link. They were quiet and said nothing for a few minutes. Ganon glanced over to see Link looking up. Ganon tilted his head upwards to gaze at the night sky. It was a dark and vast sea of shining stars that night. 

"You shouldn't go with me."

Ganon looked over at Link. The boy had turned to face Ganon, but he looked down at his hands and avoided Ganon's eyes. 

"And why do you say that, little one?" Ganon asked softly.

He watched as Link took the round medallion in his hand, his thumb stroking over the Gerudo symbol. Link's fist closed over it and he saw the boy bite his lip softly. 

"You belong here... I-I know what it's like to leave your home for a long time, never knowing if you'll ever return. It hurts... and it hurts the ones you love. I should never have asked you to come with me. You need to stay with your people. They love you so much..." Link whispered. 

Ganon frowned, but he understood what Link was saying, what he felt. He knew that the Gerudo were not trying to guilt Link that evening, but Link did not. Ganon rubbed his chin in thought and sighed softly before speaking.

"Link, you have proven to the Gerudo and myself how brave and strong you are. You chose to go through the training ground, and you succeeded in becoming a Gerudo. They are all very impressed at what you have done to show your respect and loyalty to the Gerudo people...as am I." Ganon told him truthfully. 

Link didn't look up, but Ganon could see that Link's eyes had widened slightly. Ganon reached over and gently lifted Link's chin with his hand. The blue eyes met his gold and he could feel warmth come to Link's pale face as they looked into each other's eyes. 

"I would be honored to accompany you and show my loyalty to you, Link. I made a promise to go with you to the Forest, and I shall keep it." Ganon whispered. 

Ganon saw Link's lips part slightly as the boy looked at him. a small tear fell from Link's eye and Ganon stroked it away with his thumb. At some point he had leaned closer to Link, their faces were close to each other. His eyes traveled up and down from Link's beautiful shining eyes to the boy's pale, soft lips.

He wanted to kiss Link.

Ganondorf thought he could hear his own heart beating and became still. Yes, he wanted to kiss Link. 

No, this was not the time to do it. 

He leaned back away from Link and let his hand fall from the boy's chin gently. Ganon ran his hand through his short hair and sighed. Link was still looking at him, a blush upon his face. Ganon stood up, offering a hand to Link. 

"Come. You have had a long day and need rest." He told Link kindly.

Link suddenly yawned, covering his mouth with his hand, which made Ganon chuckle. He smiled when Link placed his hand in Ganon's and the king helped Link stand up. Link smiled up at Ganon and he smiled back. 

"This way." Ganon said, turning in the direction of his rooms. 

He saw Link's eyebrows raise by they said nothing. As they walked Ganon wondered if Link had expected to go back to the prison cell of the guard house. He laughed inwardly as they reached the door to his rooms. Ganon unlocked the door and they went into the dark room. 

Link seemed to slow as Ganon could see exhaustion come over the boy. Link didn't protest as Ganon had him sit upon the edge of the bed, and Ganon got a wet cloth and wiped away the painted words from Link's body gently and carefully. As Ganon wiped away the last letter, he saw that Link's eyes had closed. Ganon smiled softly and placed the cloth on the dining table. Link was half asleep as he removed the Gerudo shoes from Link's feet and placed them by his wardrobe. 

The boy laid down with a soft groan upon Ganondorf's bed. Ganon shook his head, knowing how much the boy had gone through that day. He checked Link's bandaged arm and when he was satisfied, he brought the black blanket over Link's body. 

Ganon quietly removed his boots and his shirt, feeling himself become tired. It had been a long day. 

Ganon got into his bed slowly, his body turned towards Link's. It had only been one night without him, but Ganon was happy to have the boy lying next to him again. Link was fast asleep, his face relaxed and Ganon was content to listen to his slow breathing. Ganon could hardly believe someone who looked so fierce in a duel could also look so innocent and gentle. 

Ganon carefully raised a hand to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind Link's ear. Link smiled in his sleep and Ganon felt happy with how this day had ended.

"I'm so proud of you..." Ganon whispered.

Ganondorf gazed at Link until his eyes grew heavy. He fell asleep with happiness in his heart and bright hope for their future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands hurt. But I'm proud of this chapter. Thanks for reading, kudos and comments keep me alive. <3


	9. The Gift

The day after he had completed the training ground, Link woke up quite late in the morning. He sat up, stretching with a soft groan. He blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight that poured into the room. Link turned his head to see that Ganon was nowhere to be found. Of course he wouldn't be here, Link thought. He's got plenty to do. He stood up from the warm bed and yawned quietly as he went to use the lavatory in the other room, washing his hands after he had finished. 

He walked over to the small dining table where he saw a pitcher of cold water and a silver cup upon a tray. Link poured himself some water, feeling thirsty. He drank the cool water slowly, as he did so he noticed a note had been lying on the table. Link set the cup down and picked up the piece of parchment to read the neat handwriting.

_Link,_

_I wanted you to rest after yesterday. I had some business to attend to, but I shall see you this evening in my room for dinner._

_I told Baroo to not bother you, so you will have to go to the kitchens for food. They will feed you as much as you want, (you have been warned)._

_Please relax today and take a look around the kingdom. If you become lost, just ask any of the Gerudo for assistance._

_Or, just turn this note over._

_-Ganon._

Link smiled, feeling a bit confused, but he carefully flipped over the note and let out a soft gasp. It was a map of Ganon's kingdom, neatly drawn in black ink and labeled carefully. Ganon must have drawn it just for him that morning. Link grinned as he traced a finger over the lines.

 Link dressed himself quickly in clothes that he found had been laid at the foot of the bed where he had been asleep. A light blue shirt and light loose pants, with the same red slip on shoes he had worn the night before. Everything fit him well, and felt cool and comfortable against his skin. 

Link stood in the middle of the room, feeling nervous for some reason. After a minute he let out a breath and walked to the door, his map in a pocket, and stepped out of the King's rooms. He was alone, and he was allowed to explore, which made Link feel strangely giddy. While Link had not felt confined to Ganon's rooms while he had healed, he was certainly glad to be able to walk around freely. He hadn't been able to do so in Hyrule Castle, either, not without sneaking around anyway. 

* * *

The sun was high and bright that day. White clouds dappled the rich blue sky and Link closed his eyes and smiled, feeling a pleasant warmth come over his body. 

When Link opened his eyes he began turning left and right, unsure where to go. He could go anywhere, and that was something new and strange to him. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly and Link knew that the first place he wanted to find was the castle's kitchen. He had been there before, but not on his own. Link pulled out the map, (while smiling at the note that Ganon had left him), and located the kitchen on it. 

It was a short walk to the kitchen. Link took his time and observed the Gerudo kingdom at his leisure. The paths he took were quiet, and Link wondered where all of the Gerudo women were. As he got closer to the kitchen, Link began to see some of the women walking quickly in various directions. Some hurried along, carrying clay pots or woven baskets. Others held small children as they talked to each other in small groups. They would spot Link walking and would smile and wave, their jewels and jewelry sparkling in the sunlight. Link would smile and wave back shyly as he continued on his way towards the kitchen. 

At last he reached the large building that was the Gerudo kitchens. The doors were wide open, letting steam and delicious smells escape from within. Link inhaled, and he could feel his stomach rumbling. 

He cautiously stepped inside. Even though he had completed the trials, he knew his presence was new and did not want to startle or scare any of the Gerudo. Link looked around the room he was in. There were several tables with chairs to sit at to eat. The kitchen was empty, but one woman was wiping down the tables. She looked up and smiled at Link before resuming her cleaning. 

"Can I help you?"

Link turned around quickly towards the voice he had heard. It belonged to Yari, the same woman who had given him breakfast yesterday morning. Once again she wore a light blue shirt and pants, with a white apron that was dirty. Her hair was tied back with a red cloth. She smiled at Link and crossed her arms. Link saw the muscles in her toned arms.

"Hello. I was wondering if there was any breakfast left?" Link asked carefully.

"You ask so politely!" Yari laughed. "Most of the girls just barge in here like a bunch of starving hounds and demand food."

Link smiled at the image. Yari shook her head, and Link saw that her nose was adorned with a small white jewel that glinted in the light. 

"What would you like? The King came by early this morning and told me to feed you as much as you want." Yari said, her smile growing larger and Link felt his face heat up.

"I'm not sure what to ask for." Link said truthfully.

"Well, have a seat then. I'll surprise you. Sit, sit!" Yari said, waving her hand towards the table.

Link could not help but smile as he did as he was told. He sat down at a large wooden table by himself. 

Link leaned back in his chair, feeling a dull ache in his muscles. He remembered what he had been through the day before in the training ground and shook his head slowly. He had gotten through it, somehow. 

Link brought his hand up to touch the round pendant of his necklace. He felt his face heat up as he remembered the look in Ganondorf's eyes, the pride that he had seen there. 

Link's thoughts were interrupted as Yari suddenly appeared at his table holding a large tray that held a large plate and bowl and cutlery. Link's eyes widened when he saw all of the food the Gerudo cook had brought him. There was fried eggs, crispy bacon, hot bread, sliced fruit sprinkled with sugar, and a cold cup of milk.

Link opened his mouth to speak, but Yari held up a finger and gave him a warm smile. She reached into the pocket of her apron and produced a small glass jar of honey, setting it close to the tray of food. Link's stomach growled and his mouth watered as the smell of the hot meal touched his nose.

"You go ahead and eat up. If you need anything I'm nearby." Yari told him kindly.

"Th-thank you!" Link stammered.

Yari grinned, flashing white teeth, and went back towards the kitchen. Link didn't waste any time tucking into his food and ate as slowly as he could. Meals were never this good in Hyrule, and he wanted to savor every bite. Even though he had eaten so much the night before, he felt positively ravenous. 

He wondered where Ganon was, and what the King was doing. Since Link had succeeded in completing the training ground, he assumed that Ganon was now preparing for their journey. Link frowned as he chewed on a piece of bread. He felt a gnawing guilt in his stomach, remembering the night before. While he didn't want to travel alone, he certainly didn't want to take Ganondorf away from his people. 

But Ganon had insisted, and Link would not argue with the King. Still, he felt nervous. He knew that Ganon was incredibly strong and powerful, but who knew who or what they might meet on the way to the Kokiri Forest. 

Link's hand curled into a fist around the fork he held and he bit his lip. He imagined the faces of anger and despair of the Gerudo if their King was injured or killed, if he did not return to his home.

No. Link would not let that happen. He would defend Ganon, protect him if need be. He would return to the valley, and Link would die if he had to. 

Link sopped up the remaining egg and bits of bacon with the last hunk of bread and popped it into his mouth. He decided that when he was finished with his meal, he would make himself useful. Either he would find Ganondorf and offer to assist him with preparations, or he would return to the weaponry and practice his swordsmanship and archery again. 

Link brought out his map and set it down onto the table. He didn't know where he should look to find Ganondorf. Perhaps the King wanted time to himself... Yes, that must be it. Link would be patient and wait until dinner to see him, to speak to him about their journey. 

Link felt someone standing close and looked up from the map to see Yari standing close and peering at the map with interest. Link opened his mouth to thank her for the wonderful meal when the woman's hand shot out from the pocket of her apron. In her hand she held a small piece of charcoal. Link watched as Yari drew a circle around one of the buildings upon the map, and tapped the mark with her finger.

"Go there next. You'll have lots of fun!" She told Link as she placed the charcoal back into her apron pocket, before picking up the tray of dirty dishes.

"What is it?" Link asked her curiously.

"It's a surprise. Get going and see for yourself!" Yari laughed.

"Thank you!" Link said, sharing a smile with the woman.

Link stood up from the table, and smoothed down his shirt nervously. When was the last time someone had told him to enjoy himself, he wondered. With the newly marked map in his hand, Link walked towards the open doors and left to go explore the Gerudo Kingdom. 

* * *

The destination that Yari had marked on Link's map was not far from the kitchens, but Link took his time to go there. Everywhere he looked there was activity. The Gerudo were a gifted, creative people, Link came to discover. He stopped several times to peer into open buildings carefully, not wanting to disturb anyone. But each time a Gerudo saw Link, they waved or called him over. 

In one building a group of women were sitting at spinning wheels and looms, working carefully to make cloth. One woman patted the empty space on the cushioned chair she sat upon, inviting Link to sit. He sat down beside her and watched in awe as colored thread weaved together on the loom she worked. 

"It will be warmer cloth to sew clothes for the colder months ahead." She explained to Link with a grin, who nodded.

He watched for a few more minutes before leaving, and stammered as the woman he had watched weave, gave him a small gift of a green spool of thread and a tiny leather case of sewing needles.

"For your tunic. This will mend most rips and cuts!" She told him before he left.

With his thread and needles in his pouch, Link moved on to look inside the next few building where the same thing happened:

The potter, with clay still caked on her hands, gave Link a small clay bottle that would keep things cold and never crack or break.

The scribes in the library gave Link a red leather bound journal, with a small cucco feather quill that fit into an inside pocket, as well as several black ink sticks in a wooden box. They insisted that Link write about his journey.

The healers pushed several different colored packets of dried potions into Link's hands, instructing him to add them to water if needed. Ora inspected the cuts and scratches that Link had gotten yesterday, her eyes gleaming. She applied fresh salve and new bandages to them before they all sent Link on his way. 

At this point Link's pouch was quite full with the many gifts he had been given. He inspected his map and came to realize that he had finally reached the marked destination on his map.

It was another sandstone building as big as the armory. As he approached the building Link suddenly realized that this area of the Kingdom was quiet. Link could not hear any voices or laughter. But the doors to the building were wide open just like the other buildings, so Link did not think it would hurt to peer inside. 

Link crept closer and closer until he could lean against the door and look inside. His eyes widened.

It was a large class of Gerudo girls. They were all standing silently, posed in the same way with the palms of their hands together and one leg bent, all of their right feet placed against the inside of their thighs. Link watched for a minute as every girl maintained their poses, perfectly balanced. Link looked to the head of the room, where on a small wooden platform an older Gerudo woman stood, posed the same way as the younger girls. Link could not help himself as he moved closer to look. 

The teacher stood perfectly still and silent, her eyes closed. She wore a tight black top and pants, her feet bare. Link couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Two gold statues of women were behind her, and Link thought he might see one of them move before the teacher did. 

Suddenly, the teacher's eyes opened and were on Link, who felt his heart jump. 

"You are late." Came a softer voice than Link had expected. Even so, he could tell that this teacher was not to be crossed.

"I-I'm sorry?" Link stammered.

" _You_... are late to class." She whispered, her gold eyes glinting. 

Link opened his mouth to protest, but as he did, all of the Gerudo girls turned their heads simultaneously to stare at Link with a look that Link could only interpret as, _Don't._

"Stay in pose." The teacher ordered, and the girls turned to face the front of the room once more. 

"Find a space to stand." The teacher told Link, who hurried to obey. 

As Link found a space between two Gerudo girls who looked only couple of years younger than he was, he wondered why Yari had told him to come here. And why did the teacher assume he needed to be here? He was used to taking orders, but this was strange. But Link stood tall and silent. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw the girls flick their eyes towards him, full of mirth, before looking back to the front. Link looked straight ahead, wondering what he was supposed to do, when the teacher at last lowered her leg slowly and her hands parted. With lithe limbs she posed again, this time her body was turned to the side and she resembled an arrow as she bent at the waist, arms and hands together, and one leg drawn back behind her. There was a quiet shuffle of movement as the girls mimicked their teacher's pose and Link realized he was meant to follow along. 

He felt all eyes on him as he slowly positioned his body to try and match that of the class. In a minute he managed to get the form right, and Link felt a small warmth of pride. But a few more minutes passed, and Link's pleasant mood disappeared as his muscles protested. The room seemed to grow hotter in that late afternoon. Sweat beaded on Link's forehead as he held the pose, muscles straining. Link thought that he was quite strong in most things, but this was something new that Link had very little experience in. Who knew bending in different angles could make your body ache faster than swinging a sword?

"Remember to breathe..." The teacher said, and Link knew he could hear a bit of amusement in her tone. 

Link breathed in and out slowly, trying to clear his mind. He was relieved when after a couple of minutes the teacher changed her pose, this time Link could place both feet upon the floor. He managed to follow along through the next hour. He still felt a dull ache from his muscles, but when Link did not focus his thoughts on the pain, he found these stretches quite relaxing. Link breathed slowly, clearing his mind of worries of the future, at least for this moment. It was like sleeping without dreams or nightmares. 

"The Gerudo find personal peace and understanding through these exercises. We learn to accept our weaknesses and strengthen our spirits." 

Link felt himself nodding to the words the teacher spoke. Her voice sounded far away. Link seemed far away. 

The pain went away, and Link felt light as air. He breathed in, and an earthy scent touched his nose. The heat of the classroom was gone, replaced with a gentle breeze. Link felt his ears twitch, hearing leaves of trees rustle. 

He knew he was in the Kokiri forest. Even in his mind, his eyes were closed. Link did not want to open them, he did not want to see an illusion. 

Link felt something touch his forehead and he breathed in sharply. His eyes blinked open, and Link found that he was sitting with his legs crossed upon the wooden floor, his palms upon his knees. The teacher had come to stand before him. She had two fingers upon Link's forehead. Link's eyes swept the room, realizing that the girls were no longer in the classroom.

"Where did you go?" The teacher asked softly.

Link felt his face flush and he didn't answer. How did she know? She stared at Link and he furrowed his brow and looked away. 

"You are in pain."

Link remained silent, but her words made his heart beat fast. 

"You cannot return with pain in your heart. Trust him. He can help you heal..." 

Link knew she meant Ganondorf. He sighed softly and looked at the teacher again. She gazed at Link, and extended her arm to offer her hand. Link felt his hand shake as he reached it slowly to take hers. She was much stronger than she looked, and Link gasped as he was swiftly pulled to stand up. She let his hand go and reached up to pat his head gently. 

"You did well today. Practice meditating on your journey. It will be good for you." 

Link nodded, giving her a small smile. Her lips flicked up in a small smile of her own, but then she frowned. Link's eyes widened as the teacher suddenly poked Link on the chest, hard. 

"Do not be late to class tomorrow. Be here at ten o'clock!" She told him, her voice still  soft, but serious. 

"Yes ma'am." Link agree, nodding quickly, already wondering what he would learn tomorrow.

"Go. I will see you tomorrow." she said . 

Link nodded and walked to the door where the late afternoon sun was shining bright. He turned back to look at the teacher, who stood in the shadows watching him. 

"What is your name?" Link asked.

"It is Rika." She told him, and Link was graced with another small smile. 

Link nodded and turned away. He stepped into the sunlight and took a deep breath, remembering Rika's words.

She was right. Link was going back to the Kokiri forest, but it would not be the same. He was not the same. The once carefree child he had been, when he thought he was a Kokiri, was gone. Link was filled with years of loneliness, sadness, and anger. 

Rika had said that Link should speak to Ganon about it. But Link was not sure he could. He didn't want to trouble Ganon anymore than he had already. 

Link sat down upon some stone steps. His body was trembling slightly. He was hot, hungry, and he wished that he could see Ganondorf. Link leaned back into the shade and wrapped his arms around his knees. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. After a minute, Link's ears picked up the sound of light footsteps. Link looked up slowly to see that four girls had come to stand before him. He recognized them from the class. Link felt himself blush, embarrassed that they had found him like this. All of their gold eyes were staring at Link, looking at him curiously. 

"You okay?" One girl asked, her hands on her hips. She reminded Link of a younger Nabooru.

"Yes." Link told her, nodding.

"Class was really boring today. And it's so hot." Another girl whined, fanning herself. Her gold bracelets jingled on her wrists. 

"Would you like to cool off and get some sweet snow?" The third asked with a bright smile.

"I'm not sure what that is." Link told them truthfully.

"Oh, you'll love it! Come with us!" The fourth girl begged, practically bouncing.

"I'm not sure-" 

"Please! Please! Please!" The girls begged.

Link looked at each of the girls, with their wide eyes and hopeful smiles. After a moment Link sighed and nodded. The girls squealed in delight and laughed. Link yelped as their arms and hands shot out, grabbing Link by his arms and shirt, and began to march Link to wherever and whatever "sweet snow" was. The girls chattered happily and Link felt himself smile. They reminded him of the Kokiri children.

"Sweet snow will make you feel better!" 

* * *

Ganondorf stifled a yawn behind his hand and shook his head slightly to rouse himself. 

He had been in meetings all day. It was a hot day, and the heat made everything seem quite slow. Even in the cool room, Ganon's council wore light clothes of pale colors. Some of the women held fans in their hands, which were quite pretty to look at, but now Ganondorf was tired of seeing them flapping in front of faces all day. 

But these meetings were necessary, a King could not just leave without preparing his people. Ganon had made sure that his normal duties would be carried out by the correct council members. There were many documents to write and sign. 

Nabooru was on his right, and while she too was taking responsibilities and speaking to the council, sometimes Nabooru would catch Ganon's eye and for a split second would make a silly face at him. Each time Ganon felt his lip quirk in amusement, trying not to laugh. After the sixth time he had aimed to kick her leg under the table, when the bell for late lunch was rung. 

As the council was being served, Ganondorf gave Nabooru a pointed look.

"Really, Nabooru?" He sighed.

"Oh come on, Gan!" Nabooru whispered, grinning at him. "This is so boring."

"I know, but we have two more hours after lunch." Ganon chided her. "Be serious."

Nabooru frowned and picked up her fork, stabbing at the fresh salad that had been served. Ganondorf smiled and poured himself a glass of water. He didn't feel particularly hungry. He leaned back in his chair, enjoying the break from work. His thoughts drifted to Link, as they always did when he had a moment to think.

He wondered what Link was doing at the moment. He hoped that he was enjoying himself. 

It had been so wonderful to wake up that morning and see Link laying beside him. Link had still been fast asleep, his blond hair sticking up slightly and hugging the pillow. Ganon had smiled, knowing that Link would still be asleep after he left. He had dressed quietly, and after pulling on his boots he was about to leave when he realized that Link did not have to be confined to his room anymore. Surely Link would want to explore. 

He had walked back towards his bookshelf, and finding some blank parchment, Ganon had drawn a map of his kingdom entirely from memory. He blew softly on the ink to dry it, before turning the map over and writing a small note to Link. 

Ganondorf wished he could have spent this day with Link. He would have liked to show Link the Kingdom himself. 

"I wonder what Link is up to?" Nabooru said, interrupting Ganon's thoughts. He heard the teasing tone in her voice.

Ganon shrugged, hating that he could feel himself blush. 

Nabooru leaned closer, scooting her chair towards Ganon. She rested her elbow on the table, with her chin in her hand, and smirked at Ganondorf.

"So... Have you two been intimate yet?"

Ganondorf nearly choked on his water, but swallowed it painfully as he set the glass down harder than he meant to, glaring at his friend. Nabooru frowned.

"So that's a no?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Ganon muttered. "This is not the time nor the place."

"I'm sorry. It's just... We never get to talk anymore. And Link is such an important part of your life now." Nabooru explained, pushing her plate away. "I can tell he is attracted to you, if you are worried about that."

"I... I will not do anything without his consent. Link will have to tell me his feelings, if there are any." Ganon sighed, leaning closer to Nabooru to whisper. "I nearly kissed him yesterday, but I stopped myself." 

"Why?" Nabooru asked, her eyes wide.

"Pick a reason!" Ganon snapped. "He's been through too much. He is still learning to trust others again. I am frightening to look at-"

"You are not!" Nabooru interjected, covering Ganon's hand with her own.

Ganon looked away. He hated when he got this way. Nabooru squeezed his hand. 

"It is going to be a very long journey if you harbor these feelings for him. I know you won't force Link to do anything, but..." Nabooru whispered. "Just talk to him."

Ganon took a deep breath and nodded. After the meeting was over, he would find Link. 

* * *

Sweet snow did indeed make Link feel better. The Gerudo girls from class, Zera, Meera, Vola, and Kel, had dragged him to a small building that was packed with Gerudo of different ages. It was there that Link learned what sweet snow was, and watched in fascination as it was made.

A Gerudo woman in bright pink stood behind a marble counter, busy with preparing the dessert that the Gerudo called sweet snow. In the middle of the counter was a large circle of polished steel. Link had approached the counter to watch as the woman took a breath and then blew against the steel. Link gasped, feeling a cold gust of air, and watched as the steel became covered in a thin layer of frost. He knew that the Gerudo had magical abilities, but aside from Ganondorf, he had never seen them use any. 

He continued to watch as the woman made the sweet snow. She poured a bit of milk onto the frost, along with a spoonful of brightly colored fruits, and with two metal scrapers Link watched as she scraped and mixed the ice and milk together and chopped quickly into the fruits. She was fast and efficient, and even flashed Link a grin and winked at him when she saw him staring in awe. The frozen mixture was then spread into a thin layer on the circle.

"Watch closely now!" She told Link.

Link didn't blink as the woman took up just one of the scrapers, and very carefully she pushed it against the steel to create a small scroll of the frozen treat. She repeated the process until the entire mixture were rolled up and then she took a small wooden bowl and with a pair of tongs, carefully placed the sweet snow into the bowl. Link was impressed, and grinned widely as the woman completed her work with a small dollop of cream on top of the dessert, as well as a few berries. Link's eyes widened as she placed a small spoon into the bowl and held it out to him.

"Enjoy!" She told Link, grinning as he took the bowl from her while stammering his thanks.

Sweet snow was one of the most delightful things that Link had ever eaten. He had waited at a small wooden table until the girls got their own treats, and they sat across from Link, watching with delight expressions as Link took his first bite. It was sweet and cool and creamy. Link smiled with the spoon still in his mouth and the girls giggled, happy that he liked it. 

"It's very good." Link told them.

"Isn't it?!" Zera exclaimed, taking a bite of her own dessert.

"They only make it a couple times during the week." Vola said with a frown. "And we're not allowed to have it until after our chores and classes are done."

"How do they know if you haven't done them?" Link asked curiously.

"They just do." All four girls said at the same time.

Link laughed, taking another bite of his dessert.

He had never had such an enjoyable afternoon. He took his time to eat, even though the sweet snow was melting in the bowl. The girls were good company, and talked animatedly about their lives. Link loved hearing about everything, their school, chores, families, their dreams for their future. They asked Link about the training ground, and he told them all that he had gone through. Zera and Meera squealed in fright as he spoke of the monsters he had fought, but Vola and Kel pounded their fists upon the table, cheering as Link explained how he had had destroyed the beasts. 

Link was about to talk about how he had gotten through the water room, when a large hand fell gently upon his shoulder. Lips came close to Link's ear to whisper,

"Have you spoiled your dinner?"

Link swallowed the bite of dessert he had been holding in his mouth and shivered. Across from him the girls giggled and whispered as Link felt himself blush. He turned and looked up to see Ganon standing with his hand still on Link's shoulder. The King looked tired, but he was smiling at Link, a warmth in his golden eyes. 

"N-no I don't think so..." Link whispered, and Ganon chuckled.

"It is only a joke. May I join you and these lovely ladies?" Ganondorf asked kindly, and the girls giggled again.

"Actually, we gotta go home." Zera said, and the other girls nodded, looking sad. "But we'll see you tomorrow in class, Link!" 

Link and the other girls exchanged their goodbyes, and they even gave short bows to Ganondorf before leaving. Link smiled as he watched them go, before turning to look at Ganon. The King was looking at him with an amused expression. 

"Class?" Ganon asked with a smirk, and Link blushed again.

* * *

Ganondorf covered his eyes with his hand, shaking in silent laughter. His other arm held his side, and he gasped for breath.

Link had just finished telling Ganondorf of his day, and Ganon could not contain his laughter when he had learned how Link had walked into one of Rika's classes. Once you did that, you were a student whether you wanted to be or not. Ganon was smiling so hard, and he tried to take a deep breath. Slowly, he brought his hand down and away from his eyes to chance a look at Link. The boy had his arms crossed, and did not look at Ganon. His cheeks and ears were pink. If Ganondorf was not mistaken, Link was pouting. 

"Oh, come now, Link." Ganon tried to say soothingly, but failed when he let out another chuckle or two. 

Link frowned and said nothing. Ganon smiled, leaning his elbow on the table, resting the side of his head against his fist. He gave Link his most charming smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." Ganon said honestly.

Links blue eyes softened and flicked over to look at Ganondorf. After a moment the boy sighed and brought his arms down from his chest. His face was still pink, adorably so. Ganondorf had the strongest of urges to pull Link into his arms.

"If it will make you feel better, I myself had to go to those classes. It sounds like you had much better balance than I. You did not fall over as I did. And I fell many, _many_ times." Ganon told Link with a smile.

Link's frown wobbled into a smile and Ganon grinned.

"You don't have to go to another class if you don't wish to." Ganon told Link, but was surprised when Link shook his head quickly.

"I actually liked it... And I think Rika is a good teacher." Link explained.

Ganon was in awe. Link had already proven himself to the Gerudo by completing the training grounds, and now he was joining Gerudo classes. He never knew that a Hylian could embrace the Gerudo culture so quickly. 

Outside, the sun which had burned the valley all day was now setting. The sky was painted with orange light and rich purple clouds. Ganon looked at Link and saw him yawn.

"Let's go back to my rooms. Dinner should be waiting for us." Ganon suggested to Link, who nodded. 

* * *

Back in the King's room, as Ganondorf had said, dinner was waiting for them. Everything was hot and smelled delicious, and Link felt his stomach rumble with hunger. He couldn't believe how his appetite had grown since being in the Gerudo Kingdom. He must have been starving in Hyrule. 

But Link felt stronger. Good food and sleep had done his body good, and Link felt a spring in his step that he had not had since he was a child. 

Link and Ganon ate dinner together at the dining table as Ganon told Link about his meetings. "I will do my best to not bore you." The King had started with, before briefly explaining what they had been about.

Link hadn't considered how much would need to be taken care of while Ganondorf was gone. Nabooru would be in charge of a lot of things, as well as Valu and other members of the council. Ganon had told Link that they would need the rest of the week to prepare for their journey. Ganondorf was having his armor refitted, and wanted his weapons sharpened. He told Link that he would need to choose his weapons and armor, and Link laughed.

"I just have my tunic. That should be enough, right?" Link asked, blushing when Ganon stared at him.

"Did they not give you armor in Hyrule Castle?" Ganondorf asked. "Were you not a soldier?"

Link rubbed his arm and bit his lip. He opened his mouth to speak, but did not know how. Ganondorf sighed.

"Never mind that. But I would feel better if you wore something more than just your tunic..." Ganondorf murmured, suddenly looking deep in thought.

Link ate his stew and remembered what Rika had said. The hand that held his spoon trembled. 

_Trust him..._

After dinner Link and Ganon went back out. Night had fallen, and the lanterns were lit throughout the Kingdom. They strolled to the courtyard, talking quietly. The courtyard was lit as well, with lanterns hanging in the trees. Other Gerudos relaxed on stone benches, talking quietly. They waved to Link and Ganondorf as they passed. Soon, they came upon a large fountain, which Link marveled at. It was decorated with brightly covered tiles. The water seemed to glow brightly, even in the night. Ganondorf sat on the edge of the fountain and motioned for Link to sit beside him. 

Link looked up at the night sky. It sparkled with more stars than Link could imagine. Some streaked across the sky and Link wished that he was a star, and that he could fly across the sky. Maybe then he could live in both the Gerudo Kingdom and the Kokiri Forest.

Link dropped his gaze from the heavens to look at Ganon. The King was looking up at the sky like Link had been. His eyes reminded Link of the stars. Link watched Ganon until the King blinked slowly and turned to look at the Hylian. 

The courtyard was quiet. The glow of the fountains water cast waves of light over Link and Ganon, and Link saw the light shine in black pupil of Ganon's eye. Their hands nearly touched.

Link felt himself move closer to Ganon. Their knees brushed as they came closer.  

"Link..." Ganondorf murmured.

"Yes?" Link whispered.

The King was silent. Then, he raised his arm, and his hand rubbed the back of his neck. Ganon looked nervous, and it made Link worried.

"Would... would you like to have lunch tomorrow?" Ganondorf asked.

Link blinked once. Link wanted to laugh, the King of the Gerudo sounded so shy! But Link saw the hope in Ganon's eyes and his heart beat fast.

"Of course! That sounds great." Link said with a nod, smiling at Ganon.

Ganondorf smiled wide, showing his white teeth. His gold eyes glinted and Link felt breathless. 

He wondered if Ganon had put a spell over him.

* * *

The next day Link woke up bright and early. He even rose a few minutes before Ganon, who smiled when he saw that Link was awake. Link dressed quickly, hopping about as he tried to put a shoe on while standing. Ganondorf laughed, finding it amusing, before walking into the lavatory and shutting the door. 

Just as Link had buckled his belt, there was a soft knock on the door. Without thinking, Link went to the door and opened it. Standing there with her wooden cart filled with breakfast dishes was Baroo, who looked surprised to see Link at the door.

"Good morning!" She told Link cheerfully.

"Hi!" Link greeted her in return, moving out of the way so that she could push the cart into the room. 

"Good morning, Baroo." Came Ganondorf's deep voice.

Link looked to see that the King had exited the lavatory and was drying his hands on a towel. Baroo had begun to lay out the breakfast dishes. Ganondorf slipped on a blue shirt and went to the table where he plucked the tea pot from Baroo's hands with a grin and poured himself a cup of steaming tea. Baroo merely rolled her eyes and winked at Link as she placed a plate where Link would sit, across from the King. When she was finished, she reached into her shirt and produced a small scroll of paper and placed it neatly beside Ganondorf's cup.

"Thank you." Ganondorf told her with a warm smile.

"You're in a good mood, I see." Baroo whispered to Ganon with a wide smile of her own. 

Link tilted his head. He saw Ganondorf open his mouth, but he caught Link's eye from where he stood and closed it slowly. Did Ganon look bashful?

"Thank you, you may go now." Ganon told Baroo with what seemed like forced politeness. 

Baroo gave a short bow the the King, and Link could see that she seemed to be suppressing laughter. She left the room and Link looked at Ganon. Ganon shook his head before smiling at Link.

"Please eat." Ganon urged Link, before picking up his steaming cup and taking a sip.

Link nodded and quickly and carefully filled his plate with the food that Baroo had brought. There was eggs, fruit, porridge and bread with honey. Ganon didn't touch any of the food as Link ate, but he drank his tea slowly and smiled at Link occasionally. Link tried to eat as quickly and politely as he could, and Ganon noticed.

"Are you in a hurry, Link?" The King asked with a smirk as he poured more tea into his cup. 

With bread in his mouth, Link nodded and blushed. He swallowed and took a drink of water as Ganon chuckled softly. 

"I have class this morning." Link told the King.

"Ah. I see. I'd be in a hurry too, as not to face Rika's wrath." Ganondorf said seriously.

Link nodded and continued to eat, but he slowed down. He realized that he wanted to enjoy his time with Ganon before he ran off to class. 

But breakfast passed by quickly and Link had to go to class soon. Ganon was also about to leave, as he had to meet with his council once again. Link watched as the King slipped on his boots and pocketed the small scroll that Baroo had brought him. They stood close to each other at the door. Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak and Link waited, but after a moment Ganon merely smiled and opened the door to let the morning light enter the room. They stepped out into the sunlight and Ganon shut the door. 

"Do you know the way?" Ganon asked Link, who nodded.

"Very well. I shall see you for lunch then, Link... Enjoy your class." Ganon told him kindly. 

Link blushed and nodded, feeling frozen where he stood. Ganon turned away and Link watched the King walk down the path, wishing he could say something, anything.

As Ganondorf disappeared from his sight, Link shook his head and turned in the direction he needed to go. 

It was another beautiful day of the Gerudo Kingdom. 

* * *

Link arrived to class early. He stood outside the classroom building among the other girls, who stared at Link and giggled behind their hands, whispering to one another. Link smiled shyly. 

At ten o'clock sharp, the doors to the class opened and Rika stood there with thin arms crossed. She wore the same tight black clothes as before, her feet bare.

"Good morning, Madame." The girls chanted to their teacher.

"Come inside." Rika told them simply, before walking back inside.

Link and the girls hurried inside and removed their shoes and placed them in a neat line near the door. Then the students took their places where they had stood the day before. Without being instructed, the girls began to stretch. Link watched for a moment as they quietly bent and leaned their lithe bodies, whispering quietly. Link looked to where Rika stood at the front. She was giving him a rather unimpressed look. Link looked away, and though he felt bashful, began to stretch. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but then Link remembered how he stretched before he would practice fighting. He decided to do some of those stretches and looked back at Rika. She gave Link a nod and he felt relieved. 

A few minutes later, Rika clapped her hands once and the girls and Link returned to their standing positions. 

"Today you will be learning basic dance movements. Dancing is a an ancient tradition of the Gerudo. Through dancing we learn to control our bodies and express our beauty that was gifted to us by the Goddess of Sand so long ago." Rika explained.

"I am aware that one of us was not descended from the Goddess, but I _know_ that as one of my students they will do their best to follow along and learn." Rika said softly, her eyes on Link, who felt himself nod.

"Now, follow along and repeat as I do. We will start with hip movements." Rika said.

Link watched and followed along as Rika rolled her hips in a circle three times clockwise, and the in reverse. He felt silly, but the girls that were around him smiled at him encouragingly. Then, Rika pointed her hips to the front, right, back, and left. Link did the same, four times in a row.

Link learned a few more hip movements before Rika included her arms. Link felt hot, but this was becoming more enjoyable as he learned to move his body. 

He didn't even notice that someone had come to stand right beside him until he glanced over and saw Nabooru dancing along with the rest of the class. She caught his eye and winked at Link.

"Nabooru?" Link whispered, his eyes widening. "Why are you here?"

"I heard from many of the girls that you accidentally joined my sister's classes." Nabooru whispered back with a smirk.

"...Your sister?" Link whispered.

He looked to the front of the class where Rika was watching a young girl practice the dance. Link looked closely at his teacher. Beyond the stern expression and simple clothes, Link could now see the resemblance.

"Rika is your sister?" Link gasped, looking back at Nabooru.

"My _older_ sister." Nabooru murmured.

As if she could hear them talking about her, (and Link was sure that she could), Rika's head turned and her eyes caught sight of Nabooru and Link looking at her. Her eyes turned into narrowed gold slits for a moment before she looked back to the girl she had been watching. 

"Are we in trouble?" Link whispered as he turned his body. 

"No, that's just the look that is telling me to behave myself. I've seen it since we were children. By the way, you are quite good at dancing." Nabooru told him with a smile.

"Th-thanks." Link mumbled, his face feeling warm. 

"Are you sure they didn't make you dance in Hyrule?" Nabooru asked in a soft teasing tone.

"No. But fighting and dancing is similar." Link said, and Nabooru nodded. 

"What are you doing after class?" Nabooru asked as she moved her arms gracefully.

"I'm not sure." Link told her truthfully.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Nabooru asked and Link could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Oh. Yes! Oh, but Ganon had asked me to have lunch with him this afternoon." Link told her gently.

"That's actually why I am here. The King has had some issues with his council arise and did not know how long it would take to sort them out. He sent me to give you his apology and join you for lunch." Nabooru told him.

"Oh... It's alright." Link said, but he felt a little disappointed if he was completely honest with himself.

"He'll see you later for dinner though!" Nabooru told him cheerfully.

"Cease with the chatter." Link heard Rika say, and he blushed.

Nabooru merely grinned, but she and Link were silent the rest of the class. Link learned many dance moves in the two hours he was there. Unlike the day before, his body felt strong as opposed to sore. Rika even gave Link a small smile as he and Nabooru made their way out of the building.

"See you later, Ri-ri!" Nabooru told her sister sweetly.

Rika rolled her eyes before she shut the heavy doors. Nabooru threw back her head and laughed, before grabbing Link's hand. 

"I'm starving! Let's go!" She said to Link, and began to drag him towards the kitchens.

* * *

Link and Nabooru sat across from each other at a small table in the dining room of the kitchens as they ate their lunch. Nabooru wanted to hear about his first day of roaming around the Kingdom. Link told her about how he had been given many gifts, and how he had had accidentally joined the dancing classes, and how the girls took him to get sweet snow. 

He even spoke of how he and Ganon spent time together in the courtyard. Nabooru listened closely at that part. 

"I'm not sure why... But it seemed like Ganon had something important to tell me..." Link mused out loud.

Nabooru took a bite of her salad and said nothing. She seemed deep in thought. 

"Nabooru, may I ask you something?" Link suddenly said after a minute of silence passed.

"You just did." Nabooru said in a teasing tone. "But what is the question you really want to ask?"

"All of the Gerudo have jobs, or things that they do all the time... I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering if you could tell me what it is that you do?" Link asked carefully.

Nabooru blinked at him before tilting her head back and letting out a bark of laughter. She pushed her bowl away and rested her elbows upon the table and clasped her hands together. 

"I don't mind the question. If my mother and Rika were here, they'd have a lot to say. Mainly that I have nothing better to do with my time." Nabooru smirked.

"But aside from keeping Ganon on his toes, there is something that I specialize in..." Nabooru told Link, her voice lowering to a murmur. 

"What is it?" Link asked curiously, his own voice a whisper.

"Well, to any Hylian, I would be called a thief. But they call all of the Gerudos that." Nabooru said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But I like to call myself a treasure hunter."

"What is that?" Link asked, leaning close.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, kid! I go out and try to find treasure. And not just gold and rupees like I'm sure you are thinking... Weapons, armor, books, scrolls. Almost everything old and hidden away has some value." Nabooru explained.

"Have you found anything?" Link asked her, excited to hear more.

"Of course I have!" Nabooru exclaimed, sounding slightly offended. But then she grinned at Link, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

"When I was able to explore the Haunted Wasteland, I found several chests. They seemed to have been buried or lost out in the sand. The sand moves and shifts as the wind blows, so chests are hidden and revealed over time. I found two large chests and six small ones. The small ones usually had a red or purple rupee. One of the large chests had a shield inside, and it had an image of the Sand Goddess on it! That was the best one." Nabooru told Link, the excitement of her find evident in her voice.

"What did the other large chest have inside of it?" Link asked her, eager to know.

"Oh. That." Nabooru frowned. "I opened it up and a ghastly looking poe popped out and screamed at me. I was really frightened. Thank goodness Ganon was there with me that time, he was able to shoot it with his bow."

Nabooru smiled at the memory and chuckled. Link laughed too, imagining it. 

"So what have you not seen in the Kingdom?" Nabooru asked Link.

Link thought for a moment. He reached into his pouch and brought out the map that Ganon had made him. He and Nabooru laid it out flat upon the table, looking it over. Nabooru nodded as Link pointed out the places he had been.

"There are a couple of places that I could show you if you'd like? There's a lot of time to kill before dinner with Ganon." Nabooru suggested.

"Sure!" Link agreed.

Nabooru grinned and quickly stood up from the table, grabbing Link's map. She practically skipped to the door and Link stumbled as he jumped up from the table to follow her. 

* * *

Like the day before, wherever Link went with Nabooru, he was given a small gift. 

In a small building full of musical instruments, Link was given a small wooden flute. When he blew into it, it made a sweet high sound. Link laughed as he watched Nabooru play a large drum, creating a fun rhythm. 

Another building held yards of fabrics and several Gerudo were busy sewing clothing. Link felt himself blush when he suddenly saw that a woman with a bare chest was trying on different tops. He looked away embarrassed and Nabooru patted his back as the women laughed good-naturedly. Nudity was not a problem for the Gerudo. Before they left, Nabooru grabbed a blue neckerchief and gave it to Link, waving her hand dismissively at his thanks.

"It will keep you cool on the hottest days!" She told him. 

Nabooru showed Link several other beautiful places in the Kingdom, including a flower garden, a  golden shrine to the Sand Goddess, and the highest point of the Kingdom.

They climbed up several stone staircases, and Nabooru talked to him excitedly as they reached the top. When they got there, Link gasped at the view. He was able to see the entire Kingdom and he was awestruck with how large it was. 

"Who would ever want to leave such a wonderful place?" Link sighed, and Nabooru nodded.

"It's the only home I've ever known." Nabooru said. "Sometimes I get an itch for adventure... but I know I would miss it here."

Link looked on across the Kingdom, and he began to feel sadness. He and Ganondorf would be leaving quite soon. As much as he wanted to return to the Kokiri Forest, he wanted to stay in the Gerudo Kingdom.

He glanced at Nabooru. She was looking out on the Kingdom. Her hair and skin shined in the light of the sun, and she looked quite beautiful. 

"Nabooru?" Link said softly.

"Hm?" Nabooru turned to smile at Link. 

Link hesitated, trying to think of what he wanted to ask. He took a breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Link, what is it?" Nabooru asked him gently.

"...Do you think Ganondorf really wants to go with me to the Kokiri Forest?" Link asked.

"Oh, Link..." Nabooru sighed. "Of course he does."

But Link shook his head, looking away. It was back, the guilt. How could he have asked Ganondorf to come with him? Who cares about the Triforce... It probably meant nothing...

Link sat down on the stone bench that was there. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling his body shake. Nabooru moved to sit beside him, placing a hand on his back. She was silent, waiting for Link to speak. 

Why was it so easy to talk to Nabooru? He felt he could tell her all of his secrets.

"...I have a past that I have not told him about. I didn't just leave the Kokiri Forest." Link whispered. "It's a painful story. And I am afraid to go back to the forest without telling Ganon the truth."

Nabooru sighed. 

"You should tell him that. You should tell him how you feel." Nabooru told Link. "If anyone knows about having a hard past, it's Ganon."

"What do you mean?" Link asked softly, but Nabooru shook her head.

"No no. That's not for me to tell... You two have a long journey together. When you feel ready, talk to him." Nabooru said.

Link nodded and Nabooru smiled sadly. She reached and turned Link's face to her own, so close their noses almost touched.

"You are much too hard on yourself... Ganondorf cares about you very much. This is a journey that you two must go on together, and he wants to."

Link nodded slowly. Nabooru patted his back gently and stood up, placing her hands on her hips. 

"Come, let's go to my room and cool off, hm?" Nabooru kindly suggested. 

Link nodded, wiping his eyes. Nabooru held her hand out to Link and he took it. Nabooru was quite strong, and she pulled Link up fast to stand. She threw an arm around his shoulders and Nabooru made Link laugh as she began to sing a silly song as they made their way back down the steps.

* * *

They were sitting in Nabooru's room. It was much cooler and Link sat on the floor with his back resting against the side of Nabooru's bed. She had him wait for a minute as she left the room, and had returned with two cups of cold tea and milk. Link took a sip, enjoying the flavor.

Nabooru laid on her stomach upon her bed, her legs crossed in the air. She talked to Link about the Gerudo, giving him random facts about them. Meanwhile, she ran a hand gently through Link's blond hair. Link thought it felt deliriously wonderful.

"...So the Gerudo children don't know who their fathers are, and when they ask, we just tell them that, (I love the color of your hair, by the way), that Ganon is their daddy."

"Wait, Ganondorf is not their father?" Link asked, feeling confused.

"Well, he's like their adoptive father... He'll always make sure that they are clothed and fed, happy and healthy. He loves all of the children in his Kingdom. But no, he is not their real father, but the Gerudo don't really care who the real fathers are. The children always look fully Gerudo."

"But... But then, h-how?..." Link stammered, unsure of how to ask his next question.

"Aren't you curious?" Nabooru smirked. "When a Gerudo woman is old enough to decide, she and a group of the Gerudo who wish to conceive children will go out... and basically hunt for men to do it with." She explained.

"Do they kill them?" Link asked nervously.

"No, not unless they try to hurt one of us. But we've long since corrected that problem. One pinch of hypnotic powder into a man's drink to make him _very_ happy and they are usually cooperative."

"I see..." Link murmured, his face warm.

They were quiet. Nabooru leaned over and reached over to touch Link's ear. He felt it twitch at her touch, but kept still, wondering what she was doing. 

"Hmm... Your ears are so long." Nabooru mused, and Link blushed.

"I-I know..." Link mumbled, reaching up to touch his right ear self consciously.

"Have you ever thought about an earring?"

* * *

Somehow, Link found himself in a small building that was filled with jewelry. He was kneeling upon a large red cushion on the floor, feeling nervous. A young Gerudo girl held Link's hand sweetly as Nabooru and another woman named Nava fussed over Link's ear.

"My, your ears are so long!" Nava remarked, and Link blushed.

"His lobes are much thinner than a Gerudo's, don't you think?" Nabooru asked Nava.

"Yes. That means it will hurt less." Nava said.

Somehow Link doubted that.

The little girl squeezed Link's hand and he smiled at her shyly, despite his nervousness. 

"I'm getting my ears pierced for the first time too!" She whispered. "Will you hold my hand when I get them done?"

"Of course." Link told her with a smile, and squeezed her hand gently.

"Alright Link, just breathe and look ahead." Nava told him.

Link did as he was told, but unfortunately, he had already seen the needle when he had walked in. Link squeezed the girl's hand as gently as he could, and waited.

"Ouch!" Link yelped, feeling pain on his ear.

"There, there... you're almost...done!" 

Link grimaced, his ear throbbing slightly in pain. The women around him were smiling, Nabooru ruffled his hair gently.

"It looks great!" She exclaimed.

"So handsome!" Nava agreed. 

"Would you like to see?" The little girl asked, holding up a small silver mirror.

Link nodded, taking the mirror from her. He lifted it slowly, seeing his face clearly. He tilted the mirror in the direction of his ear, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw it was now pierced. The thin silver hoop glinted against his pale skin. Even though it had hurt, Nava had done a clean job. Link lowered the mirror, a small smile coming to his lips. The women giggled.

"He likes it!"

* * *

Later, he would blush as Ganondorf leaned close to inspect his newly pierced ear, a smirk on his lips.

"Does it hurt?" He asked kindly.

"No, only when they first pierced it." Link laughed.

"Hm. Well, it's very nice." Ganon murmured, smiling at Link.

They were sitting at the small dining table in the king's room, having dinner. Link had just taken a bite of rice and meat when the King had noticed his new earring.

"Perhaps tomorrow you'll be given a tattoo..." Ganon said as he took a sip of tea.

"Oh, n-no I couldn't!" Link sputtered, shaking his head. 

"Ha! Don't fret. You don't have to get one. They hurt for days after." Ganon chuckled darkly.

Link gave him a small smile, feeling relieved. He now realized that Ganon had made a joke, and he laughed softly. Ganon heard it and lowered his cup slowly, his gold eyes gazing at Link. Link ate another bite of his dinner, glancing away. He had come to realize how comfortable he was around, well,  _someone_. In Hyrule he had no friends, and now he spent all of his time with the King of the Gerudo. Link lowered his spoon to rest on a plate, contemplating. 

Did he consider Ganondorf a friend? 

Carefully he turned his head to look at Ganon. The man was relaxed in the chair he sat in, his legs crossed gracefully in their black pants. Ganon wore a cream colored shirt with short sleeves that were accented with what Link had come to recognize as the Gerudo blue and red design- fire and ice. The shirt fit Ganon wonderfully, and Link could see the King's muscled arms flex as the man would lift the cup to his lips. Ganon was reading a large leather bound book that took up most of his half of the table. Link liked to watch Ganon read, he enjoyed seeing the warm gold eyes move quickly as he read a page. This was a familiar and comforting sight to Link now.

Link knew he would always be a quiet person, timid around others. But with Ganon as his friend he felt he could say anything, ask anything, and Ganon would not scoff at him or strike him.

Yes, Link considered the King his friend... but did Ganon feel the same about Link?

Link was shaking as he felt his throat tighten, his eyes had begun to sting as his emotions which he had buried inside himself for so many years, began to attack. 

Ganondorf had saved his life, and had given him a reason to live. The man was kind to him and made sure that Link was not hungry, that he had choices, that Link was happy. 

Link felt a small tear slip from his eye and he wiped them away quickly. Ganon seemed to not notice, still immersed in his book. He felt like he couldn't breathe and was overwhelmed. He had never felt this way before, didn't know what to do or say. Worst of all, all of his emotions were washing over him as he was sitting there right beside Ganon.

Link gasped, covering his face with his hands. Hot tears were spilling from his eyes. 

"Link?" he heard Ganon's concerned voice.

Link shook his head, not wanting Ganon to see him, but he felt frozen in the chair he sat in. He heard Ganon move quickly from his seat, could sense the man was near him. Link flinched when he felt a soft touch on his arm. He couldn't see, but he knew that Ganon was kneeling before him.  

"Link, what is the matter?" Ganon asked gently, his hand on Link's arm.

He felt Ganon's gentle touch, his thumb stroking Link's arm softly and Link wanted to cry harder. Link swallowed, slowly bringing his shaking hands down from his tear stained face. Through eyes blurred by tears he saw Ganon looking at him, a worried expression on his face. 

"Link, it's alright..." Ganon said soothingly. 

Ganon cared, Link knew this now. Why was it so hard to just tell him the truth? But he just had to ask, to know if...

"Are... are we friends?" Link whispered. 

Ganon's thumb stilled and his eyes slightly widened as he stared up at Link. Ganon was still and Link regretted asking, opening his mouth to apologize, when the King grinned at him. Light seemed to dance in Ganon's eyes as deep laughter rumbled in his chest. Both of his hands came to hold Link's, squeezing gently. Link didn't know what to say, but gasped when Ganon stood up from where he was kneeling, and pulled Link into his strong arms. 

Link blushed, realizing he was being held by Ganon. He had imagined what it would feel like before, and it was better than that. Ganon's arms were gentle and strong, The King's body seemed to radiate warmth like sunlight and Link stopped shaking. 

Ganon slowly let Link go, but he caught Link's hands in his own. Link blinked away tears and Ganon sighed softly.

"Of course we are friends. Has this been troubling you?" Ganon asked Link.

Link bit his lip, nodding. Tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry..." Link whispered. 

Link's heart jumped when Ganondorf brought his hand up to gently cup Link's cheek. His thumb stroked away a tear. 

"You don't have to apologize, Link... Not anymore." Ganon murmured. 

A sharp knock upon the door made Link jump, and Ganon looked in the direction of the noise. Link quickly wiped his eyes, feeling the heat on his face. 

"What is it?" Ganondorf called.

"Your Majesty, a delivery of horses is here from the ranch. A girl and a stupid man have come. The idiot will not conduct business with us." A voice said, and Link could hear the annoyance in the tone.

Ganon stood up quickly and went to the door without saying a word to Link. The King opened the door and Link could see a guard stand at attention. She and Ganon spoke in low voices for a minute, and Link wondered what was going on. A girl and a man... from a ranch... The only ranch that Link knew of was Lon Lon Ranch. Did the Gerudo do business with Hylians? 

"Link. Come with me. You may be able to assist us. I will explain on our way." Ganon suddenly said, turning back to look at Link, who nodded and stood up quickly. 

* * *

Link, Ganondorf, and the guard who had come to fetch the King were walking quickly to the gates. As they made their way, Ganondorf explained how the Gerudo only did business with Lon Lon Ranch. The owner, Talon, was an easy going man who did not have prejudice against the Gerudo. Twice a year they purchased strong steeds and mares from him. 

"Can you not breed your own horses?" Link had asked, glancing at Ganon.

"We have tried. The foals who are born on the Ranch's soil grow up to be much stronger, faster, and more intelligent. The Gerudo like to joke that the Hylian Goddess Farore blessed the land where Lon Lon Ranch was built. In exchange, we trade their horses for some of our pigs, fruits, rupees, and even a bit of gold." Ganon had told him. 

They reached the tall entry gates that were closed and guarded with serious looking Gerudo warriors. At the top of the gate Link could see more warriors with arrows drawn and aimed at whoever was outside the gate. Link felt nervous. He could hear angry voices coming from the other side, but could not tell who was arguing. Link looked over at Ganondorf and saw that the King's brow was furrowed. 

"Open the gate." Ganon ordered.

In only a second Link heard and saw the heavy gate begin to part and Ganon strode closer as they opened. Link followed behind, unsure of what he was about to see. 

The voices turned out to be Nabooru and a rather unpleasant looking man shouting at each other. Their words and curses were so rapid and loud that Link could not understand what they were saying, though he was sure it wasn't anything he wanted to hear. He had never seen Nabooru like this. For someone who seemed so relaxed and carefree most all the time, she looked positively fierce when angry. Currently, she brandished a small but lethal looking dagger, pointing it at the man with each word she spat at him. The man, who had no weapon, was red in the face. His beady black eyes were squinting at Nabooru as he shouted, his large brown mustache twitching under his bulbous nose. Link could see his knuckles were white as he shook his fists. Link could see that the man was scared, but the terrible things that he was calling Nabooru and the Gerudo made Link have no sympathy for him. Behind him stood several horses and a young girl. She held the reins of one of the horses tightly in her hand, looking scared and unsure of what to do as she watched Nabooru and the man argue.

"You can't tell me, the great Ingo, what a man can't do! I wanna speak to the king! I ain't given ya these horses!" The man spat at Nabooru.

 _"What is the meaning of this?"_ King Ganondorf demanded.

Everything fell silent. Link looked at Ganondorf, who stood tall and looked powerful and angry. Link saw his gold eyes flash red, and his large hands curl into fists.

The angry man, Ingo, made an odd squeaking noise as he stared at Ganondorf. 

"Ganon, this fool is disrespectful to the Gerudo. When they arrived we went to greet them. We thought Talon would be here, but the girl told us her father had broken his leg and that is why this idiot is traveling with her." Nabooru told Ganon with contempt in her voice.

"And I told'er I wasn't gonna do business with women!" Ingo shouted.

Nabooru snarled and lunged at Ingo, who let out a rather high pitched shriek. But Ganon was fast to catch her wrist in his large hand, although he looked like he regretted doing so. The girl, Malon, whimpered in fright. Link had been scared for a moment too.

"That's enough, Nabooru. Let me speak to him." Ganon told Nabooru gently.

Ingo let out a cackle and pointed at Nabooru.

"Yeah, listen to your King, you stupid woman!-"

There was a loud crack as Nabooru's hand struck Ingo across the face. Ingo howled in pain, clutching his face where Link could see the angry red mark shining. Several of the guards around him snickered. Nabooru stormed over to stand by Link, and crossed her arms. Link could feel her body quivering with anger but said nothing. 

"Didya see what she just did?!" Ingo bawled to Ganondorf, who looked the least bit sympathetic. 

"You are lucky she hit you and not I, but my patience is nearly gone and the day is not yet over. For your lack of respect to my people, I will not being doing business with the likes of _you_. You are to never come near my Kingdom again." Ganondorf growled. 

"Mr. Ganondorf! Sir, I!-" Ingo spluttered, but Ganon held up a hand and the man fell silent once more. 

"Escort this man back to the edge of the Kingdom. He will wait there while I conduct business with Malon." Ganondorf ordered. "Unlike some fools, I prefer to speak to women with respect."

Two guards grabbed Ingo's skinny arms and began to march him away. Ingo looked confused and frightened, but remained silent as Link watched them lead the man away. When they were a good distance, Ganondorf sighed and shook his head. He then looked to where Malon still stood, looking quite nervous. She kept glancing from Ganondorf to the guards to Link, a look of fear in her eyes. 

"I apologize for the trouble, Malon. Are you well? You grow more beautiful each time we see you." Ganondorf said to her kindly. 

"Th-thank you, Your Majesty." Malon whispered.

"Well, let's get our trade completed so that you may be on your way. Do you have the documents of our arrangement?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. My father gave them to me!" Malon said, reaching into a leather bag that hung from the side of her horse. 

She produced a leather bound book and walked slowly over to Ganondorf and held it out to the King. He took it from her gently with his thanks and flipped through to a page and began to read. He waved Nabooru (who still looked very aggravated) over and they began to quietly discuss what was written inside the book. Meanwhile, Malon was staring at Link with wide blue eyes. Link wondered if there was something wrong with him, when he realized what she was staring at. Link was a _he_ , and he was _not_ a Gerudo. It must look quite odd for him to be there. 

She looked away from Link and began to pet the horse that stood closest to her. 

It was a beautiful mare. Her body was a beautiful shade of auburn. Her mane and tail were long and white. She looked at Link with soft brown eyes. 

Link had always liked horses. When he had stable duty in Hyrule Castle, he had liked to pet and feed the horses. They did not flinch from Link like they did with the Hylian soldiers. Link was always quiet around them, speaking softly. He treated them like friends.

"Her name is Epona."

Link looked at the girl, Malon, who had spoken. He looked at the horse again. Epona suited her.

"You're not a Gerudo." Malon said, staring at Link.

"No. I'm not." Link said, feeling nervous.

"Why are you with them?" She asked Link curiously.

"...It's a long story." Link told her simply after he thought about it for a moment, hoping she wouldn't question him.

But the girl only shrugged and reached into a pouch at her waist. She produced a carrot from it and fed it to Epona, who munched on it happily. 

"She's a beautiful horse." Link murmured, and the girl smiled.

"Isn't she? I'm going to miss her so much. She's quite special." Malon told Link, feeding another horse a carrot as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Link asked her, stepping closer to Epona carefully.

 "Well... She always remembers her friends." Malon told him. "And she always knows where to find you, if you know how to call to her."

Link stared at Malon. He jumped when he felt something touch his chest. It was Epona, nudging her nose against Link. Malon laughed, smiling at Link.

"She likes you!" Malon exclaimed.

Link grinned. Malon reached into her pouch again and brought out another carrot, which she gave to Link. She smiled at Link, motioning him to give the carrot to Epona. Link held it out to Epona carefully, who took it happily. Link and Malon laughed as Epona ate her treat. 

"Oh, I'm going to miss her. Who will sing to her if I'm not here?" Malon said sadly, petting Epona's neck softly. 

"You sing to her?" Link asked, and Malon nodded.

"Yes. It was my mother's lullaby she would sing to me when I was a baby. I sang it to Epona when she was only a filly. Whenever I sing it now, wherever I may be, she finds me."

"That is amazing." Link said.

"Can you sing?" Malon asked Link.

"Oh, n-no I can't..." Link stammered, but then he had an idea.

Link reached into his pouch and brought out the small flute he had been given. Malon smiled and stepped closer to Link.

"It's a simple melody." Malon said. "Listen closely."

Malon clasped her hands together, closing her eyes and began to sing. Her voice was sweet and the horses seemed to relax as she sang. Link closed his eyes, and he could see himself riding across Hyrule field with Epona. He thought of trees and blue skies and sunsets. 

Slowly he raised the flute to his lips, and with great care he managed to match her tune, learning the notes to Epona's song.

Epona whinnied happily and Malon stopped singing. The mare stepped close to Link, snuffling quietly. Link gasped, and Malon smiled happily and clapped her hands.

"Oh, you'll remember how to play it, won't you?" She asked Link eagerly.

Link nodded and smiled. He petted Epona's nose softly, smiling as she blinked her dark eyes at him.

He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see it was Ganondorf. He smiled at Link and Malon, before reaching to pet a large brown stallion. 

"We have written what was traded in your book. Nabooru is having the seal placed inside." Ganon said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Malon said sweetly. 

He walked closer to where Link stood by Epona, who kept nudging Link's hand. 

"It seems you have made a friend or two, Link." Ganon chuckled softly, a warmth in his gold eyes.

Suddenly a guard ran towards the King and stopped, holding out the leather bound book to Ganon.

"Everything is accounted for, Your Majesty. We will bring all of the livestock and the supplies out here and load up the girl's wagon." The guard told him.

"Excellent." Ganon said, and the guard hurried away.

"Once your wagon is filled and you are ready, my guards will lead you out of the valley." Ganondorf told Malon. "They will also follow you out of sight for a few miles to make sure that you are safe, and to make sure that idiot doesn't try anything."

"Oh, Mr. Ingo isn't that bad." Malon giggled.

"Hm. Well, I wish you and your father good health. Have a safe return home." Ganondorf told the girl with a smile. 

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Malon said, before turning to Link. "Take care of Epona! I hope I can see her again one day."

Link nodded and smiled. Malon smiled back sadly, petting Epona once more and kissing her nose.

Link watched Malon walked away with one of the guards. Ganondorf still stood beside him, his muscled arms crossed. The King looked deep in thought.

* * *

In the stables, Link watched as the Gerudo took care of the new horses. Link stood with Ganon as he visited Onyx. Onyx was a beautiful black stallion. The horse reminded Link of Ganon, strong and intelligent. Link smiled as he watched Ganon speak to Onyx softly.

"Are you ready for a long journey my friend? Yes, we will ride far. There will be plenty of green grass for you to eat." Ganon told his horse as he petted the animal on his nose. 

Link watched for another moment before turning to look at the other horses. To his far right, Epona stood in her stall. Link walked slowly towards her, feeling his heart beating fast.

She was so beautiful. Her dark eyes gazed at Link as he crept towards her slowly. He was nervous. Epona had liked him when he had learned her song, but he wondered if she would now let him pet her. He reached his hand out slowly, and when Epona snorted softly he froze. She blinked at Link curiously. He brought his hand closer until he felt the soft hair of her nose at his fingertips.

Link took a breath and stepped closer. He gasped when Epona nudged her nose gently against his hand. Link froze where he stood, and the mare did it again. with a trembling hand he began to stroke the horse's nose softly. Epona made a soft pleased sound and Link grinned.

"You are so beautiful." Link whispered.

Epona blinked her at Link, snorting softly as Link continued to gently pet her. 

"I want you to have Epona." 

Link's hand froze mid-air. Slowly, his head turned to stare at Ganondorf, who had come to stand behind him. Link blushed, realizing the King had been watching him, but he was more surprised at the King's words.

"I-I couldn't, she's-." Link stammered, but Ganon held up a hand with a smirk.

"She is yours. I believe she wishes to be your companion as much as you wish to be hers." Ganon said smiling.

Epona whinnied softly, nudging her nose against Link's chest. Ganondorf let out a bark of laughter, grinning at Link and Epona. Link could not stop himself from smiling. He looked from Ganon to Epona and back, and when the king nodded, Link could not contain the grin that broke across his face. His body was shaking as he threw his arms around Ganon, hugging the man tightly. He heard Ganon let out a breath of surprise. Link felt a blush meet his face and was about to let Ganon go and apologize when Ganon wrapped his arms around Link's smaller frame, holding him close. 

Link could hear the steady heartbeat of the king, as he head was pressed against Ganon's muscled chest. He had not been this close to Ganon since before the trials, and Link felt embarrassed that he enjoyed being held in Ganon's arms this much. But he was happy. He was happy for so many reasons. He had found a home, he had friends, he was respected, and now the king had given him such a wonderful gift.

Link's arms tightened around Ganon and he pressed his face against the king's chest. He could not stop the tears that escaped from his eyes. Link let out a shaky breath as he felt Ganon's large hand come to his back and begin to stroke softly.

Link lifted his head, his eyes wide. His face was so close to Ganon's. Ganon really was handsome. The man's lips were turned up into a gentle smile, his eyes were warm and reminded Link of honey. Link could feel Ganon's chest push against his body gently as the man breathed. Link felt like he couldn't and wondered if because their bodies were so close, if Ganon could feel his heart beating fast. Link didn't know what else to do and began slowly backing away from Ganon, who looked at him with concern.

"Link?..." Ganon murmured, a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry. I... she's so beautiful. You've already given me so much, a-and I don't know how to thank you..." Link stammered, blushing harder.

"You are welcome." Ganon said simply. "Take care of her. A horse will be your friend for life."

Link nodded quickly, still shaking with excitement. Ganon smiled and with a gentle pat on Link's shoulder he walked past the boy, towards the stable door. 

"Onyx, be nice." Ganon told his stallion, who snuffled quietly.

* * *

Link enjoyed the remaining days he had in the Gerudo Kingdom. Each day he woke early, sometimes before Ganondorf did, and dressed quickly. He practically ran out the door after breakfast, heading to his classes. 

Link was a good student. He listened to Rika and followed along to her instructions. One day, a few Gerudo musicians came to the class. The room was soon filled with the fast beat of drums and high notes of flutes and chimes and Link felt his body move freely to the rhythm of the music. He no longer felt shy, embarrassed to dance. The free spirits of the Gerudo had come to him. Link danced, his heart filled with music and happiness. When he danced, all his sadness and pain left his body. 

_We learn to accept our weaknesses and strengthen our spirits._

When he didn't have class, Link would roam around the Kingdom, finding things to do. He trained at the armory, partnering up with a few trainee guards to duel with them. He taught them a few moves, and they taught him some as well. Link learned how to leap backwards, and swipe someone's feet out from under them. Often, the duels ended with someone on the floor on their backs. Link and his partner would laugh, helping the other back up. When he would bathe, Link would inspect his body and see dark bruises on his skin. 

He spent a lot of time with Epona. He had promised to take care of her, and he did. The Gerudo who worked with the horses watched as the Hylian would clean her stall and place fresh hay inside. He fed Epona, smiling as she eagerly snapped up carrots from his hand. Each time Link came to see her, she whinnied happily and stomped her hooves. Before he would leave, he would play her song on the flute. It seemed to put the mare at ease and she let Link pet and kiss her nose before he left the stable. 

The Gerudo had a place to ride their horses and practice their archery. Link would take Epona there and get used to riding her. She was an intelligent horse and listened to Link as he signaled her to walk, trot, canter, and eventually he felt comfortable enough to have her gallop around the path. Epona was fast and strong. Link was light, so she was able to carry him with ease as he rode. One of the Gerudo horse trainers tossed a bow and bundle of arrows to Link, and he practiced his archery while on horseback.

It was difficult at first, and Link felt frustrated as the arrow would land far from the middle of the large targets. But he tried and tried, steadying his arm, focusing his aim, and soon the arrows hit their marks.

Sometimes Ganondorf would join him, riding on Onyx. The King was skilled at riding and archery, and Link watched in awe as Onyx galloped fast like a shadow in the sun, and Ganondorf released his arrows at incredible speed, striking the centers of the targets effortlessly. 

The Gerudo were always happy to see Link, and many invited him to join whatever they were doing. Link found himself having tea, baking bread, and even rocking a tiny baby to sleep while the mother sewed and chatted to Link.

He spent his evenings with Ganondorf, which Link enjoyed the most. They had dinner together, sometimes in the King's room, and sometimes at a table in the kitchens, where Nabooru would join them. Afterwards, he and Ganon would take slow walks together, and they would talk about their days. 

Once or twice when they walked close together, Link felt Ganon's hand brush against his. Link looked at Ganon, feeling his cheeks flush, but Ganon seemed to not notice. 

One night, the Gerudos gathered in the courtyard. They had built a large bonfire, which warmed everyone. There was food and drink and laughter. Link sat by Ganon and Nabooru, smiling as he watched the Gerudo enjoy themselves. 

Drums began to play, and Link recognized the beat. Other instruments followed along, and Link clapped his hands, enjoying the music. Nabooru jumped up, holding her hand out to Link with a grin.

"Come on! Show everyone what you've learned!" Nabooru laughed.

Link glanced at Ganondorf, feeling nervous. But the King smiled, giving Link an encouraging nod. Link took Nabooru's hand and she pulled him up, dragging him closer to the fire. Nabooru began to dance, and they were simple movements. She waved her hand at Link to follow, and he smiled nervously. He could feel all eyes on him, including Ganon's. But he took a breath and watched Nabooru for a moment before he matched her moves. 

Link stepped, spun, leapt. He posed his arms like the golden Goddess in her shrine. He and Nabooru came together at one point and he danced with her, lifting her into the air. She laughed as he spun her around. Other Gerudos got up to join them. The beautiful women danced, their gold and jewels shining in the firelight as they moved their graceful limbs. 

Link did not notice Nabooru slipping away until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Link turned, his heart beating fast when he saw that it was Ganondorf. Ganon was gazing at him, and Link felt breathless as he stared at him. The King's eyes reflected the light of the fire, and Link saw the same warmth in them.

In his hand Ganon held a long red scarf. Link knew what it meant, and smiled. He had learned how to dance with scarves the day before.

Link let his mind go, and his body followed. Ganon held one end of the scarf and Link held the other. The King led him a short distance away from the fire where the other Gerudo still danced. They held each other's gaze as they began to step in a circle. Link gripped the scarf, lost in the King's eyes. He barely felt his feet move. Suddenly, Ganon pulled on the scarf and Link came forward, his body close to Ganon's. Ganon smirked as he placed his other hand against the small of Link's back. Link smirked back and let Ganon lead him. They stepped together, and with gentle pushes and pulls Ganon moved them both. They danced close to the fire, rejoining the Gerudo who saw their King dancing with Link and cheered.

Whether his body was hot from dancing, the fire, or being close to Ganondorf, Link did not know. He continued to dance with the King, loving each time the man pulled his end of the scarf, bringing Link close. Link thought it would never end.

Ganondorf suddenly dipped Link back, and Link gasped. The music stopped and Link found that his face was so close to Ganon, their noses almost touched. They were breathing hard, and Link's heart pounded. Ganon's eyes lowered to look at Link's lips, before coming back up to gaze into Link's eyes. 

The Gerudo clapped and cheered as Ganon brought Link forward to stand up straight. They grinned at each other as the music started again.

"You are an excellent dancer." Ganon had whispered that night in the darkness of the bedroom, his gold eyes gleaming.

Link thought he had blushed the entire night.

* * *

The day before they were to leave, Link tried to enjoy himself as much as he could. He went to class, had lunch with several of the Gerudo women and girls, and he tried to keep his mind off of their journey. In the afternoon he made himself useful by helping with harvesting fruit from the trees in the courtyard. Link climbed up the trees and several Gerudo women stayed at the bottom, giggling as Link carefully tossed the fruit down for them to catch in their large baskets. It was quite fun, and the women appreciated Link's help. 

Afterwards Link decided to relax and cool off under one of the trees. He laid in the grass, enjoying the shade. He heard the distant voices and laughter of the Gerudo, and the sweet scent of fruit hung in the air. Link smiled, closing his eyes.

He thought of Ganondorf. The man was so kind to Link. Link could see his face in his mind, the warm eyes and gentle smile that made his heart flutter. 

Link now felt guilty, greedy. He realized he had Ganon's friendship... and wanted more.

Link knew that he was attracted to Ganon. He thought of him all the time, looking forward to seeing the King at their meals or even during random moments of the day. He would get a thrill in his heart when he would find Ganon visiting him for a few minutes during the day to watch whatever he was doing, whether it would be learning to dance or dueling with another Gerudo. Link would lose focus, his body and mind stumbling as he would catch the King's warm eyes and pleased smile. They would hold each other's gaze before Link's teacher or partner would snap their fingers for his attention, and he would look away, still feeling Ganon's eyes on him.

And Link still slept in the same bed as the King. One night Ganon had asked if he wished to have his own bed elsewhere in the Kingdom. Link still felt embarrassed with how quickly he had shaken his head, saying he didn't mind. Ganon had smiled, but then Link wondered if Ganon wanted his room back to himself.

Link had quickly gotten up, sure that this was the case, when a large hand gently caught his wrist and pulled him back to sit on the bed. He had turned with wide eyes and his face pink and even in the darkness of the room he could see Ganon laying on his side, gazing up at Link with an amused expression. 

"Little one...if didn't want you here, I would have made you leave by now." Ganon had murmured.

Link had been struck silent. Ganon had let go of his wrist, but remained looking at Link, his gold eyes shining in the dark. After a minute Link unfroze from where he was standing and slowly got into the bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. What the king had said ran through his mind, over and over, and Link couldn't stop the grin that slid onto his face. He had turned his head to look where Ganon lay and saw that the man had fallen asleep, his body still turned towards Link's. 

Ganon wanted him here. 

There were several times times that Link thought he might kiss him, or that Ganondorf might kiss Link. Link tried to imagine what it would be like. He wanted Ganon to hold him, to feel safe and protected in his arms. He knew that Ganon was warm, he was always warm in bed because of Ganon. He wanted to be surrounded in the King's warmth. He imagined that his lips would be warm too... Warm and strong as he kissed Link...

Something soft touched Link's lips. 

His eyes shot open. Above him was a very small Gerudo girl, staring at Link with wide gold eyes. Her tiny hand held a white flower. 

"Hello. What are you doing?" Link asked her with a small smile.

"Flower kisses!" She told Link, and he laughed. 

Before Link could speak the little girl pressed the flower against Link's mouth again, and he could feel the soft petals against his lips. She left the flower there and Link felt laughter bubble up in his chest. He blew against the flower and sent it into the air. The little girl squealed in delight and clapped her hands. Link picked up the flower and did it again, smiling as the air was filled with baby giggles. 

"Mana!" Came an angry voice.

Link sat up quickly and saw that another girl was marching over to them.

"Kara!" The little girl squealed, waving her little arm in the air.

When Kara saw Link she stopped, suddenly looking nervous, but after a moment she frowned again and came towards Link and the little girl, Mana. 

"I told you to stay with me! If you run away and I can't find you, Mama will get mad at us!" The older girl snapped, stamping her foot on the ground.

Link looked at Mana, who sat beside Link. Her eyes grew wide and tragic, suddenly brimming with tears. Her face began to scrunch up.

Oh no.

"Oh, don't cry. It's okay." Link tried to sooth the tiny girl. He had never done this before. He looked at Kara for help, who suddenly looked guilty.

"It's okay. You're together now." Link said gently.

Mana sniffled and held Link's arm. Kara sighed and rolled her eyes, before coming close to Link. She sat down on the grass, folding her legs neatly. She crossed her arms and stared at Link. Link gave her a nervous smile.

"Are you a fairy?" Kara asked, sounding as skeptical as if Link had already told her he was. 

"Er... No, no I am not." Link laughed nervously, shaking his head.

"Mama read us a story last night before bed. It was about fairies. I asked her what they looked like, and she said they looked like you." 

Link threw his head back and laughed. Mana giggled, still holding Link's arm. 

"No, I am not a fairy..." Link told the girls. "But I once lived in a place where there are fairies." 

The little girls gasped in delight. Mana tugged on Link's arm, excited, and Kara crawled to sit closer to Link. They stared at him with wide gold eyes. 

"Tell us about it, Mr. Link!" Kara begged.

"Tell! Tell!" Mana agreed. 

Link smiled, trying to remember. He crossed his legs like Kara, and chuckled when Mana came to sit in his lap. The girls waited quietly, their faces eager.

Link looked up, seeing the afternoon sun shine through the green leaves of the tree.

"In the Kokiri Forest, there are children who are much older than you and I, but will always be as tall as Kara. They live in houses they made from ancient trees..."

* * *

As Link told the little girls about the magical forest that had once been his home, a small crowd of Gerudo had gathered to sit near him. There were women and children of different ages, and they sat and laid in the grass, listening to Link in complete silence as he spoke of the Kokiri. They smiled and laughed as he spoke of the fairies, his friends, and the troublesome Deku Scrubs that Link sometimes dealt with. The more Link spoke of the Forest, the more he remembered.

The sun had lowered in the sky, which was now painted with pinks and oranges. Link at last fell silent, having no more to say. As it was, his heart was aching within his chest, remembering his friends and his home. 

"Why did you leave?" Kara asked softly.

There was silence. Link looked into Kara's eyes, and then down in his lap where he held Mana. The tiny girl had fallen asleep. Her head rested where Link's heart was.

It was not his choice to leave. 

Link swallowed, and took a quiet breath. He smiled at Kara.

"I wanted an adventure." He told her softly.

It was quiet. Lanterns began to glow as it grew darker. Mana nuzzled against Link's chest in her sleep. Without thinking, Link wrapped his arms around the child. Her little body gave Link the warmth that he needed in that moment, all the way to his aching heart.

"I think it is time we all went home to dinner." A soft deep voice said.

Link looked to the source of the voice and saw Ganon sitting off to the side. The King had his legs crossed like Link, and three little girls sat in his lap. Another girl had her arms wrapped around the King's neck, her chin on his shoulder. Link had not seen him sit down, and he wondered how long Ganon had been listening. 

The girls that had been sitting in the King's lap crawled out and stood up. Link held Mana in his arms and stood up carefully. The mothers came to collect their daughters and they all bid the King and Link a goodnight as they walked away carrying sleeping and hungry children. Link watched Kara and Mana's mother hold Kara's hand and carry Mana in her arm, smiling as Kara looked back to wave at Link. He waved back, sighing softly. 

Ganondorf came to stand close to Link. A soft wind blew across their bodies. White petals from the flowers in the trees drifted down around them like snow. Link looked into Ganon's eyes, seeing a sadness in them.

Another gust of wind blew past and Link shivered. 

"Let's go warm up by the fire, shall we?" Ganon suggested with a smile. 

* * *

Link felt sleepy after dinner, but he did not want to sleep. Instead, he laid on the large rug in front of the fireplace, a soft pillow under his head. He faced the fire, and watched the orange flames lick and bite at the logs, slowly blackening the wood. Ganondorf was still at the table. He had several papers laid out in front of him. Link could hear the soft shuffle of the pages occasionally. 

Link sighed softly, feeling content. He wished that it was not his last night in the Gerudo Kingdom, but he felt ready. 

"Ganon?" 

"Yes?" Ganondorf asked, turning slightly to look over his shoulder at Link.

"I... I have something I want to tell you." Link said softly, looking into the King's eyes.

Link saw the King nod slowly and stand from his chair. In a few steps he stood close to where Link sat in front of the fire, before lowering himself gracefully to sit close to Link. Link swallowed nervously, gazing at Ganon. The fire brightened the man's dark skin, and Link could swear he could see the tiniest shine of gold in it, like when the setting sun reflected against the dunes of sands in the desert. Ganon's eyes were upon him, and the man had a calm expression as he looked at Link. A minute of silence passed between them, the soft sound of the crackling fire surrounding them before Link blushed, realizing that Ganon was waiting for him to speak. 

"You have done so much for me... and I want to apologize." Link whispered.

Ganondorf blinked at him, his mouth opening to speak, but Link grabbed his hand. Ganon's eyes widened slightly, glancing down at their hands together.

"I want to tell you... I want you to know my story. I should have told you before, but I didn't know if I could trust you." Link said, feeling ashamed.

There was silence. Then Ganon's other hand came to cover his. 

"Link, there is no need to apologize. We did not know each other, and it's understandable that you did not trust me." Ganon told him gently.

Link was still for a moment, and then nodded.

"And you do not need to tell me anything if you don't want to." Ganon assured him, but Link shook his head quickly. 

"I want to. I have never told anyone, because no one would listen... I was hoping that you would." Link said.

"Of course." Ganondorf told him gently. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh, no! I am fine, thank you." Link said, laughing softly.

Ganon smiled and they gazed at each other. Link ran a hand through his hair nervously. He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. 

At last, Link looked into the fire again, and began to speak. 

“...Seven years ago, soldiers of Hyrule came to the Kokiri forest. The King had wanted to expand his land, and he saw the opportunity to do so with the Kokiri Forest."

"The soldiers had no respect for the forest. They cut down many sacred trees, and burned paths through the grass. But if we had not seen and smelled the smoke, we would not have known. A few of the boys went into the Lost Woods to investigate. We watched them, hidden, and saw that they were quickly approaching where the Kokiri lived. My brothers and sisters of the Kokiri people were frightened, for they could not defend themselves against deadly weapons like swords and arrows with deku sticks and nuts." 

"At the age of ten, I was taller than a 60 year old Kokiri boy. Stronger, as well. I had found a sword in the woods when I had been playing one day. I practiced with it every day, and considered myself a great warrior among the Kokiri.” Link told Ganon who remained silent while listening closely.

Link paused, taking another breath, his hands shaking.

"I... I just wanted to keep everyone safe. I just had to do something. I thought... I thought that if I could scare them away, or make them lost they would leave." Link sighed.

"I tried to sneak away. I wanted to go alone, but when I approached the edge of the woods, I was stopped by..." Link paused, a small smile touching his face. "I was stopped by my friend Mido. I used to not like Mido, because I thought he was always mean to everyone. Now I just remember him trying to protect us."

"Mido wouldn't let me go alone, and he wouldn't let me go without a shield. But he wanted to help, so he gave me his own Deku shield." Link explained, remembering how Mido thrust it into his hands.

"I tried to leave, but Mido kept stopping me. I thought he was just being stubborn, but when I looked into his eyes... I saw that he was scared. I told him I needed to go, to try to get rid of the soldiers. He said he'd let me leave if he came with me, so I let him."

“I remember how dark it was that night. We raced through the woods, taking the hidden paths that only the Kokiri know. It wasn't hard to find the soldiers, because they had lit a fire at their camp. Mido and I watched them through the trees. From listening to the soldiers, we learned that they were planning to find Kokiri village and capture us all...” Link muttered angrily.

Link glanced at Ganon, and their eyes met. He could see Ganondorf's eyes darken in anger, but the King remained silent. Link took a deep breath before continuing.

“I had learned stealth from the Kokiri, and stayed hidden, camouflaged in the trees and shrubs around their camp. As I watched the soldiers and tried to think of what to do, I saw that someone else was watching from the trees."

"Two skull kids were spying on the soldiers. They are the spirits of lost children who live in the Lost Woods. Skull kids are a mystery to the Kokiri... We only know that they despise adults, and that they like to trick you if you are not careful." Link explained to Ganon, who nodded.

"I thought that they were going to reveal us. So I made a rash decision and decided to attack right then, leaping out from my hiding place. I managed to strike a couple of the troops with my sword, but it didn't really hurt them. It was a foolish thing to do. There were so many of them, and only one of me... They soon caught me, and they beat me.”

Link bit his lip, remembering the pain.

“But as I said, I was not alone. The soldiers began shouting at me, demanding to know where I had come from, and where my people were. I refused to speak, even as they kicked my stomach with their boots... Suddenly, Mido came out from where he had been hiding, yelling at the soldiers. He threw Deku nuts at them, but it was not enough. One of the soldiers was about to grab him, but I attacked him, biting his arm. Mido was able to escape, but I was not. They beat me harder, and one of the soldiers held me against the ground with his sword pressed at my throat."

"Then, when I thought he would kill me, something shot from the trees. It was stones, sharpened to a point. A few struck three of the soldiers in the head and the neck, killing them instantly. The Skull Kids saw that I was in danger, and they had attacked.  Before I could see where they were, they were gone, disappearing into the woods..."

"The soldiers were scared, and they didn't know what had just attacked them. The leader of the soldiers ordered a retreat from the Forest. My plan, or lack of, had somehow worked. They were leaving. But I was still captured, despite the efforts of the skull kids, but they stopped the worse from happening to me. I had done my job in protecting the Kokiri, but it meant my freedom... I never got to say goodbye.”

Link stopped speaking. He breathed deeply, and focused on the crackling fire. He turned his head slowly to look at Ganon, and Link could see the sadness in his golden eyes.

“Will you tell me more?” Ganon inquired, and Link nodded.

“There’s not much more… They had beaten me so much that I fell unconscious. They tied me up and threw me on the back of one of their horses. When I woke up my body hurt so badly. We were halfway to Hyrule and I didn't even know. I fell asleep again, and when I woke up, I was in a prison cell. They kept me there for a week. Then they tried to make me a slave for Zelda... a personal companion for her amusement. They thought that I would entertain her like some sort of toy. But I would sit and I would not move or speak. Zelda hated that, and after a while she told them not to bring me to her anymore. I became a lowly servant for the Hylian soldiers-fetching things, cleaning and polishing boots, getting kicked about here and there... I thought about running away, and I even tried to a few times. But I had no idea of how big and intricate the Kingdom was. I was always caught by the guards, and they told me that they could either beat me, or they would take me to the King, who would order to have me executed. So I let them beat me."

"Years passed, and one day I realized I had grown taller, taller than any Kokiri would grow. The soldiers saw it too, and they laughed at me. I would stay awake all night, crying and crying, thinking that I had been cursed for leaving the Forest. That was how I found out that I was not a real Kokiri... I am a Hylian." 

"How could I go back to the Forest?... Even if I could escape, I did not think I could return. I thought I would scare my friends, or that the skull kids would kill me. Sometimes I would dream of Saria, my best friend, and I would imagine her screaming, frightened of me... I decided that I could not return to the Forest, and accepted that Hyrule castle was my new home."

Link wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling cold.

"...I barely got any food. If I did eat, it was only the scraps I could steal from the plates after the soldiers finished their meals. I slept on the floor under the tables. When it was cold, I slept as close to the fire as I could..."

Link shivered, remembering. There were so many nights like that. He had cried, missing his warm bed in the Kokiri Forest.

Ganondorf stood up and walked a few steps away. Link gasped softly as he felt the King place a woven blanket over his shoulders. Link felt his face heat up and he shyly looked at Ganon, who had come to sit back down close to Link.

"Is that warm enough?" Ganon asked him softly, and Link nodded.

"Thank you." Link whispered.

Ganon nodded and turned his head to look into the fire. Link watched him for a moment. Link smiled softly, pulling the soft blanket around his body. 

"One day after I finished shining armor I found where the swords were kept. I knew that I was not allowed to touch them unless I was cleaning them, but I missed my Kokiri sword... So I took one of the smaller swords they had and started to practice fighting. I mimicked what I saw the soldiers in training do. It was all I could think about. I threw all of my anger into it, wishing I had been strong enough to not be captured."

"I remember that I was practicing my swings alone one afternoon, when the new Hyrule Captain caught me. I thought he would beat me… Instead, he started fencing with me, teaching me moves. He was the first kind person I had met from Hyrule. He got me out of servitude and made me a new soldier trainee. Before I knew it, seven years had passed. I was actually the best warrior, and no one could strike me down in a duel. I thought that maybe... Maybe I could become a captain and change the ways of the Hylian soldiers."

"But then the King died, and Zelda…” Link sighed.

"There is something she wants, desperately. I do not know what it is. But she sent a hundred soldiers to Death Mountain, and another hundred to the Zora's domain. I only heard whispers and rumors from the other soldiers, but they were saying that the Gorons and the Zoras have something valuable. I don't know what it could be." Link said, looking at Ganon.

The King had his eyes closed and he rubbed his chin in thought. He opened his eyes and gazed at Link.

"I cannot think of what it may be..." Ganon said slowly. "But perhaps we can find answers on our journey."

Link nodded. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He stared into the fire.

"I am a coward." Link whispered.

The room was quiet, except for the soft crackling of the fireplace. 

"No you're not." Link heard Ganon say, but he shook his head. 

Link's hands curled into fists. He bit his lip, hard, tasting his blood. 

"I _am_." Link whispered angrily, his body trembling. "I ran _away_... I heard that Zelda was going to send soldiers to the Kokiri Forest. I don't understand why. We do not have any treasure! She probably wants to enslave the Kokiri. And she was going to make me lead her soldiers to my friends, my _family_... I wasn't going to do that." _  
_

"So I tried to run away. I was almost out of the castle when two guards saw me from a high wall. They took me to Zelda, and she ordered the soldiers to dispose of me." 

Link wrapped his arms around himself, his nails digging into his arms so hard he felt pain. His heart felt like cracked glass, and if Link did not hold himself, he would shatter. 

"I was a fool and a _coward._  I should have just faced the soldiers, faced Zelda, and refused to take them to the Kokiri! They might have tried to kill me, but that doesn't matter! I should have died for the Kokiri!" Link cried, tears spilling from his eyes.

Link felt a strong hand cup his chin gently, turning his face slowly towards Ganon’s. Link trembled, staring at Ganondorf's serious face. Ganon was breathing hard.

" _No._ Never say that, Link... You are meant to live. I see it... I see the strength and courage in you that a hundred Hylian soldiers don't have inside of them... Your spirit is as strong as any Gerudo. I see that too, and sometimes it overwhelms me. If you were meant to die, you would have been dead already. But you were strong and protected your friends, and you learned to fight, and now Link, _now_ you shall return to them... They will see you and remember your face and weep with joy that you have returned." Ganon whispered.

Link swallowed, his eyes wide as his tears slid warm down his cheeks and he tasted the salt of them on his tongue as he licked his lips. 

"I thought... I thought that if you knew... If you knew how much I tried to run away, that you would think less of me." Link whispered.

Ganondorf shook his head and brought his hand up, brushing away the tears from Link's cheeks with the back of his hand. Link felt his knuckles brush softly against his lips. Ganon brought his hand away and smiled at Link.

“You are very brave, Link.” Ganon murmured softly.

Link cast his eyes downward, frowning.

“Yes... it was so brave of me to try to run away.” Link sighed.

“Link, I would have done the same. I don’t know how you lived like that for seven years, but that took a lot of courage.” Ganon assured him.

“What is more important now is that you have whatever you want or need. Here in the Gerudo Valley we live to be free. I will not hold you here in my castle, but you are welcome to stay. I would… I would be happy if you returned here one day. I have come to crave your company more and more each day, Link...” Ganon said quietly.

“Ganon…” Link whispered.

Link could feel his heart beating fast as he realized what Ganon meant. Link had such strong feelings for the man, and knowing that Ganon felt the same way... Link took a deep breath. The blanket slipped from his shoulders leaned his body close to Ganon's. He took the King's hand in his own.

"Thank you..." Link whispered. "I am happy, and you have made me happy."

Their bodies moved closer. Despite the heat on his face, Link tilted his head up look into Ganondorf's eyes. 

"Link..." Ganon breathed, his face slowly coming towards Link's. His gold eyes were lost in Link's blue.

"May I?" Ganon whispered, and Link barely tilted his chin to nod, his cheeks burning.

He felt warm fingertips brush against his jaw. The gentle touch made Link's heart jump. He couldn't look away from Ganon. The King's hand came to hold the side of Link's pale neck, and Link could feel his pulse drumming against it.

"Do I scare you?" Ganon whispered.

Link felt breathless as he gazed at Ganon's handsome face. He shook his head and Ganon smiled softly, something like relief flickering in his eyes. They were so close...

Strong and warm lips caught Link's own and Link's body fell slowly against Ganon, letting the King pull him into his arms. His senses were surrounded in everything that Ganon was. He felt the strength and protection in Ganon's arms as the King held him. Link's cold hands were warmed as they came to rest on Ganon's chest, feeling the fast heart beat there.Their lips moved slowly against each other's as they kissed, and it felt wonderful to Link. He tasted the sweetness of the tea that Ganon drank, and wanted to smile, a giddiness of what was actually happening filling Link. 

A soft moan came from Link as they parted. Link knew that his face was flushed pink, but he loved seeing that Ganon's cheeks were dark, the gold eyes half-lidded as the man took quiet breaths, their faces still close. A gentle hand came to hold the back of Link's head, making the Hylian gasp softly as Ganon gently pulled him close and kissed him again. Ganon's hand held Link's back, stroking slowly. One kiss slid into another and it was perfect. Link wanted to stay like this forever.

At last they broke away with a soft gasp. Link's lips were warm and he tried to breathe properly. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. Ganon's chest rose and fell as he and Link gazed into each others eyes.

"I-I am sorry. I did not mean to get so carried away." Ganon whispered, letting out a breath of laughter.

"It's alright..." Link said, giving the man a small smile, but Ganon shook his head slowly.

"No. No, Link I won't ever make you do something you don't want to. I won't lie, I have wanted... I have wanted to kiss you for some time now, but I needed to know that it was a mutual desire. And I want it to be that way for whatever we may do..." Ganon whispered.

Link nodded his understanding, feeling himself blush. 

"Thank you for telling me... I want you to know... If you are scared, or need to talk, I am with you." Ganon whispered.

Link reached a trembling hand up to wipe his eyes. He felt better, lighter, than he had in years. He looked at Ganon and smiled. The King's eyes softened and he returned it, leaning down to kiss Link's warm cheek softly. The King stood up, offering a hand to Link who took it, and pulled Link to his feet.

"Come. We should rest." Ganondorf suggested.

Link nodded, feeling sad. It would be their last night sleeping in Ganon's room. And while Link did not need a comfortable bed, and was not used to the finer things, he certainly wished that he and Ganon could have the comfort and privacy on their journey. 

* * *

Ganondorf removed his shirt, letting out a quiet breath. His heart wouldn't stop pounding.

He had kissed Link.

It had been better than he imagined, and Link had kissed him back. Ganon's body felt light as he relived the moment in his memory, over and over. He needed his heart to calm.

But how could it?

He glanced over to where Link was currently dressing to sleep. The boy's chest was bare at the moment as he folded the clothes he had worn that day. Link was thin, but strong. He had toned muscles in his arms and his abdomen. 

Ganon turned his head back and shook it slightly. 

A minute later they were in bed. Ganondorf stared up at the ceiling, trying to relax. He listened to Link's soft breathing beside him. 

He thought of what Link had told him. The boy had been through so much, so young. Link was one of the bravest people he had ever known. Ganondorf thought of his own childhood. There were many times he wished he had run away...

Ganon let out a slow breath, calming himself. Biting his lip, he turned his head slowly to look at Link. The boy's blue eyes were open. Link looked tired, but anxious. 

"Link?" Ganon whispered in the dark.

"Yes?" Came Link's reply, soft like a sigh.

"Won't you come closer?" Ganon asked him gently.

Link was still for a moment, and then he nodded slowly. Ganon watched as Link slid his body towards his own. Ganon raised his arm slightly as Link came to lay close at Ganon's side. Link seemed hesitant, but after a moment his rested his head against Ganon's chest. Link sighed, his body relaxing. Ganon slowly brought his arm down to hold Link. 

Ganon laid with Link in his arms, smiling. The boy had fallen asleep, and Ganon listened to his gentle breathing.

Who knew that finding Link out of the desert would have led to this?

Ganon's eyes began to drift closed and he tilted his head down to brush a kiss across Link's forehead. 

Link smiled in his sleep.

* * *

They rose early the morning of their journey. The sky was a deep blue that matched the melancholy mood of the Kingdom. Even though Link was woken with a gentle hand stroking his back, his eyes blinking open to the pleasant sight of Ganon smiling at him, Link felt a bit sad. He wondered how Ganondorf felt. 

They dressed themselves quietly, speaking in hushed tones even though there was no need in the privacy of Ganon's room. Link pulled his Kokiri tunic over his head and smoothed it down. It felt softer somehow. And where cuts and scratches had once been, they were gone. Invisible to even Link's keen eyes were the stitches and mends that the Gerudo women had made. He could not see them, but they were there and it gave Link a sense of protection. Link suddenly felt a lump in his throat and a stinging in his eyes and he took a shaky breath. A gentle hand touched his back and Ganondorf was beside him.

Ganon's lips parted to speak but no words came. He nodded and then leaned down towards Link, pausing when their lips were a mere inch away for Link to tilt his head in approval, and kissed Link softly. Link's eyes fluttered closed as Ganon's lips moved gently against his. His left hand came up to rest upon Ganon's which was on Link's shoulder. Their bodies leaned against each other, closer and closer until their kiss ended and they embraced. Link knew that he was sad, but this day would be more difficult for Ganon. 

Ganon let Link go after a moment. Link blushed as he moved about the room to collect his things, still feeling the warmth of Ganon's lips on his. Whenever he caught the King's eye they would smile shyly and glance away. 

At last, they were ready to leave the King's rooms. Link smiled sadly, remembering how much his life had changed just from being there with Ganon. He looked to see that Ganondorf was standing by the door, and knew it was time to go. He walked to where Ganon stood and smiled at the King. Ganondorf opened the wooden door and Link felt the cool morning breeze come into the warm room. He stepped out, looking back to where Ganon remained standing for a moment.

Ganon took a deep breath, and leaned inside the door. With a quiet exhale he blew the lantern candle out, letting darkness fill the room as he shut the door. 

* * *

Link kept still as a woman placed a shirt of chainmail over his head. It slipped down easily, and Link was surprised to find that it was quite light. He hardly felt it as he slipped his Kokiri tunic back on. To his right, Ganon was dressing in his own armor, which was made of black leather. It fit against the King's body perfectly, and Link wondered how heavy it was. He watched as Ganon slipped his hands into leather gauntlets, flexing his fingers and nodding. At last Ganon knelt down, and the woman who had helped him with his armor unfolded a red cloth to reveal a cape. She placed it around the King's shoulders, and with quick fingers she attached it to his armor. 

She backed away and he stood again. Link marveled at the sight of Ganondorf. He looked so strong and powerful. 

Ganon looked at his armor and nodded. He glanced at Link and smiled.

Their provisions were packed. Link had his sword and shield, and Ganondorf had his, along with bows and arrows. Onyx and Epona were waiting for them at the front gates. 

They were ready to leave.

* * *

Link knew that Ganon had wanted to leave without a tearful goodbye. But as he and the King approached the gate, Link saw that a large crowd of Gerudo had come to see them off, and he knew that it was impossible. Link smiled sadly at Ganon, who sighed.

Link watched as a group of young Gerudo girls crowded around the King. Some hugged his legs, others reached their hands to touch him. Tears rolled down their soft cheeks, but they were quiet. Ganon knelt down and hugged as many of the children as he could, kissing their cheeks and wiping their tears.

"There, there little ones. I shall return soon. Mind your mothers and sisters. Practice your lessons and play well together. I will miss you very much." Ganon told them soothingly. 

With sadness in their gold eyes they nodded to Ganondorf and the King stood up. 

Link looked back to see that more Gerudos had gathered near the gate. Some were smiling, some had tears rolling down their cheeks. 

Link smiled sadly. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and turned away from the touching scene. But when he turned, he faced Nabooru. She too had tears rolling down her dark cheeks that shined in the morning light like gold. 

Nabooru approached Link slowly and he felt his heart ache. He was going to miss her.

They gazed into each others eyes. Tears slipped from Link's and he bowed his head. He thought he could feel his left hand trembling. Nabooru reached her hands out to take Link's. 

He blinked, thinking that his eyes were blurred with tears. Had he just seen the Triforce when their hands touched? He blinked again but nothing was there. Nabooru squeezed his hands gently and he looked into her eyes once more.

"We will always be friends... I am glad that you two are together." Nabooru whispered.

She threw her arms around Link and hugged him tight.

"Take care of him." She whispered softly against his ear.

Link embraced her and nodded. After a moment they let each other go. Nabooru wiped the tears from her face and gave Link a wobbly smile. Then she grinned, punching him gently on his shoulder. Link laughed softly, smiling at Nabooru.

"See you later, kid." Nabooru told Link.

Link watched her walk over to Ganondorf, who stood a few feet away from Link. The King struck an impressive figure as he stood tall, dressed in his armor. As Nabooru got closer to Ganon she started to run, and when she reached the King, she leapt into his open arms and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Even with a body much smaller and lighter than Ganon's, she nearly knocked Ganon over. A few of the Gerudo laughed, wiping their own tears. Nabooru buried her face against Ganon's neck. Link felt the ache in his heart again when Ganon bit his lip, looking as if he may cry. 

Ganon held his best friend close. Link could see his lips moving softly, but could not hear what the King was saying. Nabooru's arms slowly slipped from Ganon's shoulders, and Ganon held her hips as he lowered her to the ground. 

Link watched as Ganon and Nabooru brought their faces close together. Their foreheads touched, and Link gasped softly as he saw the jewels that adorned them glowed softly. 

A moment later the glowing faded and the two friends pulled away. Nabooru had tears on her face once more. Ganon smiled sadly and leaned close again, this time to kiss her cheek softly. His hand cupped her face and he stroked the tears away gently. 

Link could not stop the tears that rolled down his cheek as he watched them part. Nabooru backed away from Ganon slowly to stand with the rest of the Gerudo.

* * *

Ganon gazed at the many sad faces of his people, his family and friends, who had gathered to say goodbye. He wished he had the words to tell them to not worry, to not be sad. He missed them all already.

A guard led Onyx to him, holding onto the stallion's reins. Ganondorf knew it was time.

Ganon touched his hand to his heart, bowing low to the Gerudo, to all he loved. Tears fell from his eyes onto the ground where he stood. Ganon took a deep breath, and raised himself up. Love filled him when he saw that all of the Gerudo had done the same, bowing to their king. 

"Thank you." he whispered.

King Ganondorf turned away, and with a swift movement he mounted Onyx so that he now sat high in the air. He looked to where Link had been standing, and saw that he and Epona were waiting. He saw the sadness in Link's eyes and he was touched. The boy had come to love the Gerudo as much as he did. Link caught his gaze and smiled at Ganon. Ganon returned the smile and nodded.

"Open the gates!" King Ganondorf called to his guards.

The castle gates began to slowly part, and the light of the sun poured through. Ganon breathed in the cool morning air. Beside him, Link's eyes were closed and he was bathed in the light. 

Link opened his eyes and nodded to Ganon. Onyx and Epona trotted slowly through the opening of the gate. Ganon turned back to look at his home, and saw that all of the Gerudo were waving to him and Link. Ganon heard them calling.

"We love you!" 

"Protect each other!" 

Ganon chuckled softly, feeling the endless love he had for them in his heart. The King raised his hand and waved to them. 

"I shall return." Ganon whispered. 

Link smiled and raised his hand to wave to the Gerudos. 

The sun was behind them, painting the sky with gold rays of light. Ganon sighed softly and with one last look he turned himself and Onyx towards the valley. He did not know what he and Link faced, but they were together. It gave Ganon strength.

He turned to look at Link, and could see the boy's excitement as he looked on across the valley. Ganon felt himself grin, and reached over to playfully tug Link's green cap over his wide blue eyes. 

"I hope you can keep up!" Ganon laughed, and with a cry Onyx burst into a gallop.

"Hey!" Was all Ganon could hear as he rode off and away from his Kingdom.

* * *

Red dust was kicked up into the air as the horses carried their riders across the valley, until the red earth turned into rich green grass that seemed to stretch on for forever.

Link felt like he was soaring. Epona whinnied joyously as she galloped, carrying them across the vast Hylian field. Link breathed in the cool morning air and felt the light of the sun warm his skin. 

Link turned his head to look at Ganon, who gazed ahead as he held Onyx's reins. The King looked magnificent in his armor and the yellow jewel upon his forehead shined in the sunlight.  

The King caught Link looking at him and grinned, his gold eyes flashing.

Link grinned back and turned to face the rest of the unknown, to ride on to a familiar place.

And he was not alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you can forgive me! 
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write. I like to think of the Gerudos as more than desert thieves, so it was fun to create a culture and life for them.  
> If you are wondering, the sweet snow part was inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ybb57frsdKk
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I love kudos, comments, and your support! <3  
> The next chapter will have Ganon and Link travel to the Kokiri Forest. I hope to have Chapter 10 posted around the holidays.  
> See you later!


	10. The Kokiri Forest

Large clouds blanketed the sky as the sun began to set behind distant hills. 

Link stood beside Epona as she ate her well deserved dinner. He gazed out at the vast field, with its grass moving with the wind like an ocean. A small shower of rain had fallen minutes ago, but had passed quickly as Link and Ganon had finally stopped for the night. Now, the grass glittered as the golden light of the setting sun shone across the field. 

They had traveled far in just one day. Link and Ganon had looked at their map when they had stopped for a few minutes to eat their lunch of bread, cheese, and dried fruit. Epona and Onyx were very swift, strong horses, and Link was pleased to learn that they should make it to the edge of the Forest by the late morning of the next day. 

Link heard a noise behind him. It was Ganondorf, and he was walking back to towards their camp sight for that night. The King had chosen to go collect firewood and kindling while Link tended to their horses. He now placed the wood onto a patch of earth on the ground, arranging them into a neat pile. Link walked over as Ganon stood up straight again. He stopped in his tracks as the man suddenly held his arm in front of him, his palm directed at the wood. Link gasped as Ganon's palm began to glow an angry red.  

A burst of fire came from Ganondorf's palm and flew into the pile of logs on the ground. The flames licked hungrily at the logs, and smoke began to rise slowly. Ganon lowered his hand, smirking in satisfaction. 

"That's amazing." Link breathed, staring in awe.

Ganondorf grinned, throwing another stick onto the now roaring fire. Link watched as the King reached into his bag that lay beside Onyx, and pulled out a rolled thick woven blanket. With a flick of his wrists the blanket unfurled and Ganon placed it on the ground in front of the fire. He lowered himself to sit on the blanket, crossing his legs. He looked up at Link, and with a smile he patted the empty space of the blanket next to him for Link to sit. 

"How do you do it? The magic, I mean..." Link asked the King shyly as he sat down.

Ganon rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. Link waited patiently, reaching over to the small pile of kindling to quickly toss a few sticks onto the hungry fire. 

"I suppose the best way I can describe it is that it is like another strength... Where the limit of your physical body reaches, there is another level of strength. It does not use muscle, bone, or blood... Think about when you are happy, or angry. You feel a surge of energy inside of yourself, like you could do anything, destroy everything... That is what makes magic so wonderful and terrible." Ganon told him.

Link nodded slowly, feeling like he understood.

"Like a body, producing magic takes exercise and patience to hone that strength. The problem with magic is that when you finally do have the strength and power to wield it... you must learn to not abuse it." Ganon said softly.  

Ganon reached into his leather bag and pulled out two small parchment packets, handing one to Link. Link broke the wax Gerudo seal, opening the package to find a mix of nuts and dried fruits. They were silent for a few minutes as they ate, and Link thought about what Ganon had said. 

"Can you teach me?" Link asked softly.

"You're interested in learning magic?" Ganon asked, his brow arched. 

"I don't know if I'd be able to." Link muttered, and Ganon chuckled.

"Perhaps. But it's a good thing to understand. Have you ever been attacked with magic before?" Ganon asked. 

"No." Link answered, shaking his head. "What is it like?"

The smile fell from Ganon's face slowly, and his eyes looked away from Link to the rising flames. It was a strained moment of silence before he spoke.

"It can hurt worse than the sharpest blade. You can create terrible fires that cannot be extinguished, and curses that drive people to insanity. And that is not the worst of it..." 

Link felt a shiver go up his spine. Ganon stared into the fire, his mouth a hard line. 

"But... The Gerudo use it for good things. I saw them." Link said quietly.

The King's gold eyes flicked over to where Link sat, and he smiled. 

"Oh yes. Yes, magic can be used for good. Obviously, a fire is a nice thing to have on a cold night, without fussing with flint." Ganondorf said, leaning back against his horse's dark flank. 

"And sweet snow." Link added, smiling at the memory of the cold dessert.

Ganon grinned, raising his arms to bring them behind his head. They were both quiet, thinking of the Gerudo Kingdom. Link couldn't stop thinking of magic. Ganon was so strong physically, and he had magic. Would he be able to keep up with Ganondorf if and when trouble arose? 

"I want to learn." Link said seriously. 

Ganon, who had been resting his eyes, opened them to stare at Link. Link did his best to not look nervous, even though he was. 

"Very well. Stand up." Ganon commanded softly.

Link did as he was told, and Ganon before him. 

"I want you to close your eyes." Ganon told  him. 

Link was confused, but he closed his eyes and waited. Suddenly, he felt Ganon gently take hold of his right arm. 

"Walk with me." The King murmured. 

They took a few steps forward together. Link felt the comfortable warmth of the fire grow hotter and hotter. Link licked his lips, and sweat began to bead on his forehead. Ganon stopped him, and even though h eyes were closed, Link knew he was very close to the fire, as if he would be engulfed in flames if he took one more step. 

The thought frightened Link, and he twitched in Ganon's hold. 

"You're fine, Link. I won't hurt you." Ganon told him softly. 

Link was still anxious, but he nodded. 

"When you use magic, you create what is not there before. You know that there is a fire before you, because you have seen it. But the fire you create with magic comes from memory and energy. Here, you can feel how hot it is, how it burns. In a moment I will have you try to produce fire for me, but I want you to remember how the fire is with as many senses as you can." Ganon explained, his deep voice close to Link's ear. 

Link nodded again. He felt the fire as much as he could without burning. The fire was contained here, but Link could feel the flames rise and fall as the logs blackened underneath. It wanted to be free, to burn everything. It felt like anger, like the hate he had for Hyrule and Zelda and everyone who had hurt him...

He was suddenly being pulled away gently, and his skin was instantly cooled by the night air. Link opened his eyes slowly, letting out a slow breath and relaxing his hands that he hadn't realized he had clenched into tight fists. Ganon stood in front of him, and their eyes held each other's gaze. Ganon frowned, placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Are you sure you wish to be taught magic?" He asked gently.

Link swallowed, nodding quickly. Ganon nodded and brought his hand away.

"Close your eyes." Ganon told him softly.

Link did so, already feeling nervous. 

"Breathe..." Ganon murmured. "Feel the fire."

Link took a slow breath, concentrating. He was listening to the crackle of the fire burning in front of him, and Link could feel it's warmth. He imagined holding it in his palm, imagined the pale skin there turning red like Ganon's had. It had been so easy for the King... He wanted to make a fire, one that would make Ganon proud.

"Open your eyes, Link."

Link did as he was told, looking at his hand in disappointment.

"That was good concentration. But I know as a first time, you were probably imagining a large fire, yes?" Ganon asked.

Link nodded sheepishly, lowering his arm. Ganon smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"With learning magic, you must start small. Next time, try to imagine the flame of a candle." Ganon told him.

Link closed his eyes once more. This time he pictured a small flame, warm and flickering with a soft light. He remembered to breathe, slowly and evenly. It was like when he meditated in Rika's classes. Did she also teach magic?

Link's thoughts distracted him and he lost his concentration. He opened his eyes, his fingers curling into his palm as he lowered his arm, sighing. Ganon, who had been watching, gave Link a small smile.

"I'm sorry..." Link murmured, but Ganon shook his head slowly.

"We'll try again another day." Ganondorf promised. "That was very good, Link."

Link felt that Ganon was just being polite, but he did not say so. Instead he smiled at Ganon, nodding. They sat down on the woven blanket again. They were quiet for a few minutes. Link drank some water from his canteen and wondered if it was even possible for him to learn magic.

"If you can believe it, I had difficulty learning magic when I first began." Ganon suddenly said, seeming to know what Link was thinking.

"...How did you learn?" Link asked, curious to know. 

"I had very... _determined_ teachers that were eager to see my power. They wanted to ensure that the King of the Gerudo was capable of strong magic... But their methods were not the best." Ganon said, his voice growing softer in anger.

"What did you have to do?" Link asked gently.

Ganon smirked, shaking his head slowly. Shadows from the flames danced over his face.

"I didn't learn magic to use for fun or comfort... I had to learn to _survive_." Ganon said, his voice low.

Link was still, holding his breath as he watched Ganon's eyes narrow, his mouth set into a hard line. 

"I was left out in the Haunted Wasteland for several days and nights at a time. If I needed water, which I did when my thirst was unbearable in the burning sun, I had to make it myself... I had to create my own fire, or freeze in the cold nights... It was difficult to learn, when you're alone and scared... But eventually I did." The King whispered, the fire reflecting in his gold eyes. 

Link shivered, and he stared at Ganon.

"Who-" He started to ask, but stopped when Ganon brought up his hand.

The King shook his head slowly, his eyes closed. Link was silent, his heart beating fast. Ganon's hand slowly curled into a fist as he lowered his arm to his side. Link could see that Ganon was slightly shaking, avoiding Link's eyes. A cold wind blew through the camp. 

Link took a quiet breath, getting slowly to his feet. Ganon was watching the fire, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched. Link stepped over to him slowly. When he reached where Ganon sat, Link lowered himself to kneel close to the King. He slowly placed his hand over Ganon's, his thumb stroking over warm skin. Ganon took a deep breath, turning his head slowly to look at Link. 

The lines on Ganon's forehead smoothed, and the frown on his face faded away as he and Link gazed at each other. And though Link felt nervous, he leaned close to Ganon. He felt cold from the night air, and Ganon was so warm.

He saw the rich gold of Ganon's eyes before Link closed his own, placing a soft kiss against Ganon's lips. 

His lips tingled, his cheeks burned, and Link felt his heart jump as a gentle hand came to caress the side of his face. He felt Ganon lean towards him, and then the King was kissing Link back. Ganon moved his lips slowly, his hand found the back of Link's head as his fingers threaded through his hair. 

Link brought his arms up to wrap them around Ganon's shoulders as they continued to kiss, each one longer than the last. He forgot where they were, and hardly cared when he let out soft moans as Ganon brought his lips away from his, only to lower them to his neck. He didn't realize he had come to lay on his back until Ganon was kneeling between his parted legs, still pressing soft, warm kisses to his sensitive neck. 

Link gasped and Ganon raised his head. Their eyes locked and widened, their trances broken as they realized the position that they were in. 

Their faces were flushed, and they were panting. Link licked his lips, which felt sore from their kissing, and sat up slowly.

"I..." Ganon whispered. 

"Um..." Link mumbled. 

There was a pause. And then Link and Ganon had shy smiles, and they were laughing quietly. Still chuckling, Ganon took Link's hand and placed a kiss to the top of it. 

"Well. That seemed to cheer me up." Ganon said with a grin.

Link blushed, but he was glad. He liked seeing the happy glint in Ganon's eye. But as Link thought about it, he suddenly felt guilty. He should have done what Ganon had for him. 

"Ganon... I-I hope... I want you to know that I would listen, if you needed to tell me something." Link said, hoping his words would not set the King back into anger.

But Ganon only gazed at Link, giving Link an endearing look that made his heart beat fast. Ganon leaned forward slowly until their lips were only a breath away.

"Thank you." Ganon whispered, before he kissed Link softly.

Link's eyes fell closed as Ganon kissed him. Just as he wondered if they would continue where they had left off, Ganon pulled back. The King had a glint in his eye and a smirk that told Link he knew what he was thinking. Link bit his lip and looked away, blushing when he heard a deep rumble of laughter come from Ganon.

"Are you tired, Link?" Ganon asked suddenly.

"N-No. I'm wide awake." Link mumbled.

"Would you mind if I rest, then? I will wake up in a couple of hours so you can sleep." Ganon said, and Link nodded.

In a few minutes Ganon had laid down with his head on the small roll of blanket and another blanket pulled over most of his body. Link sat silently, staring into the fire. He heard Ganon sigh, tired. Link blinked slowly, listening to Ganon's breathing slow as the King fell asleep.

The next few hours passed by slowly. Link was quiet, constantly listening for anyone or anything. Sometimes he got up, only to relieve himself in the bushes a few feet away, or to check on Epona. She and Onyx were sleeping soundly, and Link smiled, gently petting his beautiful mare's nose.  

He gazed into the fire again, wishing he could use magic like that. There were a few times that he tried again, hoping a small flame would appear in his hand.

He would make a fire for Ganon, one day.

* * *

"Link."

Link breathed in, blinking hard to rouse himself. Ganon knelt beside him, leaning close with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, did I fall asleep?" Link asked in a whisper, feeling guilty.

"No," Ganon chuckled softly. "But you look as if you were about to. It's alright, it's my turn to keep watch." Ganon told him.

Link could only nod, feeling exhaustion wash over him as he rubbed his eyes. Ganon rubbed his back gently.

"Come, get comfortable. You need a few good hours of rest." The King told him, and Link nodded.

Link moved slowly, but soon he removed his boots and leather gauntlets. He flexed his fingers and toes with a soft groan as he removed his belt from his waist. He looked over at Ganon. The King sat up, his back resting against Onyx's flank and his sword at his side. Link went to where Ganon had slept, laying down on the soft and warm blanket, sighing as his head rested against the head cushion. It wasn't Ganon's bed, which he missed, but it was still better than his cot back in Hyrule. 

Link sighed softly, his eyes closing. The wind blew by their camp, across Link's body and he shivered. But before he could reach for the blanket, Link felt it cover him. Link mumbled his thanks to Ganon, relaxing as a gentle hand stroked his hair.

"Sleep well, little one..."

* * *

Link slept soundly through the remaining hours of the night. In the dim light of morning he heard Ganon's soft footsteps moving around their camp. Link fell in and out of sleep as he listened to the man move about, and soon his nose picked up the sweet scent of tea. Link blinked his eyes open slowly, just as Ganon lowered himself to kneel close to him. He saw Ganon's warm smile and felt the King touch his lips to Link's cold cheek with a soft kiss.

"Good morning." Ganon whispered.

"Morning..." Link mumbled, sitting up slowly.

Ganon laughed softly, and then he placed a steaming cup of fragrant tea into Link's hands. 

"Drink this. It will help you wake up." Ganon told him. 

Link nodded, raising the cup to his lips. The scent reminded him of the orchards in the Gerudo Kingdom and he smiled, taking a sip. Ganon stood a few feet away, holding his own cup in one hand, and their map in the other. Looking at the map, Link's eyes widened as he realized that they were almost at the Kokiri Forest. 

Excitement coursed through Link as he drank his tea quickly. He set the cup aside and with trembling hands he hurriedly pulled on his boots and gauntlets. He stood up fast, catching Ganon's amused look, and began to clean up their camp. 

In no time they were packed, their camp fire extinguished, and they were riding across Hyrule field as the first gold ray of sunlight shined in the sky. 

Link's heart was pounding like Epona's hooves on the ground as he thought of the Kokiri. Would he see Saria? Would she fear him when she saw that he had grown? He wondered what the Great Deku Tree could tell him about the Triforce. 

He turned his head to look at Ganon, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. 

What would the Kokiri think of the King of the Gerudo? 

Three hours passed as they rode across Hyrule Field. The sun was now high in the clear blue sky, the air growing warmer as the morning went on. 

Just as Link wondered how much farther and how much longer they needed to travel, Ganon pulled on Onyx's reins, slowing his horse down to a trot. Link did the same with Epona, but had her move closer to Onyx so that he and Ganon could study the map together. 

Link looked from the King's map to the dark expanse of thick bushes and large trees, again and again. Ganon was patient, waiting silently until Link felt he could trust himself and nod. 

They had found the Lost Woods.

* * *

Epona whinnied unhappily, refusing to budge even as Link murmured to her reassuringly. Onyx stood still and silent by Ganon. 

For the past half hour, Link had been trying without much luck to get Epona to move. Not even a carrot would appease her. He was anxious to start their journey through the woods, but didn't want to leave her behind.

Link sighed and shook his head. Epona did not want to go into the Lost Woods.

"She seems frightened... I don't want to force her, but..." Link said, feeling conflicted. 

Ganon was quiet, thinking. Link petted Epona's nose, wondering what he should do. It was a few minutes before Ganon spoke.

"I think that the best thing we can do for her is to let her stay on the Hyrule Field." Ganon said at last.

"Oh, should we do that? Can we do that?" Link asked, eyes wide.

"Epona is rather skittish, and I don't want her darting off somewhere we can't find her. She and Onyx can stay together and close to where we are." Ganon said.

Link still felt unsure as he watched Ganon remove his black leather bag from Onyx's back. He caught Link's uneasy expression and smiled softly. 

"They'll be fine. They'll be able to run and eat, and Onyx will look after Epona. Won't you, my boy?" Ganon said, grinning as his stallion dipped his head. 

Link smiled and laughed lightly when Epona nudged his arm with her nose. She gazed at him, her dark eyes looking apologetic. 

"It's alright... Just stay with Onyx, okay?" Link whispered, giving her a carrot from the pouch at his waist. 

She munched happily as Link removed his own bag from her back, slipping it onto his own. 

"We'll be back soon. I'll call to you... Be safe." Link whispered, petting her nose one more time. 

Link was very sad to leave Epona, but knew that this was better for her. He and Ganon watched their horses as they trotted away, back out onto the sunlit field of green. When they were a distant dot of brown and black, he at last turned away to face the shaded entrance to the Lost Woods. 

The last time he had seen this place he was being dragged away from his home, beaten and bloody.

Link took a deep breath, his fingers  tightening around the straps of his bag. 

Ganon placed a hand on Link's shoulder, and Link looked at him. Ganon smiled gently and Link felt himself relax slightly. 

Whatever happened, Ganon was with him.

* * *

They walked for hours through the dense woods, both of the men not saying much as they were listening for any signs of movement along the bushes and trees. Link lead them quickly, eager to reach the Kokiri Forest before the day ended. Ganon followed close behind him, the larger man's steps surprisingly quiet. 

Their journey went smoothly until they stopped for a minute to rest against some tall trees. Link was about to pull out a piece of bread to eat from his pack, when he felt something hit him on the back of the head painfully. 

"Ow!" Link gasped, unsheathing his sword and spinning around quickly. Ganon followed suit, his gold eyes narrowing. 

"Link! Are you hurt?" The King muttered, walking close to Link. 

Link rubbed the back of his head, grimacing at the dull ache. 

"I'm fine..." He muttered, kneeling down to search the ground for the weapon, when something else flew near his head. 

Link moved out of the way just in time, the mystery object landing close beside him. He grabbed it quickly, inspecting it. Link smirked.

"What is that?" Ganon asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's a Deku Nut. And I know the culprit who is aiming these at us. Get behind me." Link murmured, before kneeling on his knee with the Gerudo shield in front of him.

Ganon moved to kneel behind Link quickly and quietly. They were silent and still, before a rustle of leaves was heard and another Deku nut flew at them. Link remained in his place, shield in front of him as the nut sailed towards them and hit the shield. The nut ricocheted off of the shield, back into the direction it had come from. In mere seconds Link heard the nut hit something and a high pitched squeak. Link tore away from his spot and ran towards the sound, grabbing a bunch of leaves that were different from the others. With a strong grip, he pulled the leaves up, bringing a scared looking plant into view. 

"Eek! Please, d-don't hurt me!!" The Deku Scrub shrieked at Link, it's leaves trembling in Link's grasp. It kicked it thin little legs around wildly until Link shook it roughly. 

"Don't shoot nuts at my companion and I ever again, and I shall spare your life." Link growled.

"I won't Master! I promise! Thank you! Thank you!" The Deku Scrub cried. 

Link dropped it on the ground and the Deku Scrub promptly dug into the ground, desperate to get away. Link waited until it was deep within the dirt before moving away. He heard Ganon chuckle darkly.

"I suppose not all things in the Forest are friendly. You handled that nicely, little one." He chuckled, patting Link on the back.

Link blushed at the touch, pushing his blond hair back from his eyes. 

"Some of the Deku Scrubs are friendly, some are just a nuisance... Follow me, this way!" Link blurted out, turning his pink-tinged face away from Ganon and walking quickly.

"As you wish,  _Master_." Ganon whispered, his voice pure velvet. 

Link felt his face turn positively red. 

* * *

Another hour passed as they walked. The trees and plants grew thicker, and the light of their lantern was barely enough to show them the path on the ground. Soon the path went from one direction to many different directions. Link heard Ganon curse quietly. They had no map of this place, but Link did not feel lost. Link took a right on the path and they reached a stream running with water. 

"Link, do you know where we are?" Ganon asked, looking around. 

Link pursed his lips glancing around. 

"No." Link told him, shrugging his shoulders. 

Ganon stared at him and Link realized how his casual his answer had sounded. 

"This is the Lost Woods... You can't really follow a map to where you want to go." Link told him, leaning down to scoop water into his hands from the stream. 

"Oh, lovely." He heard Ganon grumble as he drank. 

"Don't worry, I know the way! But you have to stay... close to me...." Link mumbled, blushing as he said the words. 

"What do you mean?" Ganon asked, looking at him curiously. 

"Well, it's called the Lost Woods because you can get lost forever within them. Most Kokiri avoid these woods, despite being from the forest. From what I can remember... If you become lost in the woods as a child, you become a Skull Kid. If an adult becomes lost in the woods, they will eventually become a Stalfos. Or at least that's what the stories said." Link explained, surprised that he remembered the information. 

Ganon hummed, looking around. Link had not realized, but the forest had become quite quiet.  

"We better keep moving..." Link whispered to Ganon, who nodded. 

Link could swear he saw eyes peering at him through the thick leaves. 

* * *

Ganon stayed close to Link as they continued on their way through the woods. They walked in silence, and all Ganon could hear was the crunch of leaves and twigs under their boots. He watched Link closely as the Hylian let them through the forest. They had no map, but Link did seem to know the way. But how?

"How do you know where to go? Pure memory of this place?" Ganon asked Link.

Link stopped in his tracks, and Ganon could almost see the Hylian's long ears twitching as Link looked at the possible directions to go in. 

"Can you not hear it?" Link whispered as he began walking once more with Ganon following.

"What am I supposed to be hearing?" Ganon asked quickly.

"...Music. The music of the Kokiri..." Link breathed, his pace quickening. 

Ganon shook his head. No, he did not hear it. But he matched his pace to Link's as they moved quickly through the woods. Ganondorf was quite keen to get out of them, as the high trees hid the sun from view. He was feeling quite trapped in this endless maze of trees. He didn't think much of these woods when they had entered, but now he could see how someone not of the forest could be hopelessly lost within them. 

Ganon was brought out of his thoughts when Link grabbed his hand.

"Link? What-" Ganon started, but quieted when Link held a finger to his lips. 

Ganon observed their surroundings. They had reached a much different area of the Lost Woods, as they both stood before an enormous hollowed out tree trunk. It was completely dark inside as far as Ganon could tell. The King glanced over at Link, who was staring at the the tree trunk with wide eyes. Ganon could feel, even just by holding onto his hand, that Link was slightly trembling. 

"Are... Are we there?" Ganon asked Link gently. 

It was a moment before Link slowly nodded. It was as if Link had frozen, unable to move his feet. Ganondorf knew that this was a significant moment for Link, to return to the home he had been taken from so long ago. Ganon waited for Link to move or speak, but the Hylian remained stuck in place, speechless.

Ganon moved to stand before Link, gazing down into the boy's blue eyes. Ganon could almost see the child Link once was, a little blond boy clad in green who lived in the Kokiri Forest. 

"Link, what's wrong?" Ganon asked the boy, who blinked up at Ganon.

"I-I... It's been so long... They might not recognize me... What if they don't like me anymore?" Link whispered. 

Ganon smiled sadly at Link. He lifted his hand that was holding Link's and brought it up, his left hand coming to stroke the top of Link's in a comforting gesture. Ganon thought carefully.

"Link... You can't change what happened to you. It was not your fault, little one. But if your friends are as wonderful as you've told me, I'm quite sure that they shall be overjoyed to see you again... Even if you are a bit taller." Ganon assured Link, smiling at the Hylian. 

Link nodded, giving Ganon a small smile. 

He let go of Link's hand slowly, coming to stand beside the boy. Link was still and silent for a minute, and then he began walking forward. Ganon followed close behind him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness inside of the hollowed trunk. He could not see anything except for Link for a few minutes as they walked quietly. 

Ganon could only imagine how Link was feeling at this moment. He tried to imagine what it would be like if he had been taken from the Gerudo Valley, from his subjects. The only loss that he had ever felt was from wondering what had happened to his mother, his birth mother. He had always known that those witches, Koume and Kotake were not his family, despite how much they wanted his adoration and respect. 

Ganon's hands curled into fists, anger filling his body. He quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He was here for Link. Link needed him. 

Ganon looked ahead, his eyes widening as he saw some light ahead. A ray of sun shined through the darkness. He heard Link's breathing increase, and he could almost feel the boy's pulse quicken. Link looked back at him, a look of anticipation on his face that made Ganon's heart beat faster. 

Suddenly Link grabbed his hand and they were walking quickly towards the light. They used their free arms and hands to push away the thick leaves that concealed the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. 

The warmth of the sun fell over Ganon's body and he sighed happily, glad to be out of the dark woods. He blinked quickly looking around. He had never seen such a place before. 

It was quite beautiful. Small buildings made from trees were scattered around, and Ganon could tell that they were houses. Everything was healthy and green, and small streams of fresh water were among the Kokiri houses. Birds chirped happily in the morning air and a cool breeze blew, rustling the leaves in the trees gently. Ganon breathed deepily, smelling fresh flowers and rich earth. 

Ganon turned to look at Link, who was staring at everything silently. Ganon did not speak, as this was Link's moment. Instead he continued to turn his head left and right, observing the different sights of the forest. The King realized one very important thing was missing. 

Where were the Kokiri?

He glanced over at Link, wondering what the boy was thinking. Link was standing still, arms down at his sides but his palms were up and open. The Hylian had his eyes closed and head tilted back, those perfect lips slightly parted as he breathed deeply.

Link was healing.

After a minute or so he turned to face Ganon, smiling brightly. 

"Link... Where are your friends?" Ganon asked gently.

"I'm not sure. But I have an idea..." Link murmured, reaching into his bag where the young man withdrew the wooden flute he had been gifted from Nabooru. 

Ganon watched as Link brought the instrument to his lips and played a few clear and sweet notes on it. He had never heard such music before.

He listened to the notes echo through the air, and then it was silent. Link brought the flute from his lips and tucked it back into his bag. 

Link's head snapped up.and Ganon heard it, the sound of small and quick footsteps on the ground. 

There, only a few feet ahead of him, was a tiny girl clad in green. Her blue eyes were wide under rich green hair as she stared at the two men, before in the softest and sweetest of voices she whispered,

"Link?"

* * *

He remembered her voice. 

He had missed it. He had dreamed of it.

"Saria?" Link gasped softly.

The green haired girl walked on unsteady legs towards Link, a look of disbelief on her face as she approached him. Ganon stood perfectly still beside Link, his hands at his sides. Link felt his bag fall from his hand onto the grass beside him. Saria soon stood before him, her trembling hands clasped together. A burst of light suddenly came from behind her and Ganon let out a breath as a tiny fairy, glowing brightly with wings fluttering, came to float above them. Link, realizing how much taller he was than Saria, cautiously got to his knees and was now eye-level with the Kokiri girl. 

"Can... can it be?" Saria whispered.

A small hand reached out to touch Link's cheek. Link's heart was beating fast as happy memories of being a child in the forest flooded his mind, memories that had been to painful to cling to while a prisoner of Hyrule. 

Saria's sapphire eyes filled with tears as she held his face. Link felt warm tears spill from his own eyes, overwhelmed. It was too much, all the rich green, the familiar smell of the forest, Saria's gentle hands.

Link smiled widely and without thinking he threw his arms around Saria, embracing her tightly. He heard her gasp before she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Laughter bubbled up from inside of Link, and soon they were both smiling, hugging, crying, and laughing together. 

"It's you! Oh, Link! You've returned!" Saria cried.

"Saria, I missed you, I missed you..." Link whispered.

Saria touched his face again, and Link saw love in her eyes as she whispered,

"Welcome home."

After a few moments, Link reluctantly let Saria go slowly, still gazing at her, and stood up. They smiled, wiping the tears from their cheeks. 

Saria's glanced past Link, and her eyes suddenly widened, a look of fear in them. 

"Um, Link? Who... who is that behind you?" Saria asked nervously, looking in the direction of Ganon. 

Link opened his mouth to speak, but Ganon had come to stand beside him. Link watched as he bowed quite low to Saria, causing the Kokiri girl's eyes to widen in surprise. 

"King Ganondorf, at your service, my lady." Ganon said politely, before straightening again. 

Link couldn't help as a laugh escaped him. Ganon was huge compared to Saria. 

"King?!" Saria gasped, staring up at Ganon.

"Of the Gerudo. They're from the desert." Link added quickly. 

Saria blinked at Link in amazement. 

"King of the Gerudo... the desert... Goodness, Link!" Saria laughed, her blue eyes shining. 

The Kokiri girl then curtsied politely to Ganon, smiling up at him. 

"Welcome to the Kokiri Forest!" She exclaimed happily. 

Link and Ganon looked at each other, smiling. Ganon looked relieved that he had not scared her. Link had the urge to reach over and squeeze his hand. But the Forest contained more than just Saria...

"Saria... where are the other Kokiri?" Link asked nervously, looking around. 

Saria, who had approached Ganon to inspect his black armor, looked at Link and grinned.

"Oh, I suspect that they are hiding still. You're definitely not from around here," she said, pointing at Ganon. "And I could hardly recognize you, Link! You've grown so much." 

With a quick intake of breath and a hand to her lips, Saria whistled a few notes. The notes rang out into the air, and then it was quiet. Link and Ganon were still, and then a loud rustle of leaves was heard. Link saw a large crowd of Kokiri running towards him! Link took a few cautious steps back, but it was no use. With a loud cry of "Link!!!" He was suddenly bowled over by several Kokiri children clad in green. Link gasped, the wind knocked out of him and all he could see was pale faces and large eyes and green clothing. He was being hugged and kissed on the cheeks by the Kokiri girls and the boys were patting him hard on the chest and head.

"You're home! We missed you! We missed you!" They cried, delighted to see Link.  

He heard Ganon's deep laughter and looked up to see Ganon grinning down at him. Link grinned back, blushing at all the commotion. He held his arm up, giving Ganon a pleading look. The King chuckled and grabbed Link's hand, hoisting him back onto his feet with some Kokiri children still clinging to his body. 

"Okay, okay, let's let Link breathe!" Saria giggled. 

The Kokiri jumped off of Link's body, and Link took a deep breath and smiled. The children remained close to him, their eyes shining as they stared at him. 

"You're so tall!" One blonde girl, Fado, exclaimed.

"Is that a sword?!" A red haired boy asked excitedly. 

"Who's your friend?" Another girl, Su, asked shyly, pointing at Ganon.

Link looked at Ganon, who seemed nervous to Link. He probably felt very out of place among the Kokiri, being so dark and tall. Link looked back at the girl and smiled. 

"That's my friend Ganon. He's the King of the Gerudo and is from the desert." Link told them, earning several gasps of amazement. 

Suddenly, Ganon was surrounded by the children who began bombarding the King with questions, some even daring to climb his tall frame and hang onto Ganon's muscled arms. Ganon looked surprised but then laughed, amused by their questions and antics. He glanced at Link, his gold eyes twinkling in merriment before he began speaking to the Kokiri.

Link smiled, shaking his head, and turned to look at Saria. The green haired girl was smiling sadly at him. 

"I can't believe it's been seven years..." She sighed, taking Link's hand in hers. 

Link squeezed her hand gently. He looked back at Ganon, who seemed interested and preoccupied with the Kokiri at the moment. 

"I have so much to tell you, Saria." Link said.

* * *

They had walked down the short path Link remembered as a child, towards the small stream where he used to skip stones with Saria. Link removed his boots and socks, dipping his feet into the cool water and sighing. He was so happy, to be among his friends again was what he had needed for so many years. 

Saria sat beside him, legs folded and she hummed happily. It was such a simple scene, and it almost made Link feel like the past seven years had been his imagination. 

Link was quiet. So many emotions were running through him. The words were lodged in his throat, and Link was afraid that when he started speaking, he would lose control. Seven years of his life had been taken from him. He had been taken from his home, from his family. 

Saria had stopped humming and she glanced at Link nervously. She took a deep breath, giving herself only a second before the questions spilled from her lips.

"Link... what happened that day? Where were you? Did anyone hurt you? How did you meet the king? Is he really your friend?" 

The questions kept coming, it seemed that Saria was unable to stop. She began to sob, and Link was quick to sweep her into his arms. He held her tightly, patting her back gently as she mumbled apologies and he shushed her. 

It was a few minutes before she stopped crying, wiping her eyes slowly. Link smiled at her sadly before beginning his story, knowing that if he did not tell it soon it would only hurt worse. He wanted return to the Forest to be a happy one. 

"The day I was taken was a nightmare..." 

* * *

When Link had finished his story he leaned back onto the soft grass by the stream. He did not want to look at Saria's face, for he knew that she was looking at him sadly. Link did not want to think of the past anymore, he wanted to forget the pain of the past seven years alone. 

Saria sat close beside him. She was silent, and Link wondered if he had told her too much. He had left out the worse parts for her sake, but knew that what he had told her was bad enough. 

He heard Saria sigh softly, a small hand coming to stroke his hair gently. 

"I'm so sorry Link. I-I wish it had not happened. You should have stayed with us. You should have been s-safe." Saria whispered, her voice cracking. 

Link sat up quickly to wrap his arms around the girl. 

"I know. It's nobody's fault... But I'm alright now, because I'm here with you now." Link told her.

"And you have Ganon." Saria smiled.

"Yes, and I have-" Link paused, a blush on his face.

Saria giggled, sitting back onto the grass with her legs folded.

"I saw the way he looked at you. And the way you looked at him! Do you like him?" Saria whispered.

Link smiled shyly at the Kokiri girl. Nothing got past her. 

"Yes... I-I like him very much. He... I think he cares about me." Link admitted.

"I think he does too. I want to thank him personally for saving your life." Saria nodded. 

"You don't have to do that..." Link muttered, but Saria waved dismissively. 

"Of course I do. How old is he, Link?" Saria asked suddenly. 

Link's eyes widened, a hand coming to cover his mouth. There was a pause. 

"I actually don't know." Link whispered.

They stared at each other for mere seconds before bursting into giggles. Saria held her sides, tears in the corner of her eyes. Link grinned at her, feeling glad to be talking to his best friend again. 

Link heard someone clearing their throat behind him and he turned around quickly. A Kokiri boy with orange hair and blue eyes stood with his arms crossed, a serious expression upon his face as he glared at Link. 

"Mido?" 

Mido continued to glare at Link, and Link noticed he was slightly shaking. Saria watched the pair carefully. 

Link was startled to see the tough Kokiri boy's face suddenly crumble, the boy's blue eyes filling with tears and his arms falling to his sides. Link stood up quickly. 

"Mido?..." Link whispered, unsure of what to do.

"Y-you c-came b-b-back!" Mido sobbed, throwing his arms around Link's waist tightly. 

Link gasped in disbelief of what was happening. Mido, who had constantly insulted and pushed him around as a child, was crying and hugging him. 

"Mido, er, it's alright..." Link said, patting the Kokiri boy's head gently. He looked at Saria for help, but she was grinning at the pair. 

"I m-missed y-you. I-I'm sorry I ran away that day!" Mido cried, burying his face against Link's tunic. 

Link patted Mido's back awkwardly. He was touched at Mido's words. 

"Mido... Mido, it's alright. It wasn't your fault. I'm glad you were safe. I should have ran away too." Link said, laughing lightly.

The Kokiri boy looked up at Link, tears shining in his blue eyes. Link smiled down at him, his heart warming when Mido gave him a wobbly smile. Mido let go of Link, wiping his eyes roughly and clearing his throat loudly. 

"Well, okay then... Don't tell anyone what a big baby I just was... Or I'll knock you into the stream!" Mido groused to Link's amusement.

"Don't worry, I won't." Link promised. 

Mido nodded and turned around to walk away, but let out a frightened yelp. Ganon was standing there, looking quite worn. A few of the Kokiri were still clinging to his arms and one had climbed onto his back. They were giggling madly and Ganon groaned.

"Link... I surrender to your people. Save me." Ganon whispered, giving Link a pleading look.

Link opened his mouth to speak but was surprised when Mido lifted a hand to his lips, whistling sharply as well as stomping his green boot on the ground. 

"Let him go, right now!" Mido commanded.

Ganon let out a tired groan as the Kokiri did as they were told, climbing down and off of the Gerudo King. Ganon walked over to Mido, towering over the Kokiri boy. He held his hand out to Mido, who looked at it nervously. 

"I don't know who you are, but I thank you." Ganon said seriously, ignoring the silent laughter of Link and Saria.

Mido grinned up at Ganon before grabbing as much as he could of the King's hand and shaking it quickly. 

"My name is Mido, sir! At your service!" Mido exclaimed.

"King Ganondorf, at yours, Mido of the Kokiri Forest." Ganon said warmly. 

Mido's eyes widened and he let go of Ganon's hand. The Kokiri boy's hands held his hips as he looked curiously at the King.

"Wow! A King! No wonder Link likes you." Mido said, before marching away.

Link felt heat clash against his face, and he avoided Ganon's eyes. He could feel Saria shaking in silent mirth beside him. He heard Ganon laugh softly and he forced himself to look at the older man. The Gerudo was looking at him, amusement in his gold eyes and Link blushed harder. 

"Link, I'm sure you both are tired and hungry. Why don't you two relax before dinner. I think tonight will be quite the celebration!" Saria said cheerfully.

"Oh, we don't need to celebrate-" Link tried to say, but Saria held up a hand.

"Nonsense, we are overjoyed by your return, and to meet the King!" Saria exclaimed. 

"Thank you for your hospitality and kindness, Lady Saria." Ganondorf told her politely. 

"Oh please just call me Saria, Your Majesty, everyone does." Saria giggled, but Link saw the blush on her cheeks. 

"And you and your people may call me Ganon, if you wish." Ganon said, smiling.

"Ganon. What a nice name." Saria said. 

"Link let's get you both settled in." Saria suggested, taking his hand in hers.

"Oh we don't mean to impose-" Link started, but Saria wasn't listening. 

Link let himself be lead in a familiar direction down the path. He would occasionally glance to his side to look at Ganon. The man was walking beside them, but he was turning his head left and right, a smile on his face as he observed the Kokiri Forest. It must have been so different from the desert. Link wondered what Ganon thought of everything.

"Saria, may I ask you a question?" Link asked.

"You're so polite now, Link! But yes, of course you can!" Saria giggled. 

"When would we be able to see the Great Deku Tree?" Link asked nervously. 

"Oh..." Saria paused. 

Ganon turned to look at them, his expression suddenly serious. Saria slowed her steps before standing still, still holding Link's hand in hers. 

"Is something wrong?" Link asked quickly. 

"...I'm not sure. I went to the Great Deku Tree this morning before you arrived. He's grown much quieter over the years, since you... But the past few times I have gone to see him he has been silent. Today, all he said was that he did not wish to be disturbed." Saria said slowly. 

"I should go to him!" Link said quickly, but Saria shook her head. 

"He doesn't want to be seen. When I left, thick vines grew on the path... You can try to speak with him tomorrow, I promise." Saria said, her voice soft.

Link's brow furrowed. He was worried, and if something was wrong, he wanted to help. It was important for them to speak to the Great Deku Tree about the Triforce. 

He looked to Ganon, who seemed calm. He placed a hand on Link's shoulder and nodded. 

"Tomorrow." Ganon told him.

With that they continued their walk along the path. Link was quiet, thinking. He wondered why the Great Deku Tree was being so reclusive. It seemed so odd for the guardian of the forest to not want to see or speak to his children.

Link was brought out of his thoughts when Saria stopped again. She held his hand tighter, and Link took a breath, his heart beating fast. 

Link's eyes traveled up the wooden ladder he had climbed as a child, all the way to the small tree house he had once called home. Sun shined through the leaves that shifted with the breeze, and a few drifted down from above to land at their feet in the grass. 

"What is this place?" He heard Ganon ask politely. 

"This is Link's house!" Saria told Ganon with a wide smile.

Ganon raised his eyebrows in surprise, but his mouth curled into a smile as he looked up at it.

"I kept it clean... Everything is the same, just as it was, before..." Saria murmured softly. 

Link smiled sadly at her. Saria shook her head quickly, smiling again.

"I'll go get started with dinner!" Saria told him cheerfully. 

Before she left she wrapped Link in a tight hug for a moment, and waved goodbye to Ganon before hurrying away, her fairy flying beside her. 

Link turned to look at Ganon, who was now crouched down at the base of his tree house. Link blushed, watching as the Gerudo man traced a finger over the crude carving he had made so long ago. 

"Is this you?" Ganon asked, amusement in his voice. 

"Yes." Link mumbled, feeling heat touch his face.

"And you're fighting a..." 

"Some sort of monster." Link sighed. 

Ganon chuckled and stood up, turning to look at Link with a warm smile. Link smiled back shyly. They looked up at the tree house together.

"Shall we go up?" Ganon asked.

Link nodded, stepping forward. The wooden ladder was smaller than he remembered, but it was just as sturdy. He was quick to climb up, stepping onto the wooden balcony. He looked down to see Ganon testing his weight on the bottom step. Another moment passed and then Ganon was standing beside him, slightly bent to avoid hitting his head on the tree's branches. 

Link took a breath, his hand on the door. Then he pushed it open gently, letting sunlight spill into his house. He stepped inside slowly, trying to breathe normally, but it was difficult.

It was the same. Like nothing bad had ever happened to Link, like he had never grown up...

The same small bed was there, with sheets clean and folded. Link walked over, reaching a trembling hand out to touch his small pillow. His fingertips ran over the embroidered leaves that Saria had sewn onto it, tracing their shape. He walked away, circling around the house and touching his old possessions lightly and remembering.

He stopped in front of the mirror and saw himself. He never looked at it much when he was younger, and he wished he had. He wished that he could remember his younger self, wished that he could see himself without sadness in his eyes. 

He looked away, but it was too late. Link brought his arm up to cover his eyes, to hide the tears that began to fall. He heard Ganon, who had been standing in the doorway, step inside and close to him.

"I'm sorry. I-I just..." Link sobbed.

Link felt his bag being slipped off his shoulders. He heard it fall onto the wooden floor softly, and then Ganon's joined it. Link lowered his arm away from his tear stained face just as Ganon wrapped his arms around Link.

Ganon did not speak, but he held Link close, resting his cheek against the top of Link's head. Link let his tears fall, knowing he needed to cry, to let the pain of missing his home and friends escape his heart. He clutched the soft material of Ganon's shirt, his face buried against the man's chest. 

The floor creaked as Ganon shifted his legs, still holding Link. He stroked Link's back slowly, and Link could feel the gentle touch through his tunic and chainmail shirt.

"I know... I know..." Ganon murmured softly, repeatedly. 

A few minutes later, Link had calmed down, listening to the soothing sound of Ganon's heart beating in his chest. Slowly, Ganon let Link go. Link stood in the middle of the room, taking deep breaths. Ganon had walked away for a second before coming back to hold his water canteen out to Link. Link took it with a nod of thanks, drinking slowly. He lowered it from his lips with another deep breath. 

Ganon had begun removing his armor, setting it on the bed neatly until he was only dressed in a blue shirt, black pants, and his black boots. 

"I cry too much." Link muttered, clearing his throat quietly. 

Ganon came to stand close to him, his muscled arms crossed and shook his head with a small smile. 

"If I learned anything from living with women my entire life, it is that crying is not a weakness." Ganon told him kindly.

He stood close to Link, gently lifting Link's chin with his finger to look into his eyes. 

"But you should smile. Today is a wonderful day, and I can't wait to see the entire Forest." Ganon whispered. 

Link's eyes were half lidded as Ganon kissed him softly. Ganon went to move away, but Link gripped the fabric of Ganon's shirt in his hands, pulling Ganon back for more. He felt Ganon smile against his lips, heard the deep rumble of laughter come from the man, and Link's hands slid up Ganon's chest slowly to wrap his arms around Ganon's shoulders as they deepened their kiss.

"Link! Are you up there?" 

Link heard his name called from outside and pulled away, his lips tingling and his cheeks pink. Ganon had some color in his face but he grinned as Link lowered himself from the tips of his boots he had been standing on, holding onto Ganon's strong arms.

Ganon let him go and Link went to the door, opening it quickly. Stepping out onto his balcony, he looked down and saw several of the Kokiri smiling and waving up at him.

"Hi Link! Do you want to come down and play?" Fado asked sweetly, her eyes shining. 

Link grinned, nodding. Ganon stepped out onto the balcony and the Kokiri waved to him.

"Bring Mr. Ganon, too! We want to show him around the Forest!" Fado told him.

"Do you mind?..." Link asked, hoping Ganon would come.

"Lead the way." Was Ganon's reply, his gold eyes shining as he smiled at Link.  

With a grin on his face he turned and quickly climbed down the ladder, jumping down eagerly from the last two rungs. He faced the Kokiri, who looked so happy and excited to see Link, before they ran off across the grass giggling and shouting, "Come on, slowpoke!"   

Link smiled brightly, taking fast steps into the warm sunlight.

* * *

Ganon was absolutely fascinated with the Kokiri Forest and its inhabitants.

Their life in the Forest was simple and wholesome. They loved each other and helped each other. They had chores that they did each day, and individual skills that made them unique. 

He let the Kokiri and Link do most of the talking, while he listened and observed. They showed Ganon their houses, and while Ganon was too tall to enter most of them, he peered inside politely when an eager Kokiri would open their door. They showed Ganon their wonderful vegetable garden, where large and healthy carrots, onions, and lettuce grew.

They showed Ganon the cool, clear streams where they got their drinking water. The Kokiri liked to race small wooden boats across the water and challenged Link and Ganon to a race. Ganon laughed behind his hand when Link pouted for a moment, his boat having sunk before it reached the finish line. 

He and Link were always a few feet away from each other throughout the afternoon. While Link ran about, being chased by some of the boys wielding small wooden swords, a few of the other Kokiri sat in the grass with Ganon and conversed.

They too were fascinated with him. They asked Ganon about himself and about the Gerudo Kingdom. He answered their questions the best he could, amused when three of the Kokiri boys (who everyone only referred to as the Know-It-All Brothers), wrote down what he said excitedly, eager for knowledge. 

Several of them were excited to learn that there were children in the Gerudo Kingdom. Without getting too detailed, he told them that he was the Gerudo children's father figure. 

"Just like the Great Deku Tree is to us!" Fado exclaimed, and the other Kokiri agreed. 

Like with his children, Ganon learned the different personalities of each of the Kokiri. Some were energetic and talkative, while others were quiet but polite. He enjoyed meeting them all. Throughout the day, they gave him small gifts which included seeds, a blue feather, a crown of flowers, and a small square of green fabric that had the symbol of the Kokiri sewn upon it. He thanked them graciously for their gifts, which made them smile brightly. The gifts the Kokiri gave him reminded him of the small momentos he had received from the Gerudo children, and he planned to treasure these just the same. He tucked them carefully into his black leather pouch at his waist, unable to stop smiling.

Ganon found the Kokiri Forest magical.

And then there were the fairies. 

Ganon had stood as still as possible, feeling quite nervous as several tiny, shimmering fairies landed upon his large arms and broad shoulders. They were as light as cucco feathers, and Ganon felt a ticklish warmth as they glowed brightly. If they had bodies, Ganon could not see, and he was not sure if it would be polite to look. 

The Kokiri children watched him and giggled, assuring Ganon that he was fine. Link had laughed too, his eyes shining with happiness and Ganon felt his heart warm at the sound. He had wanted this, to see Link return to his home and enjoy himself. Ganon chuckled as the fairies were called by their respective companions, and watched as they flew away with streaks and sparks of light trailing behind them. 

All except for a blue fairy, who stayed near Ganon's shoulder. The King brought his hand up carefully to scoop up the little fairy in his palm. She was so light and warm and bright in his hand. Ganon felt like he was holding a star. The fairy's wings fluttered slowly like a butterfly. 

He looked to where Link stood with his friends a few feet away. Sunlight shone over the forest, but it seemed to shine the brightest where Link stood. Ganon soaked in the sight of the boy's smile, his happiness. He imagined it, a younger Link running and laughing and playing among friends and fairies... Not a Kokiri like the other's, but a Kokiri just the same. But there was something missing...

Ganon looked down at his hand where he still held the blue fairy. She seemed to be watching Link too, if Ganon was not mistaken. The king smiled, bringing his other hand up to trace the delicate curve of a wing with his finger.

"I think he needs you..." Ganon whispered to her, his eyes upon Link.

The fairy glowed brightly, her wings fluttering happily and Ganon laughed as she flew around his head once, before flying away to follow Link who was racing a few of the Kokiri boys across the rich green grass. 

In the late afternoon most of the Kokiri had gone to help Saria prepare for the party that evening. Link was still running about somewhere, and Ganon decided he should speak with Nabooru.

Ganon found a spot of shade under a large tree and sat down, folding his legs and resting his hands upon his knees. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the sounds of the Forest fading away. The jewel of the Goddess grew warm against his forehead as the darkness fell away and a golden light shone. Soon the form of Nabooru appeared. She sat just as he did, the jewel on her forehead glowed bright. She opened her eyes in his mind, and smiled. Her lips moved slowly as she spoke, her words echoing softly. 

_Ganon._

**_Nabooru._ **

_Are you well?_

_**We have reached the Forest.** _

_Link? Is he..._

**_He is happy. They welcomed him back with open arms._**

_And you?_

**_The Kokiri have never seen a Gerudo before, but they climbed all over me. I suppose that means I am welcome among them._ **

_I mean, are you happy?_

**_...I am happy for him._ **

_**How does my Kingdom fare?** _

_We are all fine... The children miss you. I will tell them I have spoken to you._

**_Please tell my council that I am alive and safe._ **

_I will do that._

_Will you be returning alone?_

**_I do not know right now..._ **

_Okay... I need to go now, Rika is expecting me to be her assistant in her afternoon class._

**_Be well, my friend._ **

_And you, Gan._

Ganon opened his eyes, blinking away the golden light as the green Forest came into view again. He sighed softly, feeling relief. All was well in his Kingdom. 

He allowed himself to relax. It was peaceful  here, and if only for now, he didn't have to play the role of a King. 

He laid down on the soft grass and gazed upward. The emerald leaves danced in the wind on strong branches in the trees. He heard the distant voices of the happy Kokiri  children, their laughter like music. 

* * *

It was evening when Ganon opened his eyes. The last light of the day was hidden behind the large trees. Ganon sat up and stretched his arms over his head with a soft groan. He ran a hand through his hair, looking around. Even a night, the Kokiri Forest was bright and lively. Lanterns were lit outside the houses, insects that glowed flitted through the trees and grass, and of course there were the fairies, shimmering in the air off in the distance.

Ganon heard footsteps and turned to see Link walking towards him, a wide grin on his face. Ganon grinned back as he stood up. The boy's pants were slightly dirty, and he had several leaves in his blond hair. Flowers were tucked into the neck of his shirt, clearly gifts from some of the Kokiri. Ganon chuckled, plucking a flower from Link as the boy blushed. 

"You make a stunning bouquet." Ganon purred, smirking as Link stammered.

"S-Saria said dinner is ready, if you're hungry!" Link told him with a smile. 

Link's stomach suddenly growled loudly. The boy turned red to his ears as Ganon threw back his head and laughed. He patted Link's shoulder.  

"Come, let's get you some food." Ganon said, still chuckling as they began to walk. 

He and Link walked towards a large bonfire that had been lit, where he could see all the Kokiri had gathered. They were bustling about, placing stools, benches, and blankets in a circle around the fire. When they saw Link and Ganon arrive, everyone stopped and cheered. Ganon saw Saria clapping her hands and smiling. Ganon let out a noise of surprise when several small hands grabbed his and dragged him and Link to sit down on a woven blanket together. He saw the redness on Link's cheeks as he was practically thrown on top of Ganon. Link looked at him apologetically, but Ganon only laughed gently and gave him a wink. 

There was fun conversation and laughter all throughout dinner. Saria had prepared a delicious meal of fresh green salad, rich potato and mushroom soup, and warm deku nut bread drizzled in golden honey. Everything tasted delicious, and they were quite full afterwards. He and Link were quiet, and Ganon felt Link lean close to him, but not quite touching. Ganon slid his hand close to Link's, stroking his fingers over the soft skin. He smirked, seeing Link blush as he stared ahead, but he did not move his hand away.

He felt himself blush as Saria suddenly skipped up to them, a bright smile on her face.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Saria asked sweetly. 

"Yes, everything was wonderful! Thank you." Ganon told her, and Link nodded with a smile.

"I hope you left some room for dessert!" Saria said, giggling as she poked Link's stomach gently. 

Link and Ganon glanced at each other, a look of apprehension on their faces. 

"Dessert?" Link asked nervously. 

"I baked and iced an apple cake!" Saria told them, just as two Kokiri boys came running up and grinning, holding a platter with a large round cake upon it.

The Kokiri laughed as Link and Ganon fell back against the grass, groaning and holding their stomachs.

In the end, Ganon and Link shared a small slice of the cake, which they enjoyed very much. They sat close together and watched the Kokiri dance and sing different songs, clapping their hands each time one was finished. Ganon never thought he could meet other people as joyful and lively as his own, but it warmed his heart to know that there was more good in the world.

Then Link let himself be lead away to the other side of the campfire, where some of the boys were talking loudly. Ganon remained where he sat, relaxing and lost in his own thoughts.  

Sometimes he would glance at Link. The boy had smiled the entire day, and Ganon hoped that the longer Link was in the Forest, the more he would heal. 

How long would Link want to stay? Ganon had the question whispering in his mind throughout the day, but he had pushed it away when he saw how happy Link was. He would not be selfish. Link could stay for as long as he needed... indefinitely even, if that is what he wished to do. 

Ganon watched Link with a small smile on his face, until he heard movement to his right. He looked to see that it was Saria. She smiled sweetly at him but was quiet, lowering herself down to sit with her legs folded beside him. She was so small, the size of a ten year old Gerudo girl, Ganon mused. He looked at her face, at her eyes, and he knew that she was much older than she seemed, older than he was. 

It was a few minutes before she spoke, her soft voice just loud enough for only Ganon to hear.

"I want to thank you for saving Link."

"There is no need, my dear-" Ganondorf began, but fell silent as the girl's tiny hand touched his much larger one gently.

"Please! Please..." Saria whispered.

Ganon was silent, and he stared into the girl's wide sapphire eyes. After a moment he nodded slowly. They turned their gazes away from each other to look into the campfire. 

"I remember the day I found him, eighteen years ago... He was lying beside his mother, crying. Only a baby, the poor thing. His mother... even in death, she was beautiful. Link looks so much like her... " Saria told Ganon, her voice growing softer.

Ganon's eyes glanced up from the fire to look at Link. The boy was talking among his friends, a bright smile on his face. Ganon could not stop the terrible thought of Link dying, dead, from striking his mind. He felt his heart clench, imagining the light fading from Link's eyes. 

"They were both lying in front of the Great Deku Tree. He told me that Link's mother had entrusted Link to him, to us the Kokiri. At first... At first I was not sure I could do it. I saw him crying and I was scared. But when I picked him up, when I held him in my arms, he was suddenly everything to me. I was in love." 

Ganon looked down at the girl. She held her arms in her lap as if she was cradling an invisible baby. 

"What happened to Link's mother? What... What did you do with the body?" Ganon asked carefully.

Saria was quiet, wiping her eyes. After a moment she sighed.

"That was difficult. The Kokiri live for so long... I had never seen death before. I never wish to see it again. But we found a peaceful area in the Lost Woods where we buried her. I visit her grave, sometimes, to talk to her. Beautiful white flowers bloom there now. I-I never told Link that, and I'm not sure why I tell you this. I don't know if it would hurt Link... He has been through so much."

"It broke my heart, when he was taken. For weeks, all I could do was cry. I-I couldn't go to her, visit her. I felt like I had failed her, and I had promised to watch over him." Saria whispered. 

"But after some time, I knew I needed to go. I went late one night, unable to sleep. It was dark, and the flowers were closed. I knelt there, weeping. I told her what happened, what a brave boy Link had been, h-how sorry I was. My tears fell onto the white petals as I cried, apologizing over and over..." Saria whispered.

Ganon swallowed, feeling like there was a shard of glass in his throat. 

"But then..." Saria murmured. "But then, as I knelt there crying, a miracle happened. A gold ray of light shined through the darkness, onto the flowers. I-I don't know where it came from, in the middle of the night. But it fell over me and the beautiful mother's grave. Her flowers glowed in that light, and I watched as they bloomed against the dark grass like stars."

Saria had tears rolling down her cheeks, her hands were clasped and she held them close to her heart. 

"After so long, I felt hope again. I felt at peace... Not because I thought Link was dead..."

She looked at Ganon, and he felt breathless as he looked into her eyes that glistened with tears.

"She had given me a sign that Link was alive." Saria whispered happily. 

The girl fell silent. They watched Link, who was currently arm wrestling with a few of the Kokiri boys. Ganon smirked as Link let one of the boys bend his arm, giving him a victory. He heard Saria giggle.

"He was such a sweet baby." She said wistfully. "Raising him was one of the best times of my life."

"How did you do it? You and the others? I'm very impressed that children were able to take care of an infant." Ganon said. He covered his eyes with a hand. "Forgive me, I didn't mean it to sound like an insult..."

"Oh, no I understood." Saria said, smiling reassuringly at the king. "We _are_ children. But we are also quite capable of doing things that Hylian children or perhaps Gerudo children can't do until they are young adults."

"I see." Ganon nodded.

"It certainly was an adjustment for us, to raise a baby. But we all helped, and we all loved Link. He was easy to care for. He ate well (if a little messily) and he liked to take baths in the stream. He was quick to crawl, then walk, and then he was running around all day until we had to chase him and get him to come inside!"

They took a moment to laugh, watching as another boy arm wrestled Link. This time Link put up a fight, and the Kokiri boy was turning red in the face as he struggled to bend Link's arm.

"He wanted to be around everyone at once... He wanted to play, to help, to hug you. He had so much good inside him."

"He still does." Ganon whispered.

"And so do you." Saria said softly. 

Ganon rubbed his neck slowly, not meeting her eyes. He sighed, folding his hands together.

"I must confess... I have come to care for Link very much..." Ganon murmured.

"I know." Saria said, her voice kind. "He is very lucky to have you."

"He has earned a place among the Gerudo, and their respect." Ganon said, smirking and feeling pride for Link as he thought of the training ground. "My people have also come to care for Link..."

Saria was quiet, smiling as she gazed over to where Link was. Ganon looked too, seeing the happiness on the boy's face as he spoke to his friends. Ganon watched for a moment, before sighing softly.

"My point, I suppose, is that while I am very happy for him to have returned home and that he is with you now... I am still very selfish and wish he would stay with me." Ganon whispered, hating himself.

Ganon covered his eyes with his left hand, while the right curled into a fist against his knee. He wished he had swallowed his words as soon as he said them. But she reminded him of Nabooru, underneath the mask of a little girl was someone very wise and understanding, trustworthy. Still, he suddenly felt like the greedy King of Thieves that Hyrule claimed him to be, as if  _he_ was the one that had stolen Link from the Kokiri. 

That small, gentle hand touched his again, her fingers curling around two of his own as she held it. He turned his eyes to her gaze. He felt like she was searching for something inside of him, and he shivered, but he did not look away.

"Thank you for bringing him home... and for giving him a home. Link will have to choose if he wishes to stay in the Forest, or return with you... His health and happiness is my only concern, and if he was not happy being with you, I would not let him leave." Saria said, laughing lightly.

Ganon gave her a sad smile. Saria squeezed his hand gently. 

"You _are_ a good man, Ganon... Despite all that has happened in the past." Saria whispered.

Ganon's heart thumped against his chest, feeling a loss of breath. He felt frozen, but trembled as he stared into her eyes. It was the same feeling he sometimes got when he had deep conversations with Nabooru, when she looked into his eyes, and without a doubt, into his heart. 

What did she know of his past?

Before he could form words, Saria blinked and she smiled and patting Ganon's hand gently. 

"This is a party! We should have happier conversation." Saria suggested.

"I agree..." Ganon said slowly. "And thank you, for... for telling me about Link. I shall keep this conversation between us, if that is what you wish." 

Saria nodded but still smiled. She shifted her body so that her legs laid out in front of her, knocking her boots together once. She looked back at Ganon and grinned, her eyes lighting up.

"Please tell me about the Gerudo! Is it true that everyone except you are girls?" Saria asked excitedly.

Ganon smiled and nodded, shaking his thoughts away before telling Saria about his Kingdom. 

* * *

It had been a wonderful evening. Link had enjoyed playing, talking, and laughing with his friends. He and Ganon hadn't spent much time together, but the King didn't seem to mind. When he would glance over to where Ganon sat, he saw that he was having a conversation with Saria. 

He was happy that Saria liked Ganon, and that the others did too. He may have been taller and more regal than the Forest children, but he laughed and enjoyed their antics as much as Link did. 

Link smiled, gazing at the King as the man dazzled the Kokiri with his magic. He created bright orbs of colored light that shot above their heads, before bursting into streams of sparkling stars that rained down over the party. The Kokiri gasped in awe, stretching their arms up to try and catch the light. Link couldn't help himself as he reached up, marveling at Ganon's wonderful magic. When he tilted his head down again, he saw that Ganon was gazing at him, a smile on his handsome face.

At last, it was time for bed. Link, Ganon, and the Kokiri had stayed around the fire as long as they could before some of the Kokiri fell asleep on the grass. Link and Ganon stood up and Link made his last round to give and receive tight hugs as the Kokiri bid Link and Ganon a good night. Saria motioned for Link and Ganon to lean down and she kissed both of their cheeks with a cheerful "Goodnight boys!" before she skipped away, humming happily with her fairy fluttering behind her. Link couldn't help but laugh softly at the bashful expression on Ganon's face as they strolled back to his tree house.

They reached it soon enough and he and Ganon climbed up the wooden ladder. Link stifled a yawn as he opened the door, noticing the soft light of a candle filling the room.

Link grinned. Saria had been there. She had left extra blankets and pillows upon the bed. In the clay bowl on the small table were large red apples. Water was now in the basin for them to use, as well as clean towels. 

Link yawned, moving to remove his tunic, when he yelped in surprise as a little blue fairy suddenly flew out from the inside. Ganon turned around in alarm at first, but then he saw what had happened and let out a bark of laughter.

The fairy zoomed around the room, and they laughed for a moment.

"Come down here!" Link called to her, holding his hand out.

The blue fairy flew down and landed on Link's hand. He was smiling and shaking his head as he walked towards the window. 

"I'm sorry, but we're going to sleep now. You should go home." Link told the little fairy kindly.

He opened the window and held his hand out. The fairy didn't move, but it's light dimmed somewhat. Link smiled sadly.

"Go on... We can play tomorrow." Link told her gently.

She hesitated for a minute before slowly rising out of Link's palm. She drifted away slowly, and Link waved goodbye.

Link watched her fly away, a blue light sparkling in the night. When she disappeared from sight he closed the window. He turned around to see that Ganon had laid out their blankets and cushions neatly upon the floor, where there was much more room for them to sleep.

The King was now undressing for bed, and Link turned away, blushing as Ganon went to change into his black sleeping pants. Link hurried to undress too, realizing that after the wonderful day he had, he really wanted to be alone with Ganon. 

Soon Link was settling down into the soft blankets and pillows, laying on his back with his hands resting on his stomach, still full from dinner. Ganon came down to their bed, but sat up. He held his black traveling journal in his hand. 

Link's mouth was sore from smiling, but he couldn't stop. It had been such a wonderful day in the Kokiri Forest. 

He wondered what Ganon had thought of him as he ran around with his friends. 

He turned his head against the pillow to look at Ganon. The man was writing quickly in his black journal, his gold eyes moving along the page as he wrote. He noticed the man had a small smile on his face, and Link knew he was writing good things about the Kokiri Forest. The realization warmed his heart and he bit his lip and turned his head back to look up at the ceiling as he smiled widely, placing a hand over his chest where he could feel his heart fluttering.

"I'm so happy." Link said out loud.

He heard the scratching of Ganon's quill fall silent and the King let out a breath of laughter, shutting his journal. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Ganon chuckled, coming to lay down beside Link.

Link turned his head to see Ganon gazing at him, his eyes soft. Link smiled, feeling heat in his cheeks as he made himself scooch closer to Ganon. In truth, he wanted the King to hold him again, like the night before they left the Gerudo Kingdom.

"Did you have a nice time?" Link asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course. It was a wonderful evening. And it is good to see you so happy." Ganon said warmly.

"I feel tired and awake." Link said, and Ganon laughed.

"You've had an exciting day... You should get some rest." Ganon suggested. 

Link nodded, still gazing at Ganon. He closed his eyes slowly, sighing softly. His lips curled into a smile when he felt Ganon gently brush his hair from his face, kissing his forehead softly. The only sounds in the tree house was their gentle breathing and the quiet crackle from the candle flame. Link heard the wind whistle outside, causing the leaves the rustle against the roof of the house. The sound was familiar and comforting to Link, and he listened to it as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Link felt like he had sunlight inside his body. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He had been welcomed back to his home and Ganon was with him. 

It had been only an hour since he had tried to sleep. 

Link laid as still as he could, but he could not stop the smile that kept coming back to his face each time he realized where he was and who he was with. Link brought a hand to his mouth, trying to rub the smile away as laughter bubbled up inside of him and he laughed softly, unable to stop himself. 

His heart leapt when he heard and felt Ganon roll over towards him. He turned his head, opening his mouth to apologize when Ganon was suddenly leaning over Link, their faces close. Ganon's gold eyes shone in dark of the house.

The first kiss was the softest brush of their lips, but it sent shivers through Link's body. Ganon brought his face away and Link could not stop himself from leaning up, wanting more. Ganon let out a breath of laughter and Link blushed. But then the King brought his lips back to Link's, kissing him again. Link's heartbeat sped up. 

Their bodies moved at the same time, bringing themselves closer together. Ganon brought a hand to run through Link's blond hair, his fingertips brushing against the Hylian's long ear. Link shivered, staring at Ganon as the King's gold eyes became half-lidded when they parted to breathe. He felt Ganon's warm breath on his lips before they kissed, gently and slowly. Link breathed through his nose, sighing into the kiss as Ganon wrapped a large arm around him, pulling the Hylian closer. 

Link had never been kissed like this before. He didn't want it to end, and when Ganon deepened the kiss, Link felt weightless. He brought a shaking hand up to Ganon's muscled chest, feeling the warmth of the man's skin, feeling the heart beating fast underneath. Link's touch caused Ganon to moan softly against Link's lips. 

He felt Ganon's tongue brush against his lips and without thinking, Link opened his mouth slightly. He shivered in pleasure, feeling Ganon's warm tongue dip into his mouth to massage against his. Ganon pulled Link closer, their bodies now against each other. Link blushed, as he could hear himself breathing louder, could hear the noises he was making as Ganon kissed him. 

A hot hand came under his shirt, touching lightly against the flesh of his trembling stomach and his muscles tensed, and Link was feeling more embarrassed, scared because he feel himself growing harder by the second. 

He gasped when Ganon's warm, strong body came flush with his own and his hands, without meaning to, came to Ganon's chest and he pushed up. Their lips parted and Link's blue eyes met apologetic gold.

Ganon was quick to lift himself off of Link and move slightly away. Their chests were rising and falling as they tried to catch their breath. Ganon licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. Link sat up, pulling  his knees to his chest, wishing his body would calm down. 

"Link, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Ganon said, his voice filled with regret.

Link shook his head quickly. He didn't want Ganon to think he did anything wrong, but it was hard to find his voice. His face burned mercilessly with embarrassed heat as he stared up at Ganon's concerned face. 

"I-I'm sorry." Link whispered, his whole body shaking.

"Why are you sorry?" Ganon asked quietly, looking confused.

"I... m-my body... When you touch me..." Link mumbled, the heat on his face unbearable.

Ganon blinked once. Then his lips parted softly as his face showed realization.

"Oh." 

 Link looked away, shutting his eyes tightly. 

"Link, sweet one, it's perfectly fine to feel that way. Your body is finding what we're doing pleasurable." 

Link opened his eyes slowly, turning to look at Ganon. The King sighed, running a hand through his red hair.

"What matters to me is what you want to do... How far you want to go. If you do not wish to be touched, I will not do so." Ganon told him.

"But I-I... I want you to touch me." Link whispered.

Link felt a thrill in his heart when he saw Ganon's eyes widen, color touching the King's face as he stared at Link. Link shook with nervousness. 

"I-I've never felt like this before... I would never let anyone touch me before... o-only because I knew they would hurt me. But you..." Link swallowed, taking a breath. "You were the first person to touch me without hurting me. And there were so many times when we were in bed together I wished, I-I  _wanted_ you to hold me... Like right now." Link said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Ganon was trembling like he was. His gold eyes were filled with an emotion that Link could not place, but it made his heart hurt.

"I'll hold you." Ganon said softly.

Ever so slowly Ganon took Link's hand in his. He pulled Link closer gently, as if he was scared Link would run if he moved too quickly.

But Link felt himself move toward Ganon, his fingertips brushing Ganon's sides as he wrapped his arms around the man. He felt his ear touch the man's shoulder, hesitating  before he rested his head there, heart fluttering as he felt Ganon relax.

Link let out a slow breath as Ganon rested his chin on the top of Link's hair. He felt safe with Ganon.

"Do you really..." Ganon whispered, sounding nervous. "Do you really want this?... Me?"

"Yes." Link said breathlessly.

He was suddenly being kissed. Ganon had his arms wrapped around Link, holding him so close Link could only place his hands against the taut muscles of Ganon's chest. His tongue traced Link's swollen lips before dipping into his mouth, groaning when Link kissed him back. He felt Ganon's warm hands begin to slide his shirt up, the King's touch making him shiver as they still kissed each other deeply. Their lips parted with soft gasps as Ganon lifted Link's arms up and his shirt came off.

Link felt dizzy from being kissed as Ganon eased him down to lay on his back again. Ganon kissed him slowly, his lips lingering against Link's until he brought them away to look into his eyes. Link was breathing hard as he looked at Ganon. The man's lips shined from their kissing, black pupils wide inside the rings of gold. His chest was rising and falling too as watched Link blush and tremble. Ganon brought his lips close to Link's again, barely brushing them together. He smirked as Link tried to kiss him and he brought his lips away teasingly, a glint in his eye. 

Link frowned and Ganon chuckled, leaning in to give Link a quick peck on the lips. 

"I have never been intimate with anyone either." Ganon whispered.

"Y-You haven't?" Link practically squeaked.

"Does that trouble you?" Ganon asked, arching a brow. 

"N-No!" Link whispered quickly, his cheeks burning as Ganon laughed lightly.

"I am not, however, uneducated in this area. The knowledge of sex and pleasure is something that every Gerudo knows about." Ganon told him.

"But since we are both new to this, and I want to make you feel so, _so_  good..." Ganon murmured, his lips close to Link's ear.

"Tell me where you want to be touched." 

Link felt frozen, his face on fire. He was breathless, speechless, and shaking in Ganon's arms. He felt Ganon's smirk against his skin.

"You don't know?... Shall we find out together?" Ganon whispered, his tongue flicking against Link's ear.

Link twitched in his grasp, gasping as Ganon repeated the action, his tongue trailing up the rim of his ear, before gently nipping the soft flesh of his ear lobe. 

"Ah!" Link gasped, panting as Ganon placed a kiss to the skin under his ear.

"I guess you're sensitive there." Ganon purred.

Ganon ran his hands down Link's sides as he kissed Link greedily. Link kissed him back, wanting to hear more moans come from the man as their tongues danced together. Ganon ended their kiss, breathing heavily as he lowered his body down a bit. 

Link's stomach trembled as Ganon kissed the pale skin there, before tilting his head up to catch Link's gaze.

"You're stunning." Ganon whispered.

Ganon's touch, his mouth, his words... Link was lost in it all. 

He shivered when Ganon trailed his tongue up his abdomen, kissing here and there before he reached his chest. 

Link gasped when Ganon mouth fell upon his nipple, lapping at it with his tongue before suckling it. 

"Ah! G-Ganon!" Link moaned, shuddering as the King bit him gently.

"So sensitive..." Ganon whispered, kissing the pink bud lightly.

Link moaned softly as Ganon trailed his skilled tongue across Link's chest, over to Link's other nipple.

"And here..." Ganon smirked as Link moaned when he pinched it between his fingers, making it harden. 

Ganon suddenly had Link's chin in his hand, tilting it up to kiss him. Ganon bit his bottom lip ever so softly, making Link open his mouth and was quick to deepen the kiss.

He could feel his sleeping pants dampen where his cock was tented, straining against the soft fabric. He was so hard, begging in his mind for Ganon to touch him there.

Like he could hear Link's thoughts, Ganon broke their kiss, sitting up. He smiled down at Link, evidently enjoying the view, his fingers on the waist of his pants as he looked at Link with a silent question.

Link licked his lips, cheeks and ears burning as he nodded.

Ganon slid his sleeping pants down his waist, lifting them slightly above his groin as Link's erection was freed. Then they were completely off of his body and Link felt his face burn, realizing that he was completely exposed.

Ganon's hands stroked the inside of Link's thighs, slowly parting them as Link blushed. He was embarrassed, but his heart beat wildly, his cock throbbed in anticipation as Ganon's right hand traveled lower and lower. 

But Ganon's hand went past his cock.

Link forgot to breathe, eyes wide as Ganon touched a finger _there_. He gripped the blankets in his hands, teeth clenched.

Ganon's finger massaged Link's entrance in a small circular motion. It felt strange, different. But as the minutes passed, Link realized it felt good to be touched there. He couldn't help it as a soft moan escaped him.

"You're soft here..." Ganon whispered, sounding breathless.

Link's vision was growing hazy, and without thinking he spread his legs open more. Link moaned, his cock twitching against his stomach as Ganon's finger pressed lightly against his hole.

Ganon brought his face close to Link's, watching his expressions change, his eyes flutter open and close as he continued to touch Link there. 

"Mm, G-Ganon..." Link moaned.

"Look at you... I haven't even touched you where I know you'll feel good..." Ganon whispered, his voice rough. "And you look like you're going to come already."

Link whimpered, his legs trembling. His vision was blurred with tears, but he saw Ganon bring his head down to capture Link's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. 

Ganon's tongue flicked against his as Ganon's hands came to hold the back of his knees, pushing his legs up. His aching cock rubbed wet against his stomach and he gasped as the kiss ended abruptly, moaning when Ganon caught his sore lower lip with his teeth. 

Link's eyes widened as Ganon placed his legs over his shoulders before lowering his body down against the floor. Link's heart pounded, as Ganon's face was now mere inches away from his erect cock. He saw Ganon's eyes hover over it, before looking up into Link's with a small smirk. 

The King chose to ignore Link's obvious need, instead he placed soft, wet kisses to the inside of Link's thighs, his warm breath coming out in pants. His hands tightened on Link's hips, and Link cried out as Ganon suddenly bit his thigh and sucked there for a moment. Link's whole body trembled from the pleasure and the pain until Ganon's mouth came away, his warm tongue darting out to lick the dark bruise he had left on Link's pale skin. Link let out a sob, realizing how much he liked it, to be marked by Ganon.

Ganon's thumbs were stroking the skin of his groin, so close to his leaking erection that Link couldn't stop himself from thrusting up the tiniest bit, whimpering, not knowing how to form the words to express to Ganon how much he wanted, _needed_ for the man to touch his cock.

But Ganon only looked at him with a sly grin, already knowing what Link wanted.

"I could be cruel... I could be the evil king that people tell tale of, and keep you on the edge all night..." Ganon whispered, a gleam in his eyes.

"N-No!" Link whimpered. 

Ganon smirked, his fingertips trailing across Link's flushed chest until they found a nipple. He circled it with the tip of his finger, the lightest of touches, but it still made Link moan and arch his chest up, breathing hard. He heard Ganon's deep rumble of laughter. 

"No?" Ganon asked softly, moving his hand to toy with the other one, lips curling as Link moaned. 

"It is so tempting... You are a sight. Your reactions, your expressions... and you moan so prettily." Ganon told him, staring at Link hungrily.

"Or maybe... depending on how much your body can endure... I can see you come undone more than once tonight." Ganon whispered, his fingers giving Link's nipple a hard pinch.

"P-Please!" Link gasped, his hands gripping the blankets underneath them in his fists.

Ganon kissed the inside of his thigh again. Link groaned, his head falling back against the pillows.

And that's when he felt Ganon wrap his hand around his cock.

One stroke was all it took before Link was coming hard, moans tearing from his throat as his back arched and his body clenched as he spilled all over Ganon's hand.

Link collapsed against the blankets, breathing hard and trembling. He whimpered as Ganon gently let go of Link's cock and brought his hand away. His face burned as he watched Ganon clean his come off of his hand with his tongue, never breaking his gaze from Link's. 

The man was suddenly kneeling between his legs again, kissing Link slowly. Link blushed, tasting himself on Ganon's lips, and blushed harder when he realized he didn't mind it.

Link never imagined that he could feel this good. He knew that this wasn't the extent of sex, and the thought of going further with Ganon made his heart beat fast. 

That's when Link remembered with a pang of guilt that he hadn't touched Ganon at all. He knew the man was aroused.

It took all of Link's courage to lift his trembling hand from his side and bring it slowly between his and Ganon's body. Ganon continued to kiss Link, when Link's palm brushed the front of his black pants.

Ganon's lips parted from Link's in a gasp, his gold eyes wide and Link suddenly felt Ganon's large hand come to wrap around his wrist. Link felt his face burn as he and Ganon stared at each other. Link had felt how hard Ganon was... and also how _big_.

Ganon swallowed and took a breath, still holding Link's wrist. The King seemed frozen, and it took a minute before he spoke.

"Link, I... What do you want to do?" Ganon asked in a whisper, and Link felt his heart beat fast at the way Ganon's voice sounded.

"The same." Link managed to whisper.

"Link... You do not have to pleasure me, I only wanted to make you feel-"

"I-I want to!" Link said hurriedly, blushing harder as Ganon fell silent.

"I... want to touch you." Link told him, trying his best to keep his voice even.

Ganon was silent, but he let Link's wrist go slowly. Link's arm fell to his side and he stared up at Ganon, whose gold eyes were searching Link's blue. After a minute he sighed softly, kissing Link's warm cheek.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want you to." Ganon whispered, and Link felt his heart thump against his chest.

"I want to." Link told him again, blushing as he said the words. It was the truth.

It was a long moment before Ganon nodded, licking his lips. He lifted himself up slightly, his hands moving towards his waist. He heard Ganon slowly push his pants lower, but kept his eyes fixed on Ganon's gaze. Link was breathing hard for some reason, his heart beat wildly in his chest as he realized what he was about to do, and that he wanted to do it. But as Ganon leaned down closer to Link, his arms felt like they were made of lead and he was shaking. Ganon noticed his nervousness immediately.

"We can stop." Ganon whispered gently. "It's alright."

"N-No!" Link mumbled. "I-I just... I don't... I don't know what to do." 

Ganon smiled softly, reaching to take Link's hand in his. He placed a soft kiss to each knuckle of Link's fingers.

"I'll show you..." Ganon whispered, kissing his wrist at the pulse.

Ganon was slow, and he was grateful. Link's hand shook, but he wanted to do this. He outstretched his palm, but a second later, Ganon was gently wrapping his hand around his cock.

Link let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. His hand was shooting signals up to his brain that told him what he was doing, what he was holding. 

Ganon's cock was so hard, so hot, and so heavy in his hand. When Link had wrapped his hand around the shaft, Ganon had let out a ragged breath. Ganon eyes were closed, his lips parted. Link realized with a thrill that Ganon seemed to be trying to keep control. Link swallowed, and without meaning too his hand squeezed the tiniest bit. 

His eyes widened when it throbbed in his hand. Ganon bit his lip, his eyes were half-lidded. The King took a breath, looking into Link's eyes again. His hand still held Link's.

"Like this, Link..." Ganon breathed.

His hand began to guide Link's own to slowly stroke the man's erection. It continued to throb in the palm of his hand as he stroked the hard shaft. Ganon let his hand go after a moment, and Link continued to pleasure the man. 

Link closed his eyes, focusing on the way he moved his hand. He listened to Ganon's breath quicken as he increased his speed, his thumb running over the leaking slit of the head. 

When he opened his eyes he saw that Ganon was gazing down at him, almost in wonder. 

"Is it okay?" Link asked.

"It's wonderful, Link." Ganon whispered, kissing him softly.

Ganon eyes flicked down, and he smirked.

"It seems you've gotten aroused from doing this." The King purred, gold eyes gleaming.

Link blushed, realizing that in the haze of touching Ganon that his cock had hardened again. It twitched against his stomach, already dripping wet onto his skin.

It happened so fast. Before Link could say or do anything, Ganon pulled Link's hand away. Link yelped as strong hands came under his arms to quickly lift him up from the floor. Ganon now sat with his legs outstretched, Link straddling over his muscled thighs. His eyes widened, realizing that their erections were close, but not quite touching. Ganon brought Link's hands up to hold onto his shoulders.

And then, to Link's surprise, everything slowed down.

Ganon's hands stroked over Link's soft, heated skin, the trembling muscle. His hands moved slowly, as if he was trying to save the memory of Link's body just by his touch. It was sensual, soothing, and Link's eyes fluttered closed, his lips parted. He wanted to remember how wonderful this was, how good if felt.

He opened his eyes to see Ganon's smoldering gaze, a languid smile as he watched Link relax in his arms. He blushed as Ganon continued the movements of his hands, still admiring Link with his warm golden eyes.

Link's heart beat with the words he wished he had the courage to say.

No one had touched him like this. He never wanted to be touched by anyone else. Ganon meant so much to him.

The words were at his lips, but he felt breathless with the way Ganon looked at him.

He slid one trembling hand from Ganon's shoulder, up the warm, dark skin of the man's neck, stopping to hold the side of Ganon's face. He let his thumb stroke Ganon's jaw, feeling the roughness of faint stubble he could not see, before he touched the corner of Ganon's smile.

Ganon turned his head, to press a quick kiss to Link's palm, his eyes glinting. Link gasped softly as Ganon's strong arms wrapped around him, and the King brought his face to Link's neck.

"You're lovely... Perfect." Ganon murmured between kisses.

Link blushed, tilting his head down in shyness. Ganon kissed Link's neck harder, nipping the pale flesh there with his teeth until Link gasped softly, his head tilting back as Ganon brought his lips away and looked into Link's eyes.

"You don't believe me?" Ganon whispered, his voice gentle.

The King was gazing at him now. He raised a hand to Link's lips, dark and swollen from their kissing, and traced their shape with his finger.

"I have seen enough treasure in my life... No jewel or gold compares to you... I don't know where these words come from... I'm losing control from this, my composure slips each time I look at you... You saying that you want me to touch you, to hold you, knowing that no one else has... I would feel like a king if I wasn't one already."

Link's eyes shined with tears. He would always remember Ganon's words, sealing them inside his trembling heart. 

Ganon leaned forward, kissing Link so softly and tenderly that he wanted to cry.

Strong hands gripped his thighs and Link gasped as he was suddenly dragged forward.

Link's back arched, a rough moan escaped him and he clutched Ganon's shoulders tight. Their cocks were now flush together, hard and throbbing. Before Link could recover, Ganon rocked his hips upward. Their cocks slid against each other, slick from the clear liquid that leaked from them.

Link's mouth fell open, his eyes widening. His thighs shook, his breath escaping in ragged pants. He looked down, seeing how much larger Ganon was than he was, the skin dark like the rest of the man. 

Ganon rocked his hips again and Link's head fell back slowly, eyes falling shut.

He felt Ganon's hand touch his face and he opened his eyes. Ganon's thumb brushed over Link's lower lip as Link panted. Ganon was looking at him like he never thought anyone could, with true want and desire that it made Link's heart shudder and his cock twitch. Those warm gold eyes held his in their gaze as he dipped his thumb into Link's mouth, dragging a small moan from Link.

"I want to remember this look of ecstasy on your face... Because I plan to see it again." 

Ganon's hands held the sides of his neck as he captured Link's lips with his own. They both groaned, their kisses long and passionate. Ganon's hands slipped from Link's neck to his heaving chest.

Ganon pinched and pulled at Link's already raw nipples. They were so sensitive, Link could barely tell the difference between the pleasure and the pain, but there was both and he loved it. 

"Do you think you could come, just from this?" Ganon asked with a growl. "Perhaps we will find out another night. For now-"

Link cried out as Ganon gripped his hips in his hands and thrust his cock against Link's, again and again and again- stopping just before Link thought he was going to come.

"You can move, it'll feel good." Ganon said, his voice a rough whisper.

Link hid his burning face against Ganon's neck as he rocked his hips forward, gasping as his cock slid against Ganon's. 

"That's it... Do it again..." Ganon panted as Link repeated the action. "Such a good boy..."

Link let out a sob when Ganon thrust at the same time he did, his whole body shuddering with how amazing it felt. Ganon moaned, pressing a kiss against his neck.

Link's nervousness disappeared, replaced with desire as he and Ganon rocked against each other faster and harder. Link wrapped his arms around Ganon's neck, his hands gripped the muscles of the man's back as his lips found Ganon's, kissing the King so passionately that Ganon groaned deep in his chest as he licked and sucked Link's tongue.

Could they hold each other any closer? Link didn't think it was possible, but the heat of their bodies became to much, it felt too good, and he felt his muscles tighten, the pressure building, knowing his body was reaching its limit.

"Ganon!" Link gasped. "I'm going to come again-"

"Hold on just a bit more, darling... You're doing so good!" Ganon panted. 

Ganon's hands gripped the backs of Link's thighs, squeezing the soft flesh there as he wrapped Link's trembling legs around his waist. Link cried out as Ganon sat up, still holding Link in his arms, before he felt his back against the blankets again. 

Ganon was above him, around him. Every nerve in his body thrummed with pleasure as Ganon kissed and sucked his neck, teased his nipples, and ground his hard, leaking cock against Link's. Link was glad that Ganon was the one in control again. His body was so hot, so numb from the pleasure, he was unable to move, unable to think, all he could do was hold onto Ganon as he cried out the man's name. 

"Ganon, Ganon, Ga-!" Link gasped.

Link's body arched, his mouth falling open as he screamed noiselessly, white light in his vision as his hips jerked and he came hard all over himself before collapsing, his body twitching. 

Ganon, too far gone, continued to rock fast and hard against Link.

Ganon was kissing him, stealing every moan that came from him like they were air, like he needed them to breathe. His arms were under Link's back, holding him close as Link sobbed from the overstimulation, his body shuddering with the amazing feeling.

Ganon grunted, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as his fast thrusts became short and hard.

"Link, _Link_ -" 

He felt the man's cock throb hard and then Ganon tensed, his grip tightening around Link as he let out a choked gasp, his come spurting hot and thick against Link's stomach and chest.

"Oh..." Ganon breathed. " _Oh._ "

Ganon's body fell slowly on top of Link, holding himself up just enough not to crush him. He panted against Link's neck, occasionally pressing a kiss there and making Link shiver. His entire body felt sensitive. 

Link's face burned. He wondered if his heart would ever calm after what had just happened. He struggled to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling as he stared up at Ganon. The King smiled, still breathing hard, his forehead shined with sweat.

Link whimpered, feeling the warm, wet substance sliding against his skin. Ganon kissed his forehead once before lifting himself off of Link, grabbing his black pants.

Link closed his eyes, feeling tears fall from them. He heard quiet movement, and then he flinched slightly when he felt a cool cloth touch his stomach. Ganon was gently wiping his skin clean.

"It's alright... you're alright." Ganon whispered. 

Link laid still as Ganon cleaned him. Ganon moved away after a moment, and Link saw him walk to the basin of water. While Ganon was there, Link hurried to pull his sleeping clothes back on his body, though it was difficult with trembling hands.

Ganon came back and laid down beside Link. Link swallowed, still trying to breathe. Ganon held him close, stroking Link's back as Link continued to shake.

"Breathe... it will pass." Ganon murmured soothingly, kissing the top of his head. 

They laid quiet for a few minutes. Link listened to Ganon's heart beat slow to steady rhythm, and felt his own body relax. He was suddenly exhausted, his eyes fluttering to stay open when Ganon spoke.

"I know that was quite intimate... And while I enjoyed it... _immensely_ , I want you to know that we don't always have to do that..." Ganon said softly, raising Link's hand to press a soft kiss to it. 

Link smiled softly, nuzzling his cheek against Ganon's warm chest. He tilted his head up to look into Ganon's tired eyes.

"I like when we kiss." Link whispered with a shy smile.

"So do I." Ganon said, smiling back.

"...I-I also like... what we just did." Link blushed. " ...A lot."

Ganon's smile turned into a lazy grin. Link covered his red face with his hands and groaned quietly, rolling over onto his side. Ganon chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Link's shoulder. Ganon's arm came under his, sliding his hand into Link's. He threaded their fingers together.

Link squeezed his hand gently, feeling Ganon's lips curl into a smile against his neck.

* * *

A frightened scream woke them. 

Link's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. Beside him, Ganon was awake too, already reaching for his sword. Link grabbed his own sword and ran to the door. 

Throwing it open, he ran outside onto the wooden balcony. The distance from his house to the ground was only a couple feet, and without another thought Link took a breath and leapt.

He landed easily on his feet in the soft grass, and he heard Ganon grunt as he just jumped and landed beside Link. 

They heard another shriek and began to sprint towards the sound. Link was focused on the sound, his eyes ahead, and he could feel Ganon running beside him. The screaming grew louder and Link's eyes widened at the scene they came upon. 

Su held on to the ground, her hands clawing helplessly at the grass and dirt as she was being dragged slowly towards a huge, monstrous looking plant that was baring it's sharp teeth. Long thorny vines had wrapped themselves around Su's brown boots. Though it had no eyes, it seemed to sense Link and hissed angrily, snapping it's mouth at Link. Link barely had time to be surprised as Ganon ran past, and with a roar he plunged his large blade into the plant's bulbous head. The plant let out a pained shriek, and Su screamed again, as the vines tightened around her legs. Link leapt over to her,unsheathing his sword. 

"Hold on Su!" Link shouted.

With great care to not hit the girl's legs or feet, Link sliced into the green vines, separating the scared girl from the plant. He heard the plant shriek as Su scrambled to stand, running into Link's arms and sobbing. He wrapped his free arm around her and backed away, watching as Ganon continued to stab the monster plant. 

"Ganon, the stem!" Link cried out.

Ganon heard Link, and with a flash of light his blade cut through the thick stem underneath the head. Almost instantly, the plant's shrieking ceased and it turned black and withered. Ganon panted, nudging the dead thing with his sword. All that was left from the carcass was a small stick. 

Su had her arms wrapped around Link's torso in a tight grip, sobbing with her face against his shirt. Link held her, feeling her small body shake as she whispered, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Link!"

Ganon came close to them, kneeling down to look at Su. 

"Are you alright, my dear?" Ganon asked gently. "Are you hurt?"

Su turned to look at Ganon, her blue eyes wide and tearful. The next moment she had let go of Link and ran to Ganon, standing on the toes of her boots she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mr. Ganon!" Su cried.

Link saw the color in Ganon's cheeks as he patted her back gently. Ganon looked bashful but relieved, and his gold eyes caught Link's and turned serious.

He heard the sound of light footsteps as Kokiri came running from all directions, most looking bedraggled and sleepy. Saria ran up to them, her face a mask of concern as she held out her arms. Su let Ganon go and ran over to her, and the girls hugged each other as the other Kokiri looked from the girls, to Link, and then to Ganon. Link heard an angry huff and glanced around Ganon to see that Mido was standing where the monstrous plant had been, clutching the Kokiri sword in his hand and examining the ground. No one spoke, and then Mido turned and stomped up to Link.

"A Deku Baba?! Here?" Mido groused, and Link held up his hands.

"Link, What happened?" Saria asked, still holding Su. The girl had stopped crying, but she was still shaking. 

"Ganon and I heard Su screaming, and we ran to her. When we found her, it was trying to pull her into its mouth. I managed to cut her free, and Ganon was quick to kill it." Link explained, hearing the startled gasps of the Kokiri. 

"Su, can you tell us what happened?" Link asked, turning to where she stood with Saria.

Su let go of Saria and stood on her own. She wiped her eyes, her legs still shaking as she took a breath before speaking.

"I-I was just going to get s-some water," Su whimpered. "And that, that _thing_ , popped up from the ground and attacked me! It happened so fast! One second I was standing, and the next I'm clutching the ground, holding on for dear life!"

"But why? Deku Baba's only grow in the worst, darkest parts of the Lost Woods!" One of the Know-It-All-Brothers said, while the other two nodded in agreement. 

There was a murmur of fear throughout the small crowd of Kokiri. Mido had come to stand by Ganon, his arms crossed like the King, looking deep in thought as he tapped his boot on the ground. Ganon was also silent, and Link didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't know what to think.

Nothing like this had ever happened in the Kokiri Forest before. 

* * *

"Mido, dear... Could you please take everyone else back to their houses?" Saria asked. "We should all get some more sleep."

Mido stood up straighter, clutching the Kokiri sword in his hand tighter he nodded to Saria. He marched past Link and in a minute all the Kokiri were walking behind him. Link and Ganon watched them go. Saria and Su were the only ones remaining. Saria looked at Link with such sadness in her eyes that his heart felt pained. 

"Ganon, Link... I know it is very early, but... Would you mind if you kept watch for us? I don't know if that will be the Last Deku Baba to grow in the Forest, and..." Saria murmured.

"We will keep an eye on things." Ganon nodded.

Link was silent.

"Thank you." Saria said softly. "Come along, Su. Let's go wash and bandage your hands..."

And with that, Saria and Su were walking the short distance back to Saria's house.

Ganon stood close to Link. The man went to touch his shoulder and he flinched. He turned around and then he was running.

"Link!" Ganon called.

Link ran faster, hearing Ganon call to him again. He heard Ganon's footsteps following close. In a minute he reached his house again. He climbed up the ladder fast, throwing the door open. His foot kicked the pillows and blankets out of the way as he went to the bed. He knew Ganon was behind him, standing silently as Link pulled his shirt of mail and Kokiri tunic on, followed by his cap on his head. He turned and sat on the bed, avoiding Ganon's eyes as he put on his socks and yanked on his boots.

"Will you talk to me?" Ganon asked, his tone serious.

Link said nothing, standing and grabbing his belt from the floor. Another second later, he flinched when Ganon placed a hand on his shoulder. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to keep Link still. 

" _Link._ " Ganon said, his voice deep and low.

Link gripped the leather belt tightly in his hands, twisting it. He bit his lip, silent. He still couldn't look at Ganon, but knew the King was staring at him.

"I was a fool to think that nothing bad would happen if I came back." Link whispered.

So many emotions swirled inside him, hot, angry, and chaotic. Link's hands curled into tight, shaking fists. He gritted his teeth, wanting to hit something.

Strong hands pulled the belt from his grip, and then Ganon was leading Link to sit down on the small bed. Ganon sat down beside him, but left a few inches between them. Link was glad for the space. He felt like he couldn't breathe. 

"I don't know why you would think that returning home would cause this to happen..." Ganon said seriously, but gently. "But this is _not_ your fault, Link."

Link couldn't speak. He felt hot with anger, sadness, guilt. All the things he felt when he had been locked in a cell in Hyrule as a child. 

"I can understand your anger, your fear. I have come to see why you love the Kokiri... It is the same love I have for my people. Their safety is important." Ganon said softly. 

Link closed his eyes, breathing deeply. A few minutes passed, and Link let his anger go with each breath he let out. Ganon did not speak, did not touch him. Link suddenly felt empty, tired. 

He looked up at Ganon. The man's eyes were closed, his arms resting on his knees with his hands clasped. Ganon looked worried and tired. Link swallowed, suddenly feeling guilty. Ganon had left his home, his wonderful people to help him. Link had acted like a child.

He slid closer to the man, leaving an inch of space between them. He placed a hand on Ganon's forearm. 

"I'm sorry." Link whispered. 

Ganon sat up and looked at Link. He smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around Link's waist and pulling him close. 

"Don't be... It's going to be alright... We're going to fix this." Ganon promised, kissing Link's forehead softly.

"I know..." Link sighed. "I know."

He looked into Ganon's eyes.

"I am going to see the Great Deku Tree." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope everyone had a lovely holiday and Happy New Year!
> 
> Time flies, even without the use of the Ocarina. In a few days it will be a year since I started writing this story. It's fun to look back at the first chapter (which I barely consider it to be a chapter now) and see how far we've come, and how I improved as a writer. 
> 
> I appreciate your eagerness and patience for this chapter. I had the plot for this chapter outlined last March and now here we are.
> 
> Ganon and Link are adorable. I love writing them together. Isn't Ganon such a smooth operator? *laughs* 
> 
> I hope to complete the next chapter much sooner, but no promises. I like to take naps.
> 
> Love to you all! Here's to another year of Together For A Lifetime!
> 
> UPDATE: Please take a moment to check out the beautiful art created by talented artist Naomi Skye at the end of Chapter 6. You can see more beautiful work by Naomi at her tumblr: http://lightsintheskye.tumblr.com/


	11. The Great Deku Tree: Part 1

Ganon dressed quickly as Link paced around his house. As he pulled on his black boots, he spared a few glances at the boy.

Link clutched his scabbard in his hands so tight that Ganon worried the blade would cut through the leather and into Link’s palms. It was very clear Link was overwrought with all his pacing. His fingers clenched and unclenched.

Ganon's brow furrowed. He felt terrible that this had happened just as Link had returned to the Kokiri Forest. And after the wonderful night they had spent together...

He swallowed, feeling heat in his cheeks at the memory. He shook his head inwardly. Now was not the time for such thoughts.

Was it his presence? He knew he was the first of his kind to enter the secret forest.

Perhaps the guardian of the forest did not want him or anyone else to know where the Kokiri lived. The Deku babas could have been a sort of defense against him.

That had to be the reason. Only. How would he be able to get answers about the Triforce?

Ganon slipped on his black leather gauntlet and rose, clearing his throat to get Link’s attention.

Link halted his pacing, turning to look at Ganon. 

“I’m ready,” Ganon said with finality as he strapped his sword on.

Link nodded. “Let’s go.”

They wasted no time climbing down the ladder. Instead, Link leapt down the few feet from the wooden deck, landing easily on his boots with a catlike grace.

Ganon followed, and soon they stood together in the dew-covered grass.

The morning sun peered over the tallest trees. Ganon’s keen eyes took in the Kokiri Forest.

All was quiet.

He heard no birds singing, nor the happy voices and laughter of the Kokiri.

There was hardly a wind to rustle the leaves and grass.

In one night, it was as if all joy and life had disappeared from the forest.

“Do you know where...” The question in Ganon’s voice trailed off into a whisper.

Link nodded, pointing ahead.

They hurried past the dark wooden houses, passing under a wooden bridge and around the babbling stream.

With each step Ganon anticipated another Deku Baba to come bursting up through the ground. The one from last night had not been difficult to kill, but he did not know how many could or would appear as they made their way to their destination.

At last, they reached the path to the Great Deku Tree.

Just as Saria had said, the way was blocked with thorny vines, so thick and dense he could not see beyond them. Ganon knew that his sword could make quick work of them, but he would not do anything just yet out of respect for Link and his people.

Link stood beside him. Ganon watched the boy’s expression flicker from determination to apprehension as the minutes passed while they stood there.

He waited patiently.

And then Link slowly withdrew his sword, his eyes upon the vines, intentions clear.

“Link!” A voice called.

Ganon suddenly heard the soft noise of small footsteps, as did Link.

They turned as one as a Kokiri boy appeared.

With wide, anxious eyes, Mido ran around them and stopped. He stood in front of the path that would lead them to the Great Deku Tree. 

“Link? Ganon? Where are you going?” he asked, slightly panting.

Link frowned, trying to step around the small boy, but Mido followed him, blocking his path.

“Move, Mido! We need to speak with the Great Deku Tree,” Link said impatiently.

“You can’t! There’s thorny vines on the path, you can’t speak to the Tree!”

Link narrowed his eyes, glaring down angrily at the Kokiri boy.

Mido cowered, his green fairy ducked behind him as Link pointed a finger down at him.

“ _Don’t_ tell me what I cannot do! I am trying to help the Kokiri, and once again you are in my way!” Link snapped.

Mido gasped, dropping his arms.

“Link...” Ganon cautioned.

Link glanced from Mido to Ganon, his hands curling into fists.

He growled, storming past Mido and away from Ganon.

Mido looked stricken, blue eyes wide. He bit his lip and turned his head away, blinking hard. Ganon held his breath, unsure if the boy would start crying, or what he could do if he did.

He wasn’t pleased with how Link was behaving, but this was a delicate situation.

He watched Mido scrub at his eyes with his fist, an angry pout forming on his face as he crossed his arms. He avoided Ganon’s gaze.

“Ganon, Link, Mido!”

Ganon turned sharply. Saria was running fast toward them, her pink fairy flying beside her.

“Saria, Mido, please go back inside-” Ganon started, but Saria darted around him toward Link.

“Link!”

The girl grabbed Link’s arm, pulling him away from the thorny vines. There was a pained look on his face as Saria dragged him back toward where he and Mido stood.

“Saria, please go back to your house. It isn’t safe,” Link warned her, and Ganon could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

“No! Not until you come with me!” Saria pleaded.

“Saria, please-”

Saria grasped Link’s hands in hers, squeezing tight. She held Link there, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

“There’s something wrong! I-I don’t know what, but there’s something very wrong with the Great Deku Tree-”

Link knelt down quickly to face her. His expression was serious, but Ganon saw the fear in his blue eyes.

“Then I have to find what it is!”

“I have to go, Saria.” Link told her as he stood up again.

“No!” Saria screamed. “I can’t lose you again!”

Saria released Link’s arm from her grasp, as both hands clutched the green fabric of his tunic. She hid her face against it, quiet sobs shaking her small body.

Ganon stood frozen, unsure of what to say or do in that fragile moment. He heard Mido let out a slow breath, seeming at a loss for words as well.

Link’s eyes were squeezed shut, arms limp at his sides.

Ganon could tell he was in pain.

Link took a deep breath, tilting his head down towards Saria. She had grown quiet, still clutching his tunic tightly.

Link lifted a trembling hand to Saria’s head, stroking her green hair.

“Saria…” Link sighed.

He knelt down slowly onto the grass in front of her, holding her hands in his.

Saria’s fairy hovered above them anxiously.

“I’m not… I’m not little anymore,” Link said softly.

“I know,” She whispered.

She lifted a hand to brush her fingers against his cheek. “I know.”

“I’m stronger now. You...the Kokiri... this forest will always be a home to me… A home I want to protect. I-I know things didn’t turn out the best the last time I tried.”

Saria’s breath hitched, tears falling fast from her eyes. Ganon swallowed, heart aching as he listened.

“But I would go through it all again to keep you and the others safe.”

Saria threw her arms around Link’s shoulders, and Ganon could hear her sobbing softly against Link’s neck. “M-my brave boy!”

“Please don’t cry,” Link gasped, embracing Saria tightly. “I won’t be alone.”

"I'll go with him!" Mido said, waving the Kokiri sword.

Saria turned away from Link to frown at Mido, her face stained with tears.

"No," Saria stated flatly.

Mido dropped his sword, looking crestfallen.

"I will be with him," Ganon said seriously.

"No!" Saria shouted.

Link, Mido, and Ganon stared at her, their eyes wide.

"Saria?" Link whispered.

Her eyes were closed, a pained look on her face. They were silent, holding their breaths.

Saria slipped her hand from Link’s. Link looked stricken as he remained kneeling on the ground.

She walked slowly toward the wall of vines and thorns.

Ganon watched closely, his heart beating fast.

She stopped. Her head was tilted as if she heard something he could not.

“Saria… What is it?” he asked worriedly.

Link stood up slowly, his eyes fixed upon Saria. Ganon stepped closer to him, lightly touching the small of his back.

Another moment of silence passed.

At last, Saria turned back towards them. Her tears had dried, but the look of sorrow in her sapphire eyes was overwhelming.

"Link... must go alone," Saria whispered.

Every word seemed to cause her pain as she said them.

Ganon’s fingers curled against Link’s back.

Alone?

But…

“Then I will go alone,” Link said bravely.

Ganon looked at Saria. They caught each other’s gaze, but Saria turned her head away, biting her lip.

With a hand over her mouth, and tears in her eyes, Saria ran back to her house.

“Saria!” Mido called. “Wait!”

The Kokiri boy ran after her, their fairies flying close behind.

Ganon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Link stood away from him, staring forlornly at the ground. He held his scabbard in tight fists.

Ganon placed a hand on Link’s shoulder. He waited until Link lifted his gaze.

“I need you to stay here… I want to make sure the Kokiri are protected,” Link said seriously, but Ganon heard the hitch in his breath.

“Of course,” Ganon said softly.

“I will ask the Great Deku Tree what he knows about the Triforce...”

Ganon nodded. “We will help the Kokiri before we trouble ourselves with that. I will watch over your friends.”

Ganon lifted Link’s chin, insuring Link’s attention.

Their gazes locked and held. Ganon brushed his thumb softly against Link’s bottom lip.

“Be safe,” Ganon breathed.

Link nodded, swallowing.

Ganon let go of his chin and stepped back.

They continued holding each other's gaze until Link turned away, facing the wall of thorny vines.

Link unsheathed his sword. With a breath, he stepped closer.

There was sudden movement, and Link jumped back and raised his blade.

The vines withered away, falling to the ground, and revealing the path to the Great Deku Tree.

Link took a few cautious steps, sword drawn. He whipped around, staring as the vines grew thick from the ground once more.

Ganon gasped, reaching out to Link.

Link raised his own hand, his blue eyes wide.

As the vines closed across his vision, he caught Ganon’s gaze.

With the few precious seconds they had to look into each other’s eyes, Ganon saw the fear in Link’s gaze before the vines grew so dense they hid Link completely.

* * *

Link stared at the thick wall of vines, no longer able to see Ganon, who had looked so reluctant to let him go by himself.

His chest ached at Saria’s words, unable to forget feeling of her clutching him in fear and sorrow.

How long had she grieved for him?

Link scrubbed roughly at his damp eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat.

There was no more time for tears. The Great Deku Tree awaited him.

He turned slowly to face the familiar path.

The once green grass had begun to yellow, and there were no flowers to be seen. Tall walls of stone stood on both sides, casting a shadow over Link.

With one last glance at the vines, Link began to follow the path to the Great Deku Tree.

Each step brought Link old memories.

He remembered happier visits to the Great Deku tree, during the happy and beautiful days of his childhood.

The morning dew upon the path would be lit up by the sun, sparkling in the grass and would lead him to the Tree’s rich, green meadow.

Although the Tree never moved, Link still felt the life of it in the Forest.

He would crouch behind a large root, giggling quietly as his friends tried to find him; the leaves of the Tree would shake with wind like laughter.

Link remembered how the Tree had comforted him when he was filled with doubt...

* * *

_“What troubles thee, my child?”_

_Link had run away from the other Kokiri, angry and upset. Now, he sat in front of the Great Deku Tree in the grass, trying to hide his tears._

_Link had sniffled, lifting his hat from his eyes to look at the old, kind face._

_“I'm so… different,” he wailed. “My ears are too long, and I'm clumsy, and Mido makes fun of me ‘cause I can't climb trees fast. Not like everyone else!”_

_Link had stood up from the grass and stepped closer, gazing at the Great Tree imploringly._

_“Why do I grow bigger than the others? Saria says I need a new bed, but I like the one I have! I don't want to grow, I want to be like my friends!”_

_Link had stomped a boot on the ground._

_“And why can't I have a fairy!” he cried._

_Link hugged his knees to his chest, and hid his face once more._  
_It was a moment before Link’s long ears twitched, hearing the soft creak of the Great Deku Tree’s voice._

_“Link… dost thou like the flowers that grow and bloom in this Forest?”_

_Link had wiped his cheek with the heel of his hand, taking a breath._

_“Y-yeah…”_

_“Dost thou enjoy only the buttercups?”_

_Link had pondered a moment. “No… I like other ones too,” he said, and sat down on the grass once more. “I like the purple flowers, and the pink ones, and the blue ones…”_

_“And dost these flowers bloom in different shapes and sizes?” the old Tree asked gently._

_Link nodded._

_“And yet... they are all a beautiful part of this forest… just as thou are.”_  
  
_Link had wiped his eyes again, giving the Tree a wobbly smile._

_“Thou will continue to grow in thy own way... but thou will always be a part of the Kokiri Forest,” the Tree murmured._

_Link had stretched out his legs, gazing up at the Tree with love._

_A single green leaf had drifted down from the branches high above, landing on Link’s cap._

_Link had giggled, holding the large leaf up to the light._

_“Go back to thy friends, and be at peace,” the Tree told him._

_Link had stood up smiling._

_A cool breeze blew and ruffled his hair gently._

_“And do not worry… One day thou shalt have a fairy…”_

* * *

Link was startled out of his memories as a bright blue light filled his vision.

It was the blue fairy from the night before.

She seemed happy to see him, evident by the way she flew in fast, sparkling circles around him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have time to play,” Link told her impatiently.

Without waiting for a reaction, Link resumed his journey. The fairy didn’t seem to mind the attempted brush-off, and followed him.

Link tried to ignore her and keep walking, to no avail. The fairy bounced excitedly in the air in front of him. Link’s gaze followed the fairy’s movements until he shut his eyes tight and shook his head.

“Stop that! I don't need you-”

“Hey! Listen!”

Link froze in his tracks. He stared, wide-eyed at the blue fairy.

She was glowing brightly, hovering in front of his face.

“Did you just speak to me?” Link asked breathlessly.

“Yes!” came a high-voiced reply. “My name is Navi! The Great Deku Tree knew you had returned! He sent me to lead you to him.”

“He did?” Link asked incredulously.

“Yes! Now hurry up, we’re almost there!” Navi urged him.

With that, she flew ahead of Link, a fast streak of dazzling blue light on the dark path.

Link broke into a run, heart pounding with every step.

He could see sunlight ahead and ran faster, until Navi was flying beside him.

The dark path disappeared as a sunny meadow came into view. Link slowed his steps, catching his breath as he approached the Great Deku Tree.

Even after seven years, the Tree still towered high above Link.

Link gazed up at the old, kind face that he had missed so much.

Navi flew excitedly towards the face of the Tree, bouncing in the air.

“Great Deku Tree… I’m back!” she announced proudly, flying to hover beside Link.

The meadow was quiet. Leaves were falling from the branches high above.

Too many.

Leaves littered the grass in front of the tree. The once healthy bark was graying and the trunk was cracked in many places.

Link remained silent, but his concern grew.

“Link… thou hast returned… welcome…” came a soft voice.

Link’s breath hitched. He raised a hand to his face, his thumb brushing away a tear.

“Thank you,” Link whispered.

He waited patiently for the Tree to speak again. A minute passed before he heard a soft creak of wood.

“Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…”

Link stood up straighter, eyes locked on the Tree.

“Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares. As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…”

Link nodded slowly, biting his lip.

“Verily, thou hast felt it…” the Tree said softly.

The Great Deku Tree’s speech was punctuated by a soft groan of pain.

“Link… The time has come to test thy courage…”

“Please, tell me what is happening to you. To the Kokiri Forest,” Link urged.

“I have been cursed…”

“Cursed...” Link breathed.

“I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage.”

Link’s heart beat fast in his chest, his mind already reeling.

He was fast, strong, and skilled with a sword.

But how could he break a curse?

“Will thou undertake this task?” The Tree whispered, his gentle voice filled with pain.

Link bit his lip, conflicted.

He thought of Ganon. The man had given him confidence, he believed in Link. He could see the man's smile, the glint of his gold eyes when he had looked at Link so proudly as he had earned his place among the Gerudo.

Link needed to earn his place among the Kokiri.

“I will!” Link proclaimed, unsheathing his sword.

The Great Deku Tree was silent.

Link took a single step closer, doing his best to look fearless.

A tremor suddenly traveled through Link and he gasped. With wide eyes he watched as the Tree’s mouth sank into the ground slowly, revealing a doorway.

“Then enter, brave Link.”

Link swallowed, gripping the hilt of his sword.

He did not know what he faced, or how he would break the Great Deku Tree’s curse.

And yet he had to try.

He could not stop himself from feeling afraid as he stepped slowly towards the door. He heard a soft noise close to his ear and turned to find Navi floating there.

“I will be with you!” she promised, before flying into the neck of Link’s Kokiri Tunic.

Link’s fingers brushed against the soft green fabric as he let out a slow breath.

He was not alone.

* * *

Link had never seen the inside of the Tree before. It was dimly lit. The only source of light came from the sunshine outside, and from Navi’s blue glow.

He stepped cautiously, looking around.

His eyes trailed up, and up, and up, his head tilting back.

Link looked back down, eyes squinting, surveying.

The inner walls of the Tree looked damaged, as though something big had been feasting on the bark.

He swallowed, fingers curling around the hilt of his sword.

The most unnerving sight was in the center of the base. There was an enormous hole in the ground, and it was covered in what appeared to be some sort of —

Webbing.

Link swallowed again, backing up a few paces.

He swiveled his head around, eyes roving all around the inside of the tree, expecting whatever foul monster that had spun the web to attack him. He held his breath, waiting-

“Watch out!” Navi cried.

Up from the earthy floor burst two Deku babas.

Link barely had time to raise his shield in front of himself before their mouths lunged, jaws snapping hungrily.

Teeth scraped the metal of the shield. Link gritted his teeth at the sight and sound. He stepped back, raising his sword again.

The baba’s shrank back, hissing in anger at their failure to taste Link’s flesh.

Link swung at an arc, making quick work of them, his sword glinting in the dim light as he sliced through both of the thick stems.

The babas made pitiful squeals.

Destroyed, their bodies shriveled to the ground.

Link nudged the husk of one of the plants with his boot. Something rolled out and Link stepped back.

The Deku babas had left behind a few nuts.

Bending, Link scooped them up from the ground, examining them in his hand.

He paused for a moment, remembering something from his youth.

Drawing back his arm, he threw one of the nuts against the ground with all of his might.

_Crack!_

There was a flash of light as the nut burst into sharp pieces, scattering across the floor.

Link grinned, pocketing the other three nuts in his pouch. They could be useful.

He approached the large web slowly, his fist gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

Something huge had made that web, and Link was afraid it might make an unexpected appearance as he drew closer.

And yet.

Nothing happened as he came to the edge of where the dirt and the web were connected.

Link peered down through the web. He could see nothing but darkness, but he knew that _something_ was lurking down below.

Cautiously, he pressed on it with his booted foot. Although his step was feather-light, he felt his boot stick slightly. The web dipped, even with the light pressure, but it did not break.

He wasn’t sure how much weight would break the web, but for now, he didn’t want to find out.

Navi flew out from the collar of Link’s shirt, down to Link’s boot. She hovered for a moment, seeming to assess the web herself before rising back up.

Her wings beat twice and then she shot off towards the wall.

She glowed bright, wings fluttering excitedly.

Link stepped carefully around the ominous web and went to where she was.

“Look at this wall! The vines growing on it give it a rough surface… Maybe you can climb it!” Navi suggested.

“Maybe…” Link intoned.

He ran his fingers over the vines, curling them. He tugged at them sharply, but they did not break. His boots found purchase. The vines were strong enough to hold his weight.

Link glanced at the large web on the floor again before looking upwards.

It seemed the safest way for now.

Link began his ascent. Navi tucked herself back into Link’s tunic as he bent his legs and climbed, hands grasping the vines.

A few arduous minutes later, and Link could see a ledge a foot above him.

Straining, he heaved himself up, and over the side.

He found himself standing upon a wooden platform that circled around the inside of the tree.

Link peered down from where he had just climbed. The fall might not kill him, but he wouldn't be leaping down anytime soon.

He breathed deep, and began his journey. Slowly, in a clockwise direction he made his way around the chamber. Navi popped out of Link's tunic to fly beside him. The wooden planks creaked softly under his boots as he walked. Link listened intently, still wary of the large web down below. He lifted a hand and placed it against the wall, his fingers feeling the rough, uneven surface of the bark. 

What was hurting the Tree?

"Um... Navi?" Link murmured, looking at the fairy.

"Do you know what is happening to the Great Deku Tree?" He asked softly.

Navi was silent as they continued their journey. Link leapt across a gap between the wooden planks, still waiting for Navi to speak.

"I'm not sure..." She admitted at last. 

The beating of her shimmering wings slowed and she hovered close to Link.

During his childhood in the Kokiri Forest, Link has tried again and again to get close enough to a fairy. Every time he sat completely still and quiet, waiting for one to come near him. He remembered Saria trying to coax her fairy to come near Link, but to his dismay, it would either fly upwards, or into her collar. Link remembered blinking away tears, turning away from Saria's sad smile, feeling hurt and confused.

Now, Navi was so close to him. Her light was bright in his eyes, somewhat blurring his vision, but he could see a very tiny girl inches from his nose. She was delicate, beautiful, poised gracefully in the air as she looked at Link with slender arms crossed.

He blinked, but she had flown a few feet away. Link rubbed his eyes, taking a steadying breath. 

"Why did he send you to help me? Why now?" He asked.

Her blue glow seemed to soften in sadness. "Things were not supposed to be this way... We... You and I..." She trailed off.

Her blow glow burst into green suddenly and Link jumped. Navi darted off with a trail of sparkling light traveling behind her.

"Hey, wait!" Link called after her.

Link hurried to reach her, and stopped where she now bounced in the air, above a large wooden chest.

"Wow..." Link breathed, crouching down to look at it closely. 

He glanced at Navi, who had not ceased her excited dance in the air. 

"Open it!" She urged him, wings beating fast.

Without wasting another second, he grasped both sides of the heavy lid and eased it up and open. The hinges squeaked from lack of use and dust fell. Link sneezed, waving away the clouds of dust as his eyes found the treasure of the old chest-

A single scroll of parchment.

Link reached inside and pulled it out of the chest, shaking the dust from it.

He broke the thin string that held the scroll closed and tossed it aside, hurrying to unscroll the old parchment.

His eyes roved over the contents of the parchment, before he grinned up at Navi.

"It's a map!" 

* * *

Ganon kept watch over the Kokiri.

They had surrounded Ganon after Link was gone, concerned for the boy and the Great Deku Tree. He did his best to assure them that Link would be alright. He had made sure that the children had food and water before he ushered them safely back into their little houses. Su had held his hand as they walked, cheerful even after all she had been through the night before.

"Link will be back soon, and everything will be okay!" She said happily, swinging their arms together.

Ganon gave her a warm smile, feeling fond of the girl and her positivity. 

Afterwards, Ganon had caught sight of Saria standing in the doorway to her house. Their eyes had met, and he was sure that they shared the same look of anxiousness for Link. He wanted to speak to her, to quell some of her fears for Link. 

But he was not sure how to quell his own.

Before he could go to her, she looked away, going into her house and shutting the door softly.

Ganon now sat upon a large tree stump. His scabbard lay across his thighs as his eyes scanned the Kokiri Forest.

He didn't know how long Link would be gone. 

Ganon rubbed his neck, frowning deeply. He was unsure why he felt such unease. Link was only going to speak to the Tree. Nothing could harm the boy. Even if he did meet more Deku babas along the way, Link was powerful enough to defend himself from them. 

Ganon was more worried about the questions they had. He was torn between hoping the Great Deku Tree had answers and not wanting to know at all. 

He was a coward. Even as he knew Zelda was becoming more powerful and ambitious, he still wanted to remain in peaceful ignorance. He wanted his people to feel safe, unburdened by fear. He had spent so many years living in guarded safety among his people, wanting nothing to do with Hyrule and its problems.

At least, he thought he didn't.

The Triforce was a mysterious symbol of some sort of destiny for Ganon. It was also the sacred symbol of Hyrule, which baffled him the most. 

What did he, the King of the Gerudo, have to do with the Kingdom of Hyrule?

Ganon looked at the wall of thorns again, biting his lip. 

What did it mean for him and Link?

Ganon needed his own answers.

Gripping the hilt of his sword, Ganon bent forward, touching his Goddess jewel to the pommel. Lips moving silently, he prayed to the Goddess of Sand. He opened his mind and heart to her, hoping she could hear him. 

_"Please... I ask you as your eternal servant... Heal this forest, watch over the innocent Kokiri children... And protect Link."_

“Mr. Ganon?”

Ganon flinched, his eyes snapping open to find Mido standing in front of him, staring curiously. He blinked in surprise. Usually, his ears were quite keen to footsteps. He supposed the Kokiri could be quite stealthy when they wanted to. 

“Mido, you should be inside.” Ganon told him seriously.

The boy folded his arms and frowned, brow furrowing. Ganon's eyes softened as he gazed at the boy.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his tone more gentle.

“Yes, I'm fine,” Mido grumbled.

Ganon tilted his head, waiting.

Mido was silent, tapping his boot against the ground.

And then he sighed loudly, letting his arms drop to his sides.

Ganon watched the Kokiri boy sit across from him in the grass, his fairy floating above his head. Mido rested his chin in his hand, the other reaching out to pluck a flower from the grass. He twirled the flower between his fingers.

“Link just came back… And he's already mad at me,” Mido muttered. “It was fun to make him mad when he was little, but now…”

He dropped the flower onto the grass. Mido sniffed, scrubbing at his eye with his fist.

“I just wanted to help…” He whispered, his voice cracking.

Ganon smiled gently.

“Link has been through a lot. He cares deeply for you and the others… I know he did not mean to use harsh words.”

Mido nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around himself.

“When he returns, I'm sure you two will reconcile and everything will be alright.” Ganon said confidently. 

Mido shook his head, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. “No, it won't!”

“Mido?” Ganon asked softly.

The Kokiri boy was removing his shield and scabbard from his back, practically ripping the straps from his body. 

“I have the Kokiri sword, and I have the Kokiri shield. But… I don't know how to fight!” He admitted, dropping the weapon and shield in front of him in disgust.

“Mido, you don't have to worry about fighting. I am here to protect you,” Ganon assured him, but the boy shook his head again.

“But you won't always be!” Mido snapped. “I've never been able to fight! I couldn't save Link, and I couldn't protect the Kokiri!”

Mido gritted his teeth, lifting the Kokiri sword in front of him. “I carry this weapon around like I know how to use it… I don't!!”

With an angry grunt, he tossed the sword off to the side. It landed a few feet away in the grass, it's short blade gleaming in the sun.

Mido hugged his knees to his chest, hiding his face. His green fairy hovered between them, and if Ganon could see its expression, he was sure he'd see the little fairy looking at him imploringly.

Ganon thought quickly. Setting aside his sword, he knelt in front of Mido, his hands on his knees. Mido's fairy circled around them slowly. Mido kept his face hidden, but Ganon could hear a muffled sob come from the boy, his shoulders shaking.

“I see much of myself in you.” Ganon said at last.

Mido lifted his head enough to peek at Ganon, his blue eyes filled with tears.

Then he squinted at Ganon, rubbing his chin. After a moment he wiped his cheek with the heel of his hand.

“Because your hair is red too?” Mido guessed, pointing at Ganon’s head.

Ganon chuckled, nodding. “Yes, but that was not what I meant.”

Mido slowly stretched his legs out in front of him, waiting. Ganon took a breath, collecting his thoughts.

“When I was your age, er, size… I felt a duty to my people. However, I was not old enough or skilled enough to assume the true responsibility of a King. I had much to learn, and I was quite... impatient."

"I wanted to jump into the action. I wanted to be among the warriors, to fight by their sides! I wanted to be as big and strong as they were. I thought, because I am their King, I was ready."

"So the first time I fought in a duel, and I lost, I felt devastated. In the long run, it was the humbling experience I needed to grow and mature. But at the time, my failure troubled me terribly. If I couldn't win a simple duel with another student, how could I possibly win a fight to defend my people?"

Ganon sighed. "After that, I refused to go to training. I hid in my room, feeling sorry for myself."

He cleared his throat, then in a much higher voice he mimicked his younger self, _"I'm never going to duel again! I will never be a warrior! I don't deserve to be a King!"_

Mido rocked back, unable to fight a smile that spread across his face. Ganon grinned.

"That mentality lasted for precisely ten minutes before my teacher, Lora, literally kicked down my bedroom door." Ganon chuckled.

"She did?!" Mido gasped.

Ganon nodded. "She did. And she dragged me by the arm as I protested and made a fuss, repeating my words of self-pity."

Ganon smiled at the memory, shaking his head.

“She told me something that I have carried with me, and I have told young Gerudo warriors who have felt the way I did."

He closed his eyes, remembering. Lora had knelt in front of him, holding his sword in front of her young King.

_"When your people need a leader, no matter your age or size, if you are fair and kind and do your best to protect them, you are worthy of wielding a weapon.”_

He looked at Mido. “Do you understand?”

Mido nodded slowly.

Ganon stood up, and walked over to where the Kokiri sword rested in the grass. He bent and picked it up, taking a moment to examine the weapon.

The Kokiri sword was merely a dagger in Ganon's large hand.

Still, as he inspected it, he found it was a fine sword. Well crafted. He wondered how old it was.

Ganon tilted it slightly in the sunlight, watching the red jewel embedded in the crossguard glint brightly.

He walked back to Mido, giving the Kokiri sword a quick spin with his wrist.

Holding it by the pommel, he held it out to Mido. The boy reached out slowly, wrapping his small fingers around the hilt and took it from Ganon. 

"This _is_ your sword, if you chose to wield it for the right reasons." Ganon told him.

Mido nodded quickly. "I will. Th-thank you, sir."

Ganon crossed his arms, watching Mido. He noted the boy's look of uncertainty as he stared at the blade in his hand. He rubbed his chin, thinking.

“If an old man’s reminiscing is not enough to bring you comfort, then let me offer this: I shall teach you a few sword and shield techniques while I am here.”

The Kokiri boy's head shot up to stare at Ganon, his blue eyes wide, mouth falling open.

“Really?!” Mido exclaimed, jumping up. “When?”

Ganon’s arms uncrossed and he placed his hands on his hips. He took in Mido's eager gaze and smiled, a glint in his gold eyes.

“Right now.”

* * *

Link studied the map of the Great Deku Tree. Navi hovered above it, offering her light.

It was so old, fading in some areas, the edges soft and torn. Fortunately, the ink had remained dark enough for Link to make out the different levels and rooms within the Tree. 

Link grimaced as he inspected it further.

As he expected, the mysterious web was not marked upon the map.

Still, Link found it to be quite useful. He folded it carefully and tucked it into his tunic. The lid of the chest creaked as Link kicked it shut. 

He stood there for a moment, arms akimbo as he contemplated which way to go. To his right a few feet away was a door. It was marked on the map, and there was a room behind it...

But what was lurking in the room?

“We could try the door… Or keep going up?” Navi suggested.

The wall behind the chest was covered in more vines, growing upwards. Link could see more wooden platforms on the third level of the tree as he tilted his head back to look up. He thought quickly. 

He didn't know what could be beyond the door. There could be more chests, but Link was not here for treasure, if there was any to be found. More importantly, he did not want to stumble upon whatever thing had made the huge web down below...

If he went up, he would have the higher ground in case the creature did decide to make an appearance.

Link nodded, his decision made. “Up we go.”

Grasping the vines, he lifted a boot and found purchase. The other followed suit, and then he was climbing up, Navi hovering beside him. 

He had a higher distance to climb up than the last time, and it was much more slow going. The vines snapped in some areas he tried to place his boot. He would stumble with a gasp, sometimes hanging by the strength of his arms until his managed to wedge his boots into stronger parts of the vines.

Link gritted his teeth, his body working hard. His arms and legs ached. He tried to think of something else, to forget the pain and pass the time.

He wondered if Ganon was alright, and if the Kokiri were safe. Link paused for a moment to rest, shutting his eyes. He saw Ganon in his mind, his thoughts drifting to the night before. His body shivered from the memory of the King's touch.

He felt heat on his face as he resumed climbing, his movements slowing. He thought of how Ganon had kissed him, had touched him. Link had never felt like that before...

"Link..." Navi whined, uneasiness in her voice.

Link shook away his thoughts, turning his head to look at the glowing fairy, feeling his cheeks burn. "What is it?"

"Spiders!" She squealed, bobbing up and down in the air.

Link whipped his head to the left and right, eyes wide. Crawling along the wall towards him were two large spiders. Their spindly legs moved quickly, pincers snapping as they advanced toward Link. 

He gritted his teeth, fingers curling tight upon the vines. He could reach for his sword-

No! They coming from above as well, their bodies shaking and rattling in evident anger at the sight of Link. 

"They're skullwalltulas, Link!" Navi squeaked in warning. "They have a poisonous bite! Watch out!"

There was nowhere he could quickly climb to safety.

His only option-

“Get down Link, get down!” Navi cried, her light flickering yellow in alarm.

Link shut his eyes tight and let go.

He fell straight down, landing ungracefully on the wooden planks of the platform. His legs shook from the impact and he stumbled. Link caught himself before he tipped over the edge of the platform, falling onto his side.

Link panted, tilting his head back to look at the spiders. Navi hovered over him anxiously.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Link could only nod, still breathless. He sat up, adjusting his Kokiri cap. He looked upwards, narrowing his eyes at the spiders. They remained where he had just been hanging, as if daring Link to try and climb again.

Well. Link would take care of them!

Reaching an arm behind his back, he went to grab his bow-

Which was not there. In his haste to get to the Great Deku Tree, he had forgotten his bow and arrows.

Link smacked his forehead with his palm, swearing under his breath.

"Language!" Navi chastised, beating her wings twice.

Link shot her a glare as he stood up and brushed out the wrinkles and leaves from his tunic. He shook his head and looked up again. The spiders seemed to have grown bored of Link and crept back upwards.

He frowned. Without anything to shoot at them, he wasn't about to try that again. 

Link sighed explosively. He looked at Navi, who was now fluttering beside Link's only other option, the mysterious door. 

He walked quickly towards it, adjusting the belt at his waist. 

He stood in front of the door. Reaching a hand out slowly, his fingers brushed against the wood.

Link jumped slightly as the door slid up and open, revealing nothing but darkness.

He tried to peer inside, but before he could, Navi flew into the shadows.

"Navi!" He shouted to her in a whisper.

"Come on!" Navi told him, unfazed.

* * *

Link stepped into a spacious room. 

The door slid shut behind him and darkness filled the cavernous chamber. He blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting as he peered around the room.

It was too dark. 

“Navi…” Link breathed.

Soft blue light emitted from the fairy as she flew out from his tunic. The glow didn't fill the entire expanse of the room, but it was better than nothing.

Navi fluttered in front of Link for a moment before flying ahead.

Link watched her closely before taking a few steps forward.

He gasped as Navi’s blue glow burst yellow in sudden alarm.

Link brought his shield in front of his body, sword raised.

He held his breath.

Navi remained where she was hovering.

Link suddenly heard the rustle of leaves, and two amber eyes appeared from the floor.

It was only a Deku Scrub.

He slipped his sword back into its scabbard silently.

Stepping lightly, Link inched slowly to the  left, holding his shield close to his body.

He could see the Deku Scrub, but it seemed to have trouble finding Link in the darkness.

He let out a breath of laughter.

The scrub heard it and whipped around over where Link crouched.

It's eyes narrowed and Link heard it spit loudly.

A second later he felt a Deku nut strike the Gerudo shield.

The nut bounced off the sturdy metal and rolled away into the shadows.

The Deku Scrub shook it's leaves in anger.

Link needed to be closer. He rose up and crept toward the Deku Scrub, shield at the ready.

Link was only a foot away from the scrub when it's eyes widened and it squeaked, burrowing back into the ground.

Too close.

He backed up a few paces, and sure enough, the little nuisance popped back up from the ground. It's leaves shook angrily and it did not hold back. The scrub spat nuts at Link in rapid-fire succession, but he deflected them with ease as he stepped forward slowly.

At just the right distance, Link crouched and held still.

Another nut bounced off of his shield and Link heard a squeal of pain.

Yes!

Link lunged at the dazed Deku scrub and grabbed it by the leaves of its head. The scrub wriggled as hard as it could to escape. It's little legs kicked at Link’s arms, squeaking in anger and fear.

“Let me go!” it cried.

Navi hovered above them anxiously. The scrub continued to kick and squeal until Link shook it roughly.

“That's enough!” he growled.

The Deku Scrub fell silent and still, staring at Link with wide eyes.

“I will release you after you tell me what is happening to the Great Deku Tree.” He said fiercely. 

The scrub narrowed its eyes, twisting its body, trying to wriggle out of Link’s grasp.

“No!” It squeaked angrily, aiming to kick Link.

Not to be trifled with, Link gave it another hard shake. The scrub let out a fearful squeal.

“Okay! Okay!” the Deku scrub finally conceded pitifully.

Link held it tightly, waiting.

“The Queen has made the Tree her nest!” It whispered, leaves trembling.

“What Queen?” Link asked suspiciously.

“Q-Queen Gohma!” The scrub squeaked fearfully. “She just appeared from the ground one night! S-s-she crawled out and began to eat the wood of the tree.”

“What… what is she?” Link asked, chills traveling through him.

“I-I don't know!”

It wriggled in Link's grasp, but he refused to let go. "Tell me more." He commanded.

“I don't know much more! I swear, Master! My brothers and sisters have always lived inside the tree. When she burst from the ground, we did our best to flee, but she caught some of them and…and...”

The Deku Scrub’s face drooped in evident sadness, and Link felt pity for it.

“I'm sorry.” Link sighed.

He gently set the scrub back on the ground, feeling a stab of guilt seeing the slightly bent leaves on its head. He patted them awkwardly, unsure of what to say, his mind reeling with questions.

Surprisingly, it did not immediately dive back into its burrow. It peered up at Link curiously.

“Are you going to get rid of her?” the Deku Scrub asked hopefully, the leaves of its head perking up.

Link looked away, frowning.

“I will try.”

The Deku Scrub bounced excitedly, its leaves rustling as it circled around Link. Navi mimicked its movements, circling Link in a sparkling circle. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“Oh thank you, Master! For sparing my life, I will give you a present!” The scrub said happily, halting its dance.

“Oh, that’s…” Link mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“This way!” the scrub squeaked, hopping away.

Link glanced at Navi before following it reluctantly. He didn’t have far to walk, as the Deku Scrub was standing near the far wall of its room, bouncing eagerly.

“Here!” It told Link proudly.

Link’s eyes slid from the Deku Scrub, to the mossy wall, and then back, raising a brow.

“What is it?” He asked, feeling confused.

Navi flew over to float slightly above the scrub. She flew up, then down, inspecting the wall. Suddenly her blue light burst into green and she beat her wings fast.

"What is it, Navi?" Link asked nervously.

“There’s a door!” she exclaimed.

Link approached the wall. He ran his fingers over the soft, damp plants pressing lightly.

Without another thought, Link began to pull at the moss, tearing large clumps from the wall.

Slowly but surely, Link revealed a rough wooden door.

Link hurried to clear away the moss, the Deku scrub still bouncing next to him. Navi hovered over him, her light fading to a soft blue once more.

At last, the door was in clear sight.

“Your present is on the other side!” the Deku Scrub told him, scurrying away.

“Wait!” Link called, spinning around.

But the scrub had already leapt back into its burrow again.

Link frowned, turning back to the door.

Should he go through? He hardly cared if there was a "present" or not. He was more worried that the monster the Deku Scrubs feared was waiting, dangerous and hungry, on the other side.

Queen Gohma _had_ to be the curse of the Great Deku Tree.

And now that he knew, Link still wasn't sure how he could get rid of her.

Whatever she was.

"Link," Navi whispered. "Are you going to go inside?"

He blinked, glancing at the fairy. Then he nodded with a sigh, unsheathing his sword slowly.

Link tapped the door with the toe of his boot and it slid up and open. He slipped inside quickly, flinching as the door slammed shut behind him.

He held his sword in his left hand and his shield in his right as his eyes scanned the ceiling and he took cautious steps into the room.

* * *

“Whoa!”

In truth, it was not a terribly high fall, but in the darkness of the room, Link’s heart had seized with fear when dropped from the unknown ledge.

He landed upon his feet, stumbling back a little as his legs trembled from the impact.

Link gripped the hilt of his sword, holding his shield close to his body, his heart pounding as he quickly spun around, afraid that something would come lunging out from the shadows to attack him.

But nothing came.

Link's hands trembled as he slipped his sword back into its scabbard. Navi hovered beside him, his only source of light.

He quickly inspected where he had fallen. He had landed in soft grass and moss that seemed to cover everything.

Link looked up at the ledge he had fallen off of. It was too high for him to jump up to, and as Link found, there was nothing he could grab onto to hoist himself back up.

Grimacing, he turned around.

Vines!

The other wall had thick vines that traveled up another high ledge.

Unsure of what awaited him, but not wanting to stay stuck in a hole, Link made haste to climb up the vines. Navi flew slowly up beside him, lighting the way.

Link reached the ledge of the wall soon enough. He paused his climbing to peek above it.

His eyes widened.

“It's a chest!” he told Navi, hurrying up and over the ledge.

Another large wooden chest sat nestled against the wall. Moss and weeds grew and covered the base of it.

Link bent down and Navi hovered close as he ran a hand over the smooth lid.

Without another moment to lose, he lifted the heavy lid open.

He tilted his head.

“A slingshot?” he wondered out loud as he plucked it from the chest.

Navi bounced excitedly in the air as Link inspected it. “It’s the fairy slingshot!”

It was small, meant for a Kokiri child, but Link could still grip it with ease. Link hooked a finger on the leather pad and pulled back, listening to the bands of rubber stretch. Carefully, he tried bending the handle and prongs, but found that they were made of strong wood.

At last, Link grinned and tucked the slingshot into his belt.

He had always wanted one as a child.

He was about to close the lid when Navi flew inside the chest, glowing brightly.

He peered inside again, and saw that she was fluttering her wings beside a small cloth pouch. Link grabbed it and closed the lid softly as Navi flew out.

Link untightened the strings and tipped the opening of the pouch into his left hand.

Deku seeds.

Link tucked the pouch under his arm and picked up one of the seeds. He squeezed with his finger and thumb, but the little seed was strong and did not break.

He poured the seeds back into their pouch and tied the strings to his belt, his mind now occupied with the question,

How would he get out of there?

The distance between the two ledges was too far for Link to try and leap across.

He stood there, rubbing the back of his neck in thought of any possible means of escape, when Navi let out a gasp and she flew off in a streak of sparkling light.

Link followed her with his eyes until she stopped near the ceiling above the ledge he had fallen from, where some more white webs hung. Her blue glow turned green as she revealed what was hidden with her light.

“It’s a ladder!” she exclaimed, wings beating fast.

“Good work, Navi!” Link told her, earning a proud glow from the fairy.

Link stepped as close as he could to eye the ladder. It was stuck among the webs, but as far as he could tell, it was not lodged there.

He grabbed the slingshot, quickly placing a Deku seed on the leather.

“Watch out, Navi.”

She moved to the left as Link aimed at one of the rungs of the ladder. The rubber of the sling was stretched taught.

Link held his breath, aiming the shot... and released!

The nut was too fast to see flying through the air, but it hit it’s mark with a _thwack!_

He lowered the slingshot as the ladder shook and then fell from its net of webs on the ceiling, onto the soft mossy floor below.

Navi flew back to Link and spun around him in delight. He was grinning as he tucked the slingshot back into his belt.

He leapt triumphantly off of the ledge and landed easily on the floor. The ladder had fallen onto its side, but Link righted it, leaning it against the wall.

Link was light, but the old ladder still creaked in protest as he quickly climbed up it. He pulled himself up and rolled onto the grass, letting out a breath of relieved laughter.

Navi floated above him, waiting.

“Come on,” He said, getting to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... How's everyone?
> 
> *dodges sharp objects*
> 
> Okay, I know it's been awhile since the last update. I won't bore you with my many reasons why.  
> Fun thing: I celebrated my anniversary with my fiancé back in March and we saw The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses. It was great! I had a custom clutch made for the occasion of the Triforce. I may post a picture of it here later. It's so awesome.
> 
> Again, thanks for your patience. I was on the fence about posting this chapter in two parts, but I hope you enjoy it. Part 2 is nearly complete, and I can't wait for you to read it! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos, new subscribers, bookmarks (with their sweet notes), and especially the amazing comments and reviews. It all means so much to me that you enjoy reading this story. We still have a long way to go together.
> 
> And thank you to my beta for all of her help and encouragement through the past months. We make a great team! <3


	12. The Great Deku Tree: Part 2

The sun was bright in the late morning as Mido and Ganon found a clear space to spar. 

Ganon still felt wary as Link had not returned from his visit to the Great Deku Tree.

He would be patient. Link had not seen his guardian in many years, and the boy deserved all the time he needed.

And, hopefully the Great Deku Tree was giving Link answers to their questions about the Triforce.

Training Mido was a good way to pass the time.

He fell easily into his role as the teacher, as he had been so many times for the young Gerudo warriors. He paced with his hands clasped behind his back as he explained what they would be covering that afternoon. He knew he could not teach the boy everything in one afternoon, but Ganon was determined for Mido to understand the most basic of combat.

As the minutes passed, Mido’s expression of eagerness faded into acute nervousness.

Ganon spread his arms wide. "Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Mido fidgeted under Ganon's attentive gaze, and then mumbled something to the ground.

"Speak up," Ganon ordered bluntly.

Mido started and stood straight, gripping the Kokiri sword tight in his hand. "I'm afraid I am no match for you, sir!" Mido squeaked, his blue eyes wide.

“This is not about defeating me in a duel. This is for you to learn how to defend and protect yourself and the other Kokiri.”

Mido bit his lip, nodding. However, his eyes were wide, anxious. Afraid.  
  
Ganon shook his head. Mido was not one of his Gerudo warriors. He needed to back down a little as he was coming off too strong and intimidating. To counteract this, he lifted his chin. “Do not doubt yourself.”

Mido still had his guard up, but he blinked at Ganon’s softer approach.

Watchful, still nervous, he said nothing.

Ganon eyed Mido up and down. He sighed. “Tell me. What are your strengths?"

Mido lost his fear for a moment and glanced down at the ground, eyebrows furrowing as he thought. After a moment he lifted his head, eyes bright. "I'm fast! And…” He licked his lips. “And I can climb!" Mido’s mouth quirked, pride in his gaze, "I'm the best tree climber of all the Kokiri."

Ganon nodded, pleased.

“But…” Mido paused. "I'm afraid... I'm afraid I'll do something wrong and hurt you."

Taken aback, Ganon smiled gently. He held out his hand to Mido and the boy carefully handed over the Kokiri sword hilt first.

Ganon studied the blade, running his thumb gently across the sword’s edge.

"This is a sharp blade, but it is no match for my armor," Ganon said at last.

Mido jumped and yelped as Ganon made a show of striking his arm hard with the blade. Back to looking terrified, he watched as Ganon, with a grin on his face, vigorously tried to slice through the sturdy leather bracer upon his arm.

Ganon looked at Mido's shocked face, holding his arm out for the boy to inspect. "See?” He turned his arm over. “Hardly a scratch. You will not harm me."

Satisfied, Mido nodded quickly. Ganon handed him the Kokiri sword again, and knelt down upon the grass. Even on his knees, he was still much taller than Mido, but at this level, Mido would be able to reach him.

"Now…” Ganon began. “Strike me as hard as you can."

Mido took a step back, nearly dropping the sword. Startled, he stammered, “But I-”

“Now!”

Mido jumped at the command, and then he stepped back. Squeezing his eyes shut, he grimaced and swung his blade in a wide arc.

Ganon deflected the blow easily. He nodded in appreciation.

"That was good effort. However, your eyes were closed, and you were gripping your sword incorrectly." Ganon moved his hand, maneuvering Mido’s hands into the proper position.

He glanced up into Mido’s eyes. “Now you’re ready.”

With a whoosh, he lifted one fist. He jerked his arm back. “Defend yourself!"

"What?!"

With a yelp of fear Mido raised the Kokiri shield just as Ganon's fist struck the rough bark, right in the center. He did it with only enough force to reveal his strength, and not to hurt the boy.

Mido ducked low, cowering beneath his shield with shaking legs.

Gannon sighed. Face grim, he tilted his head. He spoke softly. "Lower your shield, Mido."

Lifting his face, Mido quaked from under the shield. "I'm sorry!"

Ganon shook his head. "There is no need to apologize."

Mido averted his gaze, ashamed. He held up his sword a little higher.

"Your shield is not a blanket,” Ganon reasoned seriously. He continued his instruction. “You cannot cover yourself with it and expect an enemy to leave you alone. You use it to defend yourself, yes, but it is a moment of respite during combat, when you are already choosing your next moment to attack."

Mido lifted his eyes and Ganon tapped the Kokiri symbol upon the shield.

"Your shield can be used as a weapon as well. Use it to push foes back."

He demonstrated. As gently as Ganon dared, he pushed against Mido with the Kokiri shield. The boy stumbled and then fell back upon his rump with a squeak.

His hat slipped down, covering his eyes.

“You see?” Ganon asked.

Mido pushed his hat up and laughed, eyes shining. “I think I get it!” He lifted his arms in celebration.

Ganon could not help but smile. He nodded, pleased. “So now let’s try this again.”

* * *

Link and Navi had returned to the Deku Scrub’s room, hoping to find it there.

He wanted to scold it for not warning him of the drop, but more importantly, he wanted to ask more questions about Queen Gohma.

To his disappointment, the Deku Scrub was gone. Link knelt down, touching the spot where it had been with a frown. Even its leafy burrow had disappeared from the grass floor.

Standing up with a huff, Link hurried out the other door. Navi followed behind him with a trail of light.

They found themselves in the main chamber of the Great Deku Tree.

Link was relieved to see that the sun was still shining and right outside the entrance to the Great Deku Tree. It felt like they had been in there all day.

How long did it take to break a curse?

How long would it take for him to run into queen Gohma?

He peered up at the vines he had attempted to climb before, seeing the skullwalltulas perched ominously above.

Link grabbed the slingshot from his belt, and quickly readied the weapon, keeping his eyes on the spiders. He aimed at the closest one, and stretched the band back.

The skullwalltula clicked its pincers at Link, its body shaking in warning.

His lip curled, and with great satisfaction he released the slingshot.

_Thwack!_

The Deku seed struck its target hard. With a hiss of pain, the spider fell from the vines, and landed with a thump in front of Link upon the wooden platform. It’s legs curled in on itself and, after a few weak twitches, grew still.

Link raised his eyebrows, surprised but pleased to see the weapon had worked so well.

Before the other spiders could scurry away, Link released three more seeds from his slingshot, destroying them.

When the path upon the vines was clear, Link stowed away his slingshot.

He kicked the corpses of the spiders aside and approached the vines. He took a breath, and began the long climb upwards.

As Link came to find, more wooden planks circled the inside of the Tree. He lifted himself up and onto them to stand.

Taking a moment to catch his breath and rest, he took in the tallest level of the Great Deku Tree.

Eyes widening, Link backed against the wall, feeling a shiver run up his spine.

More large cobwebs surrounded the inner circle of the wooden planks.

Had Gohma created them?

He walked along the planks slowly, keeping his steps quiet. To his left, Link could see that there was another door. 

He stopped in his tracks suddenly, when he saw a space between the cobwebs.

Link stepped towards the edge, wanting to examine the web.

But he was halted as he suddenly heard a scritching noise, and suddenly a large, gruesome skull dropped down in front of his face.

“Agh!” Link jumped back in alarm, sword raised.

His heart was pounding as he quickly backed against the wall again.

It was a moment before he realized that the skull was a huge spider.

Not that this fact made Link feel better.

Indeed, the “skull” was only the markings on the white carapace of the arachnid, and beneath it was the black head, with sharp pincers held open. Eight long, spindly, yellow legs protruded from its abdomen, and Link watched them slowly flex in the air. It seemed to glare at Link with its twelve glittering blood-red eyes, still swaying on its strong strand of web.

Navi bravely flew towards the spider, hovering a foot away from it.

“It's a skulltula!” she squeaked as her light turned yellow.

Link waited, anticipating an attack. He wanted to run away from it, but it might have been unwise to turn his back to the spider.

Only, the skulltula did not move from its web.

Like Link, it seemed to be waiting for him to lunge first, to strike at it with his sword.

He gave a silent peace offering, and carefully lifted his sword to slide it back into its scabbard.

The skulltula was still.

At last, it blinked its many eyes at Link once more, and then used its hind legs to slowly climb back up the rope of web.

Link let out a breath as he watched the spider tuck itself up against the ceiling. 

As he walked over to the door, he took a quick glance back. He saw that there were a few other skulltulas nestled in their webs on the ceiling, all around the circle of the platform.

He would have to think of a way to get past them.

With one more glance back at the large spiders, he pressed his hand against the door.

* * *

“My aim is terrible,” Mido groused, frustrated. He paced and wound his arm to work out the kinks.

Ganon crossed his arms and nodded. He had made progress. “That will get better. In time. And with practice.”

Mido groaned, slumping his shoulders. "And my arms are tired!"

Ganon grinned, gold eyes glinting. "That will get better too."

Tilting his head in playful challenge, he simply said, “Again…”

* * *

To Link’s surprise, the chamber they had entered was not as dark as the other had been.

To his right, a torch was burning brightly, casting a flickering light into the room. To his left there was another torch, unlit.

Navi flew out from his tunic and shot across the room. Link followed her with his eyes.

She stopped on the other side of the room, glowing green above another large wooden chest.

Link’s eyes widened.

Another chest!

He hurried towards the edge of the ground he stood on, catching himself before he stumbled and fell.

Once again, the chest was on another ledge too high for Link to reach and with no way for him to climb.

He let out a quiet huff of annoyance and peered down.

A few feet below him was flat ground, however, Link could see that there was a change in the color of the grass in three large circles.

“Navi, come back,” Link called softly.

In an instant she was floating beside him.

He pointed to the circles on the lower ground. “I think those are my way to reach the chest.”

Navi dipped once in the air in agreement. “I think you’re right.”

Link glanced back over at the lit torch.

On the ground in front of it was a metal switch.

He stepped closer, tilting his head.

Link frowned, brows furrowing as he reached into his white undershirt. He felt the gold chain and then his fingers curled around the medallion, resting warm against his skin. He brought it out from his shirt.

He licked his lips. His mouth suddenly felt more dry than it had before.

Upon the metal switch bore the same mark as his medallion: the symbol of the Gerudo.

“But, how?” Link whispered, thumb stroking over the symbol.

And, why?

He had seen them before, in the Gerudo training ground.

Had the Gerudo been there before? Had someone else put the mark there? Why was such a thing inside the Great Deku Tree?

Link shook his head, squeezing the medallion tightly in his fist.

As mysterious as it was, there was no more time to spend wondering how and why, when there was a monster creeping around.

With one more uneasy glance at his medallion, Link tucked his necklace back into his shirt.

Link took a breath and raised his boot from the floor, holding it above the switch.

He set his eyes upon the sunken platforms.

Link slammed his foot down, and with a loud click, the switch was pressed down.

A slow ticking began, and Link knew he only had so much time to cross.

Dirt fell from the sides of the platforms as they rose from their earthy beds.

Link ran, and then he leapt to the first platform. Another few quick steps across the grass and Link jumped to the next, slightly stumbling as he landed.

He heard the ticking of the switch quickening to match the pace of his heartbeat. He hurried and leapt onto the third platform.

It shook beneath him, and Link felt it drop just as he made the final leap towards the large chest.

He wobbled on the edge, arms windmilling, but then he pitched forward to land beside the chest.

Navi was in front of his face instantly.

“You did it!” she cheered, wings fluttering fast and bright.  
  
Link nodded breathlessly, adjusting his Kokiri cap upon his head. They watched as the platforms sank back into the ground, the floor becoming flat once more.

Link stood up and moved to stand in front of the wooden chest. Navi floated beside him as he bent at the knees and lifted the lid open.

The lid fell back with a creak from its rusty hinges.

Link peered inside.

A dusty object sat in the middle of the chest. Carefully, Link picked it up.

Tipping the object in his hand, he let some of the dust and dirt fall off. Then he brushed at the rest, at last knowing what he held in his hands.

It was a blue disk in an octagonal shape with a white and red arrow on either side. Link turned it over and over.

“It’s a compass!” Link said, holding it out for Navi to see.

Just then, the walls of the chamber shook. Dirt fell from the ceiling, and Link ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Navi squeaked in fright, diving to hide in Link’s tunic. He held his ground, eyes darting about the room.

Everything was still.

“We have to keep moving,” Link whispered to himself and Navi.

He tried not to think that Gohma could burst out and attack him at any moment.

There was no switch to be found on the ledge he stood upon. But it was no matter. Across the room Link could see that there were more vines for him to climb back up onto the first ledge.

He took another moment to wait for any other disturbances, then he jumped down onto the lower ground.

Unsheathing his sword, he braced himself for something horrible to come and attack him as he moved forward with slow and careful steps.

Closer and closer, Link was only a foot from the vines when Navi cried, “Watch out!”

A Deku baba suddenly burst up from the soft soil. It bent its neck-like stem forward, jaw opening wide at Link and Navi.

Link took a step to his left, watching as the baba hissed at him, its sharp teeth bared and snapping in warning.

Navi hovered above it, her voice filled with worry. “Link…”

“It’s alright, Navi,” Link told the fairy calmly, as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

The Gerudo blade sliced through the air, and with a squeal of pain the Deku baba’s head toppled off of its stem, withering as it hit the floor.

Link watched the green stem suddenly brown and harden, still planted at the root.

With the sole of his boot, Link pressed at the base of the dried stem. With a quiet snap it broke off and fell to the ground.

He grabbed it. With a glance at Navi, he tucked the Deku stick into his belt.

And with that, he hurried up the short climb of vines, back onto the first ledge.

He darted towards the entrance of the chamber, but halted in his steps.

“What!”

To their dismay, the door he had entered through was now barred shut with iron.

Link hurried over, eyes searching for a weak point. As far as he could tell, there were no locks.

Even if there were, he had no keys.

Wrapping his hands around the bars, he tugged as hard as he could, heels digging into the dirt as he pulled.

“Pull!” Navi encouraged him, beating her wings. “You can do it!”

Link spent many arduous minutes using all his strength to pull the bars open. His mind was frantic at the thought of being trapped in the room.

He kept at it, turning red in the face as he struggled.

The iron bars hadn’t budged an inch. The harder Link pulled, the stronger the bars seemed to be.

Navi hovered in front of his face. “Stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!” she insisted, worry in her tone. “Stop, Link!”

With a snarl, Link finally let go, pushing his body away from the blasted door.

He panted, his hands upon his knees. Sweat dripped from his forehead. His muscles ached.

“There…” Link coughed, still winded. “There has to be another way!”

“What about the torches?” Navi suggested, flying over to the unlit torch to Link’s left.

His brow furrowed. “What about them?”

“Well… this one is not lit, while the other one is,” Navi stated, speaking to Link like he were a small child.

Link snorted. “It can’t be that simple.”

Couldn’t it?

“Use that stick and light this one,” Navi told him, bobbing up and down by the unlit torch. “If I’m right, you owe me a rupee!” she sing-songed.

Link paused as he reached for the Deku stick at his belt, baffled. “What would a fairy do with a rupee?”

“They are pretty and I want one,” Navi said simply.

“Fine.” Link sighed, shaking his head. “I will gladly give you _ten_ rupees if this works.”

With the Deku stick in hand, Link approached the lit torch. The fire crackled, warm and bright.

Link put the dry stick into the flame for a moment. When he withdrew, the end had caught fire.

Quickly and carefully, Link held the burning stick in front of him and went to the other torch. He pressed the rapidly burning end of the Deku stick into the unlit torch.

Link waited with baited breath.

He jumped when a large flame leapt up from the torch, now blazing brightly like the other.

Link brought his stick away and pressed the burning end into the dirt.

The flame was extinguished.

Examining the torch, Link found the end was charred and blackened, but it could still be of use. He tucked it back into his belt and turned to face the barred door.

Just as he had hoped they would, the iron bars slid up from the door.

Link stared in disbelief as Navi flew gleefully around him in sparkling circles.

“Ten rupees!” she squealed, delighted.

Link shook his head, blinking.

“That was really unnecessary,” he grumbled to himself as they approached the door.

But he couldn’t help but smile at Navi, still bouncing in the air as they left the chamber.

* * *

Once they were back in the main chamber of the Great Deku Tree, Link let out a breath of relief, grateful to not be locked in the room.

Kneeling down on the wooden platform, Link unfolded the map of the Great Deku Tree carefully and set their newly found compass beside it.

Navi hovered beside him as they inspected the map together.

He scratched his neck, tilting his head. “I don’t understand. This map seems quite useless if it can’t show me anything else. I’ve been inside all of the marked rooms.” He sighed. “And a compass with no North, South, East, or West… what’s the point?”

They were quiet for another minute, before Navi’s wings started fluttering fast in excitement.

“Link, look!” she cried. “Something's appeared on the map!”

He squinted, holding the map close to his face. “Is that?...”

To Link’s amazement, an arrow had suddenly appeared upon the map.

“That wasn’t there before,” he breathed.

Looking at Navi, his eyes are wide. “Could it be?...”

He stood up quickly, holding the old map in one hand and the compass in the other.

Carefully, with his eyes upon the map, he took two steps to his right.

They gasped as the arrow followed his movement, just slightly.

“That’s you!” Navi squealed, bobbing in the air. “The map must be connected to the compass we found!”

Still marveling, he peered closer, and realized the map had changed since the last time he had looked at it.

“Navi, it’s even showing the floor we are on!” Link exclaimed, pointing.

The map currently showed that Link was on the third level of the Great Deku Tree. Laughing, Link took a few steps to his right and watched in amazement as his arrow moved with him.

“Is it magic?” he asked Navi, unable to contain a grin.

She twirled in the air, giggling. “Of course it is!”

Link bounced on the heels of his boots as they took another moment to inspect the map.

If the map changed with each floor and room, perhaps it would change if they went into the hole in the ground.

Link’s smile fell and he stood still, feeling the color drain from his face at a sudden realization. There was only one way left.

Down.

* * *

“Strike!”

As quick as lightning, Mido obeyed. He struck, bringing his sword down.

Ganon deflected. Fist clenched, he jerked his arm back. “Shield up!”

Once again, he was obeyed. The shield was lifted and Ganon’s fist collided with the Kokiri shield, his hit blocked just in time.

Without waiting to catch his breath, Ganon commanded, “Again!”

Gritting his teeth, Mido repeated his attack and defense following Ganon’s instructions. Mido’s green fairy hovered above them, bobbing in the air as she watched them spar. Her wings fluttered nervously.

The training continued. Thrust. Block. Repeat. Until, minutes later, Ganon decided to switch up the routine.

Instead of shouting “Strike!” as had been the next action in their training, he pulled his arm back without warning and swung at Mido’s head.

Ganon saw the look of fear and surprise in the boy’s blue eyes, but Mido held his ground and instinctively brought up his shield.

Ganon slammed his fist against the Kokiri shield.

Mido wobbled on his feet, but remained standing. Ganon felt himself bounce back slightly from the force of the impact. His fist even ached a little.

Pride shone in Ganon’s eyes. He grinned, pleased. Mido had blocked the hit!

“At ease, Mido.” He nodded and bowed. “Well done.”

Still on guard, Mido slowly lowered his shield and sword, uncertain. He was red in the face. Sweat poured down his forehead. He panted hard, unable to speak.

Ganon noted the position of the sun in the sky, and felt the ache of his own arms as he realized that they had been sparring for several hours.

He was quite impressed with Mido’s endurance and was about to tell him so when he watched Mido’s breath catch.

The boy doubled over with his hands upon his knees, panting and coughing in turns.

Inwardly, Ganon chastised himself. Mido was not a seasoned Gerudo warrior. No, not even close. He shouldn’t have pushed the boy so hard. Only. Mido seemed to be pushing himself.

Ganon sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I think that is enough for today.”

To his surprise, Mido shook his head. He opened his mouth, but was still unable to speak. He doubled over, coughing.

Ganon arched a brow, he opened his mouth to speak.

Mido held up one finger.

Pursing his lips, Ganon waited for the boy to catch his breath.

“No,” Mido gasped at last, standing up straight. His fist clenched around the hilt of his sword. “I don't want to stop!”

Ganon tilted his head. The little Kokiri had spirit. He had to admire that. “Mido,” he reasoned. “I admire your persistence, but-”

“Please!” Mido gasped. “I need to do this.” He looked off into the distance, and repeated more softly. “I need to do this.”

Taken off guard, Ganon watched Mido carefully. Thoughtful. He tilted his head, attempting to puzzle Mido’s desperation out. And then he realized it was not his place to ask.

At last, he inclined his head. “Very well.” More firmly, he said, “But we will rest for a few minutes.” His tone was final. Offering no rebuke.

Then he sat down upon the grass. Back straight, he stretched his legs out.

Still standing, Mido bit his lip. His brow furrowed. “But…”

Ganon only shook his head, patting a spot in the soft grass beside him.

“Rest,” he said simply.

Mido continued to stand before him, clutching the Kokiri sword in its scabbard. He stared at the sword in his hands, and Ganon could see the conflict in his expression. There was a war going on inside Mido.

Ganon could be patient. He would wait.

Unhurried, he took the time to position himself into a meditation pose, crossing his legs, hands resting upon his knees.

When he was situated just so, he looked back up at Mido.

Mido’s expression startled him.

The look of fierce determination had suddenly been replaced by pain and vulnerability. Mido’s blue eyes shone brightly. The boy swallowed hard, lips parting to take in a shaky breath.

“It’s just…” Mido’s chin quivered, and he looked away. “I couldn’t save him… I couldn’t protect them...”

Quietly, Ganon murmured, “I understand.”

And he did. Truly.

“I need to do this. I can’t ever let it happen again. I need this,” Mido repeated. “I need to keep going.”

Ganon understood this, too. Mido needed to keep going so he could heal, to purge the poison of guilt and regret.

Ganon felt such sadness for Mido. And kinship.

“I know the feeling,” he said softly. “I know how it feels to not feel strong enough. To feel as if you have no power.”

How many hours had he spent during his youth in training, willing even to fight shadows, anything to release the chaotic storm of emotions.

“Attack. Defend. Attack. Again and again.” Ganon took a breath. “Over and over. Until I’d collapse in exhaustion. Until my heart would let my body surrender.”

Mido sniffed, wiping at his eyes with his arm. He looked away. “Sorry…”

“It’s alright,” Ganon murmured. “Truly. This…” He paused, attempting to find the right words. “This is part of getting stronger.”

Mido was silent, taking Ganon’s words in.

And then, to Ganon’s surprise, he felt the boy lean slightly against his side. He looked down.

Mido gazed up at him, blue eyes shining with tears. His gaze held so many questions.

“It is?” Mido whispered.

Ganon nodded, sincere. “Yes.”

His gaze drifted toward the distant past. “It will always remain with you. But you survived. Take this anguish and use it to your advantage. Learn. Grow stronger. But don’t harm yourself in the process. Gaining wisdom with strength... That is how you win.”

* * *

Link took a breath. Held it. Blew it out.

He focused inward to calm his racing heart. Taking another deep breath, he lifted his eyes, making his decision.

With determined steps, he marched over towards the high ledge, his eyes turned upwards where the large skulltula was nestled.

Twelve blood red eyes watched him from above.

He took another step forward, and quickly stepped back as the skulltula dropped down.

With yellow limbs flexing, it clicked its pincers angrily at Link, daring him to come any closer.

“Oh, really?” he taunted, and nudged the spider with the tip of his sword.

The skulltula blinked it’s numerous red eyes and shook its body in warning.

“If you’re not going to move, I have no other choice.”

Link reared back, the blade of his sword glinting in the light, and cut across the skulltula’s back.

This did nothing but make the spider angrier.

With another shake of its body, the skulltula spun around upon its rope of web, revealing its unprotected underbelly.

Which was a fatal mistake.

The Gerudo blade sliced through the air, cutting across the skulltulas belly.

Link heard the spider hiss in pain, legs curling in on itself. The rope of web snapped, and Link jumped back as the skulltula suddenly fell upon its back.

It’s legs thrashed in the air, growing weaker and weaker.

With a grimace, Link moved closer and swiftly kicked the skulltula over the edge.

Keeping his balance, Link walked out onto the ledge.

Down was the only way now.

He needed to break the web.

But, how?

“You’re not going to jump, are you?” Navi asked incredulously.

She was hovering in front of his face, so close that he could see the outline of her tiny body, including her hands upon her hips.

He blinked and shrugged his shoulders. “Well…”

“Link!”

He groaned, turning his palms up. “Navi, there’s no other way!”

He took another step towards the edge.

“There _has_ to be another way!” she insisted.

“I don’t see one.” He lifted one leg, out and over the drop.

“Don’t you dare!” Navi warned.

Link tried not to laugh as she started tugging at the sleeve of his Kokiri tunic.

He grinned at the fairy. “Come on, Navi.”

She let go of his tunic, light bursting yellow in alarm. “Link, no!”

And with that, Link jumped.

Wind whistling in his ears, he could just make out Navi shrieking, _“You could have just set the web on fire!”_

Link lifts his head, mouth quirked at Navi’s flustered shout.

He did not scream, allowing gravity to pull him down to the silken spun web, landing in a deep crouch.

He felt himself bounce slightly upon the sticky web. His weight and the momentum of his fall made the web dip down low, and then-

It broke, splitting underneath his weight.

He had only a second to look up, into the light where he saw Navi zipping down to follow him, before he was plummeting into the darkness of the unknown.

* * *

“AGHH!”

Link was falling fast, frighteningly fast. The light above him was disappearing and he reached up desperately, uselessly, only grabbing at air.

Navi was a blue blur speeding downwards, flying as fast as she could after him.

 _“Link there’s vines on the wall behind you! Grab them!”_ Navi screamed.

Link whipped his head, his eyes just barely able to distinguish the vines on the wall. His arms flailed in the air, reaching desperately towards them.

His body suddenly jerked painfully to a stop as he dangled from the vines he had managed to grab.

Link grunted and scrambled to find his footing as he took deep, shuddering breaths, his heart pounding in his chest.

 _What was he thinking?!_ That fall could have killed him!

Navi hovered in front of his face.

“Are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

Link nodded, still panting. “Y-Yes.”

Then she began bouncing angrily against his head.

He shook his head roughly, unable to use his hands to wave her away. “Navi, stop!”

“Are. You. Crazy?!” she screamed. “You’ll get yourself killed being so, so, _reckless_!”

“I know!” Link admitted. “I’m sorry!”

The fairy ceased bouncing against his head, but she hovered close to his ear, her voice shrill.

“The Great Deku Tree asked me to accompany you. But I can’t help you if you go _leaping_ from such terrible heights!”

Link knocked his forehead softly, repeatedly, against the wall as Navi scolded him for another minute. He was too shaken, too breathless to stop her.

When she was finished, she let out a tiny harrumph and sighed.

“Stay where you are. I'll be right back,” she told him, before flying downward.

Darkness surrounded Link as he watched Navi’s blue light fade the farther she traveled.

He wondered how far down the hole went. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think about if he had not stopped the fall in time.

Link shivered, clinging to the vines. He suddenly felt very alone, and very afraid.

What terrible thing awaited him at the bottom?

He couldn’t stop himself from wishing that Ganon was with him.

Ganon would know what to do. He probably knew more about curses and how to break them.

Link wished he had Ganon’s magic. He had only had one measly attempt at it, but he vowed he would learn if he got out of the Tree alive.

Link clutched the vines tight in his hand. His body shook from exhaustion and fear. Every moment he spent alone in the dark he found himself missing Ganon more and more, wanting nothing more than to climb out of the blasted hole and run back to him. He didn’t know if he could do this.

He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to be with Ganon. Be held by Ganon. To feel warm and safe and alive.

He does not want to be here in this darkness.

For a moment, he panics. Unable to find breath, he clutches his chest with shaking fingers, tugging uselessly at his green tunic.

He thinks of times when he knew fear as a soldier. Of how he calmed himself and carried on.

Before, there was no one waiting for him to return. He fought, but hardly cared if he died. There he was one of many. A random soldier.

Only here, only now, he realizes that he is so much more. And that he has so much more to lose. The stakes are higher. His friends are in danger. If he stands by and does nothing, they are all lost.

This is more than duty; it is love. These are not orders to be obeyed, but the power given him by choice.

The Great Deku Tree needed him. Ganon believed in him. Navi was with him.

Link bit his lip, taking steadying breaths.

His courage returned.

A blue light appeared as Navi returned to where Link hung, her wings beating fast. Link smiled, glad to see her again.

“There's not much farther to climb! And it's safe,” she told him cheerfully.

“I'm not sure I can believe that last part,” Link muttered.

He took a deep breath before resuming his descent in a safer manner. He lowered himself down carefully, with Navi floating beside him for light.

Link was only a few feet away from the floor when his boots suddenly slipped. With a yelp, his arms, tired from hanging on to the vines for so long, gave out.

Fortunately, Link was not far from the dark floor, but found himself falling into murky water with a loud splash. He was soaked up to his waist, but he was unharmed.

He took a moment to catch his breath, calming his heart as he looked around the dark chamber. Navi offered a small light.

Link crouched down into the water and peered around.

To his left upon a small piece of land, there was what looked to be a door with cobwebs covering it. He could see that it was guarded by a dormant deku baba with its head tucked within its leaves.

To his right, there was a bit of floor that Link could stand on, submerged under the water. Above it, another ledge with another metal switch.

Something was behind a thick curtain of cobwebs, but Link was not sure what it was.

There was another ledge in front of Link, but judging by the way he had to crane his neck to look up, there was no way for him to reach it.

To his surprise, a large stone block sat upon the edge.

Link sat up in the water, eyes widening.

The Gerudo symbol was carved upon the stone.

But, why?

“The stone… the switches…” Link whispered, fists clenching at his sides.

He turned to look at Navi. He bit his lip.

“I don’t understand.”

Navi floated above him, wings beating slowly.

“Your friend… the King. He is a Gerudo?” she asked gently.

Link nodded staring down at his boots.

“If,” she paused and cleared her throat. “When we get out of here… I think you need to talk to him.”

“I know,” he said quietly.

Link rubbed his neck, still overwhelmed by questions.

Remembering where they were and what they needed to do, Link cleared his throat, lifting his head. “Let’s keep moving.”

Wading through the murky water, Link approached the underwater ledge and climbed onto it, clothes dripping wet, and then he lifted himself onto dry land.

He tilted his head down, gazing at the metal switch.

Link wasn’t sure what would happen if he pressed it.

Holding his boot above it, he gripped the hilt of his sword, anticipating the worst, and pressed down.

Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw a flash of light, and felt a warm heat against his back.

Link jumped in alarm, spinning around.

Behind him, the thick curtain of cobwebs had suddenly burst into flame and were burning fast.

Before Link could wonder how or why, the cobwebs were gone, revealing the culprit of the fire, a gilded metal torch.

Link stared at it.

The torch flickered innocently, the fire burning warm and bright.

Navi popped out of his tunic, flying over to inspect it. “You can burn away the other cobwebs now!” she reminded him.

Link nodded. “Right.”

Retrieving the Deku stick from his belt, Link went over to the torch and pressed the charred end of it into the flames.

The stick quickly caught fire. Link raised it slowly from the torch. He could see that what remained of the stick was burning away quickly. He needed to hurry.

Walking carefully towards the edge, Link jumped down into the water, landed on the small piece of land submerged beneath it.

With a running start, splashing through the water, he leapt onto the other ledge.

Almost instantly, the sleeping Deku Baba rose from its leafy bed to snap at Link’s heels as he dodged it, making a bee-line for the cobweb covered door.

With the burning stick in hand, Link slowly waved the crackling flames over the web.

For a moment, it seemed the web would not catch fire. Then the web suddenly burst into flames, burning quickly away.

The doorway was clear.

* * *

Link grimaced, lifting up his boot.

Weak strands of cobwebs clung to it, pale and sticky. He shook his leg but gave up soon after.

Lifting his eyes, Link felt his body tense in alarm.  
  
The room was almost entirely covered with cobwebs.

From the floor, to the walls, to the ceiling, the room was veiled in white.

Except for right in the center, where Link could see another Deku Scrub burrow.

Link groaned inwardly.

He felt Navi’s wing brush against his ear as she came closer to whisper into it.

“I wonder if this one knows anything about Gohma, too.”

Link barely moved his lips to answer. “Maybe.”

With his shield in front of him, Link crouched down and crept forward slowly towards the burrow.

His steps were quiet, but when he was a short distance away, the leaves rustled, alert.

Two more steps and the Deku Scrub popped up, amber eyes narrowing.

Link held his ground as the Scrub spat at him angrily, sending a Deku nut sailing fast towards him.

The nut ricocheted off of the Gerudo shield and flew back at the Scrub.

Link saw its eyes widen in surprise before the nut struck it’s face, knocking it out of its burrow with a squeak.

The Scrub lay on the ground in a daze.

Link stood up and threw down his shield, rushing over to the motionless Scrub.

At Link’s approach, the Scrub suddenly leapt up, squealing in fright, and made a mad dash to get away from him. Navi hovered above it, following its movements as Link ran after it.

“Oh, no you don't!” Link snapped, grabbing at the Scrub.

He managed to back it into a corner. He snatched up the squeaking plant by its leafy head, lifting it so that it was eye level.

“What do you want?!” the Scrub shrieked, kicking it's legs in the air.

“Do you know what's been lurking inside the Great Deku Tree?” Link interrogated.

The Scrub flinched. “...Yes.”

“I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to kill Gohma.”

The Scrub’s amber eyes widened in wonder. “You are?”

Link swallowed, nodding. “Yes. If there is _anything_ you know, you must tell me.”

The Scrub seemed to consider Link thoughtfully for a moment before it nodded its leafy head.

Against his better judgement, Link slowly lowered the Deku Scrub back onto the floor. He let go of the leaves and to his relief the Scrub did not dart away.

Instead in peered up at Link. “My brothers have decided to... _work_ for Gohma. In exchange for their lives, they will guard her nest.”

“But that's ridiculous!” Navi said.

Link nodded in agreement, his frown deepening.

The Deku Scrub seemed to agree too. It let out a squeak of annoyance, leaves rustling.

“It is foolish! She will eat them when she grows hungry enough. She does not need protecting!” the Scrub squeaked, bouncing in anger.

Then it stilled and gazed up at Link.

“If you _really_ are brave enough to face her… I will tell you how to get past my brothers.”

“Of course he’s brave enough!” Navi scoffed, sounding offended. “He’s got bravery coming out of his ears!”

Link glanced away, feeling a touch of heat on his cheeks and mumbled, “That’s enough, Navi.”

But the Deku Scrub seemed pleased with her answer, by the way it bounced about happily in front of Link.

“Okay! I will tell you!” The Scrub exclaimed, before it ceased its bouncing and suddenly hushed its tone. “This is a secret, so come closer.”

Navi dipped down to hover beside Link as he leaned closer, waiting with baited breath.

The room was silent.

Then the Scrub lifted its eyes. “Two, three, one.”

Link tilted his head, blinking. “What?”

 _“Two, three, one!”_ it repeated.

“I don’t…” Link took a breath, summoning patience. “I don’t understand-”

Tremors suddenly passed underneath Link’s boots.

Navi and the Deku Scrub let out squeals of fright as the walls suddenly shook, dust and dirt falling down from the ceiling of the chamber.

It stopped just as fast as it started, and the only trembling Link now felt was his heart in his chest.

The Deku Scrub hopped about anxiously, shaking it's leafy head.

“I'm not staying here any longer! If you find my brothers, knock some sense into them!”

To Link’s dismay, it began bouncing back towards its burrow.

“Wait!” Link stepped forward, reaching out to the Scrub. “Wait! What does that mean?”

But the Scrub only poked it's head from its burrow to quickly squeak, “Goodbye!”

And then it was gone, kicking up earth and soil as it buried itself in the ground.

Link clenched his fists and kicked at the floor angrily.

“Damn it!” he swore, too aggravated to care if Navi chastised him for it.

She didn’t. The fairy remained hovering above the Deku Scrub’s burrow.

“Two, three, one…” Navi muttered to herself, beating her wings slowly in thought.

“It doesn’t make any sense!” Link snapped, folding his arms with a huff.

“Perhaps it will when we reach the brothers,” she intoned gently.

Link sighed. “Let’s just keep moving.”

To his right, Link saw that there was a door.

It was barred shut.

 _“Really?”_ Link groaned.

Before he could attempt to pull at the bars, he heard a tiny, polite cough come from Navi.

She hovered above the door. There, Link could see an odd adornment stuck in the wall. He tilted his head, squinting.

In a silver diamond, an eye was carved. With a black pupil it seemed to stare at Link.

His own eyes flicked between the eye and the door, thinking.

Link whipped out his slingshot, pulling a Deku seed from his pouch. Placing the seed on the band of rubber, he pulled it back, hearing the rubber stretch taut. He aimed at the eye.

It seemed so silly. And yet.

He released the band.

The seed flew through the air and struck the pupil of the eye.

The eye snapped shut.

Beneath it, the bars of the door slid up.

* * *

As always, Link stepped into a new room with caution.

However, what they came upon next Link was not prepared for. He had never seen anything like it.

A large pool of water was in the center of the room. A piece of land floated upon it, just large enough for him to perhaps stand on.

If it were not for the large, spiked log spinning slowly above it.

The log was covered with the sharp, pointed spikes, and Link could only surmise that they were there to inflict pain.

Link threw his hands up.

“Why is this even here?!” he complained, exasperated.

Before he could get a good rant going, Navi bounced in the air excitedly. “Look! Down there!”

Navi dove into the water, barely causing it to ripple.

“Navi!” Link called to her, running over to the edge of the water. He fell to his knees, leaning forward, eyes searching wildly. _“Navi!”_

Link could just make out her green glow of light.

Unsure what he should do, Link quickly set down his shield upon the grass. With a wary glance at the log, Link jumped into the water.

He kept to the left, wading through the murky pool. The water seemed to be coming from another grate against the wall.

“Navi!” he called, trying to be calm.

To his relief, she popped out from under the water. Her beating wings shook off drops of water as she came to float in front of Link’s face.

“There’s a switch right below us!” she told him.

“Is there?” Link asked, eyebrows raising.

He took a breath, and pushed his head into the water. Navi had dove back in. A few feet below him he could see the switch.

He brought his head up from the water, taking a breath of air.

“That should lower the water level,” he said to Navi as he wiped dripping water from his face. “I need to dive back under.”

“Wait Link. You need the platform to be in the right place to jump onto it.”

Link nodded. “Get ready, Navi.”

They waited, watching until the platform had almost reached the other side of the room.

“Meet me down there!” Link shouted, taking a deep breath.

He dove into the water. Navi was already by the switch waiting for him. He kicked his legs, arms stroking to bring himself downward.

He could see the switch more clearly as he drew closer.

He kicked his legs hard, reaching out with his arm. His hand brushed the top.

“You can do it, Link!” Navi encouraged, her voice muffled by the water.

His chest hurt with the need to breathe, but he kicked hard, and with another stroke of his arms he had his palm upon the switch.

He pressed down upon it, as hard as he could. Navi was over his hand, and he felt the tiniest pressure as he felt her help him push down.

Bubbles burst from his mouth as he shouted into the water. _“Come on!”_

The switch finally gave, sinking down. Faintly, Link heard a slow ticking, and he could feel the water being sucked into the grate beside him.

Without wasting a moment, Link turned his body upwards and swam to the surface. When his head was above water, he breathed deeply.

“Hurry, Link! Get on the platform!”

Link scrambled to crawl onto the ledge, his wet clothes heavy on his body. He snatched up his shield and faced the spiked log.

The platform was only a couple feet away.

He braced himself, bouncing on his boots slightly as he waited.

When the goal was in reach, Link ran and jumped.

He landed upon the platform, steadying himself as it bobbed in the water with the additional weight.

He could hear the faint ticking noise of the switch begin to quicken.

Anxiously, Link stood upon the platform that was floating back slowly. Navi hovered close to Link.

They were almost underneath the spiked log.

Link moved towards the center of the platform, crouching down low to avoid the sharp points.

He waited with bated breath, listening to the increasing ticking.

He was almost there!

Ever so slowly the shadow of the log passed over Link, and they were almost close enough to the other ledge.

“Yes!” Link cheered, standing back up.

Careful not to tip the platform, Link waited in the center as they came closer and closer.

He ran a few steps before launching himself up to the other ledge.

_“Oof!”_

Link had managed to just get his upper body onto land. The toes of his boots scraped against the hard-packed dirt as he pulled himself the rest of the way up.

Rolling onto his back, Link smiled in triumph.

He took a moment to catch his breath and stood up, taking in his surroundings.

Which was not much.

On a ledge just out of his reach, Link could see another door.

Fortunately, another stone block etched with the Gerudo symbol sat against the wall.

Link took a step forward to inspect the symbol when he suddenly heard a hiss.

With a yelp, he jumped back just as a skulltula dropped down from the ceiling in front of him.

Navi popped out of his tunic as Link unsheathed his sword.

They watched for a moment as the skulltula clicked its pincers threateningly, swaying slowly upon its rope of web.

“I don’t think it wants you to go near that block,” Navi mused.

Link snorted. “That’s too bad.”

Holding the Gerudo sword in front of him, Link took a confident step towards the skulltula.

The skull of its carapace shook but Link did not falter.

He sent the spider spinning with a swipe of the blade across its back, its legs flailed wildly in anger and alarm.

When its soft, dark underbelly was revealed, Link plunged his sword into it.

With a hiss of pain, the skulltula’s flailing slowed, its many legs twitching. And then it stilled.

Grimacing, Link pulled his sword out of the spider and sheathed it within his scabbard.

Making sure it was dead, he nudged the skulltula with the toe of his boot before kicking its lifeless body off to the side.

Link took a quick glance at the ceiling in case of any more spiders. None were to be seen, so he and Navi approached the large stone block.

This time, Link ran his hand over the top of it, feeling the rough surface against his fingertips.

He traced the shape of the Gerudo symbol, mind racing with so many questions.

How would he be able to ask Ganon about the stones and metal switches? Would he have any answers? Would he offend the King?

Link chewed his lip at the thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

Moving to the left of the block, Link braced his hands against stone. Navi popped out of his tunic to watch as he took a breath, and then gathering some strength, he began to push.

And push.

He dug his boots into the dirt, ducking his head down.

Link felt the block finally give, and it slowly began scraping across the floor.

He gritted his teeth and pushed, glancing up to check his position.

When Link had pushed the stone directly under the ledge he stopped.

He took a moment to catch his breath, raising an arm to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“You’re so strong!” Navi said sweetly, wings fluttering fast.

Link ducked his head and laughed, feeling his cheeks warm. “Thank you.”

With a running sprint, he bent his legs and pushed off, jumping up onto the block. He stretched out his arms to keep his balance.

Still using his momentum, he turned and kicked off once more to land on the ledge.

He took one more glance back at the horrendous log with a grimace, before facing the door and pressing his hand against it.

Bracing himself for the next unpleasant obstacle, Link darted through the door as soon as it slid up and open.

* * *

They jumped as the door slammed shut behind them.

Link whipped his head around just in time to see metal bars slide down in front of the closed door.

He wouldn’t be able to go back that way at the moment.

Facing the new chamber again, Link took in his surroundings.

Three torches formed a wide triangle in the center of the chamber. One was lit, burning brightly and filling the room with light.

The other two, which seemed to frame another barred door, and Link’s obvious next destination, were dry and unlit.

And on either side of the room were two Deku Babas lying dormant in their bed of leaves.

Link groaned.

“These things are _everywhere_ ,” he whispered to Navi, who dipped in the air in agreement.

It was plain to see what Link had to do to move forward. He could even avoid the Deku Babas if he was quiet enough.

All he needed was a Deku Stick.

Link patted his belt, frowning.

He looked down, searching. The Deku Stick was nowhere to be found.

He must have lost it back in another room.

Link closed his eyes slowly, summoning patience.

Navi was silent.

After a moment, he opened his eyes again and took a breath. “Okay.”

Gripping the hilt of his sword, he approached the Deku baba closest to him, not bothering to be quiet in his steps.

The leaves of the baba twitched and then it sprang to life, raising its bulbous head by its thick green stem.

It barely had time to open its maw when Link sliced its head off, leaving behind the stem and leaves.

The stem browned and hardened instantly into a Deku stick.

Link held the top of it as he pressed his boot against the base. He heard the stick snap from the leaves.

Grinning, he held up his new stick to inspect it.

He would make sure not to lose this one.

With the Deku stick in hand, Link hurried over to the lit torch. He placed one end of the dry stick into the flames.

It caught fire instantly, and Link brought it away, holding the now lit stick aloft.

Soon, the other two torches burned brightly.

Link pressed the Deku Stick into the dirt, extinguishing the flame as he stared at the door to the next chamber.

He heard the bars of the door behind him rise up, and then the door in front of him raised theirs slowly, unblocking the door.

Without even sparing a glance at the other Deku Baba, which was hissing and snapping at Link out of reach, he opened the door and went through.

* * *

The next chamber was so dark, Link instantly wished that he had not put out his torch.

Navi was his only source of light, as small as she was, Link was grateful for her.

He pressed his back against the door, blinking rapidly, allowing his eyes to adjust.

Link turned his head, his long ears listening hard for any strange noises.

Remembering past obstacles, Link decided to look up.

And it was a good thing that he did. Perched above him in the doorway was a skulltula.

The skull-like carapace seemed more gruesome in the darkness of the room as it loomed above him. The numerous red eyes glittered, all set upon him.

If Link had taken one more step forward, the spider would have dropped right on top of him.

Shuddering at the thought, Link glanced at Navi.

Her blue glow had turned yellow again, which seemed to be her natural reaction to danger.

Link made note of that as he thought of what to do.

He was crowded into the tight space of the doorway. Using his sword would be difficult. The spider would be on him before he could step back.

If he could attack it from its perch…

Link’s eyes widened.

Of course! His slingshot.

He felt at his belt, finding the weapon. Prying the pouch of Deku seeds open with his fingers, he grabbed one.

Navi bravely positioned herself close by the skulltula, giving Link some light to see.

The spider hissed at her, distracted.

Link pulled the band of rubber back, taking aim.

With a snap of the band, the seed went flying and struck the skulltula hard in the eyes.

He heard the high hiss of pain, its arms flexing angrily. It spun blindly around on its web rope, letting its unprotected belly face Link.

Without knowing quite where to aim, Link tried for the center of the abdomen, releasing another Deku seed.

The skulltula’s limbs froze, and Link held his breath.

Suddenly, the web robe snapped away from its abdomen and the spider fell with a thud to the floor, its eight arms curling in on its body.

Dead.

Link lowered his arms slowly, eyeing the skulltula’s corpse.

After tucking his slingshot back into his belt, he kicked the dead spider forward out of the way, and slowly walked into the dark chamber.

Link gasped as light suddenly filled the room.

A torch had lit itself, casting a flickering light that let Link see the layout of the room.

His eyes flicked around the walls and floor, feeling more and more unnerved.

The chamber looked as if it had been dug out not too long ago, the walls and floor of hard-packed earth were rough. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, thicker in some parts twin others. Roots from the Tree protruded from some of the walls, looking broken and snapped.

Some, even chewed up.

Link swallowed, body stiffening with tension. A chill ran up his spine.

They had to keep moving. It was worse to remain where they were for too long.

From where he stood, Link could see two large holes dug out on either side of the room, both covered with thick curtains of sticky webs.

Link’s eyes flicked from the webs to the torch and back.

“Well... More cobwebs. More torches,” Link mused. “I think I know what to do.”

With a plan in place, Link made a few steps to cross the room towards the torch.

There was a noise from above.

He jumped back with a yelp as something suddenly fell from the ceiling onto the floor.

Then another mysterious, round object fell, followed by another. They landed heavily upon the dirt floor in the center of the chamber.

Navi’s light burst yellow with alarm. She flew to hover beside Link. “What is that?!”

Link held his breath, staring.

“Maybe they are just rocks?” Navi wondered.

The “rocks” suddenly began to crack open, splitting down the middle.

Link backed up, swallowing. “Those are _not_ rocks,” he breathed, raising his sword. “They’re eggs.”

“Eggs?!” Navi shrieked, echoing Link. She darted around him.

A large piece of the egg’s shell broke off.

Link held his sword in front of him, but was frozen in morbid fascination where he stood.

Where the crack in the egg had appeared, a small limb suddenly poked out and wriggled, continuing to break out of the shell.

“Link!” Navi whimpered.

At last the rest of the egg fell in wet, sticky fragments off of the creature’s body.

Link gaped in horror and disgust as the creature, whatever it was, stood on two small legs, and with its round body that was mostly a large, green eye, it _glared_ at Link and crouched down.

“Watch out!” Navi cried.

Link jumped back just as the ugly creature leapt at him.

It landed where he had been standing a moment before, but was already preparing to pounce again.

 _“What are you waiting for?”_ Link chastised himself, narrowing his eyes.

Gripping the hilt of his sword, Link didn’t give the creature another chance to lunge at him as he sliced across its large eye.

With a pained hiss, the hideous thing crumpled to the ground, dead.

There was no time to celebrate the victory, for the other two eggs were hatching, and two more of the same monster burst forth to attack him.

“There’s more?!” Navi screamed, frightened.

Link gritted his teeth, unsure of which to attack first , as they were hopping fast at him.

He kept moving, making quick steps backwards and sideways to ward off the creatures that continued to give chase, their short limbs moving horrifically fast. Navi flitted around the room, panicked.

As far as Link could see, these creatures had no claws or fangs, but he didn’t want to find out what they _did_ have.

They seemed aggravated enough by Link’s presence.

Having enough of running about the room, Link made a decision. Once he was across the room and had a good distance from the two creatures, he brandished his sword, and charged at them.

_“Haa!”_

The Gerudo sword cut through the air with streaks of light, the blade slicing through both of the orb-like monsters.

Like the first, the two creatures fell dead to the floor. Dark green blood clung to the blade of the sword.

Link braced himself for more to come, his eyes darting wildly about the ceiling, ready to fight them off.

Navi hovered close to Link, her wings still beating nervously.

Several long minutes passed, but nothing else had fallen from the ceiling.

Still clutching his sword, Link panted, heart still beating fast as he nudged one the dead creatures with his boot.

Link had never seen such a thing before.

“What were they?” Navi asked with disgust in her tone. “Besides _revolting_ …”

Link raised his head, his brow furrowing. He took a few more breaths, and thought.

He looked at the fairy, his mouth a thin line. “I’ve got a terrible feeling that was the tiny version of Gohma.”

* * *

With no more larvae attacking Link, he hurried to procure some fire.

Holding a burning Deku stick aloft, Link had to make a choice of which curtain of webs he should burn.

He shifted on his feet, unsure.

“Perhaps the left?” Navi suggested.

Link smiled at her and nodded. “Let’s try it.”

With another wary glance up at the ceiling, Link crept towards the web to his left.

Fingers tight around the stick, he pressed it against the white sticky silk weaving.

The web caught fire, quickly burning up.

Link backed up, his left hand reaching behind him to grab the hilt of his sword.

The web had burned away completely, and revealed that there was no door.

No. Instead, an angry Deku Baba was all there was, snapping and hissing at Link.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. “To the right, then,” he said, walking quickly towards the other web.

Soon the other web curtain was burned.

Link extinguished and stashed the Deku stick away just as the flames faded away.

He raised a brow, confused. He glanced at Navi, who had no words.

There was no door there either.

Near the floor was a hole in the wall.

Crouching down, Link tilted his head and peered into the hole. It was too dark for him to tell how far, or deep it went.

It would be tight, and uncomfortable, but he should be able to crawl through.

Chewing his lip, Link deliberated on what he should do. After a moment, he pulled out the folded map from his tunic, and opened it.

Once again the map had changed to fit Link and Navi’s location. He found his arrow sitting in front of the hole in the wall just as he was, and could see that the hole connected to a tunnel to the next room.

With a sigh, Link folded the map and tucked it away.

It was decided.

If Link wanted to go any further, this was the only way to do so.

“Navi, I need you to fly ahead of me. You’ll light the way,” he instructed.

He saw her glowing body turn to glance at the hole, and then back at Link. “But…”

“Go on Navi. I’ll be right behind you,” he assured her.

Navi beat her wings twice before flying into the hole, light trailing behind her.

With one glance back into the chamber, Link lowered himself onto his knees, and then his stomach.

Using his forearms, Link moved forward and into the crawlspace, the toes of his boots scraping the ground.

He grunted in pain. Small pebbles poked into his chest and stomach as he crawled through the small, tight space. He pushed them out of the way the best he could and soldiered on.

Fortunately Link’s shield protected his back from the rough surface above him.

Navi led him through slowly, whispering praises and encouragements to him as he crawled on.

“I can see light!” she called after a few minutes, to Link’s relief.

Link soon saw the end of the tunnel and hurried, hating every last moment he was inside the hole.

At last, he wiggled his body through the opening, flopping onto his back. His chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply, grateful for more air.

He stood up slowly, stretching his limbs which were tight.

He grimaced as he looked down at himself. His clothes were filthy, as were his hands.

Lowering them with a sigh, he took in his surroundings.

They had returned to the main lower chamber, but Link now found himself standing upon the higher ledge he couldn’t reach before.

To his dismay, another massive web covered _another_ large hole on the floor. Link eyed it nervously.

They had to be close to reaching Queen Gohma. But he hated the thought of having to go even lower into the dark ground.

What if he couldn’t get out?

Cautiously, Link approached the web. It looked to be just as strong as the first one he had jumped onto.

“We need more fire…” he muttered to himself, thinking quickly.

To his left, Link saw the block he had not been able to reach before.

He stepped around the web and approached the stone block, peering over the ledge.

“You should be able to get back up here with this block,” Navi instructed.

Link nodded. “I’ll be able to light the Deku stick again."

With that, Link placed his hands against the stone. Planting his feet firmly, he began to press his weight against the block.

Link grunted as he pushed and pushed, gritting his teeth.

He gasped when the block finally gave, and caught himself before he fell with it.

It landed heavily in the water. Link wiped his brow as Navi dipped in the air, pleased with him.

He jumped down, landing upon the stone. Then, with a soft splash he was standing in the murky water again.

Link waded the short distance to the short ledge and climbed up. The metal torch was still lit, its fire crackling warm and bright.

Retrieving his Deku stick from his belt once more, he pressed it into the flames. It instantly caught fire.

Link faced the stone block again. He took a few steps back. Then he ran, his boot hit the dirt and he launched himself off of the ledge, over the water, and landed back onto the block.

He raised the Deku stick torch triumphantly, grinning at Navi. She laughed, spinning around him in a circle of sparkling light.

Then Link climbed back onto the higher ledge where the babas were still writhing and snapping their jaws.

Ignoring them, Link approached the web covered hole again.

The Deku stick was burning away quickly.

Without wasting anymore time, he pressed the flame to the web and held it there.

Slowly, the fire caught and spread. The sticky web burned away, leaving behind a large hole that went even further down into the ground.

Kneeling upon his knees, Link peered down, squinting. It was too dark to see what could be down there.

He stood up again, and began circling the circumference of the hole, rubbing his chin in thought.

Navi hovered close, seeming wary. “Link…”

He glanced at her, before huffing out a laugh.

“Relax, Navi. I’m not jumping down this time,” he told her, pointing down. “See? There’s vines.”

He heard a tiny sigh come from the fairy, but otherwise, she was silent.

Jumping or climbing, Link was not eager to go even deeper down into the ground.

He clenched his fists, arms at his sides, and took several deep breaths. Then, he lowered himself to sit, his legs hanging over the edge. He turned on his belly, carefully finding his footing on the vines.

He glanced at Navi, biting his lip.

She glowed brightly, flying over to hover beside him. “I’m here, Link.”

He gave her a small smile and began to climb down the hole.

* * *

Several long minutes passed as Link and Navi made their descent. It had been quite a long day already, his muscles ached and throbbed from overuse. Nevertheless, Link held on to the vines and continued, slowly and carefully.

Navi floated beside him as his companion and source of light.

Just as Link wondered when they were close to the bottom, Navi gasped, her wings beating with excitement.

“What is it?” Link asked nervously.

“There’s a pool of water a few feet below us,” she told him, flying down near his boots.

“Is it safe?” Link asked wearily.

Navi disappeared for a moment. Then she was back, bouncing in front of his sweaty face. “It is!”

“Oh, good.”

Link let go and let himself drop from the vines.

From beneath the water he could he Navi shriek his name. He swam up and broke the surface. He pushed his wet hair from his eyes and laughed despite the fairy bouncing angrily against his head.

Something caught his eye and he fell silent.

Bringing his hands up, he caught Navi within them and held her close. “I know, I know. Shh!” He hushed her.

Navi poked out of his hands, quiet and alert. “What is it?” she whispered.

Opening his hands, he let her hover in the air. He pointed, and she turned.

On a large piece of grassy land were three Deku Scrub burrows. The chamber they had climbed down into was quite dark, but with Navi’s light Link could see the leaves of the three Scrubs twitch slightly.

Behind them was a door barred shut.

He sank lower into the cold water, eyeing the Scrubs in front of him.

Navi hovered close by his shoulder to whisper in his ear. “There’s three of them.”

Link murmured, “It’s the brothers.”

“Do you remember what the other Deku Scrub said?”

He thought for a moment, then nodded. “Two, three, one.”

Link reached behind and grabbed his shield. He held it in front of his body, and Navi’s light flickered.

“Will you be able to defend yourself from three Deku Scrubs at once?” Navi asked worriedly.

Link shrugged. “I guess we’re going to find out.”

Navi dove into his tunic as he moved slowly and quietly through the water.

His boots soon touched the floor and he paused as he rose to stand just on the edge of the water, his clothes dripping wet.

He placed just the toe of his right boot on the dry ground.

Up from their burrows came the three Deku Scrub brothers.

Three pairs of amber eyes narrowed at Link. The brothers shook their heads, leaves rattling, ready for a fight.

Another step forward, and Link heard them inhale.

“You can do it, Link!” Navi cheered.

With a battle cry Link ran forward-

Deku nuts shot from left and right rapidly. Link and Navi ducked and dodged them as he ran towards the middle Scrub. When he was close enough, Link threw himself down into a crouch, shield in front of his body.

He aimed his shield at the Scrub, ready for the nut sailing straight at him to make a straight rebound-

A hard Deku nut suddenly struck Link’s unprotected side, causing him to miss the middle Scrub by mere inches.

He briefly felt like he had the wind knocked out of him, and through the jolt of pain Link knew a bruise would form there soon enough.

And still he held his ground, straightening his shield once again. The middle Scrub shook its leaves angrily and inhaled.

Link narrowed his eyes, gripping his shield tightly, determined to not miss again.

The Scrub spat once more and sent a nut sailing towards Link. This time it struck his shield and bounced, straight and true, back into the surprised face of the Scrub.

_Crack!_

With a squeak of pain the Deku Scrub fell on its back, stunned.

That left two more that were already spitting more Deku nuts at Link.

“Aim towards the right, Link!” Navi advised him, flying over to hover above the third brother.

Link jumped back to avoid the oncoming nuts and then crouched back down, shield at the ready.

A moment later the Scrub laid stunned like its brother, which meant-

“One left!” Navi cheered.

Link darted to the left with Navi whizzing past, before he stopped and crouched a few feet from the last conscious Scrub.

With rustling leaves and narrowed eyes, it seemed ready to fight until the end.

“Come on!” Link taunted, slapping the front of his shield.

With a quick inhale, the Deku Scrub shot a nut towards Link, aiming high for his head.

But Link was quick with his reflexes, and lifted his shield just in time to block the projectile before it struck him between the eyes.

The nut went sailing back into the face of the Scrub, whose Amber eyes widened in alarm.

_Crack!_

The Deku Scrub stood in a daze, swaying dizzily. Then it fell off of its feet with a squeak.

Tossing his shield aside, Link darted forward. Snatching the Scrub by the leaves, he lifted it into the air and held it in front of its face.

The Scrub blinked slowly.

When it realized what had happened, it squealed in fright and began wriggling its body frantically to get out of Link’s grasp.

“You know our secret! How irritating!” it snapped, twisting its body. “But how?!”

“Enough of that,” Link commanded. “I have a bone to pick with you.”

The Scrub continued to squirm and kick.

“I was told that you and your brothers are protecting Queen Gohma,” Link hissed, eyes narrowing. “How could you? Is the Great Deku Tree not your home?”

“My dratted brother must have told you,” the Scrub grumbled. “I will kick him for his betrayal!”

“Never mind that,” Link growled. “Are you protecting Queen Gohma?”

The Deku Scrub stopped wriggling to glare silently at him.

Impatient, Link shook it by the leaves. “Answer me!”

“Y-yes!” the Scrub whined, kicking its legs. “Don’t hurt me!”

“Does she have any weaknesses that you know of?” Navi asked sharply, flitting in front of the Scrub’s wide eyes.

The Scrub seemed hesitant to speak. It stopped kicking and became still, staring up at Link with fearful eyes.

“I-I can only think of one… But it is just a guess,” it whispered.

“Tell me,” Link urged. “Please.”

The Scrub let out a squeak of annoyance. “It’s so annoying that I’m going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you!”

Link fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Just tell me!”

“Fine!” The Scrub huffed. “In order to administer the coup de grâce to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she’s _stunned_.”

Link leaned closer. “Stunned _where_?”

“The only place you can!” the Scrub whispered fiercely. “Her eye!”

With that, Link dropped the Deku Scrub. It bounced off the ground with another squeak.

“Her eye…” Link murmured, remembering her larvae he had destroyed in the other chamber. “That seems easy enough.”

The Deku Scrub got back onto its tiny feet, chuckling darkly. “That’s what _you_ think! You haven’t seen the rest of her. She’ll have you for dinner!”

Link narrowed his eyes. Beside him, Navi let out a tiny growl.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise as Navi suddenly flew to hover in front of the Scrub’s face.

“Be quiet,” she snapped, wings quivering with anger. “You terrible, traitorous little _weed_! You do not deserve to live within the Great Deku Tree!”

The Deku Scrub scrambled back, but Navi followed.

Before she could launch into a tirade, Link reached out and cupped her within his hands and held her close to his chest.

He could hear her unhappy grumbling as he jerked his chin at the Scrub. “Be gone then.”

Shooting a glare at Link’s hands, the Scrub obeyed, hopping back into its burrow.

Link watched it dig down deeper into the ground before releasing Navi, who hung in the air sullenly.

* * *

Link stood before the now unbarred door.

He stood there for many long minutes, staring.

With a trembling hand he reached into his tunic. He felt the old map, slightly damp from the water, and withdrew it.

Link unfolded it slowly, carefully.

It had changed again, showing that they had reached the lowest part of the Tree.

This was the end of the line.

Marked in front of Link’s arrow was the only symbol he needed to see to know that they had found Queen Gohma’s lair.

A gruesome skull grinned wickedly at him from upon the map. Red eyes glinted up at Link, and its jaw opened as if to whisper-

_Death._

The map slipped from Link’s fingertips to flutter down onto the ground.

He whirled around to stare at Navi.

She hovered completely still in the air.

“What am I doing?” he whispered hoarsely.

“Link?”

He felt dizzy, sick, and beyond frightened.

“How, _how_ am I supposed to defeat whatever horrible beast is in there?” he asked frantically, pacing around.

This wasn’t a trial. There was no one here to step in should he fail. Link was alone in this fight.

He held his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. “I can’t. I can’t-”

Navi was glowing brightly in front of his face instantly. “Link! Link, listen to me.”

Link stared at her with wild eyes, shifting anxiously on his feet.

Her voice was soft, but serious. “The Deku Tree is counting on you. He sent you because he knows you’re brave. I do, too.” She beat her wings slowly, in thought. “You’ve already faced so much today, and probably before we met. You’re smart and strong.” She paused with her light glowing brighter for a moment. “A little reckless.”

Link lowered his head. His mouth quirked despite himself.

“And you are most definitely brave, Link,” Navi praised him.

“I’m scared,” he admitted.

“I know. I’m scared too,” Navi said. “But we’re together. I’m with you. Through it all.”

She circled around him once, letting a trail of dazzling blue light follow her path.

“And you still owe me ten rupees,” she added, her tone teasing.

Link smiled softly at her. “That’s true.”

He faced the door again.

Taking steadying breaths, Link adjusted his belt and his Kokiri cap.  
Then, he unsheathed his sword.

He stared at his reflection in the blade.

The courage was there, behind the fear and doubt.

Link lifted his gaze to Navi. His friend.

“There’s no turning back now."

* * *

It was nearing the final hour of sunlight when Ganon and Mido at last stopped their sparring.

Ganon was surprised and amused to find himself sweating and breathing hard, nearly worn out from the combative energy of the Kokiri boy. Mido was the equivalent of four beginner Gerudo warriors.

Fortunately, Mido seemed to have spent the last of his energy.

The boy lay on his back upon the ground, chest heaving and face red. Even with his limbs sprawled out, Mido still clung to his sword and shield, both still in hand.

“I’m...” Mido swallowed, gasping for air to speak. “So. Tired.”

Ganon chuckled and leaned down. He offered his much larger hand to Mido. After a few exhausted grabs in the air, Mido caught his hand and Ganon carefully helped the boy to stand on his feet again.

They both smiled, laughing quietly.

Ganon gazed at the boy fondly, proud. "Well done, Mido, well done-"

He gasped as he suddenly felt a vibration in his left hand.

Mido’s smile fell. His fairy flitted about anxiously.

"Mr. Ganon?! Are you hurt?!" Mido asked worriedly, dropping his sword and shield in alarm.

Ganon shook his head quickly, taking a wobbly step backwards. His hand felt heavy, almost numb.

With effort, he raised his left hand up with this right.

The Triforce had appeared.

The top triangle of the symbol glowed the brightest, as it had the first time.

The Triforce hadn’t acted this way since the night he had found Link in the desert.

Ganon clenched his fist, eyes hard.

Something wasn’t right.

He could feel it.

Suddenly serious, he turned his gaze to Mido. "Mido, return to your house."

The boy bit his lip. "But, sir-"

Losing patience, Ganon growled. "Do as I say!”

The boy backed up, his eyes reflecting hurt. Ganon felt guilty instantly.

He forced his tone to be more gentle. “Please, go now. I'm alright."

Mido nodded, not looking at all convinced. “Okay.”

The boy picked up his sword and shield from the ground, and with another worried glance at Ganon, jogged in the direction of his house, leaving Ganon alone where he stood.

Something was terribly wrong. But what?

There was only one way to find out.

Ganon hurried to fold his legs and sit down upon the grass, forming his body into a meditation pose.

As difficult as it was to focus with the thought of Link in danger, Ganon closed his eyes and breathed evenly and willed himself to clear his mind.

Ganon could still feel the Triforce pulsing against his hand as the peaceful sounds of the forest faded away. He felt the warmth of his Goddess jewel as it began to glow on his brow.

Behind his eyes, there was only darkness.

And then-

He was traveling faster than light through a tunnel of sounds and colors.

In his heart, he knew he would find Link.

* * *

The door slid quietly shut behind Link and Navi.

He blinked in the thick darkness, eyes adjusting. Navi was floating brightly beside him.

Too bright.

Without a word, Link brought his right hand up to gently scoop her out of the air into his palm, and held her close to his chest where his heart shuddered.

She was silent and did not protest.

They were standing in a dark tunnel. Cobwebs clung to the walls and ceiling. Link ducked his head down, huddling in on himself. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter.

Taking quiet, deep breaths through his nose, Link stepped forward ever so slowly.

With only a few steps the tunnel opened up into a room. No. A _nest_.

A nest filled with thick layers of cobwebs from top to bottom.

Link stepped forward, gaping in morbid fascination. Navi flew out of his hand and let out a strangled gasp.

Tangled in thick, sticky webs were the remains of Gohma’s unfortunate victims.

Bits of leaves, a few short, wooden limbs, and worst of all-

A permanently petrified face of a Scrub stared at Link with wide, lifeless eyes.

Link swallowed, licking his dry lips.

His courage was quickly leaving him.

If he got stuck in those webs, it would be the end for him.

Behind him came a loud _boom_.

He whirled around, raising his sword.

Dust was settling where a huge stone slab had fallen down, blocking the way out.

Link ran toward it, slapping a hand against it. It was far too big and heavy for him to pull or push. He could not move it.

He was trapped.

* * *

Ganon could hear a heartbeat.

For a brief moment he thought it was his, but then he heard breathing, familiar but different than his own.

The darkness faded.

Slowly, a blurred outline formed. Then, he could just make out his face. Blue eyes, long ears, blond hair.

_Link._

Ganon could see him!

Oh, how overjoyed he was to see Link’s face again, to see that he was alright.

His elation quickly disappeared when he saw the look of pure fear on the boy’s face.

Dread dropped hard into Ganon’s stomach as the rest of the scene formed around Link.

He was in a dark chamber. It was so dark, Ganon wondered how Link could see at all.

A small fairy floated a few inches in front of Link, her wings beating slowly. Her light was small, but it gave Ganon a better view of where Link was.

It was an awful place. Large, sticky cobwebs nearly covered every surface around him. The floor was shrouded in a green mist that made it hard to see where Link was stepping.

What had led Link to such a place? Why was he there?

The boy held his sword and shield at the ready, and continued to take cautious steps forward.

Ganon could hear Link’s accelerated breathing. He could practically feel the boy’s heart beating fast, too fast against his chest.

Link was in danger.

* * *

The nest was dark, hot, and humid. Sweat beaded at Link’s forehead, from the heat and his increasing stress.

His nose was struck by a putrid smell.

He raised his hand to his face, stomach lurching and his mouth watering, fighting the urge to retch. Pinching the fabric of his tunic, he covered his nose with it, brow furrowing. He breathed in the clean scent of the forest greedily. There was even the faint, comforting scent of Ganon there.

He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

Navi was a small blue glow floating close beside Link, but he was nervous that her light would make him an easy target.

Still, something was in there, and Link preferred to be able to see and defend himself when it attacked.

Link brought his arm away from his nose to breathe as quietly as he could through parted lips, his heart thumping inside of his chest.

He moved slowly, carefully, through the maze of webs along a narrow path. He kept his limbs close to his body, fearing being caught in what had to be Gohma’s web.

She was here. She had to be.

Every step he took sounded too loud in his ears, as quietly as he tried to creep through the nest.

He didn’t want to look for Gohma. He didn’t want to find her.

And Link definitely didn’t want her to find him.

As he crept deeper and deeper into the nest, Link noticed a dull yellow light shining from the ceiling.

He squinted.

Was it a lantern?

 _“What is this green insect that enters Queen Gohma’s nest?”_ Came a quiet, menacing hiss.

Link froze, his breath caught in his chest. He tightened his sweaty palms around the sword hilt, his knuckles white.

Without moving his body, Link's eyes darted wildly around the dark nest.

A chill ran up his spine.

He was being watched.

The voice spoke again, making Link shudder.

_“Queen Gohma wonders how it did not get caught in her beautiful web…”_

Link gulped, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _“The Tree belongs to the Queen,”_ the voice said in a soft, raspy hiss. _“The Tree is old... The bark is good to eat... I grow strong from it!”_

Link turned in a full circle, still not seeing anything. The light from above flickered.

_“The green insect has come to try and kill the Queen.”_

As Link watched, the light extinguished itself. He jerked his gaze up.

_“It is no matter. The insect has ensnared itself in her nest.”_

Link had come to a clear space of the nest. It was not a large circle, but it was the only space he could move about.

The light hung directly overhead.

A loud scratching came from the wall behind Link. Spinning around in a panic, he swung his sword around in a wide arc. The blade struck nothing, slicing only the air.

_“Queen Gohma shall feast well tonight… and after, Queen Gohma will feed on the other green insects in the Forest!”_

Fear clamped around Link’s heart and his fingers automatically tightened around the sword's hilt in a vice-like grip.

Gohma wanted to eat the Kokiri.

“No!”

Link clapped a hand over his mouth, his heart leaping into his throat.

Before Link could curse himself for making a noise, the light on the ceiling flickered again.

No, it _blinked_.

The faint glow emitting from the yellow orb cast a bright yellow light as it opened wide, its gaze fixed upon Link. A green pupil slid into focus.

The light wasn’t from a lantern, but a large _eye_.

To his horror, Link now saw the monstrosity that was Queen Gohma, looming above him.

And she was _big_.

Link took a single step back.

Gohma narrowed her eye at him.

With her prey in sight, her eye swiveled in its socket again, and Link was frozen in horror as she suddenly let go of the low ceiling she clung from.

The floor trembled as Gohma landed onto the floor before Link.

He scrambled back, sword and shield raised.

Navi let out a tiny shriek beside him, her light bursting a bright yellow.

Gohma reared up to her full height upon a fleshy tail, her four large, armored appendages spread in the air. Large pincers clicked and snapped at the end of each one.

She let out a piercing scream that shook the entire nest.

Link gaped up at the terrible sight.

The Gerudo sword shook in his grip as his left hand trembled.

Navi gasped.

“Link, the Triforce!”

* * *

Ganon was horrified.

The scene flickered from his vision and he gritted his teeth, forcing himself to hang on to it, to not let Link out of his sight.

Fear clutched his heart as he watched Link scramble back away from a hideous monster, a look of terror on the boy’s face as he held his sword and shield in front of him.

He had never seen such a beast, but he could feel an aura of dark magic emitting from it.

Ganon felt helpless, useless as he watched it lumber towards Link.

Link had no way to escape the maze of webs, the labyrinth of horror that was the beast’s nest.

He was trapped.

* * *

There was hardly any time for it, but Link whipped his head around, searching desperately for a way out. He could no longer see where he had come in from. He was surrounded by the sticky web of Gohma’s nest.

The faces of the remains of Deku Scrubs, frozen in despair seemed to stare at Link, as if to say, _you’re next_.

There was no way out.

He would never see Ganon or Saria or any of the others ever again. 

He was going to die.

**_Link! Run!_ **

Had he gone mad from fear? Had he just heard Ganon’s voice in his mind just then?

“Link,” Navi screamed. _“Watch out!”_

Gohma screeched as she lunged at Link.

He ducked to the right as a large pincer came at him, tripping over his boots and into the dirt.

Link found himself upon his back, gaping up in horror as Gohma brought down her pincer once more.

He raised his shield just in time, crying out as the pincer stabbed hard into the strong metal, crushing Link’s arm hard against his body.

He gasped in pain as Gohma attempted, again and again to stab at him.

Link could hear Navi screaming his name, screaming for help as he could not. But she did not leave him.

No one was going to come. This was his fight.

Gohma screeched, raising her limb high in the air-

The claw came down once more and just missed Link’s ear by an inch.

Link felt his Kokiri cap being torn from his head as he quickly rolled his body away and jumped back up to his feet.

 _“Be brave. Be strong. Be reckless!”_ Link told himself fiercely.

He banged his sword against the front of his shield loudly, repeatedly.

Gohma halted in her path. Her eye swiveled in its socket and she screamed, seemingly aggravated by the noise. She wobbled on her legs, her claws scratching at the dirt floor, unable to escape the sound.

Link continued to strike his shield, even finding the courage to snarl, “Come and get me, you ugly thing!”

Gohma’s body shuddered in anger and clicked her pincers.

The green sclera of her eye blotted red as she moved toward Link.

He made a bold move by stabbing his sword into the dirt beside him.

“Link!” Navi gasped. “Don’t be foolish!”

Link thrust his hand into his pouch, retrieving a deku nut. He gripped it tight in his hand and held his ground, waiting for Gohma.

Gohma was almost close enough, she reared up menacingly on her tail, her gruesome green eye narrowed upon Link as she screamed.

With all his might, Link lobbed the Deku nut directly at the beast’s hideous eye-

_Crack!_

Gohma screeched in alarm and pain, scrambling back.

Her large eye swiveled wildly, blinked rapidly, the color of the sclera changed from a nauseating green to blood red.

 _“You dare attack ME?!”_ Gohma roared. _“My children shall feast on your carcass!”_

Link ran forward, hell bent on cutting her with his sword, but Gohma was crawling backwards quickly, and then she was climbing up the wall.

“Oh _no_ ,” Navi moaned. “Now what is she doing?!”

Link pulled his sword from the dirt as he stared up in horror at Gohma, who now hung from the ceiling of her nest again.

Gohma’s eye rolled back into its socket. Her tail lowered to hang under her body.

Link’s face twisted in disgust as he witnessed Gohma laying her eggs. They were squeezed through her fleshy tail and fell heavily onto the floor.

“Quickly, Link!” Navi urged. “Destroy them before they hatch!”

He charged at the two that were twitching upon the floor. Gripping the hilt with both hands, he plunged the point of his sword into the eggs.

They burst into dust.

Three more followed. Link managed to destroy one of them, but he was not quick enough to reach the other two.

Gohma’s larvae burst from their eggs, ready to attack Link.

They leapt at him, squealing shrilly. Their hideous mother screeched to them overhead.

He dodged one and deflected the other with his shield. It’s round body bounced off of it and fell to the floor.

Link stepped sideways, trying to get some distance in the tight space he was trapped in. The larvae chased after him.

When he only had a few feet between them, Link reared back with his sword, clenching his teeth, eyes wild.

_“HIYAH!”_

The blade sliced through the larvae. They dropped to the ground, dead.

With a furious scream, Gohma dropped to the floor again.

Bracing himself, Link held his shield close to his body as he shifted on the soles of his boots, sword held aloft.

Gohma shot out her claw, knocking Link’s sword from his left hand.

Link gasped, his eyes widening in shock as his sword went flying into the nest behind him. The weapon instantly sank into the sticky webs.

It would be impossible for him to try and retrieve it and not get stuck.

Gohma reared up on her tail again. Navi screamed-

_Crack!_

Link threw another Deku nut at her eye. It struck the pupil of her swiveling eye and she screamed.

Legs flailing, Gohma scrambled backwards, climbing up the wall again.

“She’s going to lay more eggs!” Navi cried. “You’ll be done for!”

“No, she’s _not_.” Link growled, forming a plan.

He grabbed his slingshot from his belt. He tugged at the pouch of Deku seeds tied to his belt.

The pouch fell to the floor, sending the Deku seeds rolling across the dirt and out of sight.

Link swore.

Falling to his knees, he searched through the dirt, crawling, heart thundering in his chest.

He just needed to find _one_.

Navi flitted across the floor. “Link, _here_!” she shouted, glowing brightly.

Crawling to where she hovered, Link scooped the Deku seed up from the floor. He jumped back to his feet just as Gohma was settling herself back onto the ceiling.

"The eye! Aim for her eye, Link!" Navi cried desperately, flying up to zip around Gohma’s eye.

For a moment, Gohma was distracted, agitated by the little fairy.

With fumbling fingers, and blood pounding in his veins Link hurried to load the slingshot with a Deku seed.

Having enough, Gohma swiped at Navi with a sharp claw.

Navi dodged the attack and shot back towards Link, wings beating hard.

Wasting no time, Link pulled taught on the band of rubber, aiming the shot-

"You can do this, Link!" Navi said. “I believe in you!”

Gohma's eye rolled horribly in its socket as she screamed at him from above, skittering across the ceiling.

"I can do this, I can do this!" Link whispered fiercely.

The monster was close, almost where Link wanted her.

_“I can do this”_

He stretched the band of rubber back, holding his breath.

**_You can do this._ **

With a snap of the band, Link released the Deku seed, shooting it fast through the air.

_Thwack!_

It struck Queen Gohma hard in her eye.

She froze upon the ceiling, stunned, and the green of her eye suddenly burst into a gruesome shade of blood red.

Gohma screeched in pain and fell hard to the ground, landing on her back, sending dust into the air as her limbs clawed at the dirt.

Link lunged at the horrible monster, pulling another Deku nut from his pocket.

_“Miserable insect! I will feast on your limbs slowly, I will keep you alive and take pleasure in your agony! I-”_

_Crack!_

A high-pitched shriek filled the beast’s nest. The assault to her wounded eye was making her go mad.

It was now or never. Link had to break the curse.

He had to destroy the beast.

Letting his shield fall, he grabbed what remained of the burned Deku stick from his belt and gripped it tightly in his hands.

He dropped into a deep crouch, and then sprang high up into the air, Deku stick aimed down with deadly intent.

_“HAA!”_

The point of the stick stabbed into the beast’s eye, dark blood oozing from the wound as it sank lower.

Link’s ears rang from Gohma’s screams and he gritted his teeth, holding on as she writhed.

The piercing screams faded into weak hisses. Her limbs made their last attempts to grab Link.

At last, Queen Gohma slumped and lay still.

Dead.

Link breathed raggedly, rising to stand on trembling legs. He was both elated and shocked.

“Link,” Navi breathed.

He had done it. He had defeated Gohma.

Link looked up at Navi wearily.

His clothes were filthy. He was scratched, cut, and bruised. He had Gohma’s blood on his hands. He was hungry and thirsty, exhausted beyond belief.

But he had done it.

The curse was broken.

He flashed Navi a blinding smile as he swayed on his feet. She spun around and around with trails of blue light sparkling behind her as she flew jubilantly.

“You did it!” she exclaimed.

He bit his lip and held his hand out to her. She dipped down in the air and brushed against it, letting Link feel the silk of her wings against his fingertips.

“No,” he whispered. “ _We_ did it, Navi.”

She hung still in the air for a moment.

Then she flew at his face and pressed against his cheek. Link squinted from the shine of her light and laughed.

“I’m proud of you,” she praised, glowing bright.

A noise behind them made Link jump.

He whipped around, thinking wildly that Gohma was still alive.

His mouth fell open. Navi gasped.

Gohma’s corpse was burning away.

Her body was quickly disintegrating, releasing purple smoke that filled the nest.

Link held his arm to his face, holding his breath to avoid breathing the putrid air in.

The webs around Link began to burn and fade away too, leaving behind an empty chamber and the Gerudo sword.

Hurrying over, he retrieved it from the floor, glad to have it back in his possession.

With a satisfied swipe, Link sheathed his weapon in his scabbard.

With a sigh, Link bent over and picked up his shield and hung it on his back. He found his Kokiri cap lying on the floor. He inspected it with a grimace, seeing that there was a hole in it, before slipping it back onto his head.

Navi was still bouncing happily in the air. He glanced across the chamber at the stone slab. The way out was still blocked.

“Now how do we get out of here?” he wondered out loud.

He lifted his head, listening.

He heard a faint sound. It was almost like music.

Then, on the floor in front of Link, a glowing circle of blue light rose up, lighting up the dark nest.

Link tilted his head, stepping towards it slowly. It seemed to be beckoning him.

Navi flew over to it, hovering above the light.

“Come on, Link!” she called to him happily.

Trusting her, Link stepped into the circle and waited.

His lips parted as he felt a comforting warmth wash over him.

Blue filled his vision, and he felt light as air. He looked down and gasped, realizing his was floating up from the floor.

He tilted his head up and closed his eyes, and then the dark nest vanished from sight.

* * *

The Triforce faded from Ganon’s hand.

He opened his eyes, blinking to clear away the images he had seen, the battle he had just witnessed.

The Kokiri Forest came into view once more. It was nearing dusk.

Ganon stood up quickly on trembling legs, head spinning.

Link had defeated the beast.

He was alive.

Ganon silently thanked the Goddess of Sand for hearing his prayers. He held his hand to his heart and took deep breaths.

He could not wait any longer, wanting to be with Link.

Grabbing his sword, he sprinted through the grass towards the wall of thorny vines, already unsheathing his weapon. He would cut through anything to get to Link after what he had been through.

But there was no need. Ganon slowed his steps in surprise as he approached the path to the Great Deku Tree.

The vines were withering, sinking back into the ground.

Ganon stared for a moment before sheathing his sword.

Then he was running, heart pounding as he darted through the shadows.

* * *

Link felt the wonderful warmth of the sun before the late light of day graced his vision. He greedily breathed in the fresh Forest air, the comforting scent of rich earth. He felt his boots touch down into the soft grass.

He blinked slowly as the green meadow came into focus.

Link stood once again in front of the Great Deku Tree.

He could hear the sweet notes of songbirds from above, their music jubilant, as if they knew what Link had done.

Link could almost forget where he had just been, and the evil he had just fought and defeated.

He had saved the Great Deku Tree.

"Well done, Link..." the Great Deku Tree murmured, his voice a soft creak of wood.

Link walked closer to the ancient Tree, gazing up at the old face in the wood. The mouth of the Tree was closed once more.

"Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes..."

Link felt a warmth of pride and he smiled. Navi beat her wings happily, and circled around Link once.

"Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen..."

"Yes, Great Deku Tree," Link murmured, kneeling upon the soft grass before the old Tree.

Link was exhausted. His entire body ached from his ordeals. But he raised his head and gave the Tree his attention.

The meadow was now quiet, except for the soft rustle of the Tree’s leaves in the wind.

Link was silent, waiting patiently.

And then the old Tree sighed softly.

Link swallowed, feeling uneasy. Was the Deku Tree alright? His eyes flicked over to Navi, but she did not speak.

"Now... Listen carefully... Wicked hags of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me..." the Deku Tree explained softly.

Link's eyes widened, his hands curling into fists upon his knees. He remained silent, but his mind was reeling.

 _"The desert?"_ he wondered.

He immediately remembered what he had seen. The metal switches and the stone blocks with the Gerudo symbol.

But how-

"These evil witches ceaselessly use their vile sorcerous powers in search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find that divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods..."

The Great Deku Tree paused briefly, letting out a soft groan.

"Before life began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule..."

* * *

Link closed his eyes.

He heard the Deku Tree's words like an echo, his mind envisioning the goddesses of Hyrule.

Blue starlight rained down from the heavens.

Link saw them, ethereal and beautiful descending from the dark sky.

_"Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... Farore, the goddess of courage..."_

Link was lost in the vision in his mind. His body felt light, as if he was flying among the goddesses.

_"Din... With her strong flaming arms she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore... With her rich soil produced all life forms who would uphold the law."_

He could feel their immense power as he saw the land of Hyrule created before his eyes.

Suddenly Din, Nayru, and Farore flew into each other.

Their bodies disappeared as blue ring of light burst in the sky.

This was the goddesses’ last act of creation.

They had formed the Triforce.

_"The three goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then the golden triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the golden triangles has become the Sacred Realm..."_

* * *

Link opened his eyes, gazing at the Great Deku Tree.

He felt his heart beating fast from what he had seen.

"Thou must never allow the witches of the desert to lay their hands upon the Sacred Triforce... Thou must never suffer the sorceresses with their evil hearts to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... The evil witches who cast their death curse upon me and sapped my power..." The Deku Tree urged Link. "Because of that curse, my end is nigh..."

Link let out a shuddering gasp of disbelief. His blue eyes widened in shock. His hands clutched at the grass, and he suddenly felt dizzy and breathless.

_No._

"No!" Link cried, staggering to his feet.

He ran towards the Tree, with Navi following, and stumbled and fell once more to his knees in front of one of the Tree’s large roots.

"How can this be?” Link whispered, dumbstruck. He shook his head.

With shaking fingers, he touched the bark of the Tree and clenched his teeth, eyes hot with tears. “I defeated Gohma! She’s gone!”

It had all been for nothing.

“Please, _please_ ,” Link pleaded with tears spilling from his eyes. “The Kokiri... They need you!"  
  
He was bargaining. Uselessly.

His pressed his forehead against the Tree’s root. His body wracked with sobs, tears spilling from his eyes.

It was hopeless. There was nothing he could do.

He heard the quiet groan of the Great Deku Tree and shuddered.

The Tree was in pain.

But even then, Link heard him kindly whisper, “Hush, my child.”

Link took a breath, and raised his weary head to gaze at the Tree through his tears.

"Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..."

Link held his head in his hands.

His heart ached for his adoptive father, the father of his Kokiri brothers and sisters. What would happen to them? What would become of the forest?

A cool breeze swept through the meadow. It wrapped around his trembling body like a gentle embrace. He heard the soft rustle of leaves from the Tree.

When he spoke again, the Great Deku Tree's voice was gentle.

"Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope..."

Link rose, his legs feeling heavy as he stood close to the Tree, gazing up at the old wooden face.

"Link... thou are welcome to this forest, but know that thou cannot stay," the Great Deku Tree murmured.

Link's head fell; tears rolled down his cheeks as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Thou hast protected my children from the evil that has destroyed me, but there is still darkness that continues to spread through Hyrule... You must continue your journey.”

Link swallowed, nodding.

"Find the Sheikah of the Kakariko Village. She will guide thou...”

"I will," Link promised, nodding, his hand coming to his chest.

The gentle wind suddenly blew harder. Leaves began to swirl around him in a continuous circle.

Link stepped back slowly. The wind swept around him, rippling his clothes.

From above, a small green light shone inside the wind and leaves, growing brighter and brighter as he watched in awe.

Above the wind, he could hear the Great Deku Tree speak.

"Link... Take this stone with you. The stone the witches wanted so much they cast the curse on me..."

The light burst bright in his eyes and Link raised his arms.

He blinked through his tears, seeing something floating in the air above him.

With trembling hands, Link lifted his palms.

The light faded as he brought his hands down in front of him, lips parting when he saw the gift of the Great Deku Tree.

In his hands, Link held one of the most beautiful gems he had ever seen.

A brilliant green emerald was embedded within a coiled gold vine.

It sparkled, even in the last rays of sunlight.

"The Kokiri Emerald..." Navi breathed.

Link lips parted as he gazed at the stunning gem in his hands.

"This is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, I entrust to you... The future depends on thee, Link... Thou art courageous..." the Great Deku Tree whispered kindly.

Link bowed his head in reverence. He bit his lip, holding back sobs that made his chest shudder and ache.

He felt the silken brush of Navi’s wing against his cheek.

"Navi, the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will..." the Tree sighed.

Link carefully tucked the Spiritual Stone into his pouch with trembling hands.

He held a hand out to his friend.

Navi flew onto his palm, glowing with happiness.

Link smiled softly, his vision blurred by his tears.

He finally had his fairy.

Link looked back up at the Deku Tree and realized that all sounds of life had faded from the meadow.

The songbirds ceased their melody. The leaves of the trees were still.

The last light of day had faded, disappearing behind the tall trees of the Forest.

_"I entreat ye... Navi... Good... bye..."_

Link gasped, his shaking hands holding Navi close to his heart, her body glowing like the small flame of a candle.

The once healthy and strong bark of the Tree became dark and brittle. The leaves high above began to wither and fall, drifting down.

“Please…” Link whispered hopelessly. “Father…”

He waited to hear the comforting voice that would tell him everything was going to be alright.

But in his heart, Link knew he would never hear it again.

The meadow was only filled with silence.

The Great Deku Tree was dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience waiting for this chapter. I was agonizing over it for a while. I hope I did the first level justice. Gohma was a treat to write. If only Link had a can of Raid.
> 
> I want to give big hugs and thanks to my AMAZING beta, [Lady Day.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/day221b/profile). She was the kick in the ass I needed and a super big help. She is a brilliant author, so please check out her work. 
> 
> The next few chapters will be smaller, and hopefully easier to get posted. Thanks for sticking with me, and thanks to everyone for the kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, and lovely comments. <3


End file.
